SERAS MI MUERTE
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: Vegeta está determinado a alcanzar todo su potencial y ayudar a destruir a los androides cuando lleguen. Si tan sólo esa mujer dejara de distraerlo, y dejara de mirarlo así... TRADUCCIÓN, un fic de Niteryde... CAPÍTULO 20: SOLO POR UNA VEZ... CAPÍTULO FINAL!
1. Robots

**SERÁS MI MUERTE**

**Por Niteryde**

Traducido por Inuhanya

**N/A:** **No poseo a Dragon Ball Z, sólo soy una fan. : P **

**Este es mi primera historia de DBZ, y mi primer intento de escribir una de mi pareja favorita. El famoso lapso de 3 años antes de la llegada de los androides. Espero les guste. **

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Robots **

Nació para ser el guerrero más grande que hubiese visto el universo, y no iba a detenerse ante nada hasta que finalmente alcanzara el poder destinado a su nacimiento.

El cuerpo de Vegeta gritaba por un descanso, pero los robots flotantes ya estaban listos para atacar de nuevo. Apretó sus dientes, respirando fuertemente mientras luchaba por mantenerse de pie en la insoportable fuerza de 350 veces la gravedad de La Tierra. Había estado trabajando sin descanso por dos días seguidos sin más que un receso para tomar agua, alimentado por una determinación fiera y orgullosa de no renunciar. En el fondo de su mente, endurecida en su memoria, había una motivación constante: la imagen de un Saiyajin de tercera clase y un niño del futuro haciendo la legendaria trasformación de Súper Saiyajin ante sus ojos. Era un insulto para su orgullo y honor como el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin que estuviera siendo superado. El solo pensar en esa vista, en que otros alcanzaran un nivel que estaba destinado para él y sólo para él, hizo que Vegeta quisiera gritar con rabia. Era esa misma rabia la que lo mantenía en pie.

Parpadeó retirando el sudor de sus ojos, entrecerrándolos ante los robots que estaban en frente de él. Preparándose, Vegeta puso sus sentidos en total alerta y anticipación para el próximo ataque cuando su sensible audición captó una fuerte carcajada fuera de la cámara de gravedad. Sin querer, ubicó inmediatamente a la persona riendo como esa molesta y bocona mujer de cabello azul. Digirió una rápida mirada hacia la risa con molesto desprecio, su atención se desvió solo por un segundo.

Instantáneamente pagó el precio. Al mirar hacia un lado, Vegeta no tuvo tiempo de levantar una defensa antes de que un rayo de energía golpeara sus costillas y lo derribara contra la pared de la cámara de gravedad. Cayendo de espalda, siseó de dolor mientras apretaba sus costillas y cerraba sus ojos, la vergüenza dolía más que el dolor físico. Era completamente inaceptable para un Élite Saiyajin _distraerse. _Si los robots hubiesen sido los androides, estaría muerto. Lentamente, Vegeta rodó y solo por fuerza de voluntad, se puso de pie.

Inhalando un profundo respiro para aliviar sus pulmones ardientes, apretó duro sus dientes y juntó sus manos. De inmediato, luz brotó de sus manos mientras reunía la poca energía que le quedaba, antes de descargar un rayo que destruyó todos los robots a la vista, enviándolos despedazados al piso. Vegeta sonrió un poco con satisfacción, antes de tambalearse lenta y dolorosamente hacia el panel de control en la habitación. El alivio fue instantáneo y probablemente lo hubiera enviado al piso si no hubiese tenido el panel de control para apoyarse. No pudo evitar que su sonrisa se extendiera. No mucho más e iba a acostumbrarse a las 350 veces la gravedad de La Tierra.

Vegeta miró los carbonizados robots y recordó la risa distractora que había escuchado antes. Su sonrisa desapareció, reemplazada por un profundo frunce ante el recuerdo. Esos malditos humanos eran tan molestos, pero desafortunadamente tenía que tratar con ellos. Su fuerza regresó lentamente, se alejó del panel de control, dirigiéndose a encontrar a uno de ellos.

Tenía un humano específico en mente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma colocó su mano izquierda en su cadera, mientras apretaba su nuevo teléfono celular en su mano derecha. Su único pesar era que, en vez, no estaba estrangulando el cuello de Yamcha.

"Estás llamándome MENTIROSA?"

"Yo dije eso?"

Bulma exhaló por su nariz con frustración, comenzando a pasearse en su habitación mientras intentaba no tropezarse con el desorden en el piso. "Mira, amigo, tengo _cosas_ que hacer! Tengo trabajo que hacer esta noche, y no puedo ir a ver esta película contigo!"

En su apartamento, Yamcha volteó sus ojos molesto. "Sí, siempre estás ocupada, verdad? Incluso yo no estoy tan ocupado como tú y he estado entrenando duro para esos androides."

Bulma echó para atrás su cabeza y rió fuertemente. "Oh, _por favor! _Tienes el programa de entrenamiento más relajado que he visto! Todos los días estás llamándome queriendo hacer algo, pero olvidas que algunos de nosotros tenemos _trabajos _de verdad."

"Oye, e_stoy _entrenando duro!" Espetó Yamcha, no mencionando a propósito el hecho de que actualmente tenía un juego de béisbol callado en la TV. Era un mal momento; merecía un descanso. Se recostó en su sofá y tenía una agria mirada en su cara cuando añadió: "Sólo porque no estoy matándome todos los días como ese idiota que estás hospedando no significa que no vaya a estar listo cuando vengan esos androides."

"El único idiota con el que estoy tratando en este momento es el que está AL OTRO LADO DE ESTE TELÉFONO!" Chilló Bulma, haciendo que Yamcha se estremeciera al otro lado. "Te dije que estoy ocupada y entonces tienes el valor de llamarme mentirosa!"

"Bueno, querías que le diéramos una oportunidad a nuestra relación, pero apenas parece que quieres intentarlo! Se llama hacer un ESFUERZO, Bulma!"

El frunce de Vegeta se profundizó mientras bajaba por el corredor del segundo piso de la casa Briefs. Escuchó a la mujer tan pronto como entró de entrenar. Esa maldita mujer era tan _escandalosa _a veces. Era una molestia, siempre con una respuesta en su lengua cuando se encontraban e intercambiaban algunas palabras afuera de su equipamiento de entrenamiento. Nunca había tenido a alguien hablándole tan libremente como lo hacía ella, y aun podía recordar quedar pasmado en silencio la primera vez que se le había acercado sin miedo y le había dicho en su cara que necesitaba un baño. Si no fuera por su familiaridad con Kakarotto y por su conocimiento científico y pericia técnica, sin mencionar la velocidad a la que podía realizar su trabajo, Vegeta no tenía duda de que para entonces ya le habría arrancado la cabeza.

Pausó en la puerta de su habitación, sus oscuros ojos escanearon brevemente la habitación antes de finalmente posarse en ella. Bulma estaba dándole la espalda mientras despotricaba en su celular, y sus ojos lentamente recorrieron su cuerpo mientras ella continuaba su conversación con ese débil humano que siempre venía al recinto. Ese tonto lo molestaba aún más que ella. Al menos la mujer era útil con sus aparatos e inventos. Su débil pareja no era digna del esfuerzo y la energía que le tomaría matarlo.

"Perdón?" Gritó Bulma enojada, inconsciente de que el Príncipe de los Saiyajin estaba en el marco de su puerta. "Sabes qué, BIEN! Te mostraré falta de esfuerzo, idiota!" Entonces colgó y lanzó furiosa su celular en la cama, donde rebotó y voló al piso. Lo miró todo el trayecto como si encarnara todo lo que estaba mal con su intermitente relación con su novio. "Es tan niño… argh!"

"Mujer."

Asustada, Bulma se dio la vuelta hacia la voz, su respiración momentáneamente se atascó en su garganta ante la vista de Vegeta de pie frente a ella. Tenía una toalla blanca colgando alrededor de su cuello, el sudor de su entrenamiento aun cubría su cincelado pecho. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños, como si estuviera preparándose para una pelea. Su rostro se retorcía en un frunce amenazador mientras sus oscuros ojos en hundían en los suyos azules.

"Vegeta," exhaló sorprendida, una mano sobre su corazón mientras se preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí. El frunce de Vegeta se profundizó cuando escuchó la forma tan suave en la que dijo su nombre. Bulma inhaló otro respiro, estudiándolo curiosa. "Todo está bien?"

"No, todo ciertamente _no _está bien!" Le espetó, y ella frunció. Bulma enderezó su espalda, colocó sus manos en sus caderas, y lo miró fieramente.

"_Ahora _cuál es tu problema, huh?" Demandó ella.

"Mi _problema,_" gruñó Vegeta, su tono mordaz, "es que estabas ocupada riendo justo afuera de la cámara de gravedad como si la llegada de esos androides fuera una especie de fiesta! Cómo se supone que entrene cuando tú y el resto de esos humanos idiotas están distrayéndome? _Quieres _que esos androides los maten a todos, es así?" gruñó, su voz elevándose con su furia.

"Mira, idiota. En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, esta es _mi _casa, Vegeta, y haré lo que quiera, cuando quiera. NO tienes derecho a irrumpir aquí y dame órdenes!" le gritó ella.

Antes de poder pensar, Vegeta gritó, "Uno de los robots que tú y tu padre crearon casi me mata porque TÚ me distrajiste!"

Se arrepintió de las palabras tan pronto como las pronunció. Los rasgos de Bulma se suavizaron instantáneamente, sus ojos azules se abrieron preocupados mientras le daba un rápido vistazo, buscando ver contusiones o lesiones. No había querido que el hombre se lastimara en realidad, y se le acercó para darle un mejor vistazo.

"Qué? Qué pasó? Estás bien, necesitas ayuda?"

Vegeta comenzó a retroceder instintivamente, sintiéndose extremadamente incómodo mientras se acercaba a él. Qué demonios estaba haciendo la mujer? Y por qué estaba mirándolo así?

"Estoy bien, mujer!" rugió él. "Soy un guerrero Saiyajin y el peleador más fiero en todo el universo! Tus ridículos juguetes no pueden _lastimarme_!"

Bulma dejó de caminar, y sintió un abrumador sentido de alivio. La mirada de preocupación en su cara cambió a una de diversión. Lo miró y sonrió conocedora, y de repente se sintió muy intranquilo. Apretó sus puños de nuevo y la miró, tratando de descifrarla.

"Bueeeeno…" comenzó Bulma, su sonrisa se amplió dándole un fuerte y molesto gruñido. Colocó sus manos en sus caderas y se inclinó un poco, su sonrisa se volvió una sonrisa juguetona, "Si no estuviste en peligro, entonces exactamente cuál es el problema con que usemos el área alrededor de la cámara de gravedad, chico rudo?"

Él se erizó, humeando y sintiendo elevarse su nivel de energía, "PORQUE ES DISTRACTOR! Estoy trabajando para ayudar a destruir esos androides y salvar tu miserable y patético planeta, y todo lo que quiero es paz y _TRANQUILIDAD_!"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo," cedió Bulma, retrocediendo un poco cuando notó que varios objetos en la habitación estaban comenzando a levitar en respuesta a la furia del Saiyajin. "La haré a prueba de sonido para que no escuches nada, de acuerdo?" Le dio una pequeña y cálida sonrisa. "No queremos que tu entrenamiento se vaya al traste después de todo, verdad?"

Vegeta gruñó, la oferta suavizó su furia aun cuando el amenazador frunce permanecía en su rostro. Bulma notó que nada estaba levitando más en su habitación. El príncipe cruzó sus brazos sobre su amplio pecho y la miró con su intensa mirada.

"Entonces hazlo esta noche, así estará lista para mí en la mañana," ordenó él, sus ojos duros. "También, destruí esos patéticos robots. Necesitaré reemplazos inmediatamente. Más fuertes y más rápidos que sean adecuados para un guerrero con mis habilidades."

Su propio temperamento estalló instantáneamente, "Apenas reemplazamos esos robots para ti hace tres días!"

"Bueno, reemplázalos de nuevo, mujer! Tal vez si tuvieras un cerebro, podrías construir algo que pudiera durar de verdad!"

"_Quién te crees que eres?_" Le gritó Bulma. "Idiota, no sabes que también tengo una vida y no puedo pasar cada maldita noche reparando lo que _tú_ destruyes? No es de extrañar que no seas más fuerte que Gokú, no puedes hacer nada con todo lo que te hemos dado excepto destruirlo!"

Los oscuros ojos de Vegeta destellaron ante el sonido del nombre de su rival, antes de fruncir peligrosamente. Bajó sus puños a sus costados, apretándolos fuertemente por la audacia que tenía esta débil humana.

"Quiero decir…" Tartamudeó Bulma, tratando de cubrir su desliz. Había tocado un nervio y había herido su orgullo, podía verlo en sus ojos iracundos. "No eres más fuerte que él _todavía, _pero lo serás."

"Si _vuelves _a cuestionar de nuevo mis habilidades, te garantizo que será lo último que hagas," le advirtió Vegeta, su voz helada.

"Vegeta…" Ella había cruzado la línea, y lo sabía. "Lo siento, yo-"

"Sólo arregla esas malditas cosas, y mantente fuera de mi camino," gruñó, no gustándole la forma en que estaba mirándolo de nuevo.

Vegeta se giró y marchó hacia su habitación sin otra palabra. Estaba molesto, frustrado y adolorido de entrenar por dos días seguidos. No era alguien de ceder al descanso, pero lo necesitaba para poder recuperarse lo suficiente para continuar entrenando.

_Esa mujer…_

Gruñó ante la idea de Bulma. Le hablaba a él como nadie más le había hablado. Cómo se atrevía a hablarle con tan evidente irrespeto? Si alguien en su planeta natal le hubiese hablado así como ella, los habría matado en el lugar. Demonios, olviden su planeta natal—si alguien fuera de Freezer y sus tenientes superiores le hubiesen hablado así como Bulma, habrían encontrado una muerte cruel y dolorosa.

Pero había veces cuando la mujer se veía genuinamente preocupada por él, o cuando la atrapaba mirándolo curiosamente como si estuviera tratando de descifrarlo. Vegeta odiaba esas veces porque no sabía qué pensar de ellas. Estaba acostumbrado a que las personas se encogieran aterrorizadas de él, no a que lo miraran así.

No podía leerla del todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Otra vez Vegeta destruyó los robots," Bulma suspiró sentándose con sus padres en la mesa. Arriba, apenas podían escuchar el agua abierta mientras Vegeta se bañaba.

"Ese muchacho entrena como un demente," remarcó el Dr. Briefs, sus ojos en su comida mientras lentamente cortaba su cena. Sacudió su cabeza con un frunce. "En verdad creo que está excediéndose."

"Oh, qué disparate," dijo Bunny, descartando el comentario con una risita. "Ese dulce muchacho solo es dedicado. Quiere hacerse fuerte y es muy apasionado. Qué hay de malo en eso?"

"Bueno, es un idiota," murmuró Bulma. "Nunca dice _por favor _o _gracias_, solo demanda que se hagan las cosas y da órdenes todo el tiempo. Justo irrumpió esta noche queriendo que dejara todo tirado y arreglara los robots para él. No soy su esclava."

La heredera frunció, continuando picando su puré de papa. No le había gustado la mirada en los ojos de Vegeta cuando había traído el hecho de que Gokú fuera más fuerte que él. Sabía que el hombre tenía orgullo pero tal vez subestimaba cuánto tenía. Había golpeado un nervio, puesto sal en una herida que no estaba sanada.

Y ahora no le gustaba la culpa que permanecía dentro de ella.

"Tal vez ese apuesto muchacho solo tiene hambre," dijo Bunny, mirando a su hija con su brillante sonrisa eterna. "La razón, debe estar hambriento por el duro trabajo que hace! Querida, por qué no le llevas algo de comer?"

Bulma estuvo por objetar, antes de suspirar y ceder de mala gana, "Sí, no puedo recordar la última vez que su _real alteza_ me pidió cocinar para él. Supongo que debo ser proactiva y vencer al imbécil."

"Oh, Bulma, cómo está Yamcha?" preguntó su padre, mirando a su hija. "Tampoco lo he visto en un par de días. Ha estado entrenando con Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad?"

Bulma se rió a carcajadas; _eso _sería el día. "Papá, por favor. Vegeta podría derrotar a Yamcha con un dedo y con sus ojos cerrados. Yamcha y yo no hemos podido vernos… ha estado molestándome con eso…" suspiró fuertemente recordando su conversación anterior. "Ugh, los hombres son imposibles," gruñó ella.

Sus padres rieron. Bulma miró al techo, su mente regresó a Vegeta. La comida estaba lista; él era un Saiyajin, así que estaba destinado a estar hambriento. Y quién sabe? Podría ayudarlo a relajarse. El Príncipe Saiyajin siempre estaba agitado por ninguna razón que Bulma pudiera imaginar, siempre parecía como si estuviera listo para asesinar a la próxima persona que viera. Toda su disposición era la peor que hubiese encontrado en su vida: era grosero, rudo, impaciente, y completamente desconsiderado. Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras terminaba su cena, todo el tiempo trataba de imaginar cuál era el problema de Vegeta.

Tenía que haber más de él que la dura coraza que usaba todo el tiempo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta estaba poniéndose unos shorts limpios cuando un golpe sonó en su puerta. Sus ojos se fruncieron sospechosamente cuando de inmediato ubicó a la persona como esa molesta mujer. Esta era la primera vez que estaba buscándolo en su habitación, y lo llevó al límite. Brevemente, se preguntó si ya había terminado de hacerle los nuevos robots, pero ella no era a_sí _de rápida.

Abrió la puerta, y su frunce fue reemplazado por una mirada de sorpresa cuando vio lo que estaba cargando. Bulma también se veía sorprendida de ver que él simplemente estaba usando unos ajustados shorts de entrenamiento. Estaba recién bañado y momentáneamente se atemorizó por lo guapo que era… _especialmente_ cuando el frunce desapareció brevemente de su rostro.

"Hola," dijo Bulma, dándole una amistosa sonrisa. Él le frunció cuando la vio, la intranquilidad se posó en su estómago mientras trataba de descifrarla.

_Qué pasa con esta mujer?_

"Pensé que podrías estar hambriento después de entrenar tan duro los últimos dos días. Te traje algo de comida. Tienes que comer cuando entrenas tan duro."

Vegeta miró los platos de comida que estaba balanceando en sus brazos. Gruñó y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar en su habitación. Caminó hacia su cama y depositó algunos platos y el resto en el escritorio en su habitación mientras él cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. Sus ojos escudriñaban cada detalle de su apariencia, especialmente cuando se agachó para bajar su comida…

Inmediatamente, desvió la mirada cuando Bulma se había girado hacia él, sintiéndose enojado y avergonzado consigo. Él era el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin, y aquí estaba mirando a una humana ordinaria.

Como si _ella _pudiera tener _algo _para ofrecerle.

"Muy bien, bueno, aquí hay comida para ti," le dijo Bulma con otra sonrisa amistosa.

Vegeta la miró, captó su sonrisa, y gruñó, "Ya era tiempo que aprendieras algo de respeto, mujer."

La sonrisa de Bulma desapareció, reemplazándola por una fiera mirada. "_De nada,_ su alteza," dijo burlona.

Vegeta no pudo evitar sino esbozar una sonrisa forzada, viendo que él estaba afectándola. Esto lo complacía grandemente, ser capaz de irritarla así como ella a él. "Eso está mejor."

"Ugh, eres _imposible_!" Le gritó Bulma en frustración. "Estoy _tratando _de ser amable, Vegeta! Un _gracias _te mataría?"

"Tal vez," remarcó él, su sonrisa se amplió un poco. Movió su cabeza hacia la puerta junto a él. "Ahora puedes irte, mujer. Tienes trabajo que hacer en la cámara de gravedad para que mañana pueda continuar con mi entrenamiento."

"Bueno, sabes _qué, _su alteza?" Espetó Bulma colocando sus manos en su cintura. Vegeta apretó sus dientes ante el tono burlón en su voz. "No haré _ningún _trabajo en tu preciosa cámara de gravedad a menos que me lo pidas _amablemente. _Qué piensas de eso, amigo?"

Él resopló. "_Pienso _que entonces se lo pediré a tu padre. Tal vez lo olvides, pero no eres la única aquí con un cerebro, mujer."

"_Mi nombre es Bulma!_"

Los dos se miraron intensamente. Momentos se volvieron segundos, y segundos comenzaron a volverse minutos. La intensa mirada de Vegeta encontró su igual con la resistente mirada de Bulma, y ningún lado parecía que fuera a rendirse pronto.

Finalmente, el celular de Bulma comenzó a sonar en su habitación. Vegeta sonrió cuando lo escuchó, y Bulma se enojó por esa molesta y exasperante sonrisa. Oh, si ella pudiera borrar esa sonrisa en la cara del idiota (sin arriesgar su vida y la seguridad del planeta en el proceso), no lo dudaría por un segundo.

"Ese debe ser tu patético novio llamando para rogar que lo veas," dijo Vegeta con un gruñido de disgusto. "Un hombre _real _no necesitaría suplicar para ver a su mujer."

"Como si supieras, una chica tendría que estar clínicamente loca para fijarse en _ti,_" respondió Bulma.

"Mejor corre," dijo Vegeta, su sonrisa ampliándose. "No queremos que el débil comience a llorar, verdad?"

Bulma lo miró antes de dirigirse hacia su puerta, su cabeza en alto. Justo cuando estaba pasándolo, se detuvo y recordó lo que había dicho antes. Inhalando un profundo respiro para calmar su temperatura, Bulma miró a Vegeta y lo estudió críticamente. Él mantuvo sus ojos al frente, lejos de ella aun cuando todavía podía verla a través de su extraordinaria visión periférica. Su sonrisa lentamente desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que no se había ido todavía. Frunció cuando sintió sus ojos en él. Por qué demonios no lo había dejado todavía, para poder estar en paz?

Las cejas de Bulma se fruncieron un poco viendo lo incómodo que estaba, y su expresión se suavizó. Él era un enigma, un hombre misterioso, un guerrero fiero…

No pudiendo detenerse, se sintió obligada a decirle algo más.

"Oye, en verdad… siento lo que dije sobre Gokú. Realmente creo que con la manera en que entrenas, tienes una gran oportunidad de sobrepasarlo. Es decir, después de todo _eres _el Príncipe de los Saiyajin."

A medio camino de su puerta, su celular comenzó a timbrar al fondo, Bulma se quedó esperando ver si recibiría una respuesta. El mentón de Vegeta estaba fuertemente apretado, un músculo se flexionaba rítmicamente, la tensión era clara en su cuerpo. Estaba al alcance de su brazo, e inexplicablemente, casi se sintió tentada a tocar su brazo para tranquilizarlo.

"Vete," dijo Vegeta finalmente, girando su cabeza lejos de ella. "Ahora."

Bulma suspiró e hizo lo que le pidió, corriendo a su habitación para tratar de alcanzar a quien estuviera llamándola. Vegeta la escuchó correr, y sus músculos finalmente se relajaron ahora que se había ido.

_Esa maldita mujer, _pensó, maldiciéndola mentalmente mientras liberaba un profundo respiro. _Tiene algo de coraje…_

Orgullosamente permaneció ahí contra la pared por largo tiempo, no queriendo comer la comida que le había llevado. Pero el olor era demasiado fuerte, y decidió que no podría desperdiciarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todas mis fanáticas de DBZ! Espero se encuentren bien. Han pasado muchísimos años desde la última vez que publiqué algo de esta parejita y de nuevo regreso con una nueva traducción. Por casualidad me topé con esta autora y me gustó mucho esta historia en especial por eso me di a la tarea de traducirla para ustedes. Espero les guste y la disfruten mucho. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus Reviews, Reviews que aún me siguen llegando. Los agradezco mucho y me conmueven sobremanera.

Sin más… nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Inu.


	2. Infiltraciones

**SERÁS MI MUERTE**

**Por Niteryde**

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

**2.- Infiltraciones**

Sabía que algo estaba mal tan pronto como encendió la luz en la cámara de gravedad.

Vegeta miró sospechoso los alrededores, pero no vio nada fuera de los ordinario. Las paredes habían sido reforzadas por Bulma para hacer completamente a prueba de sonido la habitación para que pudiera concentrarse en su entrenamiento. Había pasado una semana desde que la había visto por última vez, y estaba agradecido por eso. Había hecho su trabajo, y eso era todo lo que requería de ella. Además de esos refuerzos, no vio nada.

Un frunce marcó su rostro mientras sus ojos le decían que todo estaba igual que siempre, aunque sus instintos estaban diciéndole lo contrario. Lentamente caminó hacia el panel de control, alcanzando para encender el simulador de gravedad. Descansó sus dedos en los botones, pero no los presionó.

Su cuerpo se tensó inhalando un profundo respiro. Alguien había estado ahí. Podía olerlo. Pero quién?

Identificó la persona a la que le pertenecía el olor una fracción de segundo después, y dejó escapar un furioso gruñido. Inmediatamente, se giró y marchó fuera de la cámara de gravedad, sus manos apretadas en tensos puños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma estaba sentada en frente de su hogar, aburrida mientras observaba a Yamcha practicar sus combinaciones de golpes. Había estado sentada aquí afuera con él por media hora, y trataba de mantenerse entretenida al observar a su novio entrenar. Pero aún lo atractivo de Yamcha no podía borrar su molestia por estar aquí sentada siendo ignorada cuando tenía trabajo que esperaba por ella. La heredera suspiró fuertemente, deseando que al menos hubiese traído una revista. Al menos eso hubiese sido más entretenido.

"Cuánto tiempo planeas entrenar con el aire?" Preguntó Bulma finalmente, aburrimiento llenaba cada sílaba.

"Bulma," suspiró Yamcha, mirándola exasperado por el rabillo de su ojo. Amaba a su novia, en verdad, pero algunas veces hacía las cosas muy difíciles. "Tengo que tomar mi entrenamiento seriamente. Te dije que te llamaría cuando terminara, y podíamos salir entonces. No te pedí que te sentaras aquí y me vieras."

"Mira, estuviste molestando toda esta semana porque dijiste que no estaba haciendo tiempo para ti, bueno, hoy hice tiempo para ti!" Le gruñó Bulma. "Y para qué? Para que me hicieras a un lado diciendo que tienes que entrenar?"

"Lo siento," se disculpó Yamcha, bajando sus brazos y dándose la vuelta finalmente para mirarla. "Es sólo que, ayer descubrí que estoy muy atrás de donde debería estar…"

Él frunció mientras recordaba escabullirse en la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta la noche anterior. Había querido probarle al Saiyajin (y a sí mismo) que también podía manejar el riguroso entorno de entrenamiento en el que se desarrollaba Vegeta. No había escapado a su atención que a través de su queja sobre el Príncipe Saiyajin habían un puñado de ocasiones en las que Bulma hablaba con admiración en su voz del fenomenal trabajo ético de Vegeta. Ansioso por demostrarle a su novia que no era exactamente débil, había activado el simulador de gravedad a 300 veces la gravedad de La Tierra—sólo para casi ser aplastado. Sin haber durado un minuto, había salido de la cámara de gravedad, su orgullo más herido. Se sentía patético, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta verdaderamente de lo débil que era en comparación al Príncipe Saiyajin.

Brevemente, Yamcha consideró decirle lo que había pasado, pero no lo hizo. Sólo le dio una mirada apologética y su poco entusiasta movimiento de hombro, antes de regresar a entrenar.

"Bien, como sea," dijo Bulma despedidamente, viendo que estaba desperdiciando su tiempo aquí con él. Le dio una mirada antes de levantarse. "Entonces voy a ir a ayudar a mi papá."

"Puedo llamarte más tarde?" Dijo Yamcha entusiasta, sonriendo nervioso.

Bulma tenía lista en su lengua una ácida respuesta cuando el aire de repente se alborotó alrededor. Yamcha se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Vegeta aterrizar tras él, su aura azul disparada y elevada. Estaba usando su usual short azul y un viejo par de zapatos deportivos que el padre de Bulma le había dejado para entrenar. Yamcha gritó y retrocedió sorprendido, topándose con Bulma. Los dos aterrizaron sentados en el suelo, ambos con los ojos bien abiertos mientras miraban al Príncipe Saiyajin.

"Vegeta, qué crees que estás haciendo!" Gritó Yamcha, poniéndose de pie. Bulma permaneció sentada, sorprendida ante el frío odio en el rostro de Vegeta mientras el aire continuaba corriendo y emanando alrededor de él.

"Así que," dijo Vegeta, su tono conversador mientras su oscura mirada se posaba en Yamcha, "entraste en mi cámara de gravedad, eh? Estabas buscándome? Porque si es así, aquí estoy."

Yamcha palideció visiblemente. Se había asegurado de dejar la cámara de gravedad exactamente como la encontró y no pudo creer que hubiese sido descubierto. Tragando fuertemente, abrió su boca para hablar y defenderse, pero de repente su boca estaba más seca que la arena.

"Aw, cuál es el problema, humano? Viniste a buscarme, y ahora que estoy aquí, no quieres jugar más," se burló Vegeta.

"No me asustas, Vegeta!" Respondió Yamcha, encontrando su voz finalmente. No iba a ser fácilmente intimidado por Vegeta, y en especial, no en frente de Bulma. Reuniendo su coraje, se agachó en una posición defensiva para estar listo para enfrentar al Saiyajin si era necesario, aun cuando sabía que no tendría una oportunidad. Vegeta levantó una divertida ceja ante esto. El humano palideció en comparación al hijo de Kakarotto en fuerza, habilidad y velocidad. Y quería enfrentarlo a _él?_

"Ah, así que lo _hiciste_ buscando una pelea."

"No, no lo hice, yo sólo… sólo quería ver si podía manejar el simulador de gravedad…" admitió Yamcha reluctante en espera de alivianar la situación. Su rostro se enrojeció por su vergüenza; no podía creer que en realidad estuviera admitiéndole esto a Vegeta. La cabeza de Bulma inmediatamente se giró de golpe hacia él, sus ojos azules se abrieron en shock ante lo que su novio había dicho. Se levantó enojada y golpeó a su novio en su brazo tan duro como pudo.

"Yamcha, qué pasa contigo! Sabes que es demasiado para ti!" Lo reprimió Bulma, haciendo que la vergüenza de Yamcha se incrementara diez veces. "Qué tal si algo te hubiera pasado ahí, huh? Habríamos tenido que rasparte del piso, idiota!"

"Deberías escuchar a tu mujer," dijo Vegeta con una carcajada, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Tú, en _mi _cámara de gravedad? Para ser perfectamente honesto, me sorprende que aún estés vivo, debilucho."

Yamcha dejó que su rabia estallara mientras miraba al Príncipe Saiyajin. "No estaba buscando pelear contigo cuando entré a la cámara de gravedad, Vegeta, pero si viniste aquí para iniciar una pelea entonces te daré una pelea!" gritó.

"Muy bien, humano," dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa divertida, apretando sus puños, el aire rodeándolo corrió más rápido y físicamente empujó a Bulma y a Yamcha al suelo mientras su aura azul explotaba alrededor. Yamcha tragó.

_En qué me he metido?_

"Deberías saber que un Saiyajin nunca rechaza un desafío. No serás mucha competencia, pero servirás como un calentamiento." La sonrisa de Vegeta se amplió, un destello de oscuro intento de asesinato en sus ojos. "Aunque debo advertirte, las peleas conmigo sólo terminan en muerte. Entonces qué dices, debilucho? Estás preparado para morir?"

"Basta!" Gritó Bulma, poniéndose de pie. Marchó enojada hacia Vegeta, ganándose una momentánea mirada de sorpresa de él. "Detén esto ahora!"

La sorpresa de Vegeta rápidamente se desvaneció en rabia. Quién demonios pensaba que era esta mujer terrícola, dándole órdenes a _él?_ Le dio un gruñido amenazador mientras se detenía en frente de él.

"Maldita mujer, quítate de mi camino!" Gruñó Vegeta, indicándole con su brazo para que se moviera mientras le daba una fiera mirada. "A menos que quieras morir junto con tu novio!"

"Bulma, aléjate de él!" Gritó Yamcha, de repente aterrorizado de su proximidad al Príncipe Saiyajin. Qué demonios estaba haciendo su novia? Se había vuelto completamente loca? Estaba a un pie de _Vegeta_, nada menos! Sus urgencias protectoras se encendieron dentro de él, Yamcha se puso de pie en tiempo récord y corrió hacia ellos. Bulma miró sobre su hombro y le indicó que se detuviera. Yamcha lo hizo cuando vio la mirada en su rostro, pero todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. Ella estaba demasiado cerca de Vegeta para su propio alivio. Yamcha apretó sus dientes mientras observaba, listo para defender a Bulma en cualquier momento si fuera necesario.

"Oh, él no va a hacerme nada," dijo Bulma sobre su hombro, antes de girarse para mirar al príncipe en frente de ella. Un profundo frunce se afianzó en los rasgos de Vegeta cuando se acercó más a él sin miedo, hasta que estuvieron pulgadas separados. "Tú no me _asustas, _Vegeta," le dijo, sus ojos azules destellaban con determinación.

"Debería," le dijo fríamente, sus oscuros ojos hundiéndose en los suyos.

"Siento decepcionarte," le dijo calmadamente, levantando una ceja casi desafiante.

El ojo de Vegeta tembló involuntariamente cuando no vio temor en sus ojos. "Quítate de mi camino, o te _mataré, _mujer," le advirtió francamente, su tono no transmitía señales de engaño. "_No _me pongas a prueba."

"No te creo."

Él gruñó y el aire alrededor comenzó a destellar con su peligrosa energía mientras se acercaba a su rostro, le tomó toda la fuerza de Bulma permanecer de pie y no caer sobre su trasero por las fuerzas que estaba generando sin esfuerzo.

"Estás llamándome cobarde, mujer?" Gruñó Vegeta, la amenaza de un castigo violento goteaba en cada sílaba.

"No, no, en absoluto," clarificó Bulma, antes de darle una cálida sonrisa. Una mirada de confusión cubrió el rostro de Vegeta ante eso, y su nivel de energía menguó un poco. Su sonrisa se extendió más mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas y le daba una conocida mirada, como si supiera un secreto que él no. "Pero Krillin y Gohan me hablaron de ti cuando estuviste de Namek, de cómo salvaste sus vidas contra las Fuerzas Ginyu… un chico así no puede ser _así _de malo."

"He matado millones y he acabado con razas enteras, civilizaciones enteras. Soy más que capaz de destruirte, a tu novio y a toda tu indigna raza humana!" Vegeta casi le grita en su cara, de nuevo su nivel de energía se elevó peligrosamente. "Perdoné a tus patéticos amigos porque necesitaba su ayuda para derrotar a Freezer!"

"Entonces por qué Yamcha y yo no estamos muertos todavía? Hm?" Desafió Bulma, sin inmutarse una pulgada.

"Bulma," dijo Yamcha desde atrás, su voz suplicante. Lentamente estaba acercándose a ella, tratando de llamar la atención de Vegeta o su ira pero el Príncipe Saiyajin tenía sus ojos fijos únicamente en la mujer en frente de él.

"Quítate del medio, mujer," repitió Vegeta finalmente apretando los dientes, su voz baja y asesina. "No te lo diré otra vez. Esto no te concierne."

Bulma sintió titubear un poco su resolución ante la fría mirada en sus ojos. Sabía que Vegeta no estaba mintiendo; era muy consciente del caos y la violencia de la que era capaz, y la había visto cerca y personal cuando había desmantelado y luego asesinado a uno de los lugartenientes malos de Freezer en Namek. También sabía que no estaba mintiendo o exagerando cuando dijo que millones habían muerto en sus manos.

Pero lo que _ella _había dicho también era verdad, y su orgullo se rehusó a dejar que el Príncipe Saiyajin ganara esta batalla de voluntades. Alguien tenía que enfrentarlo, alguien tenía que bajarlo uno o dos escalones y mostrarle que este tipo de comportamiento era inaceptable.

Alguien tenía que mostrarle que podía ser una mejor persona.

Krillin le había contado la semana pasada la historia que Vegeta le había dicho a él, a Gohan, Piccolo y Gokú mientras yacía moribundo en el suelo de Namek. Le había dicho cómo Vegeta había crecido bajo las órdenes de Freezer, y cómo Freezer había chantajeado al joven a cumplir sus órdenes al amenazar a su padre. Sintió que entendía a Vegeta mucho mejor después de eso, y cuando Krillin le dijo que Vegeta en verdad había salvado su vida y la de Gohan, supo entonces que Vegeta no era irremediable… no más.

Él había aprendido a ser despiadado y cruel, pero podría desaprenderlo también. No sabía cómo, pero lo sabía y verdaderamente creía que podría. Lo había dejado solo el resto de la semana, en paz, mientras había contemplado cómo atravesar su endurecida coraza.

Pero ahora estaba aquí, literalmente habiendo caído sobre ella y Yamcha. Si ahora se echaba para atrás, nunca la respetaría. Pero cómo la dejaría entrar, si no la respetaba?

Era ahora o nunca. Tenía que tomar una posición.

"Ahora escucha _aquí_," le dijo Bulma enojada, alcanzando y tocando a Vegeta justo en su pecho desnudo. En verdad lastimó físicamente su dedo por tocarlo con su enorme nivel de energía, pero estaba más allá de preocuparle a este punto. Alguien necesitaba hacer esto, y ese alguien podría ser ella.

"Bulma!" gritó Yamcha, sus ojos se abrieron mientras la veía tocar a Vegeta.

Una breve mirada de genuino shock cubrió el rostro de Vegeta mientras lo tocaba, la presencia de Yamcha a unos pies bien olvidada. No podía creerlo; donde alguien usualmente retrocedería con terror, esta frágil y débil mujer en realidad se mantenía firme. Había pensado que solo era una humana tonta y ridícula, pero resultó tener un tremendo coraje, mucho más de lo que le daba crédito. El príncipe rápidamente borró la mirada de shock de su rostro, pero contra su voluntad, un pequeño tinte de admiración se formó en su pecho.

"Estás quedándote en _mi _casa," continuó Bulma, ignorando completamente a Yamcha mientras punteaba de nuevo a Vegeta en su pecho, haciendo estremecer al Saiyajin, "Y estás usando _mi _cámara de gravedad para entrenar. Si quisiera, iría y volaría esa cámara de gravedad y entonces no tendrías nada con qué entrenar. Y entonces cómo te prepararás para los androides? No podrías," dijo ella severamente, observando mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un costado tratando de contener su furia.

"Estás en _mi _casa, entonces escuchas _mis _reglas, entendido, amigo? Y una de las reglas es no _pelear! _Entendido?"

Vegeta apretó sus dientes furiosamente, sus venas se endurecieron con tensión mientras luchaba por mantener su compostura. Infortunadamente, necesitaba el equipamiento que sólo esta mujer y su familia podían proveerle. Exhaló lentamente y Bulma observó satisfecha cuando su nivel de energía decreció.

Finalmente, al aura alrededor suyo desapareció. Inhaló otro profundo respiro antes de girarse para encararla, su rostro impasible mirándola solo por un momento. Entonces miró sobre su hombro a Yamcha, cuyo mentón estaba desplomado mientras los observaba a ambos.

"Considérate afortunado, humano," le gruñó. Yamcha tragó y retrocedió mientras Vegeta volvía sus ojos hacia Bulma. Se miraron por un momento, el rostro de Bulma triunfante y el de Vegeta tallado en piedra. Ella tenía razón, y eso lo enfurecía. "No te vuelvas tan arrogante, mujer," le advirtió, su tono irritado. "Simplemente eres más útil para mí viva que muerta. Esa es la única razón por la que tu corazón aún palpita."

"Mhmm, _seguuuro,_" dijo Bulma con aire de suficiencia, antes de esbozar una brillante sonrisa. "Oye te diré qué. Qué tal si tomas un descanso de tu entrenamiento y te hago algo para desayunar? Te haré unos panqueques."

Vegeta la miró antes de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho. Con un gruñido, desvió su mirada al costado, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar el hecho de que, de hecho, estaba hambriento. La sonrisa de Bulma se amplió; era uno orgulloso, bien, pero igual ella. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta del frente antes de mirar a Vegeta y a Yamcha.

"Vamos, muchachos, les haré un festín de desayuno para que puedan continuar entrenando duro," les dijo brillantemente, antes de desaparecer dentro para hacerlo.

"Maldita mujer," murmuró Vegeta por lo bajo. No podía esperar hasta que llegaran los androides para finalmente no tener la necesidad de estar más hospedado con esa exasperante mujer.

"Vaya…" Yamcha respiró finalmente, sus ojos en la puerta que Bulma había atravesado, su corazón hervía con amor y admiración por su novia quien tenía más agallas que él. "Esa chica es algo más…"

Vegeta se encontró aceptando en silencio, antes de fruncir y marchar hacia Yamcha. Alcanzó y agarró un puñado de la camiseta de Yamcha, obligando al hombre más alto a agacharse hacia él.

"Oye!"

"Si vuelves a poner un pie dentro de mi cámara de gravedad, te mataré, humano," Gruñó Vegeta en su cara. Miedo atravesó el rostro de Yamcha ante la furia en los ojos de Vegeta. "Y tu mujer no estará ahí para salvarte la próxima vez. Entendido?"

Vegeta empujó a Yamcha, enviando al hombre al pasto. Yamcha gruñó mientras aterrizaba duro, antes de sentarse para mirar al Príncipe Saiyajin. Aunque Vegeta ya había desaparecido. Yamcha frunció y murmuró maldiciones por lo bajo para el Saiyajin. Entre más pronto abandonara las vidas de él y Bulma, mejor.

Mientras tanto, Bulma escuchó una silla arrastrarse por el piso mientras hacía varias cajas de mezcla para panqueque para Yamcha y Vegeta. Sacudió su cabeza con desaprobación, no molestándose en mirar tras ella y asumió que era Yamcha.

"No puedo _creer _que en verdad te escabulleras en la cámara de gravedad, idiota," suspiró mientras continuaba mezclando. Vegeta simplemente la observaba desde atrás, sus oscuros ojos recorrían su cuerpo antes de detenerse finalmente en sus caderas. "Pudiste haberte lastimado seriamente. No me digas que activaste el simulador a lo máximo. Será mejor que lo hayas mantenido bajo…"

La heredera perdió su tren de ideas cuando se dio la vuelta, sólo para encontrar que era Vegeta quien estaba sentado en la mesa de su cocina. El Príncipe Saiyajin la miró, su rostro inexpresivo y guardado. Levantó una ceja ante su silencio.

"No me digas que ya te quedaste sin palabras, mujer," dijo él, su tono desprendido. "Parecías tener muchas cuando estuvimos afuera y estabas firme ante mí."

"Yo… lo siento, pensé que eras Yamcha," dijo Bulma apologéticamente. Le dio una cautelosa mirada antes de darse la vuelta y verter la mezcla de panqueques con precisión en varios sartenes mientras Vegeta observaba.

"No me compares con tu novio debilucho," le advirtió Vegeta. Bulma suspiró y giró sus ojos. Siempre agitado, así era cuando se refería a él. Vegeta frunció mientras la observaba verter la mezcla de panqueques. "Y qué demonios estás haciendo? Vas a envenenarme?"

"Estoy haciendo panqueques," respondió Bulma con tono paciente. Miró sobre su hombro y sonrió un poco ante la breve confusión en sus ojos. "Es comida, Vegeta."

"Lo _sé_," gruñó Vegeta defensivo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Ustedes terrícolas y su ridícula comida," murmuró, aunque el olor que llenaba la cocina prácticamente lo hacía salivar con anticipación.

Yamcha finalmente entró en la cocina, frotando un poco su espalda. Frunció ante la vista de Vegeta sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Había estado esperando que el bastardo Saiyajin hubiese regresado a su entrenamiento, pero no parecía tan afortunado hoy. Vegeta resopló entretenido ante la vista.

"Cuál es el problema? No me digas que ya te lastimé," le dijo Vegeta, una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí, como sea," murmuró Yamcha, sentándose al otro lado de Vegeta en la mesa.

"Patético," dijo Vegeta con disgusto.

"Basta, ustedes dos," advirtió Bulma, antes de depositar entre ellos un plato con una enorme cantidad de panqueques. Tomó un plato más pequeño y depositó tres montones de cinco panqueques cada uno en el plato, antes de pasarle ese plato a Vegeta. Él frunció mientras lo depositaba en frente de él.

"Qué hago con eso?" Preguntó Vegeta impaciente, mirando curioso la comida en frente de él. Era más un hombre de cenas que un hombre de desayunos, prefiriendo las carnes que Bulma o su madre preparaban para cenar que las comidas mañaneras. Bulma le alcanzó un tenedor y un cuchillo, riendo un poco mientras le pasaba una botella de jarabe.

"Toma, te mostraré," dijo Bulma, abriendo la botella y sirviendo jarabe sobre todos sus panqueques. Observó el proceso con su usual concentración, aprendiendo. Toda la idea de condimentos en la comida era una a la que no estaba acostumbrado, y parecía que los humanos tenían una escandalosa cantidad de cosas para poner en sus comidas. Bulma le dio una mirada cuando tomó su tenedor y cuchillo, y sonrió con satisfacción de que recordara cómo le había mostrado a tomarlos apropiadamente. Sólo le había mostrado una vez, y eso fue meses atrás antes de que se hubiese ido al espacio detrás de Gokú. Se había molestado con él en el momento porque había sido extremadamente difícil y luego completamente desdeñoso de sus esfuerzos, y no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecha porque no sólo hubiese prestado atención, sino que lo recordara perfectamente.

"Qué es eso?" Demandó Vegeta, mirando el jarabe como si lo fuera a atacar en cualquier momento.

"Es jarabe, le da más sabor a los panqueques," explicó Bulma pacientemente. "Ahora cortas los panqueques y disfrutas." Él gruñó y comenzó a comer mientras lo observaba por un momento, todavía impresionada de que en verdad hubiese estado prestándole atención. Su sonrisa se amplió un poco.

Yamcha de repente aclaró su garganta. "Um, Bulma? Estoy hambriento sabes…"

"Oh sí," rió Bulma, girándose hacia Yamcha. "Lo siento, bebé."

Vegeta comió en silencio mientras Bulma le servía a Yamcha, nunca habiendo probado nada como esto que estaba comiendo pero amando cada bocado. Con frecuencia se quejaba de los humanos y sus opciones de comida, pero la verdad del asunto era que comparado a las opciones de comida que había tenido mientras trabajaba para Freezer, incluso este plato de panqueques sabía a un festín real. Por supuesto, nunca le admitiría eso a ninguno de los humanos con los que vivía. No le dio a Bulma una mirada o reconocimiento mientras le llevaba un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja. Inmediatamente, tomó el vaso de su mano y se bebió todo de un golpe mientras Bulma y Yamcha lo miraban en shock.

Finalmente, Vegeta depositó el vaso vacío y lo empujó ligeramente hacia Bulma.

"Llénalo," ordenó, "ahora."

Bulma gruñó, odiando que le hablara como si ella fuera una maldita esclava, pero mantuvo bajo control su temperamento. Ahí estaba, sentado con ellos, y no iba a oprimir sus botones (si podía evitarlo). Yamcha levantó la mirada y le dio a Yamcha una fría mirada, y Yamcha respondió metiéndose una bocanada de panqueques en su boca.

"Aquí tienes," dijo Bulma brillantemente, colocando un vaso de jugo en frente del príncipe. Esperó por unas gracias, pero nunca llegaron. "_De nada_," le dijo sarcástica. Vegeta sonrió, terminando lo último de sus panqueques. Entonces empujó el plato hacia ella, ordenándole en silencio por más, y ella suspiró y depositó diez panqueques más en su plato. Iba a verter el jarabe por él, pero parpadeó cuando Vegeta le arrebató la botella y lo hizo por sí mismo.

"Y, hay una película que podamos ver esta noche?" dijo Yamcha, su boca llena de comida. Vegeta y Bulma lo miraron y le dieron miradas simultáneas de disgusto. Yamcha parpadeó con sorpresa, antes de preguntar defensivamente, "Qué?"

"Estás comiendo como una vaca, eso es," le dijo Bulma con molestia en su voz. Señaló a Vegeta, "Mira, no ves a Vegeta comiendo con modales tan pobres, verdad?"

Vegeta gruñó comenzando a comer su segunda ronda de panqueques, mirando a Bulma con cuidado mientras finalmente se sentaba entre ellos para disfrutar de su desayuno. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la molestia en su cara hacia su novio.

"Bueno, al menos puedo decir por favor y gracias," murmuró Yamcha.

"Sí, muy malo que no pueda combinarlos a ambos," respondió Bulma sarcásticamente.

"Como sea," respondió Yamcha, cortando enojado sus panqueques.

"Cómo aprendiste a comer con esos modales?" Le preguntó Bulma a Vegeta de repente, asustando al príncipe quien no había estado esperando ser incluido en esta conversación humana. La miró masticando tranquilamente, preguntándose si debería molestarse en responder. Finalmente, tragó y supuso que la complacería.

"Aprendí cuando era un niño," respondió Vegeta, pensando que sería el fin de eso.

"Oh? Con Freezer?" Preguntó Bulma curiosa.

El tenedor y cuchillo de Vegeta cayeron de repente, asustando a Bulma y a Yamcha. Vegeta retiró su plato con sus panqueques a medias y se levantó.

"Es suficiente," dijo, su tono y expresión fríos. "Es hora de reasumir mi entrenamiento y dejar sus tonterías humanas."

Antes de que Bulma pudiera decir una palabra, se había ido. Suspiró decepcionada, observando la puerta por donde se había precipitado, notando por primera vez cuán doloroso debía ser para el Saiyajin el tema de Freezer. Yamcha sacudió su cabeza conocedor, como si lo hubiese sabido todo el tiempo.

"Ese hombre es _tan _idiota. Honestamente, deberías poner la cámara de gravedad en su cápsula, y dejarlo ir a entrenar a una isla desierta. Ingrato," dijo Yamcha con un gruñido.

"Oh, deja en paz a Vegeta," le dijo Bulma, volviendo a su comida con una expresión pensativa. "No sabes por lo que ha pasado en su vida."

"Sí, y qué, tú sí?" Le preguntó Yamcha, resoplando como si fuera una pregunta estúpida.

"Eres tan idiota como lo es él a veces," respondió Bulma con disgusto. "No, no sé por lo que ha pasado."

Pero estaba determinada a averiguarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

**Nota de Inu:** Hola a todas! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado esta historia y estar de regreso en este fandom. Espero que sigan disfrutando de este fic y no se pierdan sus actualizaciones. Hasta la próxima!


	3. Dolor

**SERÁS MI MUERTE**

**Por Niteryde**

Traducido por Inuhanya

**A/N: Voy a torcer un poco la línea de tiempo original, solo un poco. Doy aviso para no recibir Reviews de fans duros diciendo que no es exactamente lo que se dijo/cómo pasó en la serie… no se preocupen, son cosas menores, la esencia es la misma.**

**Lean y disfruten (espero)!**

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

**3.- Dolor**

"_Ven aquí, niño. El resto, déjenos."_

_Vegeta se acercó a su padre quien tenía su espalda hacia él mientras los mejores soldados de su padre abandonaban el salón. El pequeño los miró, un frunce en su joven rostro mientras caminaba hacia su padre. Su capa real atada a su armadura Saiyajin ondeaba tras él con gracia al caminar hacia su padre y su rey. Una extraña sensación de intranquilidad atravesó su joven cuerpo ante el tono de su padre. Era desconocido para él, y no sabía lo que significaba._

_Se detuvo cuando llegó al lado derecho de su padre, y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Ambos permanecieron ahí, mirando juntos y en silencio el vidrio. Vegeta observaba la vasta tierra del planeta que él y su padre habían nombrado como ellos, la tierra que algún día gobernaría cuando llegara su momento para ser rey._

"_Me llamaste, padre?" preguntó Vegeta finalmente, sus ojos aun mirando al frente._

"_Freezer está esperando un reporte completo de nuestro progreso en conquistar el planeta Tazba," dijo Vegeta, su profunda voz hizo eco en el salón. También mantenía sus ojos al frente. "Estamos anticipando haber conquistado el planeta para él esta noche. Mañana iremos y le daremos el reporte de lo que ha pasado."_

_Vegeta asintió, no sabiendo que todo esto tenía que ver con él. Su padre raramente lo involucraba en sus negocios con Freezer. Solo era un niño, pero sabía que el tirano llamado Freezer tenía control sobre su padre y su pueblo. Por lo tanto no le importaba mucho que raramente estuviera presente para ver la humillación en persona._

"_Vas a venir con nosotros mañana, niño," dijo el Rey Vegeta. Vegeta asintió de nuevo, no exactamente emocionado ante la idea de observar a su padre reportarle al monstruo alienígena que era Freezer. Aunque sabía mejor que expresar tal idea._

"_Sí, Padre. Vas a comenzar a entrenarme en tus negocios para el día en que me vuelva rey?"_

_Su padre se tensó, y un extraño silencio llenó el salón. Vegeta notó la tensión de su padre, pero permaneció callado mientras lo observaba curioso por el rabillo de su ojo. No entendía por qué su padre estaba comportándose tan extrañamente._

_El Rey Vegeta colocó una mano en el hombro de su hijo, Vegeta se giró hacia él, su máscara de indiferencia desapareció mientras miraba a su padre con ojos confundidos, sus brazos ahora a sus costados._

"_Padre? Pasa algo malo?" preguntó Vegeta._

_El Rey Vegeta se giró y miró al niño ante él, el niño que se parecía mucho a él. "Vas a venir con nosotros mañana para ver a Freezer, hijo. Y…" el rey pausó, dolor y arrepentimiento en sus ojos, "Vas a quedarte con Freezer."_

_La boca de Vegeta se secó. El niño se alejó de su padre y miró la ventana, temor subió por su espina ante las palabras que estaba diciendo su padre. Miraba la tierra ante él, y lentamente se dio cuenta que su vida nunca iba a ser la misma._

"_Pero no quiero ir con él, Padre," dijo finalmente en voz baja. Su rostro estaba impasible e indiferente mientras hablaba, pero su voz traicionó el dolor que estaba consumiendo su ser ante el futuro que le esperaba. "Quiero quedarme aquí contigo."_

"_Y yo no te quiero con él," dijo el Rey Vegeta, manteniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo mientras también se volvía para mirar por la ventana. "Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, hijo. Él te quiere, y por lo tanto, debe tenerte. Si no te entrego a él, te matará."_

"_Pelearé con él," dijo Vegeta, el dolor en su voz desapareció y fue reemplazado con odio puro mientras su pequeño cuerpo temblaba con rabia. El Rey Vegeta lo miró, sintiendo aumentar el nivel de energía de su hijo. "Lo destruiré y nos libraremos de su reino. Lo destruiré!" Gritó._

"_Tranquilo, niño!" Dijo Vegeta bruscamente, agarrando a su hijo por el cuello y elevándolo del suelo para estar ojo a ojo. Lo sacudió furiosamente, "No digas esas palabras de nuevo, entiendes! Si uno de los hombres de Freezer escucha tus palabras, te matarán! No seas un tonto, niño!"_

_Soltó a Vegeta, y el niño cayó al piso. Se sentó, sus ojos cerrados mientras luchaba por contener sus lágrimas, sus dientes apretados. Podía sentir aumentar el odio en su cuerpo dándose cuenta de que su padre tenía razón._

_No había nada que pudieran hacer._

"_Levántate, Vegeta," ordenó el rey. El niño se levantó lentamente, sus puños cerrados mientras encaraba a su padre, su cabeza gacha y sus ojos aun cerrados. La expresión del rey se suavizó mientras miraba a su hijo, y su tono era calmado cuando habló de nuevo, "Mírame, niño."_

_Vegeta lentamente levantó su cabeza, su rostro lleno de odio por Freezer. Sus ojos enrojecidos, brillando con lágrimas contenidas, encontraron los de su padre._

"_Soy un príncipe, Padre, y ahora… ahora, voy a ser un esclavo," dijo Vegeta, su voz devota de emoción. El Rey Vegeta se estremeció internamente ante las palabras, antes de fruncirle a su hijo. Se arrodilló para quedar al mismo nivel._

"_Escúchame, niño," dijo el Rey Vegeta, poniendo cada una de sus manos en los hombros de su hijo. "Eres mi hijo, y el príncipe de nuestro pueblo. Sin importar lo que pase, nunca debes olvidar quien eres. Sin importar lo que Freezer te diga o haga, debes recordar que eres el Príncipe Vegeta, y que tienes el potencial para ser el Saiyajin más poderoso que haya vivido. Nunca debes mostrarle debilidad a Freezer, y nunca debes olvidar tu herencia. Debes ser fuerte, hijo."_

"_Sí, Padre," dijo Vegeta asintiendo, sus ojos fieramente determinados mientras miraba a su padre a los ojos. "No lo olvidaré."_

"_No te preocupes, hijo mío," dijo el Rey Vegeta levantándose con una sonrisa. Mantuvo un brazo alrededor de Vegeta mientras se giraban para mirar la tierra frente a ellos. "Freezer no nos gobernará para siempre. Terminaremos su reino de terror, e iremos por ti y te rescataremos de él, Vegeta. Entonces algún día, ascenderás y tomarás tu lugar como el nuevo rey de los Saiyajin."_

_Vegeta sonrió ante eso, su temor desapareció mientras cruzaba sus brazos. "Espero por ese día, Padre. Estaré listo."_

"_Sé que sí, niño. Ahora ve, debes preparar tus cosas para nuestra partida mañana…"_

_Vegeta asintió y se giró, regresando por donde había llegado. Antes de dejar el salón, miró sobre su hombro a su padre. El rey de nuevo tenía su espalda hacia el príncipe y miraba por el vidrio hacia la noche._

"_Padre?" El Rey giró su cabeza levemente, sin mirar a su hijo, pero suficiente para reconocerlo. Vegeta titubeó, no queriendo preguntar pero necesitando hacerlo. "Prometes que vendrás por mí?"_

_El rey se giró otra vez para mirar en la noche, no queriendo que su hijo viera la incertidumbre en su rostro. Convincentemente, respondió, "Hijo, tienes mi palabra…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta despertó de un salto, sentándose en su cama. Estaba respirando fuertemente, una delgada capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo. Con una temblorosa mano, removió las sábanas y se movió para quedar sentado en el borde de su cama. Descansó sus codos en sus rodillas, se inclinó y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

Permaneció en esa posición por largo tiempo mientras su respiración regresaba a la normalidad. Su flashback había sido tan _real, _prácticamente había sentido el brazo de su padre rodeándolo. Algo punzó en su interior mientras recordaba esa sensación.

La "palabra" de su padre había resultado ser una maldita broma.

Lentamente, Vegeta comenzó a secar el sudor de su rostro y el amargo sabor de su sueño. Algunas veces tenía flashbacks precisos, otras veces tenía pesadillas deformadas. No sabía cuáles eran peores, pero al final del día, el resultado era el mismo: apenas lograba tener una noche de buen sueño. Inhaló un profundo respiro, antes de mirar la hora. Los brillantes dígitos rojos en el reloj digital leían las 4:27 AM. Lentamente, se levantó. Un abrumador dolor se extendió por sus músculos de su entrenamiento el día anterior. Lo ignoró y caminó hacia la ventana en su habitación, retirando la cortina. El sol no había salido todavía, y estaba oscuro afuera.

Vegeta estaba sintiéndose oscuro, sintiendo ese conocido odio consumirlo de nuevo, el odio que había aprendido a tragarse de niño. Sin ruido, se giró y vistió para comenzar su entrenamiento. Le haría bien exigirse físicamente y reemplazar el dolor que destellaba dentro de él ante la idea de su extremadamente complicada relación con su padre.

Corto tiempo después, estaba bajando por el corredor para ir afuera cuando vio una suave luz en la cocina. Frunció, preguntándose quién estaba despierto a esta hora. No sabía mucho de los patrones de sueño humanos, pero sabía que era raro para los terrícolas estar despiertos antes de que el sol saliera. Algunas veces la mujer estaba despierta hacia l AM terminando algún trabajo científico, pero nunca había visto a alguien estar despierto así de tarde.

Con la curiosidad sacando lo mejor de él, Vegeta entró en la cocina. Parpadeó con sorpresa cuando vio a Bulma dormida en la mesa, su cabeza descansaba en sus brazos flexionados con su cabeza volteada. Por la luz y la continua respiración, definitivamente estaba dormida. Había una intricada mesa de circuito en frente de ella con varias herramientas y un par de guantes y lentes de protección. Miró hacia la cosa que los humanos llamaban máquina de café y vio que había una taza y estaba llena con lo que parecía café frío. Parecía que había venido a la cocina y había estado trabajando mientras se hacía su café, pero no había durado lo suficiente para obtener su taza de café.

Le frunció y estuvo por voltear para irse cuando ella suspiró y adormecida levantó su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron preguntándose si en verdad lo había escuchado. Pero cómo? No había hecho un solo ruido.

Pero Bulma solo recostó su cabeza de nuevo, esta vez encarándolo mientras se volvía a dormir, sus ojos nunca se abrieron. Suspiró profundamente, antes de que su respiración regresaba a su patrón lento y profundo. Vegeta permaneció ahí, cautivado, su frunce ausente mientras la miraba.

Se veía tan tranquila en su sueño… se veía tan… tan…

_Hermosa._

Una lenta urgencia se encendió lentamente en su estómago y comenzó a bajar mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que quería hacerle. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado con una mujer, especialmente una tan hermosa como ella…

Rápidamente se volvió consciente de la conocida sensación que lo atravesaba, y se gruñó impacientemente por ser tan ridículo. Ella era una humana, una que quería a Kakarotto, una que tenía un novio, y una que era escandalosa y muy molesta. Las mujeres que había llevado a la cama habían sido mujerzuelas dispuestas, indicadas para servirlo sexualmente y luego nunca ser vistas o escuchar de ellas otra vez. En algunas ocasiones, las había matado después de usarlas, dependiendo de cuán molesto se estuviera sintiendo. La simple noción de llevar a cabo los pensamientos en su cabeza con la mujer ante él era completa y totalmente absurda.

Vegeta le gruñó y dejó la cocina, sin mirar atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bueno, no creo que tú y tus padres deban dejarlo quedarse aquí," dijo Yamcha mientras le fruncía a Bulma. Ella suspiró fuertemente, bajando su taza de café mientras lo miraba significativamente. Su frunce se profundizó, "Bulma, vamos! Mira lo que pasó ayer! El sujeto casi nos mata a los dos!"

"Pero _no_ lo hizo," respondió Bulma defensivamente. "Así que, es un punto discutible."

"Difícilmente," frunció Yamcha, acercando su taza de café. "No recuerdas lo que nos hizo cuando vino la primera vez a la Tierra, B? Es por _él _que fui asesinado," gruñó con disgusto.

Bulma suspiró. Ya sabía a dónde iba esta conversación. Tomó un pequeño sorbo de su café antes de estudiar a su novio por unos segundos. Finalmente, cubrió una de sus manos con la suya y le dio una alegre sonrisa.

"Yamcha, bebé, eso fue entonces y esto es ahora. Si Vegeta nos hubiese querido matar ayer de verdad, v_erdaderamente_, lo estaríamos. Pero no lo estamos, ves? Yo, por ejemplo, estoy _muy _viva," le dijo Bulma con una malvada y coqueta sonrisa. Él también sonrió cuando reconoció la juguetona mirada en los ojos de su novia.

"Puedo decir," provocó él, acercándose a ella. Sus ojos se fijaron en sus labios, los cuales lamió con anticipación…

De repente, toda la casa comenzó a temblar, la violenta sacudida sacó a Bulma y a Yamcha de sus sillas y cayeron al piso. Hubo un horrendo sonido de vidrio rompiéndose y metal rechinando antes de que el inequívoco sonido de una explosión fuera escuchada. Finalmente, todo se detuvo y quedó en silencio.

Yamcha y Bulma se sentaron y miraron mutuamente, de cierta forma, aturdidos mientras el padre de Bulma gritaba desde abajo en su laboratorio, "Qué fue eso?"

"Oh cielos, hay humo afuera!" gritó Bunny, presionando sus palmas contra la ventana en su enorme sala. Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron ante las palabras de su madre, notando que sólo había una cosa que podría haber hecho que toda la casa se meciera como lo hizo.

"Oh no…" exhaló ella. Inmediatamente, se puso de pie y corrió afuera, Yamcha tras ella.

El metal estaba rasgado y destrozado, piezas yacían por todos lados mientras el humo se elevaba en el aire desde la cámara. Habían piezas aun cayendo de la cámara por la explosión, y, Bulma notaba con horror, Vegeta estaba tirado en medio de la destrucción.

Los ojos de Vegeta estaban medio abiertos mientras miraba el cielo brillante, incapaz de mover su cuerpo ensangrentado y herido. Sintió atravesarlo el dolor, y supo que estaba seriamente lastimado. Siempre en tono con él, podía sentirse debilitándose más a cada momento que pasaba. Había un fuerte dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza y estaba haciéndole difícil recordar lo que había pasado.

Cuando no pudo manejar más el resplandor del día, cerró sus ojos, dándole la bienvenida al dolor físico. Dolor físico, con el que podía tratar. Había estado tratando con el dolor físico toda su vida en manos de Freezer. Perdiéndose en este dolor, podría olvidar todo…

El corazón de Bulma se hundió cuando lo alcanzó finalmente. Su cuerpo estaba gravemente herido, y no parecía estar consciente. Debió haber sabido que esto podría pasar, cómo no lo había pensado? Cayó de rodillas junto a él, una mano inmediatamente fue a un costado de su cara.

"Vegeta?" le preguntó gentilmente, con temor en su voz mientras giraba su rostro hacia ella. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, miró a Yamcha. "Necesitamos ayuda!"

"Sí!" dijo Yamcha, corriendo para llamar a alguien. Bulma miró a Vegeta otra vez, y palpó su mejilla en un esfuerzo por despertarlo.

"Vegeta, oye, Vegeta, puedes escucharme?" le preguntó gentilmente, tratando de mantener el pánico fuera de su voz mientras le daba una rápida escaneada a su ensangrentado y herido cuerpo. Mirando su rostro, Bulma suspiró con alivio cuando sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Vegeta hizo una mueca de dolor antes de ser vagamente consciente de que la luz ahora estaba siendo bloqueada. Liberó un bajo gruñido y se forzó a mirarla con ojos entrecerrados, y ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Oye tú, no me asustes así…"

Débilmente, Vegeta trató de empujarla lejos de él, aunque prácticamente le tomó toda su fuerza hacerlo. Fue en vano, de todas maneras. Estaba agotado.

"Mujer idiota, aléjate de mí," siseó, indignado por su "ayuda". Bulma giró sus ojos y agarró uno de sus brazos, levantándolo para que estuviera semi sentado mientras ella lo sostenía. Vegeta mordió su labio inferior duro para no poder quejarse ante la sensación de estar en sus brazos. Sus manos eran tan increíblemente suaves contra su callosa piel.

"Vegeta, necesitas ayuda, así que relájate," le dijo Bulma severamente. Él cerró sus ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor, y su frente se arrugó con preocupación.

"No necesito tu ayuda," le dijo entre dientes, pero estaba muy débil para pelear con ella. "Debo entrenar, debo sobrepasar a Kakarotto…"

"Entrenar, estás loco!" Reprimió Bulma, frunciéndole. Vegeta podía sentir su energía descendiendo peligrosamente, y de repente supo que en verdad podría morir. Cuán estúpido había sido?

Entonces sintió los dedos de Bulma pasar gentilmente por su cabello y de inmediato sintió perder su tren de pensamiento. Su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente ante la inesperada e increíble sensación, y esta vez, no pudo evitar el bajo gimoteo de placer que se le escapó. Sus manos se sentían tan, tan bien en él…

"Estás muy lastimado para entrenar, necesitas descansar por un tiempo, chico rudo," le dijo suavemente. Él abrió sus ojos un poco para mirarla levemente confundido. Por qué estaba ahí, y por qué estaba sosteniéndolo y tocándolo así?

"No recibo órdenes de nadie," gruñó débilmente. Bulma suspiró y continuó pasando sus dedos por su cabello, notando que parecía calmarlo y esperaba mantenerlo calmado hasta que llegara la ayuda. Y si era honesta consigo misma, estaba emocionada de que en verdad estuviera dejándola tocar su cabello.

De repente, una tos lo atacó y comenzó a toser violentamente. Bulma lo sostuvo, y observó con horror cuando comenzó a toser sangre. Descansó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando terminó, respirando fuerte y completamente exhausto.

"Estarás bien, te ayudaremos," le dijo ella, su voz temblorosa y lágrimas ardían en sus ojos. Estaba seriamente herido, y podía escuchar la sirena de la ambulancia en el fondo. No podían apresurarse? "Estarás bien," le aseguró de nuevo, viendo a Yamcha correr hacia ellos con sus padres detrás.

Vegeta la miró otra vez, confundido por la mirada en sus ojos mientras lo observaba. No reconoció esa mirada, esa emoción… por qué estaba mirándolo así? Abrió un poco su boca para preguntar, pero antes de poder formar las palabras correctas, sintió sus ojos girar desmayándose finalmente.

Lo último que recordó antes de que este mundo se tornara negro fue su voz quebrada mientras susurraba su nombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	4. Recuperación

**SERÁS MI MUERTE**

**Por Niteryde**

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

**4.- Recuperación**

Suavemente Bulma abrió la puerta de la habitación en la enfermería donde Vegeta estaba descansando, asomando su cabeza. Estaban de regreso en la Corporación Cápsula, habiendo llevado al Príncipe Saiyajin después de pasar la noche en el hospital. El Saiyajin aún no había recuperado la conciencia, pero había estado descansando durante la noche. Su ki se había elevado al azar y había dañado algunos equipos médicos como resultado. Los Briefs le habían pagado a los doctores por el daño, y habían arreglado para que Vegeta fuera trasladado a la Corporación Cápsula. Su cuerpo se había curado lo suficiente durante la noche por lo que todos los doctores estaban seguros de que se recuperaría de la explosión. Los doctores y sus padres estaban asombrados por su progreso, pero a Bulma de cierta manera no le sorprendió.

Entró tranquilamente en la habitación, mirándolo con cuidado como si pudiera despertar por su ingreso, pero Vegeta todavía estaba apagado como una luz. Su cabeza estaba levemente ladeada, uno de sus brazos descansaba sobre su estómago mientras respiraba continuamente. Los ojos azules de Bulma escanearon sus vendajes y los moretones que cubrían su cuerpo, y sus ojos se llenaron con preocupación. Sí, le habían dicho una y otra vez que estaría bien, pero no le gustaba verlo así. Vegeta era fuerte como una roca, no tenía necesidad de usar una máscara de oxígeno para respirar como lo hacía en el momento. Verlo así se sentía tan mal y anormal, que esa sensación no se iría hasta que lo viera de vuelta a la normalidad, enojado y agitado.

Bulma colocó los libros que había traído en la mesa que había colocado en su habitación. Estaba haciendo investigaciones por un nuevo algoritmo que desarrollaría para mejorar un programa que había estado diseñando, y se había llevado su trabajo con ella para poder quedarse al lado de Vegeta. Se dijo que solo lo hacía para que no despertara y regresara a la cámara de gravedad. Bulma se sentó en la silla que acompañaba la mesa, antes de abrir uno de sus libros.

Leyó unas pocas oraciones antes de mirarlo.

Unas oraciones más, y otra mirada.

Media página, un garabato de notas en el margen, y luego otra mirada.

Una oración, y entonces otra mirada.

Bulma suspiró, irritada consigo misma, y cerró el libro. Lo acercó y cruzó sus brazos sobre él, descansando su cabeza en sus brazos mientras lo miraba.

Aunque estaba severamente herido, Vegeta nunca se veía más en paz como entonces. Sin un frunce o mirada en su rostro, con sus músculos faciales relajados y su expresión completamente tranquila mientras descansaba, en realidad era… muy guapo. Bulma antes había notado que era atractivo, pero ahora no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Admiraba sus rasgos, desde su fuerte mentón, su nariz perfecta, sus espesas pero no tan gruesas cejas hasta su bien definido pico de viuda.

Él era, sin duda, un príncipe.

_Qué estoy haciendo? Estoy analizando a un hombre que está inconsciente! _Bulma gruñó internamente, avergonzada consigo mientras desviaba la mirada. Tercamente descansó su cabeza en sus brazos, rehusándose a mirarlo así otra vez mientras encaraba hacia el otro lado. Tenía un novio, por amor de Dios…

Bulma no se dio cuenta que había dormitado hasta que bostezó y lentamente despertaba tiempo después. Murmuró un poco y trató de volver a dormirse, cuando escuchó lo que la había despertado en primer lugar.

"Kakarotto…"

Bulma inmediatamente se ensobró de su sueño y miró a Vegeta, quien casi tenía una dolida expresión en su rostro. Estaba apretando sus dientes, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, ambas manos cerradas en puños apretados en la suave sábana que estaba cubriéndolo. Su respiración era dura e irregular mientras Bulma acercaba más su silla a su cama.

"Vegeta?" preguntó ella gentilmente, colocando una mano en su brazo.

"Te alcanzaré Kakarotto…" dijo él, su voz áspera. Su agarre se apretó en la sábana, pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a aparecer cerca de sus sienes mientras su respiración se hacía más irregular. "Te derrotaré…"

"Vegeta," dijo Bulma, su voz un poco más fuerte mientras se estiraba para sentir su frente. Estaba abrasadoramente caliente. "Despierta, Vegeta," le dijo ella, su mano bajó a su rostro mientras sus preocupados ojos lo escudriñaban. Giró su cabeza hacia ella cuando sintió su contacto, dejando escapar un bajo gemido y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Su cabeza estaba nadando, una cascada de oscuros recuerdos e imágenes pasaban en una mancha que era incapaz de detener. Vagamente podía escuchar a la mujer, su voz un eco distante en su cabeza. No podía concentrarse en eso, imágenes de Kakarotto y ese joven del futuro lo bombardeaban de todas direcciones. Podía verlos tan claramente mientras se transformaban en Súper Saiyajin, burlándose de él cuando deberían haberse arrodillado ante él.

"Vegeta…"

La mujer de cabello azul estaba diciendo su nombre. Bulma. Ese era su nombre, pero dónde estaba? Vio un destello de su rostro con sus ojos llorosos por él mientras lo sostenía entre la destrucción de la cámara de gravedad. Abrió su boca para preguntar dónde estaba, pero solo pudo gruñir de dolor. De repente, vio a su padre e inmediatamente el odio lo atravesó mientras imágenes de Freezer llegaban a su mente…

"_Eso suena bien y todo," dijo Freezer, indiferente mientras movía su mano con desdén al rey. El Rey Vegeta frunció ante este evidente irrespeto, altamente ofendido pero sabiendo que no podía hacer tal cosa. Su hijo junto a él estaba hirviendo por dentro, queriendo torturar a Freezer hasta matarlo antes de acabarlo violentamente para bien. Pero su cara no mostraba emoción alguna. Freezer le dio al niño una mirada curiosa, analizándolo. "Vamos a continuar con el espectáculo… puedes irte, me gustaría presentarme a tu hijo."_

_El Rey Vegeta se giró titubeante hacia su hijo. El niño lo miró, y el Rey Vegeta colocó una mano en el hombro de su hijo. Le dio un apretón, antes de asentirle al niño. El niño asintió en respuesta. El Rey Vegeta se giró y le indicó a sus hombres que lo siguieran, y lo hicieron. Dos hombres permanecieron atrás, sus brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos. El rey les dio miradas y un silencioso entendimiento pasó entre ellos antes de irse._

_Vegeta observó salir a su padre, dejando que sus ojos permanecieran ahí tras el rey que ya había partido. El pequeño niño miró a los dos Saiyajin que aún estaban en el salón. Reconoció uno como un comandante de la armada de su padre, un Saiyajin con el nombre de Nappa. No reconoció al otro hombre que tenía largo cabello negro. Debía ser un guerrero de clase baja._

_Finalmente, Freezer aclaró su garganta._

"_Príncipe Vegeta," dijo Freezer con burlona amabilidad, "Finalmente nos conocemos. Y veo que has traído una corona contigo." Vegeta lentamente se giró para encarar a Freezer, finalmente haciendo contacto visual con él. Permaneció en silencio, mirando al tirano lo cual hizo reír a Freezer. "Ya, ya, no vas a saludar?" preguntó Freezer amablemente levantándose de su asiento._

"_Parece que el niño podría necesitar una lección en etiqueta," respondió Zarbon, sonriendo. Vegeta lo miró, antes de fruncir._

_Dodoria rió, "Oh, tiene actitud, Zarbon. Mejor ten cuidado."_

"_Tiene actitud para ser un pequeño mono, verdad?" Preguntó Freezer con una plácida risa. Esas carcajadas y esas palabras enojaron tanto al joven príncipe, que no pudo contenerse más. Todo burbujeó antes de poder detenerlo._

"_No me asustas, monstruo!" Le gritó Vegeta a Freezer, apretando sus puños. Zarbon y Dodoria le sisearon al niño, pero Freezer simplemente esbozó su siniestra sonrisa. "No te pertenezco ni mi pueblo! No eres nada, Freezer! Soy el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin, soy el hijo del Rey Vegeta, yo-"_

_Antes de que el niño pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, un fuerte y cegador dolor lo puso de rodillas. Vegeta jadeó, nunca antes habiendo experimentado este tipo de dolor. Estuvo por desplomarse en el piso, lágrimas descendían por su rostro, cuando sintió la mano de Freezer alrededor de su garganta._

_Freezer levantó al niño del suelo. Vegeta gritó de dolor, sabiendo que sus piernas estaban rotas. Sus lágrimas continuaban y vio por el rabillo de su ojo que Dodoria y Zarbon estaban golpeando viciosamente a los dos Saiyajines que su padre había dejado con él. Cerró sus ojos con vergüenza, anhelando que su padre viniera a salvarlo._

_Freezer lo sacudió, riendo, "Cuando te hable, me responderás, niño. Soy el ser más poderoso en el universo, y tú solo eres un pobre y estúpido mono. Puedes ser un príncipe, Vegeta, pero eres el príncipe de una raza de monos miserables. Te dirigirás a mi como Lord Freezer, o te partiré en dos y luego partiré en dos a tu padre…"_

_Freezer liberó a Vegeta, dejando que el joven cayera sobre sus piernas. Vegeta gritó de dolor, llorando abiertamente mientras gritaba en agonía. Freezer le dio una cruel sonrisa._

"_Eres débil, niño," le dijo Freezer. "No te preocupes. Cambiaré eso… pónganlos en los tanques de regeneración," le ordenó a Zarbon y Dodoria. Vegeta estaba a punto de desmayarse del dolor cuando Zarbon lo levantó por el cuello._

"_Vamos, pequeño mono…"_

"No!" gritó Vegeta, golpeando violentamente su cama. Bulma se asustó con esto, y con un grito, apenas se quitó del camino golpeando su brazo defensivamente. Probablemente la hubiera lastimado severamente si hubiese sido una fracción de segundo más rápido. Estaba respirando fuertemente, sus ojos cerrados, ahora sudando profusamente. "No, Freezer, NO!"

"Vegeta!" gritó Bulma, alcanzando y colocando ambas manos a los costados de su rostro mientras la habitación comenzaba a temblar bajo su poder en aumento. "Está bien, estás bien, respira!"

Sus ojos se agitaron cuando el contacto y su voz irrumpieron en su consciente. La tensión lentamente comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo ante la realización de que _ella _estaba ahí. Si la mujer estaba ahí, entonces no era real. O sí? Estaba tan desorientado y se sentía terrible, cada músculo en su cuerpo dolía y ardía. Gruñó de dolor, exhausto y jadeando por aire.

"Está bien," le dijo Bulma tan suavemente como pudo, acariciando su rostro el cual estaba retorcido en una máscara de dolor. Estaba respondiendo bien al contacto, estaba calmándolo un poco, mucho para su alivio.

"Freezer…" murmuró él incoherentemente.

"Él no está aquí, Vegeta, no está aquí… estás bien," dijo Bulma, acariciando su rostro, sintiéndose obligada a aliviar su agitada mente. No sabía por qué, pero su dolor estaba resonando dentro de ella y trató de calmarlo de alguna manera. De nuevo tocó su frente antes de fruncir con preocupación ante cómo se sentía.

Imágenes del tirano transformándose en su forma final llenaban la mente de Vegeta. De repente, vio una imagen borrosa de Kakarotto de pie junto a él tirado en la tierra de Namekusei, y su propia mano temblorosa estirándola hacia él mientras sentía su vida desvaneciéndose…

Vegeta se preguntaba si estaba muriendo otra vez cuando sintió algo frío presionado contra su frente. Liberó un bajo gruñido ante la sensación. La fría humedad ayudó a detenerlo y orientarlo, su respiración finalmente se normalizó. Las imágenes y recuerdos en su mente se desvanecieron, y lentamente abrió sus ojos para mirar un par azul muy aliviado. Frunció sus ojos mientras su rostro se hacía más claro para él.

"Bulma?" preguntó tranquilamente, su voz ronca.

"Hola," le dijo gentilmente, sonriendo cuando lo escuchó decir su nombre. Secó el sudor en su rostro con el paño frío mientras gruñía, en parte porque el paño se sentía tan bien y parte con molestia de que ella estuviera ahí. "Estabas teniendo un mal sueño, pero está bien ahora. Qué tal si vuelves a dormir para que tu cuerpo pueda descansar?"

"No me digas qué hacer, mujer," gruñó débilmente, tratando de mirarla. Lentamente comenzó a recordar la explosión, y mientras lo hacía, recordó la parte donde la mujer de cabello azul lo había encontrado. Ahora estaba aquí con él mientras se recuperaba, y amargamente se preguntó qué motivo tendría para preocuparle si vivía o moría. Debía haber algún motivo. Posiblemente no podría estar haciéndolo solo _porque sí, _nadie lo ayudaba sin una agenda oculta. "Vete."

"No hasta que estés mejor, amigo. Por ahora estás pegado a mí, así que quédate tranquilo y trata con eso," le dijo Bulma, su tono presumido pero sus ojos aun llenos con preocupación. Él resopló, muy débil para discutir mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Vegeta estaba tratando de aclarar su cansada mente cuando sintió sus suaves dedos moviéndose a través de su cabello. No pudo evitar el tremor que lo recorrió ante la sensación. Su cuerpo haciendo esto contra su voluntad le molestó, y abrió sus ojos entrecerrados lo suficiente para mirarla enojado.

"Qué demonios estás haciendo?" preguntó él, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que su voz sonara tan peligrosa y amenazadora como pudiera. Pero estaba tan exhausto, que sonó como una débil y fatigada pregunta. Gruñó y en un pobre intento por salvar su orgullo, añadió, "No necesito tu ayuda, humana idiota."

"Oh, relájate," le dijo Bulma, girando sus ojos ante su testarudez. "Necesitas descansar, así que relájate y aclara tu mente. _Necesitas _descansar para que puedas sentirte mejor."

"Aléjate de mí," murmuró él, luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Bulma lo ignoró y continuó jugando con su cabello, su caricia muy delicada. Bajó sus dedos por su cabello y gentilmente masajeó su cuero cabelludo con las puntas de sus dedos.

"Ahora descansa," le ordenó gentilmente.

Vegeta había abierto su boca para objetar el recibir una orden directa, pero en vez, sintió un bajo gruñido de placer escapársele cuando sintió lo que estaba haciendo. Suspiró con gusto, cerrando sus ojos y sucumbiendo a la sensación, muy cansado para pelear o discutir con ella. Pronto, su mente estaba clara y su cuerpo relajado mientras se enfocaba únicamente en la cálida y tranquilizante sensación de sus dedos por su cabello. Nunca, _jamás _le había permitido a alguien hacerle esto, pero algo en ella tocándolo de esta manera se sentía tan bien…

Bulma sonrió cuando suspiró profundamente y giró su cabeza hacia ella, como si se entregara a su caricia. Ella continuó jugando con su cabello, observando mientras lo arrullaba hasta dormirse. Después de unos minutos, el príncipe estaba respirando profunda y rítmicamente, su pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo perfecto. La tensión se fue de su cuerpo y ella supo que estaba dormido otra vez, pero continuó jugando con su cabello. Para un guerrero tan fiero, Vegeta tenía un cabello increíblemente suave. Amaba que la hubiese dejado tocar su cabello, aunque se dio cuenta que cuando estuviera mejor, probablemente nunca le permitiría hacerlo otra vez.

Sus ojos descendieron un poco y miró las cicatrices en su cuerpo. Movió su mano libre hacia una de las cicatrices en su pecho que era larga pero mayormente se había desvanecido. Muy tímidamente la trazó, sus dedos apenas tocaron su cálida piel, preguntándose cuándo y dónde se la había hecho. Se veía dolorosa aunque estaba curada, y tenía muchas otras cicatrices que eran similares.

Había enfrentado tanto dolor físico y emocional en su vida, no era de _extrañar _que fuera como era. Cómo era que nadie más podía ver cuánto dolor estaba guardando? Era tan obvio para Bulma. Si pudiera hacer que se abriera a ella, tal vez pudiera quitarle ese peso de sus hombros. Levantó su mirada de su cicatriz hacia su rostro durmiente, tomó su mano en la suya, y silenciosamente le hizo una promesa.

_Sé que hay más de ti de lo que ven los ojos, y no voy a renunciar a ti…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yamcha abrió la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta y frunció ante la vista que lo recibió. Bulma estaba sentada en una silla que encaraba la cama del Príncipe Saiyajin, su cabeza en sus brazos, y sus brazos descansaban en el costado de su cama mientras roncaba. Vegeta también estaba dormido, y Yamcha miró al hombre en silencio acercándose.

"Bulma," dijo él, colocando una mano en su hombro.

Bulma despertó inmediatamente, su cabeza se levantó de golpe mirando instantáneamente a Vegeta. Aun sonaba dormido y dejó escapar un respiro con alivio antes de darse cuenta de que alguien más estaba en la habitación. Mirando sobre su hombro, vio un enojado rostro mirándola.

Sonrió cansadamente, "Hola bebé."

"Puedo hablar contigo?" Dijo Yamcha en voz baja, mirando al Saiyajin acostado en la cama, "En privado."

"Oh, Vegeta está fuera de combate, no escuchará," respondió Bulma, mirando al príncipe mientras Yamcha gruñía por lo bajo.

"Bulma, por favor," insistió él. Ella suspiró, agitada mientras se levantaba.

"Está bien," declaró, su tono claramente molesto. Siguió a Yamcha fuera de la habitación y tranquilamente cerró la puerta tras ella.

Vegeta lentamente abrió sus ojos cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Por puro instinto tras años de supervivencia, había despertado de inmediato cuando sintió a Yamcha acercándose a su habitación, pero había estado tan cansado que optó lo contrario a iniciar una pelea con el hombre. Para cuando notó con sorpresa y agitación que Bulma aún estaba a su lado, ya había girado el pomo. Decidiendo que prefería no molestarse con los dos débiles humanos quejándose encima de él, el Príncipe Saiyajin había fingido dormir, esperando que captaran la indirecta y lo dejaran solo.

Los escuchó hablando con tonos acallados afuera de su puerta, tratando de estar tranquilos, pero inconscientes de que los Saiyajin fueron bendecidos con sentidos increíbles. Podía escucharlos tan claramente como si estuvieran hablando en frente de él.

No importaba. Ahora que la maldita mujer finalmente lo había dejado solo, podría irse y reasumir su entrenamiento. Vegeta alcanzó su máscara de oxígeno y la removió, tirándola a un lado mientras lentamente luchaba por sentarse. Hizo una mueca, su cuerpo tenso y adolorido mientras escuchaba la conversación afuera de su puerta.

"Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que no necesitas cuidarlo, es un Saiyajin, estará bien," gruñó Yamcha. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y le devolvió la mirada a su novia. "Además, por qué te preocupas por él? No recuerdas que vino a la Tierra para matarnos a todos?"

Bulma gruñó. No _esta _conversación otra vez. "Él vino a la Tierra buscando las esferas del dragón. Técnicamente la única persona a la que mató cuando estuvo aquí fue a su amigo, el calvo. Así que _técnicamente, _no nos ha hecho nada malo."

Vegeta se estremeció al recordarle lo que le había hecho a Nappa. Sus ojos se tornaron confusos al notar algo más. Miró hacia la puerta, su respiración laboriosa mientras finalmente arrastraba su cuerpo para quedar sentado. Ella estaba defendiéndolo ante su novio?

Por qué?

"Él me hizo _matar_, Bulma, qué parte de eso no entiendes?" Gruñó Yamcha enojado, furioso de que ella estuviera jugando con fuego con el peligroso Príncipe Saiyajin. "Le dio una paliza a Gokú, le dio una paliza a todos!"

"Y luego ayudó a Gokú en Namekusei," contó Bulma.

"Sólo porque es un idiota intrigante que necesitaba a Gokú," respondió Yamcha.

Bulma dejó escapar un enfurecido grito de frustración. "No hay manera de ganar contigo!" Gritó exasperada. "Mira, idiota, Vegeta está lastimado en este momento, y necesita que alguien pueda estar ahí para él."

"Bueno, por mi estoy _feliz _de que esté lastimado," espetó Yamcha. "Tal vez eso le enseñará que no es tan alto y poderoso, y que a nadie le importa su estúpido linaje de príncipe."

La furia de Vegeta despertó ante las palabras del terrícola, y por pura fuerza de voluntad conducida por su orgullo, finalmente logró levantarse de la cama. Sus piernas estaban débiles y tuvo que dejar una mano en la cama para mantenerse derecho, pero estaría condenado si dejaba que ese débil y patético _humano _insultara su herencia. Apretó sus dientes, estremeciéndose del dolor que lo atravesó, ya tratando de crear una estrategia para matar al humano sin empeorarse en el proceso.

Él se detuvo e hizo una mueca cuando escucho gritar a la mujer, "CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO? Vegeta no te ha hecho NADA, y estás FELIZ de que esté herido? Te das cuenta de que pudo haber MUERTO? Entonces cómo te sentirías, bastardo insensible?" Gritó Bulma en la cara de Yamcha mientras retrocedía un poco, asustado por su explosión. "Cómo crees que me sentiría de saber que una cámara de gravedad que ayudé a diseñar, demonios, que yo _construí_, acabó con la vida de alguien, huh?"

Vegeta miró la puerta con una desconcertada expresión en su rostro, emociones mezcladas mientras escuchaba a la mujer defender vigorosamente su honor. Habría sonreído ante eso si no se hubiese sentido tan completamente confundido por sus palabras. Si hubiese muerto en la explosión, no habría sentido nada sino vergüenza en la próxima dimensión por ser tan descuidado con su entrenamiento. Nunca, jamás pensó que alguien en realidad se atormentaría por su muerte.

Y nunca había pensado que ese alguien sería ella.

Lenta e inactivamente, el Príncipe Saiyajin se giró y tambaleó hacia la ventana en la habitación. Necesitaba irse. Necesitaba entrenar y vaciar su mente de cosas confusas que no entendía. Murmuró por lo bajo maldiciones para los humanos, rehusándose a darle más vueltas a su basura emocional. Solo era una debilidad, y tenía suficiente debilidad física para tratar con eso en el momento.

"Me retracto," cedió Yamcha finalmente, pero Bulma estaba atravesándolo con la mirada. Si las miradas pudieran matar, estaría seis pies bajo tierra. "Es solo que se supone que cenaríamos esta noche y estás aquí con él, y olvidaste completamente…" frunció mientras su voz se desvanecía, mirándola.

Bulma suspiró, sus ojos se suavizaron. "Lo sé, siento eso. Necesitaba quedarme con él."

"Está bien," dijo Yamcha despedidamente, no dejando ver lo dolido que había estado. Se tomó un momento para reunir sus ideas antes de suspirar otra vez, haciendo contacto visual directo con su novia. "Escucha, puedo ver lo que estás tratando de hacer. Estás tratando de ayudarlo, crees que puedes cambiarlo. Pero es un monstruo B, siempre ha sido un monstruo, y nunca va a cambiar."

"Eso no lo sabes," respondió Bulma enojada. "No lo conoces."

"Tú tampoco."

Bulma abrió su boca para replicar, pero no tenía respuesta para eso. La heredera de cabello azul frunció y cruzó sus brazos en frente de ella, mirando la puerta del príncipe. Del otro lado, Vegeta estaba encaramado en el alfeizar, el aire fresco de afuera arrullador para él. Se sentía tan bien, y estaba a momentos de ir a su cámara de gravedad. Podía verla desde donde estaba, estaba tan cerca. Estaría ahí en unos segundos si volaba.

Estaba titubeando, mirando sobre su hombro hacia la puerta esperando a que la mujer respondiera. No sabía por qué, pero quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

"Mira, no puedo explicarlo. Es solo una sensación que tengo, de que no es una persona tan mala. Aquí está, está peleando de nuestro lado, está ayudándonos. Está de _nuestro_ lado, Yamcha… no crees que al menos podría tener una persona del suyo?"

Vegeta escuchó sus palabras y miró afuera, dudando por un momento mientras fruncía. Haciendo una mueca, despegó en el aire y se dirigió directo hacia su cámara de gravedad, no queriendo escuchar otro minuto de los disparates que estaba diciendo la mujer. Él era un solitario, y había llegado a términos con eso mucho tiempo atrás.

"Bueno, yo no confío en él," gruñó Yamcha.

Bulma suspiró, "Nadie lo hace, y luego todos se preguntan por qué es tan imbécil todo el tiempo."

"Bien, pero no vengas llorando cuando te escupa todo esto en tu cara," dijo Yamcha bruscamente, mirando hacia un lado.

La mirada de Bulma desapareció de repente, y lentamente fue reemplazada por una conocida sonrisa mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas. "Estás c_eloso _de Vegeta?"

"Qué? No!" Respondió Yamcha indignado, resoplando como si lo hubiese ofendido grandemente. Bulma sonrió ampliamente, antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos y abrazarlo. Yamcha trató de aferrarse a su rabia, pero era una batalla perdida. Suspiró y la abrazó fuertemente.

"Eres tan lindo cuando te pones celoso," bromeó Bulma antes de reír. Separándose, lo besó en la mejilla.

"Como sea," dijo Yamcha, aunque la rabia se había ido de su voz.

"Mira, déjame revisar a Vegeta y entonces iremos a cenar, de acuerdo?"

Sus ojos se iluminaron considerablemente ante eso y sonrió, "Eso suena genial. Estaré en el frente esperando."

"De acuerdo."

Ella lo observó irse antes de darse la vuelta y entrar tranquilamente en la habitación del príncipe. Para su consternación, la cama en la que había estado acostado estaba vacía. La sábana a un lado, al igual que su máscara de oxígeno. Los ojos de Bulma se dirigieron de golpe hacia la ventana abierta, y gruñó. Debió haberlo sabido mejor, y mentalmente se pateó por no verlo venir antes mientras dejaba la habitación. Se encaminó por el lado opuesto al de Yamcha, yendo a una salida diferente que la acercaría a la cámara de gravedad.

_Ese idiota testarudo, va a matarse así… voy a darle un buen regaño…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	5. Enfrentamientos

**SERÁS MI MUERTE**

**Por Niteryde**

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

**5.- Enfrentamientos**

_Ochenta y cuatro. Ochenta y cinco. Ochenta y seis…_

Una capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo, la mitad de sus vendajes estaba en el piso con la otra mitad colgando sueltamente de él, cada músculo se sentía como si estuviera al borde de desgarrarse de sus huesos. Vegeta sentía el dolor atravesarlo mientras entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad, cada abdominal intensificaba un poco más la agonía.

_Noventa y uno. Noventa y dos. Noventa y tres…_

Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente del dolor agotador, cada músculo, tejido, prácticamente cada célula le rogaba detener la tortura. Vegeta hizo una mueca, una ola de mareo lo golpeó mientras el piso de repente comenzaba a mecerse ante él. El Príncipe Saiyajin gruñó furioso ante esto, su creciente dolor solo lo enfurecía más, la frustración aumentaba dentro de él. No, no era suficiente. No había terminado los cien abdominales y su cuerpo estaba amenazando con renunciarle.

Pero él no renunciaría. No podía renunciar hasta que tuviera el poder que le pertenecía por derecho. Vegeta apretó sus dientes y se movió, levantando su brazo derecho y colocándolo en su espalda mientras cambiaba a lagartijas con un solo brazo.

"_Iniciando simulación de gravedad… 400 veces la gravedad de la Tierra…_"

El incremento de 350 a 400 se sentía como si fuera a romper a la mitad cada hueso en su cuerpo. Cada vez se bajaba al piso, parte de él quería colapsar y no levantarse.

Locura.

_Ciento cuatro. Ciento cinco. Ciento seis._

Tortura.

Dejó de contar, enfocándose en vez en los movimientos para mantener alguna remembranza de cordura.

Arriba.

Abajo.

Arriba.

Abajo.

Sintió el fuego arder en sus músculos, sentía y veía el sudor gotear en el piso ante él, pero aún continuaba. Sabía que en algún lugar, en ese preciso momento, Kakarotto estaba entrenando con su mocoso híbrido. Kakarotto no estaba tomándolo con calma, y eso solo significaba que Vegeta tenía que trabajar aún más duro para alcanzarlo. Ya estaba detrás de Kakarotto, y no podía permitirse caer más atrás o nunca iba a alcanzar al joven Saiyajin. Tenía que dedicar dos minutos de trabajo a cada minuto para poder tener una oportunidad.

Y entonces estaban los androides. Ya estaba en su destino ser asesinado por ellos. Él, el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin, destinado a ser arrastrado por máquinas.

No. Tenía que, _necesitaba_, hacer más.

Vegeta mordió su labio, duro, sacándose sangre mientras apretaba sus ojos cuando lo atravesó un violento dolor. El mareo de repente regresó en oleada, y su brazo le temblaba. Realmente se había vuelto tan débil por esa insignificante explosión?

Furia y rabia lo consumía mientras se deshacía del mareo, rabia de que su cuerpo se sintiera tan frágil… tan _humano. _Él era un guerrero, un Saiyajin de Élite, y esta debilidad no era adecuado para él. Como si se probara este punto, Vegeta reunió los retazos de fuerza que le quedaban y se levantó en la amplificada fuerza de gravedad, ahora haciendo una parada de manos. Si pudiera apretar más sus dientes, los hubiera quebrado completamente.

Metódicamente, reasumió sus lagartijas así. Tan consumido estaba en lo que estaba haciendo, que no escuchó los golpes en la puerta de la cámara de gravedad.

"Vegeta!" gritó Bulma, golpeando furiosamente la puerta. Miró al Príncipe Saiyajin a través de la ventana oval en la puerta, y se erizó cuando la ignoró completamente. "Abre esta puerta ahora mismo!"

Sus sensibles oídos apenas pudieron distinguir la voz de la mujer. Pero con el relleno extra a prueba de sonido que había hecho en la cámara de gravedad, estaba amortiguada y consecutivamente era muy fácil de ignorar. Desconectó a la mujer, desconectó su dolor, desconectó todo el mundo.

_Arriba…_

_Abajo…_

"Muy bien, amigo," gruñó Bulma, volteando la tapa del panel numérico que estaba junto a la entrada de la cámara de gravedad. Rápidamente ingresó el código para que la entrada de emergencia pudiera anular el cierre interno. Sabía que esta situación podría pasar, y se había adelantado en el tiempo. "Tú lo pediste…"

Alivio recorrió de inmediato el cuerpo de Vegeta, abrumando y sorprendiendo al príncipe y enviando su exhausto cuerpo al piso. Aterrizó de un golpe, jadeando por aire, sus músculos dolían mientras su cuerpo finalmente ganaba algo de respiro. La presión y la insoportable fuerza que había estado presionándolo hacia abajo se habían levantado con agradecimiento, pero aun sentía que apenas podía moverse.

_Qué demonios está pasando aquí? _Se preguntó, no sabiendo por qué el simulador de gravedad se había apagado tan de repente.

No tuvo que pensar mucho.

"Es _suficiente, _Vegeta!"

El príncipe lentamente abrió sus ojos mientras recuperaba su aliento, viendo a una Bulma al revés de pie junto a él. Sus manos estaban en su cintura y estaba mirándolo filosamente. Gruñó furioso en respuesta.

"Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi entrenamiento, terrícola idiota!" le gruñó, furioso de que ahora también estuviese metiéndose en su entrenamiento.

"Mira, _imbécil,_" comenzó Bulma, agachándose amenazadora. "Podrías no querer creerlo, pero incluso el poderoso Príncipe de los Saiyajin está hecho de carne y huesos! No estás en condiciones de estar entrenando en este momento!"

Vegeta lentamente levantó su cabeza del piso y con considerable dificultad, comenzó a levantar su cuerpo superior. Bulma se enderezó, frustrada con él pero todavía preocupada mientras observaba lo difícil que le era moverse. Ella se mantuvo firme, sabiendo que después de interrumpir su masoquista sesión de entrenamiento, él no estaría de humor para aceptar ningún tipo de ayuda.

Le disparó una furiosa mirada. "Maldita mujer," gruñó, "Lo que haga con mi cuerpo no te concierne a ti ni a nadie más! Ahora te ordeno que te vayas para que pueda reasumir mi entrenamiento!"

"No voy a ir a ningún lado hasta que dejes esta cámara de gravedad!" le gritó ella. "No dejaré que te mates así!"

"Qué te importa si vivo o muero, mujer!" le gritó él. Se sentó, sus palmas en el piso tras él manteniéndose sentado, observando mientras ella se tensaba ante sus palabras. Momentáneamente, la sorpresa cruzó sus rasgos, antes de que una indignante mirada cubriera su rostro como si la hubiese ofendido gravemente.

"_Por supuesto _que me importa si vives o mueres!" Gritó enojada. "Quiero decir, _hola_, _Tierra a Vegeta, _no estaría aquí parada si no me importara!" Él gruñó, no creyéndole claramente.

"Dime algo, mujer," Vegeta respiró, cambiando su peso y lentamente forzándose a ponerse de pie. Le tomó un momento, pero finalmente se levantó, aunque inestablemente. Bulma lo miró, observándolo con pura admiración. La fuerza de voluntad del hombre era insuperable.

Sus oscuros ojos se giraron hacia ella, su expresión ilegible. "A _ti_ te importa si vivo o muero?"

Ella se tensó un poco ante la pregunta. O tal vez era la mirada en su cara lo que la hizo titubear. "Bueno, por supuesto que sí," dijo, la indignación de nuevo en su voz y su rostro. "Por qué-"

"ENTONCES DEJA DE MOLESTARME!" rugió él, asustándola. "Los androides vienen, y te matarán a ti y a todos tus patéticos amigos, sin piedad, y sin dudar. Destruirán todo tu planeta, estúpida mujer terrícola! Qué parte de eso no entiendes?"

"Y tú piensas que matarte día y noche va a ayudar?" Gritó Bulma. Por qué era tan orgulloso que no podía verlo? "Qué parte de tener unos cuantos días de descanso y dejar que tu cuerpo se cure _no _entiendes!"

Vegeta frunció y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Mujer, si alguien en este planeta es tan idiota como tú, entonces debería dejar que los androides exterminen el planeta. Ustedes los humanos son patéticos con su ridículo sentimentalismo."

"Soy idiota porque no quiero que te mates? Soy estúpida porque sé que deberías estar descansando y no aquí golpeando tu cuerpo en el piso?" Bulma dejó de guardar su preocupación, y él frunció profundamente ante la mirada en sus suplicantes ojos. "Vegeta, no estás recuperado para esto."

"Fuera," gruñó él, todo su rostro parecía oscurecerse. Sus ojos negros eran amenazadores. Peligrosos. "Ahora."

Bulma levantó su mentón y cruzó sus brazos en frente de ella, reflejando su posición. Su mirada era desafiante. "No voy a ningún lado hasta que salgas de aquí conmigo." De repente, un mareo lo golpeó de nuevo, duro. Parpadeó rápidamente, alejando la sensación. Sacudió su cabeza rápido y entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de aclarar su cabeza. "Oye, estás bien?" Preguntó Bulma, su tono se suavizó mientras caminaba hacia él. "Qué pasa?"

Él le gruñó bajo mientras se le acercaba, y de repente sintió como si estuviera acercándose a un perro perdido y salvaje esperando que no la atacara. Se detuvo, titubeando mientras le dirigía una furiosa mirada. "No necesito tu ayuda, puedo ocuparme de mí," gruñó. "Aléjate de mí."

"Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien, cielos, una chica no puede ser amable con nadie sin ser interrogada," dijo Bulma girando sus ojos. Él le dio un profundo frunce en respuesta, estudiándola, tratando de leer sus motivos para su preocupación. Ella era un enigma para él.

"Bueno," dijo Vegeta finalmente después de un momento de silencio, "Si te rehúsas a irte, entonces tendré que reasumir mi entrenamiento contigo aquí. Espero que puedas manejar 400 veces la gravedad de la Tierra, mujer," añadió secamente.

Bulma frunció con frustración, su temperamento amenazaba con estallar. "Eres completamente _imposible_! Vas a empeorar, Vegeta! Por qué no puedes ver que no todo el mundo quiere atacarte? Digo, sé que tuviste un pasado duro y todo, pero-"

Lo próximo que supo Bulma, Vegeta estaba justo en su cara. Sus palabras murieron en sus labios mientras sentía la pared de la cámara de gravedad contra su espalda y su mano en su garganta. Claramente la había empujado, pero con el relleno de la habitación, no la había lastimado. Su mano no estaba aplicando nada de presión en su garganta, pero eso no detuvo a la mujer de temer por su vida en ese instante. Vegeta podría romperle su cuello con menos esfuerzo de lo que le tomaría chasquear sus dedos.

Sin embargo, lo que más la asustó no fue la velocidad a la que la empujó contra la pared, o el hecho de que tenía una mano sujetando su cuello. No, era la mirada en sus ojos lo que la aterrorizaba. Era una mirada salvaje y demente que no lo había visto mostrar desde que estuvieron en Namekusei. La mujer de cabello azul tragó mientras el príncipe se inclinaba tan cerca, sus narices estaban casi tocándose.

"Puedo tolerar medianamente los insultos, y el evidente irrespeto de una mujer que no sería permitida a estar en mi presencia en mi planeta natal," dijo Vegeta, sus oscuros ojos clavados en los suyos. "También puedo tolerar, con enorme disciplina, tus tonterías humanas, sentimentalismos inútiles e interrupciones incesantes en mi régimen de entrenamiento." Su mano de repente se tornó firme en su garganta. No fue suficiente para lastimarla, pero sí suficiente para hacer temblar a Bulma con temor.

"Pero la próxima vez que menciones mi pasado con tal flagrante desprecio, terminaré con tu vida, mujer, tus amigos serán condenados. Vives aquí, mimada en tus riquezas, una vida libre de dolor," espetó con disgusto. "No sabes _nada _de lo que he atravesado en mi vida, y _nunca _lo sabrás. Así que deja esta tontería de tratar de ser mi amiga o lo que creas que estás haciendo. Después de ayudar a derrotar a los androides, retaré y destruiré a Kakarotto de una vez y por todas, y luego destruiré tu patética bola de barro de planeta para bien. _Tú _serás destruida en el proceso, y el universo será mejor por eso, humana indigna," siseó él.

Bulma no estaba muy segura de qué fue eso. Tal vez era el temor de tener su mano alrededor de su garganta. Tal vez era la mirada en sus ojos. Tal vez era la forma en que su voz temblaba levemente con rabia. Tal vez solo eran las palabras mismas. Por alguna razón, y muy contra su voluntad, la visión de Bulma de repente comenzó a nublarse mientras giraba su cabeza a un lado, su cuerpo todavía temblaba.

Después de todo lo que había hecho por él, las comodidades que había destinado para él en su _casa, _el tiempo que pasaba atendiéndolo y asegurándose de que se recuperara de la explosión del día anterior, defendiéndolo contra su novio… esto era lo que recibía a cambio? Ante la idea de Yamcha, su voz de repente resonó en su cabeza.

_Bien, pero no vengas a mí llorando cuando él te lo escupa en tu cara…_

Sí. Debió haber escuchado.

Vegeta vio los ojos de Bulma brillar con lágrimas mientras desviaba la mirada. Una desconcertada expresión cubrió su rostro ante la vista. Esta no era la reacción que había estado esperando. Había estado esperando que peleara más con él, que tratara de cansarlo más. Después de todo, eso había sido todo lo que había hecho desde su llegada a la Tierra después de buscar a Kakarotto por el universo: luchar contra él, luchar contra él, y luchar contra él algo más. No estaba seguro de por qué esta vez era tan diferente. No era como si en realidad la hubiese lastimado físicamente.

El Príncipe Saiyajin esperó a que cayeran sus lágrimas, pero no lo hicieron. Ella se rehusaba a dejarlas caer.

Gruñó y la soltó.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos, antes de que Bulma lo interrumpiera suavemente.

"Sólo mencioné tu pasado porque tuviste una pesadilla," dijo Bulma, su voz apretada. Subió una mano hacia su propia garganta, aun con la mirada desviada pero sintiendo su mirada en ella. Él frunció ante sus palabras, profundo no sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. "Estabas mencionando a Freezer." Bulma se perdió la mueca de dolor de Vegeta ante la mención del nombre. "Yo sólo… estaba tratando de ayudarte desde que estás aquí en la Tierra solo. Y obviamente no pareces preocuparte por ti, así que imaginé que alguien debería preocuparse por ti, desde que todos cuentan contigo para ayudar con los androides. Necesitamos tu ayuda… lo siento," le dijo ella, las lágrimas aun brillaban en sus ojos. Aun así las mantuvo bajo control, no queriendo que pensara menos de ella de lo que ya hacía. "Fui estúpida para venir aquí. Ahora te dejaré solo."

Si ella hubiese mirado a Vegeta en ese momento, habría visto que esa mirada desconcertada había regresado a su cara mientras procesaba sus palabras rápidamente.

No había una agenda oculta. No había un motivo secreto. La mujer de cabello azul tenía cada razón para odiarlo y desearlo muerto. En vez, contra viento y marea, en realidad y genuinamente se preocupaba por él.

Nadie más en todo el universo podría decir lo mismo. Y ahora lo había arruinado.

_Como siempre._

Una extraña sensación muy similar a la culpa de repente inundó su fea cabeza dentro de él. Pero era una sensación sombría, una sensación estúpida y débil. Se deshizo de ella, parte de él agradecido de que estuviera yéndose. De todas formas, él era un solitario, y ella una mujer humana que no tenía nada que ofrecerle. La única compañía y amigo que había tenido fue Nappa, y Nappa había muerto por su mano. Vegeta instintivamente bajó la mirada ante el recuerdo. Tal vez era la única muerte en toda su vida de la que se arrepentía de vez en cuando.

No importaba. Ella estaba dándole lo que él quería. Se dio la vuelta, lejos de ella, y caminó hacia el panel de control.

"Bien," dijo finalmente en voz desprendida, alcanzando y descansando sus dedos en las teclas para encender el simulador de gravedad. Sin embargo, no las presionó. "Vete y no regreses, mujer."

Bulma sintió una lágrima caer ahora que le daba la espalda, pero la secó furiosamente. Él tenía razón, sin duda era una mujer estúpida. Sintiéndose absolutamente tonta, salió de la cámara de gravedad. Rápidamente, se dirigió dentro de la casa, directo hacia el baño más cercano. Iba a tener que rehacer su maquillaje para que Yamcha no sospechara nada.

Encendiendo las luces del baño, Bulma inhaló un profundo y tranquilizador respiro. Abrió sus ojos y miró su reflejo por un minuto. Finalmente, comenzó a retocar su delineador.

Vegeta esperó hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse antes de iniciar el simulador de gravedad. No desperdició tiempo en hacer sus usuales incrementos, en vez, fue directo a las 400 veces la gravedad de la Tierra. La tremenda fuerza inmediatamente lo puso de rodillas, y sintió cómo le había sacado el aire.

Lenta, dolorosamente, reasumió su posición de lagartijas y comenzó otra vez.

No más culpa.

No más malos recuerdos.

No más imágenes molestas y anormales de la mujer a punto de llorar.

Sólo un feliz y bienvenido dolor…

Mientras tanto, en la espaciosa sala de la Corporación Cápsula, Yamcha estaba sintiéndose ansioso. No sabía qué estaba demorando tanto a Bulma. Sacó su celular y miró la hora, ya se estaba haciendo tarde para cenar. Suspiró profundamente.

"Hola, siento mucho demorarme un poco más de lo que pensé."

Yamcha se giró para ver a Bulma caminando hacia él. Ella le dio una brillante sonrisa e inmediatamente se la devolvió. Había retocado su maquillaje y se había cambiado en una bonita blusa azul oscura con jeans negros.

"Estaba pensando que te habías olvidado de mí," se burló Yamcha ligeramente.

"Nunca," le dijo Bulma alcanzándolo finalmente. Ella le dio una aliviada sonrisa.

"Entonces estás lista para ir?" preguntó él, la felicidad en sus ojos más que evidente. "Estaba pensando que desde que ya está tarde para cenar, tal vez solo podríamos ir a beber un poco. Podríamos ir al parrilla bar que te gusta, así que si te da hambre, puedes ordenar algo—"

Él no llegó a terminar lo que estaba diciendo cuando de repente sintió sus labios en los suyos. Aun atrapado por sorpresa, no le tomó tiempo responder a su beso. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras profundizaban su beso.

Dejó escapar un profundo respiro cuando ella finalmente se separó. "Vaya," dijo él, una perezosa sonrisa sobre su rostro. Bulma también sonrió, sus ojos azules prácticamente bailaban. Este hombre la amaba. Sí, esto estaba bien.

"Te amo," le dijo ella, completamente en serio.

"También te amo, nena."

"Bien," dijo ella con una sonrisa. "Ahora vamos por esas bebidas. Ciertamente voy a ordenar una de sus nuevas hamburguesas. Chi-Chi me dijo que eran maravillosas!" Agarró su mano y lo condujo a su lado mientras reía. "Apresúrate, ya es tarde!"

"Está bien, está bien," resopló él. "No iríamos tarde si no tuvieses que revisar al Todopoderoso allá arriba."

"Yo conduciré," dijo Bulma, ignorando lo que había dicho su novio y soltó su mano. Ignoró el dolor que había sentido con el Príncipe Saiyajin momentos antes. Las cejas de Yamcha se fruncieron un poco confundidas, pero siguió a Bulma en silencio.

Era una sensación estúpida. Si él quería estar solo, entonces que así sea. Ella había hecho un valiente intento, y ahora estaba lavándose las manos. De ahora en adelante, arreglaría que su padre tratara con los requerimientos de su cámara de gravedad y que su madre tratara con los requerimientos de su alimentación. Ella tenía trabajo, tenía amigos, tenía a Yamcha. Tenía una vida.

Una vida que no incluía a Vegeta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	6. Compensación

**SERÁS MI MUERTE**

**Por Niteryde**

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

**6.- Compensación**

Vegeta no podía quitársela de encima.

La vista de lágrimas brillando en sus brillantes ojos azules simplemente _no _lo dejaba.

Un mes había pasado desde el incidente de la cámara de gravedad, y la mujer había permanecido fiel a su palabra. El príncipe no la había visto pasar. Se iba de compras o con su débil novio cuando terminaba su entrenamiento del día, y se ocupaba en su laboratorio cuando entraba para comer.

Su evitación le molestaba, y ese simple hecho le molestaba porque _no debería _molestarlo. Después de todo, _él_ había sido quien demandara que lo dejara en paz. Finalmente ella había obedecido. Le había dado lo que más deseaba: paz y tranquilidad. Debería estar aliviado, incluso exaltado. Y tal vez lo habría estado, si no fuera por esas lágrimas…

_Esas malditas lágrimas._

La imagen lo perturbaba; era tan… tan _anormal._

Las lágrimas no le quedaban a la mujer. Vegeta prefería el fuego en sus ojos cuando discutía con él. Sus ojos eran tan vivos cuando estaba molesta. Una pequeña parte de él disfrutaba una confrontación solo por ver sus ojos destellar y volver a la vida. Pero esas lágrimas hicieron lo opuesto; extinguieron el fuego e hicieron sus ojos apagados y vacíos, dos océanos sin vida en vez del enfurecido fuego que debían ser.

Pero aun peor que la imagen de sus ojos llenos con lágrimas, era el conocimiento de que _él _era responsable por el cambio en primer lugar.

Y sin importar lo duro que entrenara, sin importar cuánto tratara de disfrutar su recién encontrada paz y tranquilidad, sin importar lo mucho que intentara ignorar lo que había pasado, saber que él había infligido dolor en la única persona en existencia que le había mostrado una onza de genuina amabilidad hacía que el Príncipe Saiyajin se sintiera más culpable de lo que admitiría.

Y todos los días, era más y más difícil reprimir el sentimiento.

_Qué demonios pasa conmigo? _Pensó Vegeta, gruñendo impacientemente mientras marchaba arriba hacia la habitación de huéspedes que era su habitación. Él era un guerrero élite, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, el peleador más fiero en todo el universo. Había reducido incontables adversarios en el universo a las lágrimas, muchas veces, antes de matarlos sin piedad. Por qué demonios esta mujer era diferente?

_Porque en realidad se preocupa, _respondió una profunda voz.

Vegeta frunció profundamente, entrando en silencio a su habitación. No importaba más. La mujer ahora no quería nada con él. Y él no iba a correr a ella como un tonto, rogando su perdón. Él nunca, _jamás _le pediría a un alma en toda su vida por su perdón, y _no _iba a comenzar ahora.

Resopló tranquilamente sentándose en el borde de su cama. _Buen viaje, _pensó amargamente removiendo sus zapatos deportivos de la Corporación Cápsula. La mujer de alguna manera lo hacía débil, lo hacía capaz de sentir emociones estúpidas y triviales. Era mejor así, estar lejos de ella, razonó mientras se recostaba encima de las cobijas. Cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, el príncipe relajó su cuerpo y miró al techo de su habitación. Con más esfuerzo de lo que debería tomarle, se deshizo de todos los pensamientos de la heredera de cabello azul. Después de unos minutos, su entrenamiento del día comenzó a alcanzarlo. Cerró sus ojos, dejando que el sueño llegara finalmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_No puedes _hablar en serio!" gritó Bulma indignada, haciendo estremecer a su novio.

"Aw, vamos, nena," suplicó Yamcha, dándole una mirada cansada antes de reasumir su empacada. "Fui invitado y ya dije que sí. No puedo retractarme ahora, sabes que me haría ver mal. Además, será divertido."

"Divertido para _ti,_" gruñó ella, cruzando sus brazos en frente de ella mientras lo observaba empacar sus abrazaderas en su bolsa de lona. "Se s_upone _que saldríamos a bailar esta noche! Y no recuerdas, hice reservaciones en el nuevo lugar italiano para mañana en la noche!"

"Lo sé, nena, y lo siento," dijo él mirándola apologéticamente, pero no iba a calmar ese rábido temperamento así de fácil.

"Cómo te ATREVES a plantarme, idiota!" Rugió Bulma, haciendo estremecer a Yamcha otra vez. "Deberías estar plantando a tus estúpidos amigos en vez de a tu hermosa novia genio!"

"Pero acepté esto hace una semana," razonó Yamcha, aunque sonó más como una queja. "Sólo es por unos días, nena. Necesito alejarme de mi entrenamiento por un tiempo y tomar un descanso. Y he estado pasando tanto contigo últimamente que no he visto a mis amigos en un tiempo."

Su labio superior se curvó con disgusto, pero permaneció en silencio mientras lo observaba empacar. Sabía que tenía razón; había estado más que dispuesta a monopolizar cualquier segundo de tiempo que tenía que no estaba preparándose para los androides. Se le hacía tan fácil estar con Yamcha tanto como pudiera… se le hacía tan fácil continuar ignorando al Saiyajin hospedado en el mismo lugar.

Pero ahora con Yamcha de viaje, iba a ser mucho más difícil.

"Bien," le dijo Bulma finalmente mientras humeaba para sí. Sí, sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero no le importaba en ese momento. "Ve con tus estúpidos amigos para ir a tu estúpido torneo de béisbol. Mira si me importa. Demonios, tal vez tenga un nuevo novio para cuando regreses de tu _diversión_," le disparó, antes de girarse y marcharse.

"Bulma," Yamcha suspiró, pero ya había tirado la puerta tras ella. Giró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza, antes de continuar empacando.

"Oh, cariño," dijo Bunny mientras observaba a Bulma bajar por el corredor hacia ella, "Iba a buscarte."

"Qué pasa, mamá?" Demandó Bulma impaciente.

"Estaba lavando una carga de ropa para Vegeta," comenzó su madre en una voz animada, sin notar los ojos de su hija frunciéndose enojada ante la mención de su nombre, "Y se me ocurrió que la única ropa que tiene ese pobre muchacho son sus medias y shorts para entrenar, y su armadura Saiyajin. Querida, no le escogerías alguna ropa bonita la próxima vez que vayas de compras? Creo que le gustaría eso."

Bulma gruñó, "Oh _por-faaa-vor! _No voy a desperdiciar un segundo de mi tiempo cuando vaya de compras para comprarle ropa que no va a usar a ese idiota!"

"Oh… _oh, _ya veo," dijo su madre riendo. "Disfrutas que ese apuesto joven camine por ahí usando solo esos shorts ajustados, verdad? Sé que yo lo haría si no fuera una mujer casada!" Un rubor de vergüenza coloreó furiosamente las mejillas de Bulma, y sin más palabras que decir, dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro de frustración. Su madre rió, "No te preocupes, cariño. No le diré a Yamcha!"

"ARGH!" Chilló Bulma. Se giró y marchó por el corredor opuesto. "La única persona que me agrada en este momento en este lugar es mi padre! PAPÁ!"

Bulma bajó al laboratorio de su padre, pero no lo vio ahí. Suspiró y se fue, caminando mientras buscaba por su padre. Quería regresar a trabajar, pero no podía hacerlo hasta que él revisara una parte de su trabajo con el que no estaba muy relacionada. Gruñó para sí cuando se topó con Yamcha en la sala. Él le dio una tonta mirada, su bolsa sobre su hombro y una gorra de béisbol en su cabeza.

"Oh, no te has ido todavía," le dijo sarcásticamente. "Pensé que ya te habías ido."

Él suspiró. "Bulma, vamos…"

"No dejes que la puerta te pegue a tu salida," le dijo planamente, girándose y alejándose de él mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

"Te llamo?" Preguntó Yamcha con esperanza. No recibió respuesta y suspiró de nuevo mientras dejaba el recinto.

Bulma fue a servirse un vaso de agua para refrescarse cuando captó un vistazo de algo extraño afuera por la ventana de la cocina. Se asomó y vio a su padre por fuera de la cámara de gravedad que usaba Vegeta. El anciano había colocado una escalera contra la cámara y estaba luchando para subirla. Bulma suspiró ante la vista, la niña de papá salió a la superficie mientras se dirigía afuera.

"Papá, qué estás haciendo?" preguntó ella acercándose. Su padre solo había subido tres escalones de la escalera mientras se giraba para mirarla, sus lentes colgaban bajas en su nariz.

"Estoy haciendo reparaciones en la cámara de gravedad, Bulma," dijo animado en ese tono suyo, antes de reír. "Pero infortunadamente, no soy el joven que fui alguna vez. Esta escalera es mucho más alta de lo que recuerdo…"

"Papá," Bulma suspiró, su tono ligeramente represivo. "Sabes que no deberías estar subiendo escaleras con tu espalda enferma."

"Oh lo sé, querida," respondió el Dr. Briefs, su gato colgaba de su hombro. "Pero hay un agujero en la cima de la cámara y con la fuerza con la que entrena Vegeta, no puedo tomar el riesgo. No queremos que suceda otro accidente. Apenas sobrevivió al primero."

_Eso nos hace dos, _pensó Bulma en silencio mientras fruncía. "Papá, seriamente. Baja de ahí antes de que caigas y te rompas la cadera."

Su padre rió. "Lo siento querida, pero si no hago esto, quién lo hará? Tú me dijiste que no querías ayudarlo más."

Bulma mordió su labio, debatiendo internamente. Pero cuando vio a su padre tratando de subir muy lentamente el cuarto escalón, suspiró de nuevo, fuerte y dramáticamente.

"Bien, me ocuparé de eso," dijo finalmente. "Sólo baja antes de que caigas de ahí. De todas formas necesito tu ayuda para revisar la actual implementación para mi nuevo algoritmo. Casi estoy ahí pero no puedo depurar la última parte. Imagino que un par de ojos frescos podría ayudar."

"Por supuesto, pero tengo que comenzar a prepararme ahora para una reunión importante en el laboratorio en el lado este de la ciudad. Lo haré tan pronto como llegue a casa, querida," prometió su padre mientras lentamente alcanzaba el suave pasto de su lujoso jardín. "Le pedí a Vegeta no entrenar con el simulador de gravedad totalmente encendido hasta que hiciera esta reparación, así que si por favor terminas esto lo más pronto que puedas, sería grandioso."

"Oh, como sea, él puede esperar," dijo Bulma girando sus ojos. Su padre le dio una sutil sonrisa.

"Está bien querida, te veré más tarde para cenar."

"Está bien, te veo después."

Bulma observó a su padre alejarse antes de mirar hacia donde su padre estuvo trepando. Sí, incluso desde aquí, podía ver un hueco visible en la cima de la cámara de gravedad. Bulma vio que su padre había dejado una caja de herramientas en el quinto escalón en la escalera. Decidió que podría terminar con esto rápidamente, antes de que s_u real alteza_ saliera de la cámara de gravedad y la encontrara ahí. Lo último que quería hacer era interactuar con el malhumorado príncipe.

Pero si era obligada a hacerlo, le mostraría que no era una indefensa florecita…

Mientras tanto, Vegeta estaba sentado en la cámara de gravedad. No estaba activado el simulador de gravedad. Aunque se había molestado extremadamente cuando el científico le había explicado la falla estructural que podría ocurrir si entrenaba como siempre, era claro que el anciano era un verdadero genio científico. Vegeta había refunfuñado por un tiempo antes de ordenarle hacer las reparaciones tan pronto como fuera posible y dejarle saber cuándo estuvieran terminadas.

Ahora se encontraba sentado de piernas cruzadas en el piso con su espalda contra el panel de control, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Se había quedado sin shorts limpios y en consecuencia estaba vestido en su armadura Saiyajin mientras la madre de la mujer de cabello azul lavaba sus shorts y sus medias. Su armadura estaba limpia, gracias a la extraña rubia, pero tenía las señales de una fiera batalla en ella. Había un agujero en la armadura sobre su estómago donde la calva bola blanca le había disparado en Namekusei; había un agujero en la espalda por donde el rayo había salido. También había un agujero más pequeño sobre su corazón, donde había sido perforado por Freezer. Había una serie de quiebres y rasguños por todos lados.

Las marcas de un verdadero guerrero. Usaba su armadura con orgullo.

En el momento, no estaba pensando en su armadura o las batallas que había enfrentado mientras la usaba. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza apoyada contra el panel, dormitando ligeramente mientras el anciano hacía sus tan llamadas y necesarias reparaciones. El a prueba de sonido efectivamente estaba disfuncional por el agujero en la cima de la cápsula, y así escuchó inmediatamente cuando la mujer de cabello azul se acercó a su padre. No abrió sus ojos ante el sonido, pero resopló cuando escuchó que Bulma no había querido ayudarlo más, reclutando a su padre para tratar con él.

_Hmph. Lo imaginé._

Vegeta los calló, con una molesta cantidad de esfuerzo, y dejó relajar su cuerpo. No había notado que su cuerpo involuntariamente se había tensado ante el sonido de la voz de esa maldita mujer. El Príncipe Saiyajin inhaló un profundo y lento respiro. Y luego otro. Y otro. Pronto, estaba dormitando de nuevo, su cuerpo fácilmente sucumbió al descanso que anhelaba.

Su cabeza lentamente caía hacia adelante, sus brazos cruzados lentamente caían flácidos, cuando de repente fue despertado por un grito.

En una fracción de segundo, el Saiyajin estaba de pie, sus agudos ojos analizaban sus alrededores, su cuerpo tenso y listo para una pelea. Instantáneamente procesó dónde estaba, y entonces lo supo.

Era la mujer quien había gritado.

Bulma se retorcía en agonía en el pasto, la escalera yacía junto a ella mientras sujetaba su brazo con dolor. Kami, qué había pasado? Había subido a la cima de la escalera y había mantenido un equilibrio perfecto todo el tiempo. Entonces se había asomado por el hueco y lo vio… lo próximo que supo fue que estaba cayendo directo hacia el suelo mientras gritaba. Gruñó, el dolor en su brazo era fiero; se sentía como si su brazo estuviera en llamas.

"Oh, por qué yo?" se preguntó patéticamente. Gimoteó mientras lograba sentarse de alguna manera. Trató de mover su brazo y de inmediato las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras gritaba de nuevo. Oh sí, definitivamente estaba lastimado. No sabía qué tan mal. Era una ingeniera y científica, no médico.

"Dejarías ese incesante jaleo, mujer?" preguntó una voz gruñona. Ella miró hacia el origen. Vegeta había rodeado la cámara de gravedad para encararla. Estaba mirándola, un enojado frunce en su rostro, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Furiosas lágrimas escozaban los ojos de Bulma mientras sujetaba su brazo lastimado y le disparaba una viciosa mirada.

"Vete al diablo, Vegeta!" le gritó ella. "Esto es tu culpa, idiota!"

Él resopló. "No me culpes si no tienes sentido del equilibrio. No salí aquí y derribé la escalera. Te caíste sola," dijo él, manteniendo su voz sin emoción.

Cuidado.

Bulma humeó, "Si no tuvieras que pasar cada maldito minuto entrenando entonces no me habría apresurado, idiota!" le gritó ella, su tono venenoso. "Por qué no vas a entrenar o algo y te alejas de mí!"

"Nunca estoy cerca de ti, mujer," dijo él, su labio ahora amenazaba con una sonrisa. "Sólo salí para ver quien se estaba muriendo por todos los gritos que se oían. Creo que toda la ciudad escuchó tus gritos."

Bulma quería replicar, pero en vez, apretó sus dientes mientras su brazo ardía con dolor. Un ahogado sollozo se le escapó ante el dolor y la frustración que estaba sintiendo. Necesitaba terminar su trabajo, no podía _soportar _retrasarse por un estúpido brazo lesionado. Miró su brazo derecho el cual colgaba flácidamente a su costado, y finalmente rompió en dolorosos sollozos.

No notó a Vegeta hasta que sus botas blancas estuvieron justo en frente de ella. Sus ojos se levantaron de golpe, abiertos. Aunque él era de la misma estatura que ella, se veía amenazadoramente alto cuando se detenía así sobre ella. _Especialmente _con ese cabello suyo en punta.

Involuntariamente, sus ojos bajaron un poco hacia el agujero en su armadura Saiyajin que dejaba completamente expuestos sus abdominales perfectamente esculpidos. Dejó sus ojos permanecer por un momento antes de forzarse a mirarlo.

Tragó cuando lo vio mirándola, la sonrisa se había borrado de su cara y una ilegible expresión permanecía ahí. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar preguntándose qué iba a hacerle el impredecible hombre.

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando lentamente se agachó en frente de ella.

"Vegeta?" preguntó a través de sollozos ahogados, su voz sorprendida por su proximidad y ruda por su llanto. Frunció cuando la escuchó, sus ojos se posaron en su brazo lastimado mientras lo analizaba.

"Deja de llorar, mujer. Llorar no te queda," dijo, su voz desatada como usualmente lo era a su alrededor mientras evitaba contacto visual con ella. Bueno, ciertamente ella no había esperado _eso_. Se obligó a contener sus lágrimas, tratando de ahogar sus sollozos mientras él gruñía.

"Tu hombro derecho está dislocado y te has fracturado tu hueso cúbito derecho en tu antebrazo," dijo mientras sus oscuros ojos recorrían su cuerpo, aun evitando sus ojos. Sus ojos permanecieron en sus piernas las cuales estaban mayormente expuestas por el muy corto short de jean que estaba usando. Con enorme disciplina, logró mantener su rostro inexpresivo. "También tienes otros golpes en tus piernas, pero no se mostrarán por otros diez minutos o más. Están comenzando a formarse ahora. Aunque no son nada y no deberían causar dolor, incluso para una mujer humana."

"Qué?" preguntó Bulma tontamente. Era como si su cerebro hubiese dejado de trabajar completamente. Podía decir todo eso con sólo mirarla?

"Soy un guerrero, mujer," dijo él molesto, como si su conocimiento debiera haber sido obvio. Sus oscuros ojos finalmente se desviaron de sus perfectas piernas para encontrar sus lagrimosos ojos azules. Frunció, "Sé mucho de heridas," dijo. Sus oscuros ojos se movieron hacia su brazo derecho de nuevo, y estiró una enguantada mano hacia él. "Aquí, debo colocar este brazo en su lugar—"

"No harás tal cosa!" Gritó Bulma, asustándolo mientras sujetaba posesivamente su brazo lastimado. Vegeta gruñó impaciente.

"Mujer tonta, he hecho esto muchas veces!" espetó él, irritado.

"Bueno, no tienes que hacerlo conmigo!" le gritó ella. "Eres demasiado fuerte, podrías arrancarme el brazo!"

Él sonrió ante eso, retirando su mano y descansando ambas manos en sus rodillas. "_Esa es _una buena idea. Tal vez pueda conservarlo como recuerdo para rascarme la espalda?"

"No tendrías la oportunidad porque lo recuperaría y te golpearía con él," gruñó ella. Su sonrisa se amplió ante el fuego en sus ojos.

_Es más como eso._

"No te tenía como una cobarde, mujer," dijo él, su tono burlón. Sus ojos eran retadores mientras esa demente sonrisa permanecía en su rostro. Los ojos de Bulma se fruncieron furiosamente.

"Cómo te ATREVES!" rugió ella, "NO soy cobarde!"

"Bueno, entonces, podrías haberme engañado."

Ella le dio una malvada mirada antes de luchar para levantarse. Él se paró fácilmente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, y la observó.

"Por qué estás aquí? Pensé que te disgustaba", dijo Bulma amargamente poniéndose de pie finalmente. Justo como él había dicho, sus piernas estaban adoloridas y podía sentir dónde iba a tener lugar el moretón. Pero a un lado de eso, en verdad solo era su brazo el que le causaba dolor y miseria en el momento.

Se giró para mirar de nuevo al Príncipe Saiyajin. Pero tan pronto como lo vio, su expresión cambió y se olvidó completamente del dolor en su brazo.

Vegeta estaba mirando el pasto en frente de él, sus ojos los más intensos que hubiese visto. Sus manos se estaban cerrando visiblemente en puños mientras analizaba su pregunta.

Por qué _estaba _aquí?

Debería estar molesto porque su estúpido accidente ahora lo hiciera posponer su entrenamiento un poco más, pero en vez, estaba ocupado tratando de diagnosticar qué lesiones había recibido por su caída. Incluso le había ofrecido _ayudarla_. Él, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, ayudando a una humana! Sintió su ojo brincar mientras lo inundaba la vergüenza.

"Vegeta?"

_Por qué demonios esta maldita mujer tiene que decir mi nombre de esa manera? _Pensó furiosamente para sí. Su nombre era fuerte y sabiamente respetado en el universo. Era el nombre de su padre, el nombre de su abuelo, pasando de generación en generación de sangre real. Era el nombre de su planeta natal. Estaba destinado para la realeza, y aun cuando la mujer de cabello azul lo dijera, hacía que su nombre sonara tan suave… instintivamente quería gritarle no decir su nombre de esa manera, pero se rehusó.

No, esta vez, él _no _perdería su control con ella. No otra vez.

Gruñó, y finalmente habló, girando su cabeza hacia un costado mientras lo hacía. "Simplemente estoy devolviendo el favor del mes pasado," refunfuñó.

Ya. Esa era una explicación que le permitiría salvar al menos _algo _de orgullo y dignidad.

Bulma lo miró por un momento antes de que la realización la envolviera. Estaba ofreciéndole ayuda porque ella le había ofrecido ayuda cuando estuvo seriamente herido. O al menos, eso fue lo que dijo…

De repente, a pesar de su dolor, una lenta pero brillante sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro. A pesar del amenazante frunce en la fiera cara del guerrero, a pesar de su explicación, vio a través de él. Vio su obvia incomodidad, y vio lo que estaba diciéndole en realidad.

Nunca podría vociferarle una disculpa, aun si quisiera. Tenía demasiado orgullo, y era demasiado obstinado.

Pero lo que podía hacer era _mostrarle _que lo sentía.

"De acuerdo… puedes colocarlo de nuevo." Una sorprendida mirada cubrió su rostro mientras se giraba para mirarla. Sus oscuros ojos se fruncieron sospechosamente. Ella le dio una sonrisa y asintió como incentivo.

Él le había mostrado una disculpa, y ahora ella estaba respondiendo al mostrarle perdón.

"Quieres decir que en verdad confías en mi para colocarte el hombro?" preguntó incrédulo. Bulma giró sus ojos y suspiró.

"Mira, Puntitas, solo hazlo antes de que cambie de opinión," le dijo ella. Él frunció profundamente ante su respuesta. Vegeta no era tan aficionado en su apariencia física como lo era en su poder físico por cualquier medio, pero amaba su cabello.

"Ahora _estoy_ tentado a arrancarte el brazo, mujer," siseó mientras se le acercaba. "_No _te burles de mi hermoso cabello."

"Hazlo y te mueres," advirtió ella, aunque no había más malicia en su voz. De hecho, le sonrió. Él gruñó rodeándola, admirando profundamente su coraje. Sabía que tenía dolor y aún estaba peleando con él. Era un enigma, esta mujer.

Ella lo intrigaba.

Vegeta de repente se detuvo, muy cerca tras ella. Se inclinó muy cerca de su oído derecho, permaneciendo ahí mientras inhalaba su aroma. Olía tan hermoso como se veía, su aroma rico y dulce. Mucho más adictivo de lo que anticipó. Sintió despertar una urgencia en su cuerpo mientras se imaginaba tomándola ahí mismo, ambos en el pasto, donde alguien pudiera sorprenderlos…

Todo el ser de Bulma pareció dejar de funcionar mientras sentía su aliento cerca de su oído. Se estremeció levemente ante la sensación. Él sonrió un poco ante eso y ladeó su cabeza, aún más intrigado.

"Dime cómo planeas matar al Príncipe de los Saiyajin?" preguntó él, su voz baja, profunda y divertida. "Déjame adivinar: gritar hasta que mis oídos sangren, y luego verme desangrar hasta la muerte?"

"Bueno," exhaló Bulma, "Esa es una op—OWWW!" gritó fuertemente, apretando su brazo dolorosamente. Vegeta se había movido tan rápido, que no lo había sentido agarrar su brazo. En un destello, lo había agarrado y colocado en su lugar antes de que hubiese terminado de parpadear.

"Hmph. Ya puedo sentir mi energía de vida acabándose," dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa mientras lágrimas se formaban en los ojos de Bulma. Se agachó en agonía, antes de dispararle al príncipe una furiosa mirada sobre su hombro.

"Idiota, podrías haberme hecho una pequeña advertencia de que ibas a hacer eso!"

Él solo resopló y giró sus ojos. "Mujer, el dolor siempre es menor cuando no lo esperas." Y con eso, se alejó hacia el edificio, dirigiéndose a la cocina. "Déjame saber cuando estén hechas las reparaciones," llamó sobre su hombro.

Bulma contuvo sus lágrimas mirándolo furiosamente mientras se alejaba. Ese hombre era tan orgulloso y tan arrogante, y un idiota y un imbécil. Miró su hombro y aunque le dolía como un diablo, el dolor estaba aminorando. Su rabia también comenzó a aminorar mientras sonreía lentamente.

Ahí, sin duda, había más del príncipe de lo que veía el ojo. Y de repente, redescubrió su determinación para averiguar qué era…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	7. Nada Rosa

**SERÁS MI MUERTE**

**Por Niteryde**

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

**7.- Nada rosa**

Si Vegeta hubiese sabido con antelación que iba a ser un día de mierda, se habría quedado en la cama.

Se había despertado a las 4:30 de la mañana solo para descubrir que apenas podía moverse. Había dolor irradiando por su espalda y por sus extremidades, haciendo difícil el más leve de los movimientos. Con extraordinario esfuerzo, logró moverse para sentarse en el borde de su cama. Respirando fuertemente, hizo un gesto de dolor mientras su cuerpo le gritaba acostarse. Claramente, su decisión para entrenar por 10 horas seguidas el día anterior (mientras experimentaba 450 veces la gravedad de La Tierra por primera vez) había sido contraproducente. El incremento de 400 a 450 no lo había golpeado hasta que terminó el día. Para cuando había salido de su ducha, ya estaba caminando con cautela. Había pensado que con un poco de descanso, el dolor subsidiaría. El príncipe estaba extremadamente molesto de descubrir que había estado equivocado.

_El dolor es debilidad, _pensó enojado para sí. Lentamente, se puso de pie y comenzó su rutina matutina. Se rehusó a ser disuadido sólo porque su cuerpo estaba débil. De hecho, era más razón para trabajar más duro por fortalecer su cuerpo. Le tomó alrededor de cinco minutos más de lo usual dirigirse abajo e ir a la cámara de gravedad, pero lo hizo y entrenó como siempre, ignorando su dolor como sólo él podía.

El Saiyajin estaba irritado de ver que el dolor empeoró cuando se tomó un receso para desayunar. Su irritación se triplicó cuando entró a la cocina sólo para no encontrar a nadie ahí haciéndole panqueques. Incluso desde que ese enigma de mujer le había presentado a los panqueques, era todo lo que comía para desayunar. La madre de la mujer siempre tenía panqueques frescos listos para devorar tan pronto como entraba, y su ausencia ahora le molestó enormemente. Gruñendo, el príncipe fue al refrigerador, abrió la puerta furiosamente y casi desprende la puerta metálica de sus bisagras.

Los oscuros ojos de Vegeta escanearon los contenidos en el refrigerador, pero no estaba muy familiarizado con la mayoría de cosas que encontró. Finalmente, sacó un cartón y lo abrió. Había grandes óvalos blancos. Gruñó y sacó uno, reconociéndolo como un huevo. Algunas veces los humanos cocinaban esas cosas para desayunar. Miró la estufa, enojándose más y más porque en realidad iba a tener que cocinar para él. El orgulloso príncipe alcanzó uno de los controles y fácilmente lo encendió, antes de darse cuenta de que necesitaba algo en qué cocinar los huevos.

_Al diablo, _pensó furiosamente, perdiendo su paciencia mientras tiraba todos los huevos sobre el mesón de la cocina. La mitad de ellos se quebraron y el resto se rompieron completamente. Levantando una mano, disparó un pequeño rayo de ki sobre el mesón para cocinar su comida. Por qué demonios debería usar la estufa cuando él podía generar calor en la punta de sus dedos?

Cuando vio llamas envolver el mesón y extenderse rápidamente, obtuvo su respuesta.

Dos minutos después, un enfurecido Saiyajin que ahora portaba marcas de quemaduras en sus brazos de apagar las llamas salió de la cocina, tirando la puerta tras él. Estaba cansado, adolorido, hambriento y deseando matar algo (preferiblemente alguien). Era una pena que ese débil con cicatriz no estuviera por ahí. Vegeta habría disfrutado volarlo en pedazos; eso seguramente lo habría hecho sentir mejor. Regresando a su cámara de gravedad, resolvió quedarse ahí hasta que se desmayara del cansancio o hasta que ascendiera.

Tres horas después, el simulador de gravedad dejó de funcionar.

Uno de sus ojos tembló involuntariamente mientras yacía de cara en el piso, jadeando después de haber colapsado de alivio cuando la simulación dejó de trabajar. Tenía el lado de su rostro descansando contra el piso, todo su cuerpo lastimado con venganza. No por primera vez, pensó en dimitir. Cuál demonios era el punto de esta locura? Por qué se estaba molestando con pelear para esos miserables humanos, arriesgando su vida por un planeta que le recompensaba con tanto desdén? No tenía sentido, y en momentos como esos, la duda increpaba.

_Ellos no lo valen, _pensó amargamente, jadeando mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Lentamente rodó sobre su espalda, haciendo una mueca mientras lo hacía. Él era un príncipe de una orgullosa raza, y aquí estaba, en el piso, rompiéndose la espalda… para qué?

Una imagen de Kakarotto transformado en un Súper Saiyajin destelló en su mente. Gruñó impulsivamente ante la imagen y se obligó a levantarse. Él iba a ascender a los rangos de grandeza así fuera lo último que hiciera. Lo juraba. Para sí mismo, para su caída raza…

Y especialmente, para su padre.

Dejó la cámara de gravedad, haciendo a un lado años de odio que estaban saliendo a la superficie mientras iba a encontrar a la mujer de cabello azul. Esa mujer era tan incompetente! Caerse de las escaleras, diseñar un simulador que tenía fallas dejando agujeros al encenderse, o se apagaba de repente.

"Estúpida mujer terrícola," gruñó mientras se dirigía abajo hacia los laboratorios subterráneos que albergaba al verdadero genio de la Corporación Cápsula. El príncipe nunca había bajado aquí, salvo por una vez cuando la rubia lo había bajado por una discreta escalera hacia el laboratorio del anciano para que pudiera demandar que le fuera construida la cámara de gravedad. Ahora bajaba por la escalera principal, su dolor y temperamento ambos empeoraban con cada escalón que descendía.

La secretaria abajo estaba tarareando una melodía para sí, una diadema puesta mientras se reclinaba en su asiento detrás de su escritorio. Estaba limando sus uñas distraídamente cuando de repente, la enorme puerta que albergaba la entrada a los laboratorios subterráneos era abierta violentamente con una fuerza que hizo a la mujer gritar de terror.

"Dónde _demonios _está esa maldita mujer?" rugió una furiosa voz.

La secretaria levantó la mirada hacia el enfurecido rostro de un hombre bajo y de cabello parado que estaba vestido en solo unos shorts negros ajustados y zapatos deportivos. En cualquier otro día, ella habría amado la vista. El hombre tenía un cuerpo que pondría celoso a un Dios griego. Pero la furia en sus oscuros ojos mientras disparaba su mirada hacia ella la hizo quedar sin habla.

"Um, yo-yo…"

Él gruñó impacientemente y pasó su escritorio, dirigiéndose hacia las puertas dobles debajo de las enormes letras que leían "Corporación Cápsula." Miró las medidas de seguridad; había una cámara, un lector de manos, y lo que parecía como un escáner visual. Su pausa momentánea fue todo lo que la mujer necesitó para superar su shock y darse cuenta de que si dejaba que un extraño entrara en los laboratorios, Bulma Briefs iba a hacerla pasar por el infierno antes de despedirla.

"Señor, no puede entrar ahí sin—"

El Príncipe Saiyajin había pateado la puerta antes de que la mujer pudiera exhalar otra palabra. Su boca se desplomó mientras entraba. No se atrevió a seguirlo, pero tan pronto como pensó que estaba fuera del rango auditivo, inmediatamente levantó el teléfono para llamar a su jefe.

Sus sensibles oídos escucharon a la idiota mujer hacer una llamada telefónica, pero su cerebro no se molestó en registrar las palabras mientras analizaba sus alrededores. Justo delante de él había una enorme pared de vidrio, y mientras se le acercaba, notó que conducía a un enorme laboratorio. Habían personas en batas blancas, algunos usando protectores en los ojos, algunos con enormes planos extendidos en mesas mientras señalaban en ellos animadamente. Había filas de mesas que contenían una cantidad de herramientas y equipos que no reconoció. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho desnudo y observó la escena por algún tiempo, frunciendo mientras sus agudos ojos escaneaban buscando cabello azul.

Sin encontrar ninguno, miró hacia su izquierda y luego a su derecha, los corredores de ambos lados parecían infinitos. Qué tan grande era este complejo? Se giró y lentamente caminó por el corredor a su derecha, tratando de no mostrar debilidad a su paso aunque sus músculos se sentían agotadoramente tensos. Pasó laboratorios más pequeños que tenían sus puertas abiertas, pero nadie le prestó atención cuando se asomó en cada uno.

Vegeta gruñó y estuvo por regresar para dirigirse por el otro camino cuando notó una puerta al final del corredor con un conocido nombre en ella. Un músculo en su cara tembló y entró sin anunciarse, espetando palabras en su idioma. Estaba molesto, y estaba listo para desquitarse con la mujer de cabello azul cuando para su decepción, se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí.

"Hijo de Namek," siseó furiosamente, mirando alrededor. Era una oficina ordinaria, con placas en la pared, un portátil en su escritorio así como libretas y planos azules enrollados y varios papeles. Una de las paredes estaba hecha de vidrio y miró para ver si la mujer estaba en su propio pequeño laboratorio. Su temperamento momentáneamente se calmó y su curiosidad asomó mientras le daba un vistazo más de cerca a través del vidrio…

_Qué demonios es esa cosa?_ Se preguntó el príncipe. A diferencia de los otros laboratorios que estaban brillantemente iluminados, el suyo estaba oscuro y había algo en medio que emanaba una luz verde. Curioso, atravesó la puerta que conducía al laboratorio y se acercó para examinarlo.

"Y qué crees que estás haciendo?" preguntó una burlona voz desde atrás.

Asustado, el Saiyajin inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, la sangre se le subió a la cara avergonzado de que la terrícola de cabello azul hubiese logrado sorprenderlo.

_Cómo demonios pasó eso?_

Maldijo y de inmediato, desvió la mirada, ese profundo frunce regresó a su rostro mientras Bulma encendía la luz en su laboratorio.

Bulma sonrió al verlo sonrojado, burlándose un poco. Oh sí, cancelar una reunión en la ciudad había sido más que digno para ver a Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajin, realmente avergonzado, así fuera solo por un momento. Había estado esperando lo peor cuando su secretaria había llamado para informarle que un hombre enfurecido con cabello parado había pateado las puertas a los laboratorios buscándola. En vez, lo había encontrado mirando su más nuevo proyecto, una mezcla de confusión e intriga en sus rasgos. Era casi entrañable. Sus ojos tomaron la oportunidad para escanear su impresionante físico, y su sonrisa burlona desapareció ante la vista de sus brazos.

Antes de que él tuviera una oportunidad para responder, se abalanzó hacia él, "Vegeta!"

"Mujer, yo no toqué—" comenzó a gruñir defensivamente, antes de sentir su mano tomando una de las suyas. Instintivamente, siseó y retiró su mano, dando un paso atrás, no esperando el contacto. "Qué crees que estás haciendo!" demandó más que preguntar, mirándola indignado.

"Estás lastimado! Qué demonios le pasó a tus brazos?" preguntó preocupada, sus ojos azules iban de sus brazos, a sus ojos, y de nuevo a sus brazos. Él bajó la mirada y vio que la piel en sus brazos estaba enrojecida y comenzando a ampollarse. No lo había notado, el dolor en su espalda y bajando por sus piernas lo preocupaba más. Frunciendo, solo le dio un indiferente movimiento de hombro y desvió la mirada. Su labio superior se curvó y gruñó cuando la mujer comenzó a rodearlo, inspeccionando las recientes heridas en su cuerpo, esa molesta mirada de preocupación en sus ojos.

"Cuántas veces necesito decírtelo, mujer? No requiero tu asistencia cuando se refiere a lo que le pase a mi cuerpo," le dijo malhumorado. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho como si probara su punto de que sus brazos no le dolían (lo cual verdaderamente no) mientras ella finalmente regresaba para encararlo. Sus ojos azules estaban preocupados y enojados al mismo tiempo.

"Y esas quemaduras?" preguntó ella, acercándose y tomando una de sus manos. Podía decir que los golpes en su cuerpo eran de su usual entrenamiento brutal, pero la ampollada piel en sus brazos era alarmante para ella. Sin miedo, levantó su brazo para inspeccionarlo de cerca. Él gruñó, soltando su brazo. Ella le dio una dura mirada, "Deja de ser tan orgulloso y déjame ver!"

"Las quemaduras se curarán pronto, mujer!" gritó él, enervado por su contacto. Otra vez cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y la miró.

"Así que tú puedes inspeccionarme cuando estoy lastimada pero yo no puedo hacer lo mismo?" respondió ella. Él hizo una mueca, antes de que ese profundo frunce en sus rasgos regresara de nuevo. Bulma suspiró y puso su mano izquierda en su cadera, su brazo derecho en un cabestrillo blanco. Él miró el cabestrillo, y una mirada brevemente revoloteó en sus ojos acompañada con una expresión que no pudo leer. Antes de poder resolverlo, el príncipe dio un bufido y se giró, dándole la espalda.

"Te lo dije, mujer," dijo finalmente, su tono de nuevo sin emoción y desprendido. Bulma solo miraba su espalda, preguntándose qué estaba pasando por ese cerebro suyo. "Simplemente estaba pagando una deuda. No tengo intención de estar en deuda contigo otra vez."

"Te quemaste por los robots? Puedo rediseñar-"

"Tus juguetes no pueden lastimarme," interrumpió él.

"Pero tus quemaduras, tenemos que-"

"No es la primera vez que me quemo, mujer," dijo él, interrumpiéndola. Esta vez no había tenido éxito en mantener su tono desprendido. Su voz salió tan amargada y resentida, y Bulma supo que tenía que dejar el tema. Tragó, esperando a que dijera algo más. Pero nada más llegó.

Lentamente, Bulma se le acercó. Por razones de las que no estaba muy segura, anhelaba alcanzarlo y tocar su espalda mientras sus palabras y su tono le pesaban fuertemente. Supo sin preguntar que estaba refiriéndose a algo de su pasado, y no quería darle más análisis, no quería que su mente divagara sin invitación a ese oscuro mundo. Claramente podía ver que más de una de las muchas cicatrices en su torso era la marca de una quemadura severa. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, pero aún, ese dolor permanecía. Titubeante levantó su mano izquierda, alcanzándolo, pero lo pensó mejor en el último momento.

La heredera en vez decidió detenerse a su lado derecho. Le dirigió una mirada por el rabillo de su ojo, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la invención ante él mientras ignoraba su presencia, con indiferencia en sus ojos mientras se guardaba lo que en el fondo estaba sintiendo. La distancia entre su brazo derecho y su izquierdo al permanecer lado a lado era de alrededor cuatro pulgadas, pero podría haber sido todo un continente. Bulma pensó por un tiempo en cómo cruzar esa distancia, en cómo hablarle al melancólico Príncipe Saiyajin. Finalmente, decidió _"qué demonios" _y se fue por lo obvio.

"Es un sistema de entrenamiento virtual de combate," dijo Bulma, rompiendo el silencio. Él frunció cuando escuchó su voz, pero no dijo nada mientras se acercaba al extraño artefacto. "Hay muchos simuladores de realidad virtual, pero este va a ser el mejor. Estoy trabajando en canalizar las señales neurológicas basadas en la percepción visual para estimular reacciones psicológicas reales. Todo se sentirá real, casi como otro mundo. Puedes pelear una guerra sin tener que levantar un dedo. Agudiza tu mente y tus reflejos." Miró sobre su hombro y le dio una rápida y genuina sonrisa. Él pretendió ignorarla. "Va a ayudar a la armada a entrenar más eficientemente a sus soldados."

"No era consciente de que había una milicia aquí en este planeta," dijo él, levantando una ceja e incapaz de esconder la creciente curiosidad en sus ojos.

"Hay muchos ejércitos aquí en La Tierra, desafortunadamente."

"Hay múltiples ejércitos?" preguntó él, su curiosidad se incrementó ahora y su rabia e irritación se hicieron distantes. Bulma sonrió ante la manera en que sus cejas se juntaron confundidas frente al tema.

"Seguro, casi cada país tiene una especie de ejército. Sólo-" titubeó antes de aclarar su garganta. "Había uno en tu planeta?" preguntó ella, viéndolo visiblemente tenso y regresó su duro frunce. Iba a disculparse por la pregunta, pensando que había sobrepasado sus límites de nuevo, cuando le ofreció un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

"Éramos un pueblo unido. Una familia real, un ejército, un pueblo," dijo, sus ojos se tornaron un poco distantes. Ella asintió, entendiendo y en el fondo muy extática de que Vegeta en realidad estuviera abriéndose un poco con ella. Aunque mantuvo controlado su entusiasmo, y solo permaneció en el momento.

"Desearía que La Tierra fue así de unida," dijo amablemente. Sus ojos se abrieron ante las palabras e instintivamente la estudió por alguna señal de insulto. No encontró ninguna, y lentamente, comenzó a relajarse por primera vez en todo el día.

"Apuesto que si tu propio ejército personal de guerreros dejaran de salvar sus traseros cada vez que aparecen los problemas, tu planeta rápidamente se uniría como uno," resopló él.

Bulma se sorprendió por su declaración, nunca había pensado así antes. En realidad estaba impresionada con su visión de cierta manera y después de pensar un momento, encontró que estaba de acuerdo.

"Probablemente tengas razón," dijo ella finalmente. "El problema es que aun si nos unimos como uno, toda la fuerza de un ejército global aún no se compararía contigo, chico rudo," bromeó Bulma levemente.

Sus ojos se fruncieron, "No estaba hablando de mí, mujer, estaba hablando de tus amigos idiotas. No me importa en absoluto este planeta. No es mi responsabilidad defenderlo."

"Pero, no es eso lo que estás haciendo al pelear contra los androides?"

El príncipe resopló. "Difícilmente. Mi objetivo es volverme un Súper Saiyajin y destruir a Kakarotto. Eso es todo lo que importa para mí. Los androides ofrecen un reto, y es mi naturaleza Saiyajin pararme para enfrentar este nuevo desafío. Si estoy salvando La Tierra en el proceso es completamente inconsecuente e irrelevante. No significa nada para mí."

"Quieras admitirlo o no, Vegeta, al quedarte estás ayudando a salvar el planeta," le dijo ella. Él solo giró sus ojos molesto ante sus palabras, pero ella no se inmutó. "Es por eso que estamos dejándote quedar aquí con nosotros. Estás pagándonos al salvarnos."

Uno de sus ojos tembló ante sus palabras, pero permaneció en silencio. Bulma decidió no presionar su suerte, en vez se giró para mirar su invención, un brillo de orgullo destelló en su ojo mientras lo consideraba. La parte principal casi se veía como un casco de moto, pero estaba suspendido con un pulsante rayo verde proveniente del frente. Debajo en un círculo en el piso había una luz azul. Ella le dirigió una mirada a él, y vio con plácida sorpresa que el frunce había desaparecido de su cara. En su lugar había una genuina curiosidad mientras lo observaba. "Quieres probarlo?" preguntó ella titubeante, tratando de no sonar muy animada mientras sus ojos azules lo estudiaban tan intensamente como él estudiaba su invento.

Él parpadeó sorprendido por la pregunta y luego sacudió su cabeza, gruñendo con disgusto. "No tengo tiempo para esos ridículos juegos," gruñó, recordando de repente la razón por la que había bajado a esta parte del complejo en primer lugar. Él le dio una amenazante mirada, "Tu falta de cerebro ha hecho que el simulador de gravedad falle otra vez, mujer," dijo sarcástico. "Demando que lo arregles inmediatamente para que pueda reasumir mi entrenamiento."

Bulma no iba a ser hostigada esta vez. En vez, le dio una sonrisa que se veía maliciosa. "Ahora quién es un cobarde?" dijo ella en tono desafiante.

La heredera de cabello azul observó gustosa cuando una serie de emociones parecieron destellar rápidamente en el rostro del Saiyajin: shock por su evidente desafío, indignante rabia por la insinuación de que fuera un cobarde, sospecha de qué nuevo juego era, y finalmente, realización mientras una lenta sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

"Hn. No quiero que tu precioso juguete se rompa una vez que tenga que tratar con un sistema neuronal Saiyajin, que es mucho más avanzado que el de un simple humano," dijo él provocador, sus ojos fijos en los suyos mientras ella rodeaba su invento.

Bulma se mofó, sus ojos azules destellaban. Sus oscuros ojos no podrían haberse desviado si lo intentaba. "Vegeta, mi simulador de combate de realidad virtual tiene más probabilidad de derrotarte que de la otra forma."

"Es un hecho?" preguntó en voz baja, su sonrisa se amplió dando un paso al frente. Bulma notó esto y trató de no mostrar su preocupación, también sabiendo que comentar de su obvio dolor arruinaría la inestable relación que estaban teniendo. Él estaba tratando de no mostrar su dolor, así que ella lo ignoraría… por ahora.

De repente Bulma chasqueó sus dedos y las luces se apagaron otra vez, aunque la luz azul en el piso estaba brillando más fuerte ahora.

"Ven a la luz," le dijo.

"No me des órdenes, mujer," gruñó él.

"Oh, solo hazlo," dijo ella girando sus ojos.

El Príncipe Saiyajin titubeó, sus instintos le decían no confiar en ella—pero finalmente, hizo lo que le pidió, su curiosidad sacó lo mejor de él. Lo que había descrito era intrigante, especialmente desde que había hecho algo similar para entretenerse en viajes largos en su nave espacial. Sin poder ejercitarse físicamente, mantenía su mente aguda al involucrarse en batallas mentales y visualizando cada minuto, cada detalle que podría resultar en el futuro.

_Análisis y estrategia, _pensó Vegeta. Esas habían sido las palabras por las que había vivido y por las que casi había muerto durante toda su permanencia en la que había servido bajo Freezer. Bulma se paró en frente de él, el casco en sus manos. Cerró sus ojos mientras gentilmente lo bajaba sobre su cabeza.

"Será mejor que sea bueno, mujer," resopló él. Ella sólo sonrió, rodeándolo lentamente. Dejó que su mano izquierda se desplazara por sus hombros, sintiéndolo tensarse de inmediato mientras llegaba a detenerse tras él. Tratando de hacer su caricia tan despreocupada como pudiera posible, muy casualmente dejó que sus dedos bajaran por los músculos de su espalda desnuda, antes de detenerse en su espalda baja.

"Estarás _rogándome_ hacerte uno de estos cuando terminemos," dijo ella. Él no dijo nada mientras veía en la luz verde, todo su cuerpo enfocado en su mano y la descarada provocación en su voz.

_Está cobrándome por provocarla cuando se cayó, _notó de repente. _Esa maldita mujer!..._

Estaba agradecido de que su casco escondiera la enorme sonrisa que estaba extendiéndose en su rostro.

"Todo lo que veo es verde. Podría mirar el pasto de tu horrible planeta si quisiera ver eso," dijo él. Ella pudo escuchar la sutil provocación en su voz ahora mientras se retiraba.

"Oh, cállate," respondió Bulma, antes de que la escuchara comenzar a alejarse. Frunció profundamente ante el sonido. "Puedes esperar diez segundo más, su alteza."

"Mujer, si esto es una especie de trampa, juro…"

"No lo es, sólo estoy alistándome también," dijo ella, mucho para su sorpresa.

"Qué—"

Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que la luz verde desapareciera y un nuevo mundo se le presentara. De repente, se encontró en una especie de desierto, vestido en su misma ropa. Su dolor había subsidiado completamente. Miró sus manos, sus ojos abiertos y confundidos. Todo se sentía completamente real… ese bastardo de Kakarotto lo había transportado a otro lugar? Todo esto era una especie de trampa? En realidad estaba desmayado en la cámara de gravedad soñando? Miró sus brazos y vio que estaban completamente curados. Mirando su pecho, no vio cicatrices.

De repente, se volvió consciente de una sensación muy familiar que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Mirando titubeante sobre su hombro, la vio. La miró por unos segundos, sus ojos se abrieron en shock.

Ahí, moviéndose de un lado a otro, estaba su orgullosa cola. Jadeó inaudiblemente.

"Imposible," susurró él.

"Qué piensas? Genial, huh," preguntó una voz familiar. Vegeta se giró y vio a Bulma de pie a cinco pies de él. No estaba usando cabestrillo en su brazo, y en vez de usar la bata blanca en la que había entrado, estaba descalza y usando una ajustada blusa negra con pantalones azules. Sus ojos instintivamente se movieron hacia sus senos, pero de inmediato los devolvió hacia sus ojos resoplando.

"Mujer, qué es esto? Dónde demonios estamos?" Demandó impaciente, esperando que no lo hubiese visto mirando su cuerpo.

"Es una zona de realidad virtual de entrenamiento en combate," le dijo, sus ojos azules brillaban con orgullo mientras le sonreía. Si lo vio mirando su pecho, no dio indicación. "Yo lo diseñé. Ahora estás en tu forma original. Eso es por qué tienes una cola, y eso es por qué no tengo cabestrillo. Esto no es sobre dolor, es sobre técnica y perfeccionar técnica. Cuando tu cuerpo está cansado o necesitas descansar, aun puedes entrenar tu mente. Recorta por mucho tiempo de entrenamiento. El ejército prácticamente está salivando mientras hablamos."

Él gruñó, grandemente impresionado aunque se condenaría al admitirlo. Todo se sentía completamente real para él. "Entonces todavía estamos en tu laboratorio?"

"Síp, ambos estamos en el laboratorio, sin mover un músculo," dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas.

"Por qué estás vestida diferente mientras yo estoy vestido igual?" Espetó él, frunciendo. Bulma giró sus ojos.

"Solo imagina cómo quieres estar vestido," dijo ella, hablando como si debiera haber sido obvio.

"Como si eso hiciera… algo…" la voz de Vegeta se desvaneció mientras de repente se encontraba vestido en su armadura Saiyajin. No había quiebres o agujeros. Estaba nueva, muy nueva.

"Listo?" preguntó ella, retrocediendo de él.

"Listo para qué?"

Ella le dio esa sonrisa antes de anunciar. "Sistema activado. Espécimen uno, nivel uno."

Él la miró, desconcertado, antes de que un masivo grupo de guerreros vestidos de negro lo rodearan. Prácticamente habían salido de la nada! Gruñó y se tensó, sus instintos irrumpieron mientras los escaneaba a todos. Podía sentir la arena moviéndose bajo sus botas blancas mientras adoptaba su pose de pelea. Los guerreros tenían espadas, y todos se abalanzaron hacia él mientras Bulma observaba.

La pelea se terminó en tres segundos.

El Príncipe Saiyajin resopló y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, mirando a los guerreros caídos rodeándolo con disgusto. Instintivamente aseguró su cola alrededor de su cintura, antes de mirar sobre su hombro a la mujer de cabello azul. Estaba sonriendo, claramente nada sorprendida de que hubiese hecho un trabajo rápido.

"Eso es todo lo que tienes, mujer?" preguntó él, una sonrisa también en su rostro. Los guerreros de negro se quebraron en pixeles y desaparecieron.

Ella activó el nivel dos para él. Y luego el tres. Y luego el cuatro. Finalmente, activó el nivel diez que era el más alto que hubiese implementado. Él atacó a los retadores programados usando técnica pura, disciplinada y excepcional. No había usado su ki. Bulma observó mientras peleaba, admirando su forma. Su movimiento era fluido e implacable, agraciado y aun inclemente.

El Príncipe Saiyajin estaba disfrutándolo. Nada lo hacía sentir más vivo que estar en medio de la batalla. Cada golpe que daba, podía sentirlo, y no sentir dolor. Pronto se encontró alardeando, su orgullo lo empujaba a torturar sin piedad a los peleadores programados que se atrevían a atacarlo. A través de todo, podía sentir sus ojos en él, y por alguna razón, ese conocimiento lo hacía querer exhibirse aún más.

Él terminó su nivel más alto en treinta segundos. Aterrizando en sus pies agraciadamente de una voltereta hacia atrás, resopló y la miró. "Y aquí pensé que ibas a retarme, mujer."

Bulma solo le guiñó el ojo. "Te dije que ningún ejército en La Tierra se compararía contigo." Uno de sus ojos tembló y su sonrisa titubeó con la forma en que estaba mirándolo. Por qué estaba mirándolo así? Incómodo, desvió la mirada mientras ella decía, "Sistema desactivado."

El mundo alrededor se pixeló y luego desapareció, reemplazándolo por una luz verde. Vegeta parpadeó e hizo una mueca mientras regresaba el dolor en su cuerpo. La sensación en verdad lo hizo dar un tembloroso paso atrás tratando de mantenerse de pie. Lo logró, pero inestable mientras finalmente alcanzaba y se quitaba el aparato de su cabeza. El príncipe dejó escapar un tembloroso respiro, antes de escuchar unas risitas.

Él la miró, "Qué es tan divertido, mujer tonta?" demandó él.

"Tu cabello se acomodó de nuevo," rió, sosteniendo en una mano su propio casco de realidad virtual. Él frunció profundamente.

"Hay pocas cosas en el universo que pueden bajarme el cabello."

"Como cuáles?" preguntó ella curiosamente mientras se dirigía al laboratorio para depositar su casco.

"Tijeras, por ejemplo," remarcó sarcástico, antes de escucharla reír de nuevo.

"Qué harías si paso unas tijeras por tu cabello mientras duermes?" preguntó ella acercándosele de nuevo. Tomó el casco de sus manos, preparada para su amenaza. En vez, se sorprendió de escucharlo reír disimuladamente.

"Mujer, si lograras acercarme una cuchilla mientras duermo, entonces te dejaría cortarlo. Lo merecerías por lograr tal hazaña."

Ella dejó el casco sobre la luz azul y volvió a levitar mientras él observaba su sonrisa. "Mantendré eso en mente," dijo con una sonrisa. Se giró para mirarlo, "Y qué piensas? Impresionante, huh?" preguntó con aire de suficiencia.

"Fue adecuado," dijo gruñón, encogiéndose de hombros antes de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho. La verdad sea dicha, le había encantado. La sensación de tener su cola otra vez para él estaba más allá de las palabras. Por los pocos minutos que habían estado en esa "realidad virtual," el príncipe se había sentido completo. Honestamente, no le habría importado pasar más tiempo en el sistema; pausó para buscar las palabras que transmitiera la noción mientras ella esperaba pacientemente. Podía ver que no había terminado y no lo quería forzar. Finalmente, el Príncipe Saiyajin aclaró su garganta y dijo, "Pareces tener algo de habilidad, mujer. Podría usar una versión más avanzada para complementar mi entrenamiento una vez que el diseño sea completado." El pecho de Bulma Briefs se infló con orgullo ante su cumplido, y le sonrió ampliamente. Él desvió la mirada, sintiéndose incómodo de nuevo. "Debo reasumir mi entrenamiento," añadió, su tono de nuevo desprendido.

"Oh, sí, el simulador de gravedad," dijo Bulma mirando su reloj. "Sí, tengo media hora antes de regresar para tratar de programar el siguiente nivel en este sistema de realidad virtual. Luego tengo que trabajar en este maldito algoritmo que me tiene atascada," dijo ella, suspirando mientras salía del laboratorio y regresaba a su oficina. Vegeta caminó tras ella, siguiéndola dolorosamente aunque haciendo muecas. Lo bueno era que estaba caminando delante de él así que no lo veía. "Luego tengo que arreglar ese motor en el nuevo jet flotante que estoy diseñando. Y tengo que ir al centro comercial antes de las nueve para escoger un nuevo vestido—"

"No vas a hacer nada hasta que repares el simulador de gravedad," gruñó él desde atrás. Ella giró sus ojos molesta.

"Oh, por favor. Incluso con sólo un brazo bueno, no me tomaría tanto tiempo hacerlo," dijo ella sin mirarlo.

"Será mejor que no, o habrá un infierno que pagar," amenazó él. "Además, no irás a ningún lado hasta que me prepares algo de comida. Tu idiota madre falló en proveerme con panqueques esta mañana."

"Mi madre no es tu esclava," respondió ella con un filo en su tono, marchando más rápido. "Y yo no debería estar haciendo nada por ti después de la manera en cómo pateaste las puertas a los laboratorios. Irrumpiste en nuestro sistema de seguridad. Sabes cuánto tiempo va a tomar arreglarlo?"

"No eres una especie de genio, mujer? No me importa tu estúpida puerta. Arréglala a tu tiempo mientras entreno!" gruñó él. Bulma pausó cuando se dio cuenta que su voz estaba más lejos tras ella. Miró atrás y vio que estaba a cinco pies o más por el corredor. Captó una breve mueca de dolor en su cara antes de borrarla inmediatamente, una estoica expresión la reemplazó cuando la vio mirándolo. "Qué estás mirando!" gritó él.

Bulma colocó una mano en su cadera, mirándolo. "Vegeta, no puedes mantenerte-" Él le disparó una mirada, una advertencia en sus ojos. Ella suspiró exasperada, sabiendo que el hombre no detendría sus intensas sesiones de entrenamiento. Iba a dejar todo el asunto antes de que de repente una idea la golpeara y sus ojos se iluminaran. "Oye, ya sé! Gokú tiene unas cuantas semillas del ermitaño. Podría ir y traerte una. Puedes tomar la mitad ahora y la otra mitad cuando la necesites después de esforzarte mucho en tu entrenamiento."

El Príncipe Saiyajin se veía completamente repudiado por la sugerencia, sus labios temblaban luchando por contener su rabia, antes de gritar finalmente, "Yo no requiero de esas estúpidas semillas! Sólo los débiles necesitan tal cosa!"

"Gokú tuvo que tomar varias cuando estuvo entrenando y él solo pasó por 100 veces la gravedad de la Tierra," rogó Bulma, tratando de razonar con él. Él desvió la mirada frunciendo mientras sus ojos se dirigían a sus brazos que se veían adoloridos.

"Eso es porque Kakarotto es débil," dijo él, aunque sin convicción mientras admitía reluctante para sí que la idea era atractiva. Las semillas trabajaban rápidamente y con su dolor aliviado, su nivel de poder sería mucho más alto. Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras lo contemplaba.

"Le diré que es para mí, para que mi brazo pueda curarse y no retrase mi trabajo," dijo ella, y él la miró con genuina e incauta sorpresa en su rostro. Ella le dio una conocedora sonrisa, "Entonces no sabrá que la usaste. No le diré a nadie."

_Cómo demonios podría…? Debe ser alguna especie de bruja que lee mentes! _Pensó para sí, uno de sus ojos temblaba de nuevo mientras buscaba sus ojos azules. Sacudió su cabeza y desvió la mirada, observando enojado la pared de vidrio que daba al enorme laboratorio donde había entrado primero. Tenía mucho sentido, y lo ayudaría a deshacerse de su dolor para poder continuar con un entrenamiento aún más intenso.

Pero ella mantendría su parte, era la pregunta…

Él la miró, con desconfianza en sus ojos, antes de fruncir. Si le decía a alguien, sería humillado.

"Mujer," dijo finalmente, intranquilo y tenso, "Si me entero que alguien sabe de esto…"

"Puedes confiar en mí, Vegeta. Lo prometo." Su voz era tan sincera y mantuvo contacto visual mientras sus oscuros ojos la estudiaban intensamente por alguna señal de mentira. No encontró ninguna. Bulma sintió como si se hubiera ganado la lotería cuando finalmente asintió con un reluctante pero concedido movimiento de cabeza. "Gracias, no te dejaré caer y vas a sentirte _mucho _mejor," le dijo. Él solo gruñó en respuesta, dándole una cautelosa mirada cuando ella sonrió. "Pero como estoy haciendo todo esto por ti, tienes que hacer algo por mí…"

_Debí haberlo sabido!_

Él simplemente la miró, viendo de nuevo ese desafío en sus ojos. Y maldición si no quería levantarse para aceptarlo. "Y bien?" finalmente gruñó impaciente. "Dilo ya, mujer! Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Que me dejes comprarte ropa nueva," respondió Bulma. El Príncipe Saiyajin parpadeó, antes de mirarse. Tenía sus shorts, eso era suficiente para él. Qué petición tan ridícula y estúpida! Levantó la mirada y le dio una desafiante mirada.

"Mi ropa está bien, mujer," resopló indignado. "Tengo todo lo que necesito."

"Oh, vamos!" dijo Bulma mientras se acercaba a él y tomaba una de sus manos en la suya. Se estremeció ante el contacto, pero esta vez no la retiró. "Solo unas camisas y pantalones, para que no andes por ahí medio desnudo todo el tiempo? Eres lindo, lo sabes, pero incluso los chicos lindos a veces usan camisas," bromeó, obviamente coqueteando con él. Su rostro se enrojeció y evitó contacto visual con ella. Bulma le dio a su mano un alentador apretón. Él dejó que el contacto durara un par de segundos antes de retirar su mano.

"Entonces ve y compra las malditas cosas, y tráeme la estúpida semilla," gruñó finalmente. Si el precio a pagar por estar un paso más cerca de lograr el ascenso al legendario Súper Saiyajin era usar ropa humana, podría tratar con eso. "Pero NADA ROSA! Entendido?" siseó él.

Ella le dio una sonrisa, "Nada rosa."

Él murmuró por lo bajo mientras salían de los laboratorios subterráneos. Vegeta apenas notó que la secretaria que había conocido prácticamente estaba congelada de miedo mientras lentamente seguía a Bulma arriba. El príncipe casi cae por las escaleras cuando el enigma de cabello azul se giró para encararlo en las escaleras. Dejó de subir y gruñó, "Cuida por dónde vas, mujer idiota!"

"Mañana a las diez está bien?" le preguntó, sus cejas fruncidas. "Tengo una reunión a las tres con mi papá." La miró confundido.

"De qué estás balbuceando ahora?" demandó enojado.

"Oh, bueno, necesito que vengas conmigo para asegurarme de que todo te quede," le dijo ella. Trató de no reír cuando palideció visiblemente mientras su sugerencia se asentaba.

"YO NO VOY A IR CONTIGO, MUJER!" Rugió Vegeta finalmente. "Irás y comprarás la estúpida ropa y me la traerás!"

"Mira, amigo," le dijo ella enojada, inclinándose sobre él. Parecía más alta cuando estaba un escalón más arriba en las escaleras. Él le frunció, sus ojos temblaban de nuevo y una gota de sudor se formó en su sien ante la mirada en sus ojos. "O vienes conmigo mañana para que podamos comprarte ropa bonita, o me veré obligada a usar cinta tan pronto como lleguemos arriba."

Él palideció aún más, la idea de ella tocando su piel desnuda… bueno, no confiaba completamente en él con eso. "Bien!" rugió finalmente. "Te acompañaré para asegurarme de que no intentes vestirme de nuevo como una flor!"

Ella le dio una sonrisa triunfante. "Bien, eso está mejor," dijo con suficiencia. Su rostro se sonrojó contra su voluntad cuando ella se giró y le dio una clara vista de su trasero mientras subía las escaleras. Murmurando maldiciones para sí, marchó tras ella, su dolor sea condenado.

_Esta mujer va a ser mi muerte…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	8. Sorpresas

**SERÁS MI MUERTE**

**Por Niteryde**

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

**8.- Sorpresas**

Tarde esa noche, Bulma golpeó levemente en la puerta del Saiyajin. Había mirado por la ventana momentos antes para darle un vistazo a la cámara de gravedad, y fue claro que no estaba siendo utilizada. Ansiosamente, la había estado mirando de cerca, decidiendo saltarse el viaje de compras que había planeado solo para monitorear los ajustes del simulador de gravedad mientras Vegeta entrenaba. Para su sorpresa, no pasó de 300 veces la gravedad de La Tierra en toda la noche.

Bulma ahora escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta, y vagamente podía escuchar la ducha abierta en su baño privado. Movió lo que estaba cargando y abrió la puerta usando su mano buena, tranquilamente maldijo su cabestrillo.

_Tal vez me robe una semilla del ermitaño, _pensó mientras entraba en su habitación, encendiendo las luces. Lo había dejado escoger cualquier habitación que quisiera en su espaciosa residencia, y había elegido la habitación de huéspedes más pequeña con menos muebles, con un baño privado adjunto. Todo lo que tenía en su habitación era una cama, un escritorio sencillo y silla, un vestidor, y una mesita de noche con un reloj y una lámpara. Su dormitorio en la universidad había sido más espacioso que su habitación. En el rincón estaban su armadura, guantes y botas, con sus zapatos deportivos no muy lejos, sus shorts sobre ellos.

Bulma depositó lo que cargaba en su cama, y estuvo a punto de irse cuando vio algo en el escritorio que parecía fuera de lugar. Curiosa, se acercó y miró la libreta que yacía ahí. Estaba abierta, con una pluma metida en el espiral. Pensando que debió haberla olvidado ahí antes de que Vegeta tomara esta habitación como suya, se preguntó por qué no la había devuelto—o en su caso, por qué no la había tirado.

Obtuvo su respuesta cuando levantó la libreta, sus ojos se abrieron. Esta no era su caligrafía—no, la caligrafía que estaba mirando era, tal vez, la letra más elegante que hubiese visto, y hacía ver la suya como infantil en comparación.

Bulma estaba tan fascinada por su descubrimiento, que no escuchó el agua detenerse en la ducha mientras hojeaba la libreta. Habían páginas llenas con bocetos extremadamente detallados de anatomía, con partes del cuerpo apropiadamente etiquetadas, notas debajo de cada parte del cuerpo sobre qué tipo de ataque causaría el mayor daño más rápido. Estaba sorprendida por lo elegante que era su caligrafía, casi derribada por el análisis que venía con la escritura. Vegeta había hecho notas claras en exactamente cuántas libras de fuerza tomaría fracturar y romper prácticamente cada hueso en el cuerpo. Tenía ángulos bocetados para un máximo impacto, reducidos a una fracción de grado.

Después de esas páginas siguieron páginas y páginas de trayectorias bocetadas para ondas de energía, con cálculos de amplitudes, distancia, tiempo, velocidad…

Y para su asombro, ningún cálculo estaba equivocado.

Finalmente, en la última página, subrayado pocas veces, había un simple conteo.

_Faltan 22 meses, 14 días, 13 horas, 23 minutos._

"Esto podría ser constituido como una invasión a la privacidad, sabes," dijo una profunda voz desde su lado.

Bulma saltó, asustada, su corazón palpitaba fuerte mientras se giraba para mirar a Vegeta. Un profundo sonrojo coloreó su rostro por haberla atrapado husmeando en sus cosas. Para empeorar las cosas, estaba apoyando su hombro contra el borde del marco de la puerta que conducía al baño, un pie cruzado sobre el otro, desnudo salvo por una toalla blanca atada _muy sueltamente_ alrededor de su cintura. Aún había agua brillando en su cabello y goteando por su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido, y se encontró incapaz de pensar, mucho menos responder mientras sus ojos asimilaban su magnífica forma.

Tragó fuertemente. _Kami, debería ser ilegal ser así de bien parecido…_

El Príncipe Saiyajin esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa ante sus exploradores ojos, una mano en la parte superior de su toalla. "Sé que soy atractivo, pero no es de buena educación mirar, mujer."

"Yo… esto… ugh!" gruñó Bulma, nerviosa y avergonzada mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba. "Como sea, no eres _así _de atractivo," murmuró ella, girando sus ojos e inhalando un profundo respiro para componerse. Entonces se obligó a hacer contacto visual con él. Sus oscuros ojos estaban brillantes con claro regocijo, antes de mirar lo que tenía en su mano.

"No recuerdo darte permiso para mirar eso," dijo él, su sonrisa fue reemplazada por su usual frunce.

"Oh, sí," dijo ella, mirándola ahora. Se había olvidado de eso. "Sólo tenía curiosidad… no tenía idea de que conocieras tanto de física," le dijo ella, no escondiendo el asombro en su voz.

Él movió indiferente su hombro, desviando la mirada. "Ya había aprendido mecánica y electromagnetismo para cuando tenía, lo que los terrícolas llamarían, cuatro años de edad. Era obligación de la reina pasar sus conocimientos al próximo heredero al trono."

"Cuatro años!" Jadeó Bulma asombrada. "Tienes que estar bromeando. Eso es increíble, Vegeta."

"Es tradición," respondió Vegeta, su voz aun indiferente. "Mientras los otros Saiyajin en mi planeta aprendían cómo pelear a través de la fuerza bruta y el error, yo fui entrenado por la reina para conocer la ciencia de la violencia que infligía. Hasta que tuve cuatro años, era requerido que después de cada entrenamiento describiera todo el ejercicio en detalle. Tenía que hacer bocetos de cada momento, con la física que acompañaba cada momento. No me permitían avanzar al siguiente ejercicio hasta que lo hiciera."

"Vaya," dijo Bulma, mirándolo con renovado respeto. "Y la reina era tu mamá, verdad?"

"Un príncipe usualmente es el hijo de un rey y una reina," respondió sarcástico.

"Cierto, supongo que lo merecía," rió Bulma. Vegeta giró sus ojos con molestia, antes de caminar hacia el vestidor en la habitación. Abrió el cajón superior y sacó una toalla limpia mientras Bulma miraba sus bocetos. Extendió la toalla y la llevó a su cabeza, donde comenzó a frotar su cabello, su espalda hacia ella, su toalla original todavía envuelta flojamente alrededor de su cintura. "Así que todavía haces esto después de cada pelea?" preguntó ella.

Él frunció. "No. Ahora puedo hacerlo todo en mi cabeza. Es tan natural y tan fácil como respirar," dijo arrogante. "Solo tuve que volver a mis cálculos porque la gravedad y la atmósfera es diferente en La Tierra, y estoy modificando un viejo ataque en uno nuevo. La física es la misma por el universo; sólo que tiene nombres diferentes, así que tuve que aprender la de ustedes para diseñar mi nueva técnica."

"Ya veo," dijo Bulma, asombrada con su eficiencia y minuciosidad. "Este rayo de energía contiene un _serio _poder…"

"Lo tendrá, una vez que termine de desarrollarlo. Tendrá suficiente poder como para destruir este planeta miles de veces. Seré capaz de aprovechar la energía una vez que ascienda," dijo él, su tono orgulloso mientras sonreía. Bajó la toalla y comenzó a secar su pecho, su espalda aun hacia ella. "Claramente, no podré practicar mi ataque antes de tiempo. La primera vez que lo use será en batalla. Analizo la física para saber qué esperar. Disparar ese ataque por primera vez sin preparación sería menos que ideal, puesto que podría destruir todo este planeta si me desfaso unos grados. Usualmente, lo trabajo primero en mi cabeza, pero aquí tenías implementos de escritura," dijo con un movimiento de hombro.

Bulma cerró la libreta y la devolvió al escritorio, antes de mirarlo. Estaba tan intrigada y felizmente sorprendida por su tosca inteligencia. Por sentado, sabía que no era estúpido al escuchar la forma en la que se expresaba, pero física? Nunca, jamás lo hubiese adivinado. "Entonces los príncipes hacían este tipo de análisis hasta que tuvieran cuatro años, y luego solo se enfocaban en la parte física de pelear?" preguntó ella curiosa, queriendo saber más de él.

"No. La educación científica debe continuar hasta que el príncipe tenga ocho años de edad," respondió él. "Yo fui el primer príncipe en parar a los cuatro años."

"Oh, entonces paraste cuando tenías cuatro años porque eras tan inteligente que solo te tomó la mitad del tiempo entender física?" preguntó burlona. Él se enderezó y se tensó visiblemente ante sus palabras, no secándose más. No respondió mientras doblaba por la mitad la toalla que había usado y la colgaba sobre el cajón para que se secara. El príncipe apretó la toalla alrededor de su bajo cuerpo, contemplando si debía continuar. Ya había compartido con esta mujer una de las razones más significativas de por qué de lejos era un guerrero superior a cada Saiyajin de su época.

_Bueno, cada Saiyajin… excepto uno._

"No," dijo finalmente, por alguna razón decidió responder su pregunta aunque apenas la consideraba digna de escucharlo. Su voz estaba completamente devota de alguna emoción mientras continuaba, "Mi madre fue asesinada por los secuaces de Freezer cuando tenía cuatro años. Mi educación efectivamente terminó con su muerte."

"Oh," dijo Bulma, una ola de culpa la atravesó inmediatamente mientras sentía que su corazón se rompía por él. "Vegeta… lo sien-"

El Saiyajin giró su cabeza, sin mirarla mientras la interrumpía, "Por qué estás aquí, mujer?" preguntó él bruscamente. "Mi tortura contigo fue agendada para mañana en la mañana, no esta noche."

"Oh… cierto," dijo Bulma, halando una pila de cosas en la cama. La tensión era espesa en el aire, y ella esperaba que pudiera aliviar algo con lo que tenía para ofrecerle. "Te traje algunas cosas. Veamos," dijo ella, levantando una botella de algo. "Te traje un poco de Tylenol, extra fuerte, porque se ve que podrías usarlo."

"Qué demonios es eso?" demandó él, acercándose a la cama para ver mejor, una mano sosteniendo su toalla.

"Medicina, para que tu cuerpo no te duela tanto. No es tan poderosa como una semilla del ermitaño, pero servirá mientras tanto," le dijo, alcanzándole la botella. Él la escudriñó, girándola para mirar los ingredientes mientras ella suspiraba. "No voy a envenenarte, es sólo para ayudarte a sentir un poco mejor… espera un minuto, en verdad estás _leyendo_?"

"No, estoy mirando esta botella esperando que el fantasma de Nappa aparezca para decirme el contenido," remarcó sarcástico. "Qué _crees _que estoy haciendo, mujer?"

"Cuándo aprendiste cómo leer en nuestro idioma? Y a escribir?"

"En las noches cuando no puedo dormir," dijo encogiéndose de hombro. "Tu padre me provisionó con algunos materiales, y practico con ellos hasta que me aburro y el sueño llega fácilmente, o estoy tan frustrado que necesito ir a entrenar. Ya he dominado los cincuenta idiomas más hablados en tu planeta. Leer y escribir son cosas triviales de absorber."

El mentón de Bulma se desplomó mientras lo miraba con ojos abiertos. Ella había intentado estudiar algunos idiomas, pero su genio y aptitud en las matemáticas y la ciencia no se habían transferido a ese campo. "Cincuenta idiomas! Tienes que estar bromeando!"

"_Para qué te voy a mentir, mujer_?" Dijo él en perfecto y fluido español, molestia clara en su voz. Las palabras brotaron de su lengua con facilidad, y aunque Bulma no pudo entenderlo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo sexy que sonó cuando lo habló…

"Qué?" preguntó ella finalmente, encontrando su voz.

Él gruñó, su agitación aumentó con ella. Su cuerpo estaba doliéndole, y esta mujer simplemente no lo dejaba en paz. Sólo quería descansar, pero no podía quitarse su maldita toalla, mucho menos irse a dormir con ella ahí. "Dije, por qué te mentiría? Viste la libreta. Ya he dominado tu idioma, junto con muchos otros."

"Me tomó años de francés y aun no puedo hablarlo fluidamente," dijo Bulma, de nuevo asombrada. El hombre era un maldito genio! De niño había dominado completamente la básica fundamental de la física, y ahora por aburrimiento, había asimilado cincuenta idiomas. Y de acuerdo a sus amigos, su inteligencia y astucia siempre se exhibían cuando peleaba.

"Eso es porque eres una _humana_," dijo él burlón, antes de mirar con disgusto la botella de Tylenol en su mano. "Esto es inútil para mí," dijo, frunciendo profundamente. Entonces procedió a triturar la botella en su mano mientras los ojos de Bulma se abrían.

"Vegeta!" gritó ella, alcanzando su mano y abriendo sus dedos. La botella ahora no era nada sino una pila de polvo en su mano. Gruñó, "Vaya manera, amigo, esa era la última botella que tenía!"

Vegeta solo se encogió y sacudió su mano, dejando que el polvo cayera al piso. "Qué más tienes ahí?" demandó él. "Muéstrame inmediatamente para que pueda deshacerme ya de tu presencia," siseó. Su ducha caliente había hecho maravillas en aliviar el dolor que lo había aquejado todo el día, pero ahora sus músculos estaban comenzando a tensarse otra vez.

Bulma suspiró, antes de mirar la pila de polvo. "Bueno, te traje un cambio de ropa que puedes usar mañana."

"Me rehúso a usar esa camisa rosa otra vez," declaró inmediatamente.

"No, esta es blanca. Es una vieja camisa de mi papá. También te traje un par de jeans pero podrían ser un poco cortos para ti."

"Bien, como sea," dijo él, para su sorpresa. Había estado esperando una pelea de él, pero parecía más interesado en apurar la conversación. Bulma lo miró con cuidado, y vio cómo sus ojos no estaban tan brillantes como antes. Podía ver a través de su cautelosa mirada, claramente podía ver el cansancio. Le dio un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza y levantó el resto de lo que llevó.

"Te traje un poco de gasa y vendajes para tus brazos," dijo ella, mostrándole. Él frunció profundamente y sacudió su cabeza, abriendo su boca para replicar, pero ella no le dio una oportunidad. "Mira, todos sabemos que eres un chico rudo, Vegeta. Eres tan rudo como ellos, pero incluso te lastimarás si no me dejas ver esas quemaduras."

"Me rehúso a-"

"Ven aquí, siéntate, y déjame hacer esto, antes de que vaya y apague la cámara de gravedad permanentemente," amenazó ella, sus ojos destellaron mientras lo miraba.

"Valoras tu vida?" Resopló Vegeta, sus ojos fijos en los suyos.

"Si tocas un cabello de mi cabeza, mis amigos lo sabrán," le dijo ella con suficiencia.

"También los destruiré," espetó enojado.

"Oh, ven y siéntate aquí y relájate," Bulma suspiró, depositando la gasa y los vendajes en su regazo. Palpó el lugar junto a ella y le dio una sonrisa. "Nadie está aquí observando al gran Príncipe de los Saiyajin ser vendado, y mañana tendrás una semilla del ermitaño. Sólo soy yo, la estúpida humana que no deja de molestarte. Ahora, ven aquí por favor, Su Alteza."

Él no supo si eran sus palabras, su tono burlón, o su sonrisa. Tal vez solo era que estaba muy cansado, y quería descansar, y era la manera fácil de salir de ahí rápidamente. Lo que fuera, se encontró murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo mientras lentamente caminaba hacia ella. Se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a ella, una mano aun sostenía su toalla mientras se giraba para encararla.

Giró sus ojos y desvió su mirada, no queriendo ver su rostro triunfante. Tan pronto como ajustó su toalla y supo que no se abriría accidentalmente, extendió sus brazos en frente de él, palmas arriba.

"Oh Vegeta," Bulma suspiró mientras estudiaba sus brazos. Los examinó con cuidado, frunciendo. "Tomaste una ducha caliente o una ducha fría?"

"Caliente."

Ella suspiró de nuevo y sacudió su cabeza. La piel estaba ampollada, pero no parecía peor que cuando habían estado en su laboratorio. "Al menos no ha empeorado," dijo, alcanzando la loción para extenderla en las quemaduras.

Él cerró sus ojos, la sensación era levemente dolorosa para él. "Los Saiyajin se curan rápidamente de las heridas. Mucho más rápido que los humanos." Su mano se sentía gentil en su piel dañada.

"Puedo decirlo de cuando te lastimaste durante esa explosión," dijo ella, suspirando mientras muy gentilmente esparcía loción sobre sus quemaduras. Se relajó cuando el dolor subsidió, sus ojos aun cerrados. Bulma mantuvo sus ojos en lo que estaba haciendo. "Desearía haberlo recordado entonces para haberte dado una semilla del ermitaño. Estaba tan preocupada que se me pasó."

Vegeta abrió sus ojos ante sus palabras y la miró. Después de cómo la había tratado en la cámara de gravedad después de la explosión, _todavía _deseaba haberlo ayudado más? Sus ojos bajaron a sus brazos mientras lentamente comenzaba a poner gasa sobre sus quemaduras. Se movía eficiente pero lentamente, usando solo los dedos de su mano derecha debido a su brazo en el cabestrillo. Nunca en su vida había sentido un contacto tan gentil.

_Ella está tratando de no causarme algún dolor… increíble, _pensó él con puro asombro mientras sentía un ojo temblarle involuntariamente. El príncipe no podía ubicar la sensación que comenzaba a arder profundo en su pecho ante esta realización. Frunció e inhaló un tranquilo y profundo respiro solo para encontrar que no estaba desapareciendo.

Sus oscuros ojos subieron de golpe cuando la escuchó reír.

"Cincuenta idiomas," dijo Bulma, sacudiendo su cabeza de puro asombro. "Aun no puedo creerlo."

"Me crees un bruto descerebrado, mujer?"

"No, en lo absoluto," respondió ella instantánea y genuinamente. "Sé que eres un peleador inteligente. Sólo no me di cuenta que tenías esos intereses. Mucho menos, intereses que involucran aprender más sobre nuestro _patético planeta,_" bromeó ella.

"Hmph," gruñó Vegeta. "Ya sabía cómo hablar una buena mayoría de idiomas antes de poner un pie en la Tierra. Fueron transmitidos a nosotros por nuestros rastreadores en nuestras naves espaciales. Leer y escribir en idiomas nuevos era más un reto. Si un planeta que conquistábamos tenía una forma de comunicación escrita, la aprendía. Ahora es solo un hábito, supongo," dijo él, frunciendo profundamente.

"Probablemente podrías aprender cualquier cosa si tu mente puede absorber toda esa información," dijo ella, terminando uno de sus brazos mientras comenzaba en el otro. Él mantenía sus ojos fijos en ella, observando mientras sus cejas se juntaban en concentración. Sus ojos estaban completamente enfocados en lo que estaba haciendo. No dijo nada por unos momentos, solo la observaba.

"Pelear es en lo que soy mejor," dijo finalmente, acercándose un poco más a ella.

"Con tus conocimientos en física y anatomía, no es de extrañar."

"Cualquier cosa para darme un margen en batalla," dijo él, acercándose un poco más.

"Eso suena a ti," dijo ella terminando. "Bueno, eso…" sus palabras se desvanecieron cuando levantó la mirada, solo para encontrar que Vegeta ahora estaba a menos de seis pulgadas de ella. Sus oscuros ojos estaban enfocados en ella, mirándola con tal intensidad que quería alejarse de él, o desviar la mirada.

Aunque no pudo. Demonios, apenas podía respirar. "Vegeta?" preguntó ella, y la sensación que había estado tratando de suprimir se intensificó con la forma en que dijo su nombre.

"Por qué?" preguntó él finalmente, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

"Por qué, qué?" preguntó Bulma en una exhalación, su corazón de repente se aceleró en su pecho mientras se acercaba más. Cuatro pulgadas ahora.

"Por qué te preocupas?" preguntó él sin malicia ni impaciencia, nada sino curiosidad en su voz mientras mantenía sus ojos en los suyos. Estaba atraído a esta mujer. Era tan difícil de descifrar, y era tan diferente de nadie que hubiese conocido antes. Entre más se acercaba, más podía oler su dulce aroma.

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo," respondió ella sinceramente, un escalofrío bajó por su cuerpo mientras se acercaba aún más. Ladeó su cabeza y se acercó a su cuello, cerrando sus ojos e inhalando un profundo respiro.

_Demonios, _pensó Bulma para sí, deseo y lujuria salía de la nada y prácticamente la dejaban sin aire mientras sentía su aliento en su piel. Todo sentido y razón la abandonó rápidamente mientras cerraba sus ojos y mordía su labio.

Vegeta gruñó bajo en su garganta, hambriento, ya oliendo el deseo en el aire. El sonido envió un escalofrío por su espina. "Hueles bien, humana," su voz retumbó profundamente.

"Igual… igual tú…" respondió ella con voz inestable. Escasamente era una mentira. Olía fresco y limpio de su ducha, y aun tan… tan _masculino_ al mismo tiempo.

"Eso es un hecho," declaró él, su voz aun baja y peligrosa mientras levantaba su cabeza, su rostro a solo dos pulgadas del suyo. Ella hizo un breve contacto visual con él, su respiración tan levemente laboriosa ante su proximidad, antes de notar algo.

"Tus ojos," dijo ella, sus propios ojos azules estudiaban los suyos, observaba sus ojos mientras descendían hambrientamente a sus labios. "Ellos… ellos son marrón oscuro…"

Él solo gruñó distraído, no escuchando lo que estaba diciendo. Su olor, su olor… _su maldito olor_. Ese olor era tan adictivo, y estaba nublando cada pizca de cordura que tenía en todo su ser. Ese dulce aroma mezclado con el olor de su leve excitación era la cosa más intoxicante que hubiese encontrado. Ninguna otra mujer había olido como ella y ese aroma estaba atrayéndolo como una polilla a una llama.

Ella estaba hechizada por él. Esa era la única razón por la que podía verlo inclinándose, su cabeza ladeada, su aliento ya en sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos con anticipación. Su corazón estaba latiendo, y no pudo pensar en nada más excepto que… en verdad _deseaba _esto…

Él estaba a milímetros cuando una voz llegó desde la puerta.

"Bulma?"

La muy conocida voz fue como un baldado de agua helada sobre ella. Bulma inmediatamente se separó de Vegeta para mirar a su novio. Yamcha estaba en la puerta, una desconcertada mirada en su rostro, vestido en su uniforme de béisbol con un ramo de rosas en sus manos.

"Yamcha!" exclamó ella, sonriendo nerviosamente mientras se levantaba para caminar hacia él. Vegeta sacudió su cabeza y parpadeó tan pronto como se levantó, antes de fruncir profundamente.

_Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Esa maldita mujer me puso un hechizo… _gruñó y sacudió su cabeza de nuevo, levantando una mano hacia su frente para sentir su temperatura. Estaba enfermo? Esa era la única explicación que podía darse para que semejante debilidad lo dominara. Era inexcusable para él comportarse de esa manera.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le preguntó Bulma a Yamcha, quien estaba dirigiendo una furiosa mirada entre ella y el Saiyajin en toalla sentado en la cama. "Pensé que me dijiste esta mañana que no regresabas hasta el lunes?"

"Regresé antes para sorprenderte," dijo Yamcha amargamente. "Supongo que tú eres la de las sorpresas."

"Yamcha, no es así," dijo Bulma, su tono suplicante. "No pasó nada aquí-"

"Ustedes dos, _cállense_!" gritó Vegeta desde su cama. Yamcha y Bulma se giraron para mirarlo mientras él los miraba enojado. Sus manos estaban a cada lado suyo, cerrando puñados de sábana en su cama. "Lleven su estúpida basura emocional fuera de mi habitación!"

"Vegeta-" comenzó Bulma antes de que Yamcha la interrumpiera.

"Escucha, bastardo Saiyajin," siseó Yamcha, completamente enojado. "Será mejor que nunca te acerques a mi chica otra vez, me escuchaste, idiota?"

"O _qué, _payaso?" Preguntó Vegeta burlón, antes de sonreír. "Difícilmente es mi culpa de que la mujer reconozca a un hombre _real _cuando lo ve."

"Hijo de-"

"BASTA!" gritó Bulma. Vegeta y Yamcha se miraron en silencio, los ojos de un hombre casi triunfantes, los otros encendidos con odio mientras Bulma miraba entre los dos, suspiró y miró a Vegeta, viendo que el cansancio que estaba guardando aún estaba ahí. "_Te _veré en la mañana."

"Hn," gruñó el príncipe, frunciendo ante el recordatorio del infierno que le esperaba. Se encogió indiferente.

_En tanto como tenga mi maldita semilla del ermitaño._

"Y tú," dijo Bulma, girándose hacia Yamcha y tomando una de sus manos en su mano izquierda, "Vamos. _Ahora._"

Ella lo tomó y arrastró fuera de la habitación de Vegeta, cerrando la puerta detrás. El Saiyajin levantó una mano hacia su boca y la limpió, como si hubiese contraído algo de haberla tenido tan cerca de ella. Inhaló un profundo respiro, sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo. Ella era una estúpida humana! Qué bueno que el debilucho cicatrizado hubiese llegado cuando él…

Después de apagar las luces, Vegeta agarró la ropa que la mujer le llevó y la tiró en el escritorio en su habitación. _Finalmente _removió la toalla alrededor de su cintura y se acostó en su cama, colocando la sábana sobre él. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos, un frunce en su rostro mientras hacía una nota mental de pedirle al anciano instalar una cerradura para su habitación… apenas terminó la idea antes de caer dormido.

En otro lugar en el recinto, Yamcha zafó su mano de Bulma. "No puedo creerte!" Gritó indignado. "Prácticamente estaba _desnudo_!"

"No pasó nada, Yamcha," insistió de nuevo, lo cual era verdad.

"Sí, porque _yo _pasaba caminando por su habitación," espetó Yamcha amargamente. Bulma hizo una mueca; no quería pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si su novio no se hubiese aparecido.

"Yamcha," dijo ella, de nuevo tomando una de sus manos, "Bebé, no hay _nada_ entre Vegeta y yo, de acuerdo?"

"Como sea," gruñó él. Ella gruñó ante su evidente rechazo, antes de soltar su mano.

"Bien," respondió ella defensivamente. "_No _me creas. Tal vez si hubieses _estado _aquí en primer lugar, nada de esto hubiese pasado!"

"Oh, así que ahora es _mi _culpa? Oh, eso es _maravilloso, _Bulma," dijo él en puro disgusto. Ella lo miró por un momento, y aunque había estado cerca de besar a otro hombro que no era su novio, no se arrepentiría un simple segundo de la noche con Vegeta. En solo una noche, habían hablado más que en meses, volviendo a cuando habían llegado a la Tierra desde Namekusei. Ahora estaban semi conversado, y no se arrepentía de verlo comenzar a abrirse lentamente con ella.

Para nada.

"Sabes qué?" preguntó Bulma, la pelea desapareció de repente mientras suspiraba profundamente. "Cree lo que quieras. Solo estoy tratando de conocerlo, y _llegaré _a conocerlo con o sin tu permiso. Estoy _diciéndote _que no pasó nada, pero cree lo que quieras," dijo ella indiferente, encogiéndose.

Yamcha parpadeó sorprendido cuando la vio girarse y alejarse de él, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Frunció, debatiendo consigo mismo en silencio…

Bulma estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación cuando sintió sus brazos rodear su cintura. Se giró hacia él, y Yamcha suspiró, ladeando su cabeza mientras la miraba apologéticamente.

"Si dices que nada está pasando, entonces te creo," le dijo sincero. Ella le esbozó una sonrisa, inclinándose hacia él y dándole un rápido beso en los labios, antes de aceptar el ramo de rosas.

"Bien," dijo feliz, suspirando contenta mientras olía las rosas que su novio le había llevado. "Deberías saber que sólo eres tú. Nada va a pasar entre Vegeta y yo, nunca. A lo sumo, seremos amigos… y eso ya es un trecho," rió ella.

"Lo sé… pero no confío en él," dijo Yamcha, encogiéndose incómodo mientras fruncía.

"Confía en _mí _entonces," le dijo ella, besándolo en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Él se apoyó en el marco de la puerta observándola mientras colocaba su ramo en su cómoda. Lo miró sobre su hombro y le dio una coqueta sonrisa. "Y bien? Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?"

Sonrió y entró, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	9. Negación

**SERÁS MI MUERTE**

**Por Niteryde**

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

**9.- Negación**

Se sentía patético.

Y si había una cosa que Vegeta odiara más que la debilidad, era sentirse patético.

Ahí estaba en la privacidad de su baño, mirando su reflejo mientras usaba la ropa que Bulma le había llevado la noche anterior, sus manos apretaban fuertemente los bordes del lavamanos. Sus ojos escaneaban la blanca camisa manga corta que estaba usando con profunda aversión, antes de levantar la mirada para ver sus propios ojos oscuros. La única cosa que Vegeta había usado de forma regular era su uniforme de batalla. Su vida no era nada sino violencia y dolor infinito; la fuerza de su armadura había salvado su vida en más de una ocasión.

Ahora aquí estaba. Príncipe de los Saiyajin, guerrero fiero y orgulloso, usando _voluntariamente _ropa humana y a punto de aventurarse a comprar más.

Qué estaba haciendo el universo?

Vegeta abrió la llave del lavamanos, reunió agua fría en sus manos antes de rociar el agua en su cara. El Príncipe frotó sus ojos con dos dedos mientras suspiraba. El dolor en su espalda no solo estaba aún presente, sino que había empeorado. Su espalda siempre había recibido fiero castigo de manos de Freezer. Desde la primera golpiza entre miles que recibió de niño, a la última que recibió previa a su muerte en Namekusei, el tirano siempre había disfrutado destruir su espalda de vez en cuando, lográndolo con frecuencia. Ninguna cantidad de tiempo en los tanques de recuperación pudo deshacerse de la ocasional mañana donde despertaba encontrando casi imposible moverse. Aprendió a ignorarlo cuando era joven, pero aún era molesto, como una mosca que no podías matar pero escuchabas zumbando en tu oído. Cumpliendo con su entrenamiento había terminado veinte minutos antes, y el dolor era peor de lo que había sido en años.

Ahora no sólo estaba tratando con el muy intenso y conocido dolor de espalda recorriendo de arriba abajo su espina, sino que en verdad iba a ir de _compras _con una mujer humana. La misma humana ruidosa y molesta que casi había besado la noche anterior en un inaudito momento de debilidad. Sacudió su cabeza con vergüenza, preguntándose cómo se había metido en este predicamento mientras abandonaba el baño lentamente.

Patético no comenzaba a describirlo.

"Bueno días, Vegeta!" Dijo la madre de Bulma con su usual felicidad mientras finalmente entraba a la cocina. Bunny le dirigió una amplia sonrisa antes de regresar a la estufa para voltear unos pocos panqueques. Vegeta le frunció a la mujer y no se molestó en responderle mientras caminaba dolorosamente hacia su usual asiento, el olor de los panqueques rico en el aire. "No te vez guapo hoy?" dijo ella con una risita. "Apuesto a que Bulma peleará todo el día con las mujeres cuando vayan juntos de compras!"

Con cuidado, Vegeta tomó asiento en la mesa, antes de darle a la mujer una cansada mirada.

_Esta mujer es tan absurda…_

"Aquí tienes querido, justo como te gustan," dijo Bunny reluciente mientras depositaba un enorme plato lleno de panqueques en frente de él. Él gruñó antes de levantar su tenedor y cuchillo y comenzar a comer.

Bunny estaba depositando una botella de jarabe y un vaso de jugo de naranja en frente de él cuando sus oídos captaron risas viniendo de la sala. Vegeta inmediatamente distinguió la risa como la de Bulma. La había escuchado antes, pero no la había e_scuchado _verdaderamente hasta ahora. Era un sonido cálido y tranquilo, e inesperadamente suavizó el filo de su mal humor como una gentil caricia. Dejó de comer momentáneamente solo para escucharla con más claridad. Entonces escuchó al débil cicatrizado riendo con ella, y su humor empeoró de inmediato. Un músculo tembló cerca de su ojo mientras se preguntaba en silencio si iba a hacer que su novio viniera con ellos durante su viaje. Porque si lo hacía, entonces a la mierda la semilla prometida. Él no iba a ir a _ningún lado _con ese tonto.

Bulma entró a la cocina, Yamcha cerca tras ella. Estaba felizmente sorprendida de ver a Vegeta en la mesa usando la ropa que llevó para él, y aún más gratamente complacida de ver todavía los vendajes en sus brazos. Por sentado, se veían un poco desgastados por el uso, pero parte de ella había esperado que se los arrancara tan pronto como estuviera fuera de vista.

"Oye, Vegeta, te ves muy bien en esa ropa," dijo ella con una sonrisa. Él solo la ignoró y continuó comiendo su desayuno tranquilamente, sus ojos en su comida. Apenas estaba de humor para su ridícula cháchara sobre cómo se estaba sintiendo. Entre más pronto pudiera terminar el día, más pronto podría volver a ignorarla completamente.

"Tú no _me _halagaste esta mañana," murmuró Yamcha tras ella, mientras tomaba asiento junto a Vegeta, quien todavía ignoraba su presencia. Yamcha se sentó al otro lado de Bulma, mirando con cuidado al Saiyajin. Aun no confiaba en Vegeta y de cierta manera dudaba que lo hiciera.

"Oh, deja de ser tan sensible," dijo Bulma girando sus ojos. "Si no parecieras un holgazán, te halagaría también." Yamcha frunció y no dijo nada, no sabiendo qué pasaba con la ropa de béisbol que estaba usando. Después de todo, iba a jugar en un par de horas. Ninguno de ellos notó que Vegeta había esbozado una pequeña sonrisa después de su respuesta.

"A qué hora regresarás, querida?" preguntó Bunny mientras llevaba dos platos de panqueques para Bulma y Yamcha.

"Tengo que regresar a las 3, pero podría comprarme tiempo extra si tengo que hacerlo," respondió Bulma. Miró el jarabe que estaba al otro lado de Vegeta, antes de mirar al Saiyajin junto a ella. "Vegeta, puedes pasarme el jarabe?"

Bulma lo observó mientras mecánicamente alcanzaba, agarraba el jarabe, y lo depositaba en frente de ella, todo sin levantar sus ojos de su comida. Sus cejas se fruncieron un poco mientras tomaba el jarabe. No la había mirado ni una vez desde que entró en la cocina. Parte de ella se preguntaba si su… _momento_ la noche anterior había hecho incómodas las cosas. Para ella no había significado nada, pero… qué si para él sí? Su cerebro rápidamente repasó lo que había pasado y lo que casi pasó.

_Por supuesto! _Él había sido quien se inclinó, no ella. Resolvió que simplemente iban a tener que hablar sobre eso cuando estuvieran solos para poder aclarar las cosas. No quería que hubiesen malentendidos o alguna incomodidad entre ellos.

La genio de cabello azul estaba tan absorta pensando en cómo traer el tema más tarde que no estaba escuchando una palabra de lo que Yamcha estaba diciendo. Finalmente regresó a la realidad cuando la cabeza de Vegeta se levantó de golpe disparándole una fría mirada a su novio.

Antes de poder preguntar lo que estaba pasando, Vegeta volvió su mirada hacia ella. "Mujer, me _rehúso absolutamente _a ir a algún lado con este debilucho," gruñó peligrosamente.

"Oye, no le hables así," espetó Yamcha. "Podría ir si quisiera. No eres mi jefe, Vegeta."

"Espera, qué?" Preguntó Bulma, mirando a Yamcha ahora con ojos fruncidos. "Quieres venir con nosotros?" preguntó, más para clarificar la situación que para invitarlo de verdad.

"Ciertamente, él _no _senos unirá," siseó Vegeta, sus fieros ojos oscuros encontraron los de Bulma cuando volvió su mirada hacia él. "Si lo hace, entonces ve sola con él y déjame fuera de eso, mujer."

"Dije, no le hables así, idiota!" Gritó Yamcha indignado.

Vegeta se levantó de repente, su silla cayó para atrás. Yamcha también se levantó, y Bulma no estuvo lejos de hacerlo. Los puños del Saiyajin estaban cerrados y Bulma de inmediato reconoció la mirada en sus ojos. Era la misma mirada que tenía cuando la había empujado contra la pared en la cámara de gravedad, solo que peor. Oscura rabia contenida por una onza de control. Yamcha también vio la mirada y tragó un poco, de repente se arrepintió de su impulsividad.

"Oh cielos," dijo Bunny, retrocediendo un poco con una jarra de jugo en su mano.

"Me has cruzado por última vez, idiota. Te lo advertí. Ahora, pagarás," siseó Vegeta entre dientes, sus puños apretados y temblando con rabia.

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que había matado, atrás cuando estaba en el espacio exterior fumigando el universo del resto de los soldados de Freezer. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba ahora, sentir la muerte en sus dedos y deshacerse de este patético sentimiento que había estado persistiendo en su pecho toda la mañana. Distraer su mente del dolor físico y su rabia por lo débil que lo hacía sentir. Siempre había funcionado para él en el pasado después de recibir una golpiza de Freezer. Su terapia de vida era asesinar y la violencia, y siempre lo había sido. Tal vez era momento de volver a eso.

Vegeta no la vio ahí hasta que de repente sintió su mano buena en el costado de su rostro. Parpadeó antes de fruncir sus ojos mientras miraba sus cálidos ojos azules.

"Oye, está bien," le dijo Bulma sonriendo. Aunque la parte lógica de su cerebro estaba diciéndole que estaba forzando su suerte con el Saiyajin, sabía muy en el fondo que no la lastimaría. Nunca le había hecho tal promesa, pero de cierta manera, lo sabía. Sus ojos estaban oscuros con rabia destellante, y donde antes la hubiese atemorizado, ahora solo anhelaba aliviar el fuego en sus ojos.

"Él no viene con nosotros, de acuerdo? Así que cálmate por favor antes de que te dé un aneurisma," dijo ella, bajando su mano hacia el botón superior de su camisa. Sus ojos siguieron su mano con completa atención. Fácil y casualmente desabrochó el botón con su mano, abriendo un poco su cuello. Luego, subió su mano hacia su hombro. Podía sentir su calor corporal a través de su camisa, y se preguntó cuál era la temperatura normal de su cuerpo.

La heredera notó con alegría y alivio que sus puños, aunque todavía cerrados, no estaban temblando. Miró su rostro, pero sus ojos ahora estaban cerrados, sus cejas levemente elevadas pensando. "Te ves realmente guapo en esta camisa, y creo que te verás mejor en un camisa que sea de tu talla," le dijo ligeramente.

El aroma de Bulma, las palabras y la caricia cubrió a Vegeta con la calidez del sol, haciendo desaparecer sus oscuros impulsos asesinos. Su corazón que había estado latiendo furiosamente segundos antes, deseando el derramamiento de sangre que no había tenido en meses, estaba calmándose y llevándose su rabia con él. Frunció profundamente, levemente confundido. Nada _nunca _en el universo lo había detenido una vez que había decidido matar a alguien, pero esta débil mujer terrícola de alguna forma… abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio la amable mirada en sus ojos. No estaba acostumbrado a esto, no estaba acostumbrado a esto en lo absoluto.

El príncipe gruñó y desvió la mirada incómodo, su mentón tenso mientras miraba enojado la pared. "Como sea," murmuró. Bulma sonrió un poco cuando vio que sus ojos no estaban más fríos. Se habían calentado, y podría haber jurado que vio una pequeña pizca de confusión en sus oscuros ojos marrones antes de desviar la mirada.

"Y en cuanto a _ti,_" dijo Bulma, girándose ahora para mirar a su novio, quien había observado todo el asunto con puro asombro y un poco de aprehensión. Esa era la segunda vez que se había puesto del lado del Saiyajin y le había ahorrado una golpiza en el mejor de los casos, su vida en el peor. Su mirada de repente encontró un par de enojados y fieros ojos azules. "Ya te dije que iba a salir esta mañana con Vegeta para comprarle algo de ropa. _No _dije que fueras a venir con nosotros, _no _te pedí venir con nosotros, porque claramente, Vegeta no quiere que vengas con nosotros. Por tanto, dejarás de ser un idiota y de rivalizar con él?"

Yamcha frunció, altamente ofendido por sus palabras y avergonzado de que Bunny y Vegeta estuvieran ahí escuchándolos. "Bien," espetó amargamente. "Espero que se diviertan," dijo sarcásticamente, antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar la cocina.

"Ugh, es imposible," dijo Bulma exasperada.

"Debiste haberme dejado mandarlo a la próxima dimensión, mujer," dijo la profunda voz de Vegeta desde atrás. Algo en su tono hizo estremecer a Bulma, y no fue de miedo. Miró al Saiyajin sobre su hombro para encontrarlo mirándola con intriga, su cabeza levemente ladeada. Ella le levantó una ceja, una desafiante mirada en sus ojos.

"Qué? No me digas que una pequeña como yo fue suficiente para detener al rudo, todopoderoso Príncipe Saiyajin de matar a alguien?" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Él le levantó una ceja ante su audacia. La mujer era intrépida. Había guerreros por el universo que preferirían arrancarse una extremidad antes que usar su título así. Y aquí estaba, una frágil y pequeña humana a quien podría matar sin esfuerzo, retándolo momentos después de querer matar a su novio.

Lentamente le devolvió su sonrisa y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Te halagas demasiado, mujer. Después de todo, si tu madre me viera matar en frente de ella, quién me haría el desayuno cada mañana? Tus habilidades culinarias palidecen absolutamente en comparación." Hizo poco para esconder la burla en su voz.

"Bueno, entonces, supongo que morirías de hambre y te marchitarías, verdad?" Dijo Bulma ampliando su sonrisa, antes de girar y salir de la cocina. "Nos iremos en cinco minutos, te veo al frente!" llamó sobre su hombro.

Él gruñó, y miró tras ella por unos momentos. Entonces movió su mirada hacia Bunny quien estaba alcanzándole un vaso de jugo de naranja. Frunció sus ojos sospechosamente. "Aquí tienes, querido," dijo brillante. "No tuviste oportunidad de terminarte esto antes de la conmoción."

Sus ojos descendieron hacia el vaso, y frunció. Algo en Bunny lo ponía tan intranquilo. Cómo era posible para alguien ser tan amistoso todo el tiempo? De mala gana, tomó el vaso, y comenzó a beber.

"Oh, y entre nosotros, querido. Creo que también le atraes a Bulma."

Vegeta escupió el jugo de naranja que estaba bebiendo, antes de mirar a la rubia como si de repente se hubiese transformado en la forma perfecta de Freezer. "Qué?" ahogó él, tosiendo mientras miraba a Bunny.

"Oh, querido. Es claro que Bulma te atrae," dijo Bunny mientras reía. "No te preocupes, estoy segura que eventualmente se dará cuenta de que también le atraes. Quién no? Eres un joven muy apuesto, cualquier chica estaría loca si no te notara!"

Vegeta apenas la miraba como si estuviera hablado un idioma completamente diferente, uno de sus ojos comenzó a temblar. Finalmente, encontró su voz y gruñó. "No seas tonta. Nunca rebajaría mis estándares a una mujer humana."

Bunny rió de nuevo, levantando una mano hacia su boca. "Oh, ya veo. El Nilo no solo es un río en Egipto!

_Egipto? Qué demonios…? Qué mujer tan absurda! _

Vegeta le disparó un irritada mirada antes de lentamente dirigirse fuera de la cocina. Las únicas cosas que le atraían eran la batalla y la fuerza. La rubia claramente había perdido su cordura si pensaba que algo remotamente cercano a lo que pasó la noche anterior _iba _a pasar otra vez.

Cuando Bulma salió, lo encontró apoyado contra su vehículo favorito. Sus brazos estaban cruzados, así como sus tobillos. Estaba exhibiendo un impaciente frunce mientras miraba hacia un costado. Bulma suspiró. Nunca sonreía? Estaba más que dispuesta a pagar por ver su rostro iluminarse de felicidad. Apostaba a que tenía una fantástica sonrisa. Tal vez algún día, llegaría a verla.

"Finalmente," siseó él cuando se le acercó. Giró sus ojos ante su tono. "Dijiste cinco minutos, y estás dos minutos tarde."

"Oh, bueno, _discúlpame_, su majestad. Siento tener que usar el baño," remarcó sarcásticamente mientras caminaba hacia el lado del conductor. Estaba medio esperando que protestara al tomar el jet, siendo que sin duda él podría volar más rápido. Se sorprendió un poco cuando solo gruñó y abrió la puerta una vez le quitó el seguro.

Vegeta se sentó en el asiento del pasajero y cruzó sus brazos mientas Bulma se abrochaba. Lo miró mientras recostaba su cabeza contra el cabecero. Algo en su apariencia la detuvo. Él la miró por el rabillo de su ojo y la encontró mirándolo, estudiándolo.

"Qué?" Quiso que su tono fuera más mordaz, pero en vez sonó cansado. Las cejas de Bulma se juntaron, sus ojos analizando.

"Estás bien?" preguntó ella, ligeramente preocupada ante el cansancio que estaba viendo en su cara. Él resopló y cerró sus ojos.

"Por supuesto que sí, mujer tonta," respondió él, frunciendo molesto. "Soy un guerrero."

Bulma suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, antes de encender el jet y sentirlo levitar. Minutos después estaban volando y dirigiéndose a su centro comercial favorito. Volaron en silencio por un tiempo antes de mirarlo titubeante de nuevo.

"Y…" dijo ella, rompiendo su cómodo silencio. "Sobre anoche…"

"No hay nada que decir," dijo inmediatamente, sin abrir sus ojos. "Fue un error que no se repetirá."

"Oh, bueno, entonces está bien," dijo Bulma suspirando. No sabía por qué, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada. Lo miró de nuevo, y él gruñó molesto.

"Deja de hacer eso."

"Dejar de hacer qué?"

"Dejar de mirarme."

"Cómo supiste que estaba mirándote?" preguntó Bulma, genuinamente sorprendida.

"Puedo sentirte mirándome, mujer."

"Bueno, es sólo que, te ves tan cansado," le dijo ella, decidiendo ser honesta. Era como si el cansancio que captó ayer en sus ojos hubiese empeorado exponencialmente. Se sorprendió de que nadie más pareciera notarlo. "No dormiste anoche? La cama no es lo suave o firme suficiente?"

Él resopló. "Dormí una hora y luego pasé el resto de la noche entrenando. Sólo pausé para bañarme y desayunar."

"Qué?!" exclamó ella, mirándolo con ojos críticos. "Necesitas dormir más de una hora! Cielos. No es de extrañar de que te veas del infierno."

"Hn. Mira quien habla, mujer," espetó él, frunciendo, sus ojos aun cerrados. "Siempre te ves ridícula con ese cabello tuyo."

Bulma jadeó fuertemente. "Y _qué _hay de malo con mi cabello?!" demandó ella.

"Parece un nido trastornado directo de las pailas del infierno," dijo él sarcástico. "He cruzado todo el universo y es uno de los peinados más ridículos que he visto. Y oh, he visto ridículos, déjame decirte."

"Bueno, discúlpeme, _Señor Mi-cabello-permanece-parado-bajo-400-veces-la-gravedad-de-La Tierra,_" espetó ella, resoplando indignada. Él rió disimuladamente y se acercó peligrosamente para sonreír ante su respuesta, pero ella no lo notó.

"En cualquier caso, cómo se supone que vaya a dormir, escuchándote a ti y a tu novio follando durante toda la noche?"

Bulma chilló y perdió el control del jet por un momento y casi se vuelca. Vegeta abrió sus ojos ante esto, una mano instantáneamente al frente para protegerse. Sus oscuros ojos instantáneamente se dispararon impacientes hacia ella. "Mujer, despierta!"

"TÚ NOS ESCUCHASTE?!" Gritó Bulma, completamente mortificada ante la idea de que alguien estuviera escuchándola a ella y a su novio durante su apasionado encuentro sexual la noche anterior. "Qué, tienes alguna especie de fetiche por escuchar a la gente teniendo sexo o algo así?!"

Él sonrió y de nuevo cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Tengo oídos, y ellos me dejan escuchar sonidos, sabes. Mis oídos son sensibles. Qué puedo decir?" dijo él mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba. Si el rostro de Bulma pudiera enrojecerse más, fácilmente hubiese podido pasar por un tomate. Vegeta no pudo resistirse y continuó, "Apenas si es adecuado."

Bulma le disparó una furiosa mirada. "_Para tu información, _Yamcha es un fantástico amante."

"Hmph. Entonces debes de tener bajos estándares."

"Tú qué sabes?" desafió Bulma, indignada de que estuviera sentado en su jet criticando su vida sexual. De todas las cosas de las que pudieran hablar…

"Mis talentos no se limitan a pelear, mujer," dijo él en una voz baja y casi predadora. Ella de repente, encontró difícil respirar, antes de mirarlo por el rabillo de su ojo. De nuevo tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria en su cara. Bulma exhaló un respiro que no sabía estaba conteniendo antes de desviar la mirada.

No dudaba de sus palabras, en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, hizo una nota mental de poner su habitación a prueba de sonido la próxima vez que estuviera entrenando para evitar una futura humillación.

Después de murmurar un indiferente "_como sea,_" quedaron en silencio por un tiempo. Quince minutos después, estaban a medio camino del centro comercial, y Bulma estaba satisfecha con el tiempo que estaba haciendo. Miró a Vegeta para decirle que estaban a mitad de camino, y se sorprendió de ver que se había quedado dormido. Los músculos en su rostro estaban relajados y estaba respirando profunda y continuamente. Su cabeza estaba un poco inclinada, sus brazos ahora sueltamente cruzados sobre su pecho.

_En verdad debe estar exhausto para caer dormido así._

Bulma alcanzó los controles y presionó un botón que comenzó a reclinar su asiento. El príncipe de inmediato abrió sus ojos con susto, parpadeando pocas veces mientras se recordaba dónde estaba.

"Está bien," le dijo ella. Él la miró con ojos fruncidos que traicionaron un profundo cansancio y algo más que no pudo ubicar. Ella le sonrió. "Por qué no te recuestas y tomas una siesta, y te despierto cuando lleguemos allá? Te lo debo por mantenerte levantado," dijo ella tontamente.

Él no dijo nada, contemplando mientras la miraba en silencio, instintivamente cuestionando sus motivos.

Ella captó su desconfiada mirada. "Vegeta, no hay nada que pueda hacer para lastimarte. En serio, descansa. Te sentirás mejor."

El príncipe gruñó, suponiendo que tenía razón. De mala gana, se recostó de nuevo contra la silla reclinada, la cual Bulma había bajado completamente. Su espalda se relajó instantáneamente y cerró sus ojos, suspirando con alivio. La silla era lo cómoda suficiente y con el suave zumbido del jet, en verdad era lo más cómodo en lo que hubiese estado en el planeta. No le tomó un minuto dormirse otra vez.

Cinco minutos después, Bulma estaba pensando dos veces sobre lo que estaban haciendo. Sin duda, aun quería comprarle ropa. Quería que tuviera sus propias cosas, y siendo la mujer más rica e inteligente del mundo, fácilmente podía costear darle esas cosas. Estaba arriesgando su vida por su planeta, lo planeara o no, y por eso quería darle algo a cambio.

Estaba debatiendo, si no se beneficiaría más de ellos mientras tomaba un desvío.

El ritmo de su respiración fue interrumpido por un gruñido de dolor. Ella lo miró, estaba haciendo una mueca de dolor. Como si sintiera sus ojos sobre él, su rostro se relajó cuando lo miró y reasumió su profunda y rítmica respiración. Bulma suspiró profundamente, ahora entendiendo su corta molestia esa mañana en el desayuno. Claramente todavía estaba adolorido y tratando de no demostrarlo.

La heredera de cabello azul cambió las coordenadas, y el jet hizo un giro de noventa grados tomando un desvío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta se abrió, y se encontró con una enorme y amistosa sonrisa que conocía muy bien.

"Bulma! Hola!"

Bulma le sonrió a su viejo amigo alzándola en sus brazos y le dio un abrazo. Bulma rió y lo abrazó.

"Es bueno verte también, Gokú," dijo ella naturalmente.

"Qué le pasó a tu brazo?" preguntó él sorprendido, notando su cabestrillo al separarse.

"Me caí de una escalera, fui descuidada," dijo ella encogiéndose de hombro. "No es gran cosa."

"Bueno, espero que mejore pronto. Oye, trajiste a Vegeta, huh?" preguntó Gokú, mirando sobre su amiga hacia su jet. No podía ver al otro Saiyajin, pero podía sentir su energía. La energía de Vegeta era inconfundible y reconocible a millas. "Va a entrar?"

Bulma miró sobre su hombro hacia su jet que había dejado inactivo. Vegeta no se había movido cuando salió, y ella no había tenido el corazón para despertarlo de lo cansado que se veía. Debe estar durmiendo muy poco para caer dormido tan sólidamente, tan rápido.

Ella miró a Gokú. "Ahora está descansando. Sabes lo duro que se esfuerza con su entrenamiento," dijo girando sus ojos.

"Sí, tiene algo, huh?" dijo Gokú, sonriendo conocedor, un secreto en sus ojos. Bulma lo miró sospechosamente, sintiendo que estaba escondiéndole algo.

"Qué?"

"Oh nada," dijo Gokú despreocupado, su sonrisa amplia. Se hizo a un lado, invitándola a entrar. "Entra. Chi-Chi está arriba si quieres hablar con ella."

"Qué, no puedo hablar _contigo_?" preguntó Bulma, pretendiendo estar ofendida. "Te vuelves un Súper Saiyajin y te olvidas de mí, huh? Ya veo cómo es."

Gokú solo rió. "No, es solo que también estoy entrenando. Gohan y Piccolo están atrás peleando. Vine para comer algo."

"Oh, bueno, _eso es _una sorpresa," rió ella. "De todas formas, vine a verte."

"Oh sí? Qué pasa?" preguntó el Saiyajin en su usual tono amigable, yendo y sentándose en el sofá en su pequeña sala. Bulma caminó hacia él pero permaneció de pie.

"Bueno, quería ver si por casualidad tenías algunas semillas del ermitaño? Me preguntaba si puedo tomar una para deshacerme de esto." Señaló su cabestrillo. "Está retrasando mi trabajo."

"Oh, seguro," dijo él, moviéndose en el sofá mientras buscaba en su bolsillo. "Hmm, déjame ver." Bulma avanzó y vio que su amigo había removido una pequeña bolsa marrón de su bolsillo. Gokú abrió la pequeña bolsa y vació los contenidos en su enorme mano. Contó cuántas semillas tenía.

"Sólo necesito una, Gokú," le dijo Bulma. "Sé que ustedes las necesitan para cosas más importantes."

"Aw, estamos bien. Hmm. Bueno, tengo seis. Puedes tomar dos."

"Qué? No, Gokú, no seas ridículo. No necesito dos para mi brazo, Una está bien, en verdad."

"Oh, estoy seguro que sólo usarás la mitad de una para poner tu brazo en buena forma. Pero… estoy seguro de que puedes darle un buen uso a la semilla y media extra," dijo Gokú haciendo contacto visual. Ella vio la conocedora mirada en sus gentiles ojos, vio las palabras que no estaba pronunciando, y sonrió agradecidamente.

"Gracias, Gokú," le dijo genuinamente tomando las semillas, mientras Chi-Chi bajaba las escaleras.

"Bulma!" dijo ella, sonriendo ante la vista de su amiga. "Cuándo llegaste?"

"Hace unos minutos. Cómo estás, Chi?"…

Diez minutos después, Vegeta frunció antes de abrir sus ojos lentamente. Miró alrededor, tratando de recordar dónde estaba. Algunas veces le era difícil recordar que aún estaba en el mismo planeta. Siempre iba de planeta en planeta cuando trabajaba para Freezer, y después de un tiempo todo había comenzado a mezclarse. Solo le tomó un momento recordar que estaba en La Tierra.

_A dónde demonios me trajo esa maldita mujer? _Pensó enojado mientras se sentaba lentamente.

Obtuvo su respuesta una fracción de segundo después cuando sintió tres niveles de energía muy familiares.

Un minuto después, Vegeta estaba detrás de la casa Son, recostado contra ella con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Observó a Gohan y a Piccolo pelear a cincuenta pies en el aire, ambos moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz. Estudió sus movimientos con concentrado escrutinio, haciendo notas mentales. Pausaron momentáneamente para mirarlo, sintiendo su intensa mirada. Frunció cuando Gohan le dio un tímido saludo.

_Estúpido niño. Si no hubiese tomado mi esfera del dragón, sería inmortal en este momento… pequeña mierda._

Por supuesto, no le habría gustado mucho si Freezer hubiese continuado torturándolo en Namekusei mientras enfrentaba una golpiza sin un final a la vista. Algunas veces, la muerte era una fortuna. Si ahora pudiera reunir las esferas del dragón, desearía volverse un Súper Saiyajin. El poder y la inevitable muerte eran más atractivos que la debilidad y la vida inmortal.

_Aun así. Eso no cambia el principio de todo el asunto,_ pensó para sí mientras miraba a Gohan. El niño desvió la mirada y continuó entrenando con su mentor.

Él giró su cabeza cuando escuchó la puerta trasera abrirse y salir su rival.

"Kakarotto," dijo el príncipe, su tono amargo.

Gokú se giró para mirarlo, sonriendo mientras ajustaba sus muñequeras. "Hola, Vegeta. Cómo va el entrenamiento?"

"Eso no te importa," gruñó Vegeta. "Tenemos algo que debemos discutir."

"Oh, de acuerdo," dijo Gokú, caminando hacia el enojado Saiyajin. Vegeta contuvo la bilis de odio en su garganta por este hombre. Oh, si tuviera el poder para hacerlo, golpearía al otro Saiyajin puro hasta que exhalara su último respiro.

La verdad era, muy profundo en su corazón, que tenía un profundo respeto por Gokú—aunque preferiría tener a Freezer matándolo una y otra vez por el resto de la eternidad antes de admitirlo. Demonios, tenía dificultad de admitírselo. En cualquier caso, esta conversación era una que quería desde hacía un tiempo. Sin duda la mujer lo había traído aquí para recoger la semilla del ermitaño, pero él tenía su propia agenda para no volar tan pronto como se dio cuenta de dónde estaba.

Y estaba por hacerlo.

"Debemos conversar lejos de aquí," dijo Vegeta, mirando a Piccolo con ojos acusadores mientras continuaba peleando con Gohan. "Esos malditos Namekuseijin pueden escuchar cada movimiento de cada llama en el infierno."

A setenta pies en el aire, Piccolo sonrió.

"Está bien, nos llevaré a otro lado," dijo Gokú. Vegeta gruñó, haciendo una mueca cuando Gokú puso una mano en su hombro. Gokú colocó dos dedos en su frente y luego, desaparecieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Y de qué quieres hablar, Vegeta?"

"He querido saber esto desde que volví a la vida. Cómo, Kakarotto? Debes decirme cómo lo hiciste."

"Cómo hice qué?"

"Idiota. Cómo te volviste un Súper Saiyajin!"

"Oh! Sí, sí. Dios, Vegeta. Has querido saber esto todo el tiempo?"

"Por supuesto que sí! Tonto. Te busqué por todo el maldito universo cuando supe que estabas vivo, para poder averiguar tu secreto."

"Lo hiciste?"

"Sí. Finalmente regresé aquí a la Tierra, pensando que podrías haber regresado."

"Vaya, en verdad quieres saber, huh?"

"Por supuesto que sí! Ahora, vas a decirme o no?!"

"Bueno… es difícil de describir."

"Estoy seguro de que al menos tienes una neurona flotando en algún lugar de tu cráneo. Úsala."

"Supongo que la mejor manera en que puedo ponerlo, es que viene como respuesta a una necesidad. Después de tu muerte, pensé que había derrotado a Freezer. Pero entonces regresó y lastimó a Piccolo. Y luego mató a Krillin…"

Hubo una breve pausa.

"Supe que si no lo detenía, los destruiría a todos. A mí… a mi hijo. Solo pasó, este poder creció dentro de mí, en respuesta a una abrumadora necesidad. La necesidad de proteger. Proteger y vengar."

"Vengar?"

"A Krillin… a nuestra raza… a ti."

"… A mí?" El tono era genuinamente sorprendido.

"Por supuesto. Ahora eres uno de nosotros, Vegeta. Un buen chico."

"Nunca seré uno de ustedes, Kakarotto."

"Estás peleando de nuestro lado contra los androides, verdad?"

"Ellos están representando un reto. Nada más, nada menos."

"Salvaste la vida de Krillin en Namekusei contra las Fuerzas Ginyu. Y luego salvaste a Gohan contra Freezer."

"Por conveniencia. Los necesitaba vivos."

"Te preocupas por Bulma."

Hubo un bajo gruñido. "Ciertamente _no. _La mujer podría morir para lo que me importa."

"Si tú lo dices." El tono era conocedor.

"Tu cerebro idiota ya borró la conversación que tuvimos cuando el joven del futuro estuvo aquí? Nada ha cambiado, especialmente entre nosotros, Kakarotto. Igualaré el puntaje contigo una vez que esta amenaza de los androides haya pasado. Lo juro."

"Estaré esperándolo, Vegeta… entonces… respondí tu pregunta?"

"Difícilmente. Tuviste una respuesta emocional al ver morir al calvo. Claramente, la emoción fue tu detonante. Sin embargo, no será el mío, te lo aseguro."

"Por qué no?"

"Porque todo este planeta podría quemarse, y no me importaría."

"Entonces por qué arriesgas tu vida para protegerlo?"

"Tú y la mujer. Ambos son iguales con sus estúpidos sentimentalismos. Ya te dije que los androides solo son otro reto entre millones que he enfrentado en toda mi vida. No me importa este planeta. Todos aquí podrían morir, y no me importaría."

"No sé si lo creo. En verdad no creo que seas malo, Vegeta."

"Tonto. Necesito recordarte que he asesinado a millones sin misericordia?"

"Bajo las órdenes de Freezer."

"Podría ser, pero lo disfruté. Créeme."

"No eres así más."

"Casi mato a tu amigo esta mañana. El de la cicatriz. Estuve a segundos de tener su sangre en mis manos. Quién ordenó eso?"

"Si realmente quisieras matar a Yamcha, lo habrías hecho. Entonces por qué no lo mataste?"

Hubo silencio por un momento.

Finalmente, hubo un gruñido. "Deseo regresar. Me has dicho lo que quería saber, y ahora preferiría deshacerme de tu presencia."

"Seguro."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta esperaba en frente de la casa Son, recostado contra un árbol con sus brazos cruzados como siempre. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras reflexionaba en la conversación con Kakarotto minutos antes. Trató de mantener su foco en la parte importante, la única parte que importaba. El detonante para el ascenso de Kakarotto, y cómo podría usar esta información para hacer realidad su propio ascenso. La única razón por la que, en primer lugar, se había molestado en tener una conversación con el otro Saiyajin.

_Entonces por qué no lo mataste?_

Maldición, no es bueno, maldito Kakarotto. Hacerle una pregunta para la que no tenía la maldita respuesta.

Sintió a la endemoniada mujer de cabello azul acercársele esta vez. Después de que lo había sorprendido en su laboratorio, no iba a atraparlo de nuevo. Vegeta no había sobrevivido al reino de Freezer al cometer el mismo error dos veces.

"Oye," dijo Bulma con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia él. "Cómo te sientes?"

El Príncipe Saiyajin no se movió y no respondió, no queriendo admitir que aún se sentía de los mil demonios. Claramente, ella ya sabía o no lo habría traído aquí para recoger la semilla que le había prometido. En verdad sentía la necesidad de hacerle admitir su dolor en voz alta? Abrió sus ojos y le dio una dura mirada, la que usaba para hacer que sus enemigos temieran por sus vidas.

Para su sorpresa, Bulma rió cuando la vio. Él levantó una ceja.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Su rabia y temperamento reprimido por la gentil caricia de su risa. Él vio brillar sus ojos azules, notando lo diferente que se veían cuando reía. El fuego que ardía cuando estaba burlándose o retándolo era suave y había algo más en su lugar. Algo más tranquilizador. Nunca había visto una expresión como esa en toda su vida.

Molesto, gruñó en respuesta ante su risa. "Qué es tan divertido, mujer?!" demandó, frustrado con el significante control que estaba ejerciendo sobre sus emociones.

"Nunca admitirás cuando estás adolorido, verdad, chico rudo?" le dijo ella burlona. Uno de sus ojos tembló antes de desviar su mirada furiosamente hacia un lado, gruñendo enojado. "Eso está bien. Te traigo tu semilla del ermitaño así que ahora podrás sentirte mejor. Has estado peor de llevar los últimos días."

Ella decidió que sería mejor si no sabía que Gokú le había dado dos. Sería bueno tener una extra solo en caso de que se lastimara otra vez. Estiró su mano hacia él, una semilla en su mano. "Puedes tomar la mitad ahora y la otra mitad después cuando la necesites."

Él mantuvo sus ojos desviados aunque estaba mirando la semilla con su visión periférica. Finalmente, después de un tiempo, decidió terminar con eso y tomar la estúpida semilla. Después de todo, con su fuerza restaurada, su nivel de poder se incrementaría. No sería sustancial desde que no estaba recuperándose de una batalla, pero estaba sediento de una onza de poder que lo acercara más a lograr su ascenso.

Vegeta gruñó y estiró su mano, aun mirando de lado. "Bueno, qué estás esperando? Dame esa estúpida cosa, mujer!" demandó enojado.

Bulma hizo lo que le pidió y depositó la semilla en su palma. La llevó frente a él y la miró con disgusto. Bulma medio esperaba que la triturara como lo hizo con la botella de Tylenol la noche anterior. Se sorprendió gratamente cuando tomó la semilla en ambas manos y la partió en dos. Metió una mitad en su boca y la tragó.

El alivio inundó a Vegeta de inmediato. Cerró sus ojos y pudo sentir que el dolor en su espalda se disipaba a nada. Su dolor desapareció completamente y se sintió vigorizado. Se sintió fuerte de nuevo, como siempre debía sentirse. Y se sentía muy bien.

"Mejor?" Él abrió sus ojos para encontrarla estudiándolo, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Gruñó y le dio un movimiento indiferente de hombro, pero no la engañó. Prácticamente podía ver toda la tensión abandonando su cuerpo finalmente después de tomar la semilla. Su sonrisa se tornó presumida. "Eso pensé."

Ella se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia su jet mientras sus ojos seguían cada movimiento suyo. "Bueno, debemos irnos. Tenemos muchas compras que hacer hoy. Conozco unas cuantas tiendas que deben tener cosas que te gusten."

Ella casi alcanzó el jet cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba siguiéndola. Frunciendo sus ojos en confusión, miró sobre su hombro para encontrar que estaba a cinco pies tras ella. Sus brazos estaban cruzados, una desafiante mirada en sus ojos.

"Quién dice que aun voy a ir a esta ridícula excursión?" preguntó Vegeta, una malvada sonrisa en su rostro.

"Qué?! Pero teníamos un trato! Te daba tu semilla, y tú me dejabas comprarte ropa!" espetó ella, mirándolo. Su sonrisa se amplió más ante el flameante fuego en sus ojos. Encontró que estaba comenzando a disfrutar real y verdaderamente iniciar ese fuego.

"Mujer tonta. No debiste darme primero mi parte del trato," dijo él burlonamente. Entonces le lanzó la otra mitad de la semilla que le había dado. "Toma. Toma esto para tu brazo. La necesitas más que yo, débil."

"Vegeta!" gritó Bulma enojada. "Dijiste que lo harías!"

"No hay verdades o mentiras en batalla, mujer. Sólo victoria y derrota. Y en este momento, soy el victorioso. Perdiste, humana."

El príncipe echó hacia atrás su cabeza y rió fuertemente, su risa tan malvada como si estuviera ante un enemigo derrotado a punto de ser asesinado por su mano. Le disparó otra sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y correr diez pies. Bulma lo miraba, humeando, mientras alzaba vuelo en el aire y se alejaba.

La heredera de cabello azul miró la media semilla que le había lanzado. Sin titubear, la tomó. Instantáneamente, sintió toda movilidad regresar a su brazo.

"Sólo victoria o derrota, huh?" dijo ella en voz alta mientras removía el cabestrillo de su brazo. Miró en la dirección en la que había volado Vegeta, la cual muy claramente era de regreso a su preciosa cámara de gravedad.

Entonces Bulma corrió a su jet y entró. Lo encendió y sonrió mientras levitaba, antes de dirigirse tras él. Él pensaba que le había ganado ante sus ojos, y por sentado, había sido atrapada desprevenida. Pero iba a mostrarle que la guerra estaba lejos de terminar. Oh sí, ella iba a mostrarle que nadie se metía con Bulma Briefs y se iba con ello. Él quería jugar este juego, entonces ella jugaría.

_No tiene idea de con quién está tratando… _pensó mientras su jet se dirigía tras él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará….


	10. Tick Tock

**SERÁS MI MUERTE**

**Por Niteryde**

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

**10.- Tick Tock**

Vegeta sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos mientras permanecía sentado contra la pared de la cámara de gravedad. Estaba haciendo una mueca de dolor inclinándose. Oh, antes había experimentado tortura, muchas veces en manos de Freezer y muchas otras veces en manos de varios enemigos. Sus enemigos siempre habían sido creativos en encontrar formas para intentar hacerlo sufrir, y siempre había sido igualmente creativo en dar con maneras crueles y viciosas para hacer sus muertes tan dolorosas como fueran posibles como respuesta.

Pero nunca en toda su vida alguien le había hecho algo como _esto._

"Odio hacerte esto, Vegeta. En verdad," dijo una voz francamente malvada. "Pero teníamos un trato."

"Demonio," siseó Vegeta, levantando la mirada para ver los ojos azules de su enemigo mientras continuaba sosteniendo su cabeza.

Bulma rió en la pantalla. Él quería destruir el centro de control de la cámara de gravedad el cual detendría la conexión para no tener que ver más a la maldita mujer. Pero hacerlo significaba destruir el simulador de gravedad. Notó consternado que ella lo había diseñado específicamente de esa manera para que no pudiera hacer nada al respecto si se sentía como para interrumpirlo.

_Mujer endemoniada… bruja malvada…_

"Ríndete, Vegeta," dijo Bulma con suficiencia. "Esta es una batalla que no puedes ganar. Sólo ríndete."

"Nunca," siseó él.

"Puedo terminar tu dolor con un solo botón…" dijo ella, su tono burlón.

Vegeta le disparó una furiosa mirada a la proyección, sus manos aun en su cabeza. "Mujer, para esto de una vez o te arrancaré extremidad por extremidad cuando salga de aquí," amenazó. "No creas que no lo haré sólo porque eres una mujer!"

"Bueno, chico rudo, tendrías que dejar la cámara de gravedad para hacerlo, lo cual significa que gano por default," dijo con una sonrisa. Él gruñó, muy agitado y nervioso para responder, y ella rió. "Qué? Piensas que soy una mujer sin cerebro?" preguntó, usando sus propias palabras contra él mientras ampliaba su sonrisa. "Tendrás que saber, Príncipe Vegeta de los Saiyajin, que soy una mujer con la que nadie se mete."

Ella alcanzó y subió un poco el volumen. No lo suficiente para lastimarlo con su sensible oído, pero lo suficiente para que no pudiera acallar la música resonando en la cámara de gravedad si lo intentaba.

_Bruja malvada, _pensó furioso mientras el horrible sonido asaltaba sus oídos. _Mujerzuela de cabello azul…_ miró la proyección para verla bailar con la música en su asiento.

"En realidad no me gusta la música de este niño, pero esta canción es muy pegadiza, no crees, Vegeta?" dijo ella inocentemente mientras lo miraba a través del monitor en su escritorio, esa sonrisa aun en su rostro.

" . ," siseó entre dientes.

"Vendrás de compras conmigo?" preguntó ella dulcemente, batiéndole sus pestañas. Luego estalló en carcajadas, y volvió a bailar, esa triunfante sonrisa en su cara. Bulma no había tenido tanta diversión en mucho, _mucho _tiempo. Yamcha escasamente se le oponía, siempre se derrumbaba como una flor al encontrar un ladrillo. Vegeta, por otro lado, era mucho más divertido. Lo miró a través de su monitor, y su sonrisa se amplió más. "Sólo di la palabra, amigo, y lo apagaré."

Él comenzó a temblar un poco mientras comenzaba a cantar.

"_I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring, and I'm in pieces, baby fix me…_"

"APÁGALO, MUJER!" Le rugió Vegeta a la proyección, su ojo temblando del estrés. La vio ignorarlo y continuó bailando y cantando.

"_And I just can't believe my first love won't be around… and I'm like, baby, baby, baby, ohhh…_"

Vegeta la miró, todavía sosteniendo su cabeza de la agonía de tener que escuchar esos extraños y horribles sonidos terrícolas que se atrevían a llamar _música_. El príncipe había pensado que estaba en ventaja, que había emergido victorioso. Entonces como un enemigo en el campo de batalla aun de pie mientras el humo se aclaraba, se dio cuenta que estaba lejos de ser derrotada. No sólo había interrumpido su entrenamiento justo cuando estaba calentando, sino que había insistido en ponerle una _banda sonora _para "motivarlo" a trabajar más duro. Como si supiera qué demonios era una "banda sonora."

Y luego la música había comenzado.

_Gracias a los Dioses que esta maldita mujer no nació como una mujer Saiyajin, _pensó para sí mientras su ojo continuaba temblando. Bulma lo miró como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, y le dio una coqueta sonrisa.

"No te rindes?"

"Nunca," espetó él, sus ojos fijos en los suyos desafiantes.

"Ya veo," dijo Bulma pensativa, antes de presionar un botón y detener la música. Él bajó las manos de su cabeza, suspirando con alivio pero aún sospechoso. Le levantó una ceja, preguntándose qué demonios iba a hacer la mujer después. Bulma le guiñó un ojo y levantó su teléfono celular a su oído.

"Hola papá," dijo Bulma. "Sí, estoy genial, cómo estás?... ah, sí, veo… bueno, sólo quería hacerte saber que no voy a poder llegar a nuestra reunión hoy a las 3… lo sé, me ocuparé de eso después… está bien, también te amo, adiós!"

Cerró su celular y miró al molesto Saiyajin sentado en el piso de la cámara de gravedad. "Ahora tenemos todo el día para divertirnos," dijo ella con suficiencia, antes de estallar en una ola de gustosas carcajadas mientras él palidecía. Bulma se giró en su silla hacia su portátil, revisando la lista de reproducción que había compuesto para su huésped Saiyajin. Casualmente la revisó, ignorando el peligroso gruñido a través del monitor.

"Veamos. Justin Bieber no es mi estilo, entonces veamos quién aparece al azar," dijo ella, colocando su lista de reproducción en aleatorio y presionando play. La música volvió y Vegeta comenzó a temblar de nuevo, levantando sus manos hacia su cabeza. Apretó sus ojos, rehusándose a ceder. "Oh, amo esta canción!" Dijo Bulma excitada, antes de comenzar a bailar en su silla.

Infortunadamente para él, su resolución comenzó a derrumbarse cuando comenzó a cantar de nuevo. Vegeta apretó puñados de su cabello mientras se preguntaba si Freezer había contratado a la bruja de cabello azul en Namekusei, solo para asegurarle más tortura a la muerte del tirano.

"_I'm talking on our toes, toes, trying on all our clothes, clothes, boys blowing up our phones, phones…_"

"MUJER!" gritó él a todo pulmón, una vena visiblemente pulsaba en su sien.

"Sí, su alteza?" preguntó ella inocentemente, girándose para mirarlo con esa exasperante sonrisa en su cara.

"APAGA ESE SANGRIENTO ESTRUENDO DE UNA VEZ!" rugió él, antes de inhalar un profundo respiro. "Yo… haré…" su voz se desvaneció, su orgullo rehusándose a ceder pero su cordura le rogaba terminar la locura.

"Lo siento, qué fue eso?" dijo Bulma, bajando un poco la música. Se acercó más a la cámara que estaba grabándola, colocando una mano alrededor de su oreja. "Tú qué? Por favor, termina tu oración, Vegeta."

Vegeta se sonrojó furiosamente mientras desviaba su mirada, rehusándose a ver el triunfante brillo en sus ojos azules. No podía creer que esto en realidad estuviera pasando, pero estaba por darse por vencido ante la endemoniada mujer de cabello azul. No quería, pero estaba a un segundo de levantar una palma hacia su sien y volarse su propia cabeza si tenía que soportar más de esta tortura.

El orgulloso príncipe hirvió entre dientes, cerrando sus ojos, "Iré contigo para comprar la maldita ropa," murmuró él.

Bulma sonrió satisfecha. "Eso es lo que pensé," dijo con suficiencia, antes de que esa sonrisa regresara a su rostro. "Pero sabes que no puedo llevarte sin camisa como estás, verdad?"

Vegeta bajó la mirada a la camisa blanca en el piso. La había desgarrado y hecho pedazos tan pronto como entró a la cámara de gravedad, junto con los vendajes que había tenido en sus brazos. No había visto necesidad de ninguno de ellos desde que iba a comenzar su entrenamiento.

"Aunque está bien, te encontraré otra camisa que puedas usar, _bad man._"

Él levantó la mirada y vio lo que estaba temiendo: estaba sosteniendo una muy conocida camisa rosa manga corta con **BADMAN **en la espalda.

Ahora deseaba haber mantenido intacta la estúpida camisa blanca.

_Qué conspiradora pequeña bruja!_ Pensó para sí mientras gruñía enojado. Aunque estaba avergonzado, no pudo evitar la sensación de admiración aumentar en su pecho. Sin miedo había presionado sus botones y, se admitió en silencio para sí, había ganado esta batalla. Luego había añadido insulto al obligarlo a usar la única prenda que odiaba más que cualquier otra en el mundo. Era tan astuta como él (si no más) y maldita sea si no sentía por ella algo de respeto ardiendo en su interior.

"Bien!" espetó finalmente, cediendo mientras sus mejillas ardían aún más. Gruñó malhumorado y trató de desaparecer en la pared mientras miraba amargamente al piso. "Como sea," murmuró él.

"Excelente," dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa. "Te veré al frente en cinco minutos. Y voy a dejar esto encendido, sólo en caso. No querrás huir de nuevo." Subió la música, y le dio otro guiño.

La proyección terminó finalmente, así como su dignidad del día.

Bulma rió disimuladamente cuando vio a Vegeta acercarse finalmente a su jet momentos después, con una mirada en su cara como si quisiera hacerla pedazos. Ella sonrió y giró un poco la camisa rosa en una mano.

"Dije cinco minutos, querido príncipe, y llegas un minuto tarde," se burló ella. Vegeta le disparó una mirada que la habría matado en el lugar si las miradas pudieran matar, antes de arrebatarle de las manos la camisa rosa.

"Espero que los gusanos te coman rápido cuando mueras, mujer," gruñó el Príncipe Saiyajin con puro veneno en su voz. Bulma rió y rodeó el jet para entrar en el asiento del conductor.

Volaron en silencio. Él tenía sus brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre su pecho, mirando adelante, su mentón enojado. Aun cuando había tratado de involucrarlo en una pequeña conversación, él le gruñiría por lo bajo o la ignoraría completamente. Bulma decidió dejarlo, feliz de que estuviera ahí con ella.

Vegeta cerró la puerta tan duro cuando salió del jet que todo el vehículo tembló del impacto. Bulma le disparó una mirada mientras presionaba un botón en su jet, encapsulándolo.

"Cuidado, amigo, vas a arruinar nuestro viaje a casa," le advirtió, empacando la cápsula y metiéndola en su bolsa.

"Querrás decir, _tu _viaje a casa," espetó Vegeta, cruzando sus brazos enojado mientras analizaba sus nuevos alrededores.

Estaban en un parqueadero de un centro comercial, donde podía ver gente entrando y saliendo de varias tiendas, entrando y saliendo de sus vehículos sin preocupaciones, inconscientes de la destrucción vaticinada para su mundo en menos de dos años. El ambiente estaba tensionándolo. Vegeta no estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de tanta gente cuando no estaba asesinando a todos a la vista.

Bulma vio la manera en la que el Saiyajin miraba alrededor ansioso, y podía decir con facilidad de su clara incomodidad. Le extendió su mano. Sus oscuros ojos inmediatamente regresaron a ella, antes de fruncirse.

"Vamos, Vegeta. No será tan malo," le dijo gentilmente, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Su mirada se tornó disgustada cuando vio que Bulma estaba ofreciéndole su mano.

"No soy un niño que puedas llevar por ahí, mujer!" le espetó. "Y qué demonios estás usando?" demandó, mirando el extraño aparato en su cara que no había visto antes ahí. "Es algún tipo de rastreador?"

"No, son lentes de sol. Protegen mis ojos del sol, o en este caso, me protegen de ser identificada," dijo ella con un despreocupado movimiento de hombro.

"Identificada?" preguntó él, levantando una ceja. "Las personas te reconocerían?"

Ella le dio una presumida sonrisa. "Bueno… _soy_ la mujer más rica e inteligente del planeta, Vegeta." Le levantó una ceja. "No recuerdas mi invento que te mostré? Toma tu conocimiento en física, y multiplícalo por mil. Entonces podrás estar más cerca de mi saber hacer científico," dijo con una sonrisa.

Él gruñó y giró sus ojos. "Mujer, tu arrogancia es sorprendente."

"Olla hablando de hervir?"

"Huh?" preguntó él, dándole una desconcertada mirada.

"Básicamente significa que estás siendo hipócrita," dijo con una carcajada. "Además, difícilmente puedo evitarlo si mis padres crearon a una belleza como yo con un cerebro y personalidad arrolladora."

Él resopló. "Y también molesta."

"Hmmm… me gusta que no negaras lo que dije," le dijo con un guiño. Él le gruñó mientras se daba la vuelta y avanzaba. "Vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer."

Bulma entró en la primera tienda, muy consciente de Vegeta caminando tras ella. Estaba extremadamente cerca, tanto que de hecho le asombraba que no le pisara los talones mientras caminaban. La tensión prácticamente irradiaba de él en olas y pudo sentirlo fácilmente, pero no pronunció ni una simple palabra de protesta. No pudo evitar sonreír, sabiendo que era un gran paso para él. Se preguntó qué tan receptivo sería al mostrarle lo que La Tierra tenía para ofrecerle. Considerando prácticamente cómo lo había torturado para venir con ella este día, imaginó que no sería muy receptivo del todo.

Pero, _tenían _menos de dos años…

"Aquí vamos," dijo animada, sacando una camisa en un gancho. Se giró para mostrársela, pero sus ojos estaban escaneando el área, sus cejas juntas. Bulma ladeó un poco su cabeza. "Vegeta?"

Instantáneamente, se giró hacia ella y frunció. Sus sentidos estaban siendo abrumados, y decidió que probablemente era mejor que apresurara este ridículo viaje, a menos que su intranquilidad sacara lo mejor de él y los destruyera a todos en todo el centro comercial.

"Oye, estás bien?" le preguntó ella, alcanzando y tomando su mano. Él gruñó y en seguida la quitó.

"Deja de hacer eso!" siseó Vegeta, antes de arrebatarle el gancho y la camisa de la mano. "Déjame ver esta estúpida cosa!"

"Bueno, bueno, cielos," dijo Bulma, levantando una ceja mientras lo observaba examinar la camisa. Tiró y la estiró en algunos lugares, antes de gruñir.

"Esto es patético para pelear," dijo finalmente, antes de tirar la prenda sobre su hombro.

"Vegeta!" gritó ella. El príncipe parpadeó sorprendido ante su arranque, y le dirigió una mirada confundido. Su rabia inmediatamente subsidió cuando la vio. De hecho, le sonrió un poco. Él no era del planeta; claramente, no sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas. Y se veía tan entrañable cuando tenía esa confundida mirada en su cara. "Tienes que poner la ropa de nuevo en los percheros si no la quieres," explicó ella pacientemente mientras recogía la descartada camisa.

"Hn. Mujer, llévame a buscar algunas prendas adecuadas para pelear," ordenó él mientras se levantaba. Bulma suspiró y lo miró exasperada.

"Ya tienes tu armadura para eso," le dijo de hecho. "No estamos aquí para comprarte cosas para pelear, Vegeta. Es ropa en la que te puedes relajar. Ahora, ven aquí, podría gustarte esta sección."

Vegeta permaneció muy cerca de ella, siguiéndola mientras murmuraba por lo bajo coloridas maldiciones en todo tipo de idiomas, idiomas de La Tierra y de otros mundos. Muy rápidamente, se dio cuenta que él odiaba todo con cualquier tipo de estampado, letras, rayas, o cualquier tipo de diseño. Prefería los colores planos y sólidos. Escogió algunas camisas manga larga para él; una negra, una blanca, una azul, las tres de tallas diferentes.

Bulma se giró hacia él, acomodando las camisas en sus manos. "Muy bien, tienes que probarte estas. Veremos cuál te ajusta mejor, y entonces sabremos qué talla—Vegeta! Qué estás haciendo?"

Vegeta la miró molesto, justo cuando se deshacía de su camisa rosada. La dejó caer al piso. "Ahora qué, mujer?" preguntó impaciente. "Dijiste que tengo que probarme las malditas prendas, no? Ahora, pásalas."

"Ponte tu camisa!" siseó ella, mirando alrededor. Ya había mujeres que se habían detenido en seco para mirarlo, apreciando la vista. También había algunos hombres mirando con ojos envidiosos. No es que los culpara por eso, pero aun así.

"Cómo más se supone que me pruebe esa ropa nueva?" preguntó él, una sonrisa ahora en su rostro ante el rubor sobre el de ella. "Poniéndomelas encima de esa abominación rosa?"

Bulma gruñó, levantó su camisa rosada, y luego lo tomó de la mano. Por diversión, le permitió arrastrarlos a los probadores más cercanos, apreciando despreocupadamente su parte trasera todo el tiempo.

_Gracias a Kami que no lo llevé primero a escoger pantalones… _pensó Bulma, su rostro muy rojo.

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a los probadores. Un joven con lentes de moda se levantó desde atrás de un escritorio ante su llegada, sonriendo felizmente.

"Hola, señorita. Le gustaría—oh, dios," dijo él cuando vio al hombre de pecho bronceado y desnudo junto a ella, su mentón se desplomó un poco. Vegeta estaba muy ocupado mirando los alrededores para notarlo. Bulma le dio una rápida miraba a la etiqueta de su nombre.

"Daniel," saludó amablemente. "Necesitaremos un probador en la sección de hombres."

Fue solo entonces que Bulma se dio cuenta que estaban tomados de las manos. Miró a Vegeta, pero él estaba mirando hacia un lado en concentración, ajeno a la conversación de otros. Parecía que también hubiese olvidado que aún estaban tomados de las manos.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Le conseguiré a su apuesto amigo un probador tan pronto como sea posible," dijo Daniel con impaciencia, mirando con ojos rapaces el expuesto cuerpo de Vegeta. El Saiyajin se giró de inmediato y depositó su oscura mirada en el joven, solo ahora consciente del escrutinio. Gruñó peligrosamente como respuesta.

"Será mejor que mires para otro lado antes de que te saque los ojos! Entendido?" siseó Vegeta. El hombre visiblemente palideció mientras Bulma forzaba una carcajada.

"Sólo bromea! Escogeremos un probador, no te preocupes!" le dijo a Daniel amablemente, antes de llevarse a Vegeta. Había usado prácticamente toda su fuerza para hacerlo mover, y aun entonces, fue solo porque él lo permitió.

"Muy ciertamente NO estaba bromeando, mujer!" Gritó Vegeta rotundamente mientras continuaban caminando. Bulma suspiró y giró sus ojos.

"Oh, vamos," dijo ella, aun tomada de la mano con el agitado Saiyajin detrás. "No te importa cuando soy _yo_ la que mira tu sexy cuerpo." Encontró silencio. Mirando sobre su hombro, Bulma lo vio frunciendo con mejillas coloradas. Rió disimuladamente. "Es por esto que tenemos probadores, Vegeta. Para que puedas cambiarte en privado."

Finalmente, encontró una habitación que no estaba siendo utilizada. Entró y removió sus lentes de sol, poniéndolas en su bolsa. Luego se estiró en puntas para alcanzar los ganchos para colgar sus camisas. Vegeta observó la parte trasera de su blusa elevarse un par de pulgadas cuando lo hizo. Levantó una ceja ante la suave y expuesta piel de su baja espalda.

Su figura era positivamente divina, y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se vería el resto de piel de su espalda con la blusa completamente removida… junto con sus pantalones… cómo se vería en su estado natural, sin ninguna ridícula ropa en el camino?

"Puedes cambiarte aquí. Prueba estas camisas, e iré a escoger algunos-"

Sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrar a Vegeta prácticamente en su cara. Sus ojos eran ardientes e intensos mientras recorrían su cuerpo, y de repente se volvió muy consciente del calor de su cuerpo ante su proximidad.

Ella retrocedió un poco. Él permaneció tranquilo, su mirada siguiéndola. Sus ojos eran casi sofocantes con su intensidad.

"Vegeta?"

Él parpadeó unas cuantas veces y sacudió un poco su cabeza, como si recuperara sus sentidos. Retrocedió un paso. Notando que aún estaba mirándolo con una expresión que no podía leer, le frunció.

"No te hagas ideas, mujer. Yo no quiero nada que ver con una mujer que tiene sexo con ese tonto cara cortada, especialmente cuando esa mujer eres _tú_," gruñó él.

Su tono fue extremadamente convincente considerando que había estado visualizándose lanzando a Bulma contra la pared en el probador y quitándole toda su ropa, tomándola como quería, por tanto como quería. Era una prueba para su increíble fuerza de voluntad que no estuviera haciéndolo en ese mismo momento con lo mucho que deseaba su cuerpo. Su repentina y abrumadora necesidad por ella lo había cegado, y no sabía qué hacer con eso. El príncipe retrocedió otro paso, lejos de ella, y defensivamente cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Ceder a su necesidad física por ella sería ceder a su debilidad.

Y primero habría un día frío en el infierno antes de que Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajin, _cediera_ voluntariamente a la debilidad.

Bulma lo miró confundida, insegura de qué demonios había sido eso. Un minuto había parecido como si estuviera a segundos de violarla completamente, y luego al siguiente estaba siendo frío y huraño de nuevo. Dejó escapar un profundo y lento respiro. El Saiyajin era más complicado que la astrofísica.

"Bueno… está bien, entonces iré a encontrarte algunas cosas más que puedas probarte," dijo ella, tratando de aliviar la tensión que ahora estaba propagándose en el pequeño probador.

Él solo gruñó, y Bulma tomó eso como su señal para salir.

Dos horas después, ya habían escogido una variedad de camisas y suéteres para él, todo de colores sólidos. Los pantalones no habían sido mayor problema: le gustaban de colores oscuros o neutrales. Le había dado un movimiento de hombro indiferente a los jeans cuando se los ofreció, así que imaginó que estaban bien.

Vegeta ahora estaba mirando una variedad de botas en la sección de calzado para hombres, escudriñando la selección mientras Bulma lo observaba. Apenas le había dicho algo desde el incómodo momento en el probador, pero no estaba siendo tan difícil como pensó que sería. Encontró que era mucho más receptivo a la experiencia cuando le permitía hacer su propia selección, en vez de ella escoger por él.

Finalmente, Vegeta escogió una caja con botas negras. Tiró a un lado la caja, haciendo que Bulma volteara sus ojos. Movió las botas unas cuantas veces, atrapándolas y sintiéndolas. Tenían elevación que le darían otra pulgada de altura. Oh sí, _definitivamente _estaban vendidas.

Él la miró y sonrió. "Estas son adecuadas," dijo.

"Grandioso, entonces las llevaremos," dijo ella con una brillante sonrisa. Las botas fueron lo primero en lo que en verdad parecía interesado. "Ahora busquemos una bonita chaqueta, y acabaremos con tu miseria," se burló ella, tomando las botas.

"Bien," murmuró Vegeta, cruzando sus brazos y caminando tras ella. Ya había llegado así de lejos, también podía verlo, para que no decidiera convencerlo de hacerlo otra vez. Bulma estaba empujando un aparato con ruedas habiendo depositado toda la ropa que iba a comprar para él. El príncipe permanecía extremadamente cerca de ella, continuamente mirando alrededor. Su ansiedad había pasado en mayor parte, pero Vegeta aún se sentía un poco abrumado. Encontró que si permanecía cerca de Bulma, su dulce aroma tenía el efecto de aliviar esa sensación.

Si su proximidad le molestaba, no dio indicación alguna.

"Aquí vamos," dijo ella deteniéndose abruptamente. Vegeta se detuvo en el último momento, casi estrellándose con ella de lo cerca que había estado. Frunció y miró alrededor impaciente.

"Ahora dónde estamos, mujer?" preguntó él con un suspiro impaciente.

"Revisa las chaquetas de allá," dijo Bulma, señalando a su derecha. "Quién sabe? Podrías encontrar algo que te guste. Loco, no?" bromeó ella alegremente.

Vegeta le dio una sucia mirada, antes de inhalar un profundo respiro y aventurarse a ver de lo que estaba hablando. Bulma se inclinó en su carrito y observó mientras comenzaba a revisar las chaquetas de cuero que le había indicado. Notó cómo cambió su mirada cuando estudiaba un artículo de ropa. Su mirada era estudiosa, concentrada y exhaustiva. Sonrió un poco recordando lo inteligente que era. Era tan refrescante estar con alguien además de su padre que tuviera un aprecio por la ciencia, aunque su conocimiento fuera básico comparado con el suyo.

Bulma permaneció ahí por un tiempo, perdiendo rastro del tiempo mientras soñaba en mostrarle a Vegeta más de la ciencia, cuando su voz finalmente interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Hola? Mujer! Puedes escucharme?" demandó él impacientemente. Bulma parpadeó y salió de ellos, antes de mirarlo.

Trató de no dejar que su mentón se desplomara.

Vegeta se había cambiado con algo de su ropa nueva y ahora estaba usando jeans azul oscuro, las botas negras, una camiseta negra sin mangas que acentuaba su físico y una chaqueta de cuero marrón encima. La chaqueta tenía el cuello arriba, e imaginó que era más porque no sabía bajarlo a que tratara de imponer una moda. Sin embargo, se veía increíblemente guapo y no podría desviar la mirada aun si lo intentara.

Vegeta se abotonó el puño de su chaqueta, mirándola con puro desconcierto mientras se preguntaba por qué estaba mirándolo así. Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para frotar una mano sobre su rostro, solo para asegurarse de que no tenía algo ahí que estuviera mirando. Finalmente, pensó en una posible reacción para su intensa mirada y gruñó. "Tiré esa estúpida camisa rosada," siseó él. "No es digna de la realeza. Y si llegas a _sugerir _que vaya a recogerla, entonces juro, mujer, que-"

"No, definitivamente déjala ahí," dijo Bulma, casi aturdida. Vegeta la miró como si se estuviese volviendo loca, antes de ajustar de nuevo su chaqueta. La miró, y no lo admitiría, pero en verdad le gustaba el material. Nunca había sentido algo como esto, y se sentía mucho más fuerte que las otras prendas terrícolas que había visto ese día. El resto de cosas que habían escogido no eran de tan alta calidad.

Excepto por las botas. Le gustaban las botas.

"Y bien? Podemos irnos ahora?" gruñó impaciente. "Me gustaría entrenar para los androides, si no te importa. Sabes, los que vienen para destruir tu planeta," añadió sarcástico.

Bulma solo le sonrió, emocionada de que el día hubiese sido un éxito en todo sentido. Nadie había muerto, ella le había dado una semilla del ermitaño para que pudiera sentirse mejor, lo había superado en una batalla de voluntades, y ahora le había comprado algo de ropa bonita. Y lo mejor de todo, en realidad estaban _hablando_.

Y entre más hablaban, más le gustaba.

"Definitivamente, vamos a pagar por esto y saldremos de aquí."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ves? No fue tan malo, verdad?"

"Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, porque nunca va a pasar de nuevo, mujer," gruñó enojado. Le disparó una mirada, y entonces salió del jet. Bulma suspiró y también salió.

"Honestamente, Vegeta. No vas a vivir mucho tiempo estando tan enojado todo el tiempo," le dijo ella. Él gruñó y no respondió, continuando hacia el complejo. "_Esperarías _un segundo? Necesito darte la cápsula con la ropa que compramos hoy!"

Vegeta gruñó exasperado mientras dejaba de caminar, un ojo le comenzaba a temblar, antes de girarse para mirarla. Sólo quería _deshacerse_ de ella ya. Los últimos dos días de escucharla y estar con ella estaban enloqueciéndolo. Estaba seguro que entre más tiempo juntos resultaría matándola o forzándose en ella. Ninguna situación era ideal.

"Te a_purarías, _mujer?" espetó él.

"Oh, relájate. El simulador de gravedad aun estará ahí." Dijo Bulma girando sus ojos, finalmente lo alcanzó. Para su gusto, aún estaba usando su chaqueta de cuero. Le quedaba muy bien. "Toma, Señor Impaciente. Sólo presiona el botón y lánzala al piso. La ropa estará ahí para ti."

"Será _mejor _que sí," le espetó, arrebatándole la cápsula y metiéndola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras se giraba para alejarse finalmente.

"Cielos, Vegeta! Te matará ser amable conmigo a cambio? He sido amable contigo todo el día."

Él dejó de caminar.

Lentamente, Vegeta se giró para mirarla sobre su hombro. Levantó una ceja. "Es un hecho?" A Bulma no le gustó la mirada en su cara mientras se daba la vuelta finalmente. "Qué hay de hoy temprano? Casi olvido tu coacción encubierta para hacerme ir en tu viaje. Eso no fue muy amable, mujer…"

"Um," dijo Bulma nerviosa, retrocediendo un poco mientras se le acercaba. Estaba mirándola como si estuviera avanzando hacia un enemigo en sus últimos minutos, una sonrisa ladina y malvada en su rostro. "No sé de qué estás hablando…"

"Oh, ya veo. Has desarrollado amnesia. Qué conveniente," dijo burlón.

"Oh vamos! Tuviste un buen rato," exclamó Bulma, estudiando sus oscuros ojos para ver cuál era este nuevo juego. Su sonrisa se amplió.

"Sabes qué creo que es un buen rato?" preguntó el príncipe peligrosamente. Bulma tragó, y sacudió su cabeza lentamente, su cuerpo tenso. Estaba anticipándolo de decir algo por la línea de asesinato, violencia, peleas, batallas…

"Creo que enseñarle a la gente cosas nuevas siempre es un buen rato."

"Huh?" preguntó ella, parpadeando confundida. Eso fue extremadamente inesperado.

"Seguro. Como enseñarle a la gente cómo volar," dijo calmadamente. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, pero él continuó antes de que pudiera decir una palabra. "Ven. Te lo mostraré, mujer."

"Ve-"

Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de agarrarla por la cintura, alzarla, y luego lanzarla al aire tan duro como pudo. Bulma chilló y gritó por su vida mientras subía por el aire con aterradora velocidad. Patéticamente trató de batir sus brazos como si la ayudara a volar. Vegeta vio esto desde el suelo, y no pudo evitar el bufido de risa que se le escapó ante la vista. Levantó un puño hacia su boca para amortiguar el resto de su carcajada, pero sus ojos estaban brillando con diversión mientras la observaba desaparecer en un pequeño punto en el cielo.

_Voy a morir, voy a morir, SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR! _Pensaba ella para sí en completo pánico mientras finalmente llegaba a un alto a mitad del aire. Entonces la gravedad tomaba partido y comenzó a caer hacia La Tierra.

Gritaba mientras veía el suelo más y más cerca. De nuevo batió sus brazos mientras continuaba aullando. "VEEEHHH-GEEEE-TAAAAAA, IIIIIIDIIIIOOOTAAAAAAA!"

Finalmente, aterrizó.

Justo en sus brazos.

Bulma lo miró, aturdida, todo su cuerpo temblaba del terror de caer libremente desde tan escandalosa altura. Él solo le dio una malvada sonrisa, levantando una ceja.

"Bueno, eso no fue muy amable. Salvo tu vida y me llamas idiota. Tal vez debas tomar tu propio consejo y ser más amable conmigo," dijo él provocador.

"Tú… yo… idiota… te odio…" exhaló ella, aun temblando. Sus brazos sosteniéndola eran fuertes y cálidos, y no pudo evitar recostarse contra él mientras trataba de controlar su tembladera. Su sonrisa se extendió más.

"Cuánta rabia y odio. No vivirás mucho así, mujer." Entonces la soltó completamente, dejándola caer en el suelo. Bulma gritó cuando aterrizó duro en su trasero. Vegeta cruzó sus brazos y permaneció sobre ella, su postura y la mirada en sus ojos triunfantes.

"Tú… juro que…" gruñó ella, mirándolo mientras trataba de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

"No juegues esos juegos conmigo, niñita," dijo el Príncipe Saiyajin gruñendo. "Perderás cada vez."

Bulma estaba tan agotada, y Vegeta estaba tan preocupado, que ninguno de ellos notó que Yamcha estaba mirándolos desde la entrada. Había estado esperando dentro a que regresaran, y había escuchado a Bulma gritando por su vida. Entonces había salido corriendo para ver qué estaba pasando. La vista que lo había recibido era la de Bulma sentada en el suelo, temblando y luciendo desaliñada mientras miraba furiosa a Vegeta. De pie ante ella estaba el bastardo Saiyajin, viéndose con suficiencia y orgulloso de sí mismo. Inmediatamente imaginó que Vegeta debió estarla atacando o algo, y esa era la causa de sus gritos.

La vista de Yamcha se tiñó de rojo.

Bulma casi estaba de pie cuando fue sorprendida por el peligroso sonido de Vegeta gruñendo. Antes de poder preguntar qué estaba pasando, el Saiyajin la empujó rudamente. Ella gritó de nuevo mientras volaba un par de pies, aterrizando duro en su trasero. Abrió su boca para gritarle maldiciones y preguntarle cuál era su problema, cuando de repente vio a Yamcha golpear a Vegeta con una furia que era atemorizante. Yamcha tacleó al Saiyajin con tanta velocidad que ambos volaron diez pies antes de estrellarse en su jet, destruyéndolo completamente.

Vegeta absorbió lo más fuerte del impacto y siseó de dolor. Inmediatamente lo hizo a un lado mientras su furia tomaba el control. Yamcha lanzó un puño hacia su cabeza, y Vegeta la quitó del camino antes de golpear a Yamcha duro en las costillas. Entonces, golpeó a Yamcha con su otro puño en la cara, quitándose efectivamente al hombre de encima. El Saiyajin gruñó y se levantó, antes de lanzarse hacia Yamcha, ambos ignorando a Bulma para que se detuvieran.

Yamcha estaba esperando que el Saiyajin se lanzara así, y esquivó el ataque al último momento. Vegeta se dio cuenta, muy tarde, que había subestimado al humano. El débil de cicatriz había avanzado una considerablemente desde la primera visita del Saiyajin a la Tierra. Se dio cuenta de esto cuando Yamcha lo sorprendió al esquivarlo y dirigirle un codo en su espalda baja. Vegeta cayó al suelo de manos y rodillas, dejando escapar un ahogado grito de dolor; Yamcha lo había golpeado justo donde aún tenía una pequeña protuberancia de su cola.

"YAMCHA, BASTA!" Le gritó Bulma.

Yamcha, cegado ahora por la furia, la ignoró cuando vio la debilidad en Vegeta y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Inmediatamente tomó una decisión apresurada.

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera notar lo que estaba pasando, Yamcha levantó a Vegeta por la camisa y la chaqueta, bajó sus jeans unas pulgadas y disparó un rayo de ki en la pequeña protuberancia.

Vegeta gritó en agonía, el dolor en sus sensibles nervios se sintió como si estuviera partiendo a la mitad todo su cuerpo mientras colapsaba en el suelo. Se espasmó y apretó sus dientes, exhalando furiosamente por su nariz, maldiciones salían de su mente. Apretó sus ojos mientras el odio brotaba a través suyo.

Yamcha pareció darse cuenta que había cruzado la línea cuando vio a Vegeta convulsionando en el suelo. Bulma inmediatamente pasó a Yamcha y cayó de rodillas junto a Vegeta.

"Estás bien?" preguntó con pura preocupación, sus manos en su espalda. Él gruñó en respuesta y desvió su cabeza, no queriendo que lo viera así mientras luchaba por controlar las convulsiones. Bulma miró sobre su hombro a Yamcha, quien retrocedió un poco ante la intensidad de la furia en sus ojos. "Qué DEMONIOS pasa contigo, idiota?" le gritó ella.

"Qué pasa CONMIGO?" Preguntó Yamcha incrédulo. "Ese bastardo Saiyajin te lastimó! Recibió lo que merecía!"

"ÉL NO ME LASTIMÓ, IDIOTA!" Chilló Bulma. Se giró hacia Vegeta quien ahora estaba de manos y rodillas, todo su cuerpo temblaba de dolor. Puso una mano en su hombro, "Estarás bien, tengo otra semil-"

Vegeta gruñó peligrosamente y la cortó, "Atrás, mujer, o también morirás," siseó entre dientes, dándole una dura mirada.

"Qué quieres decir, él no te lastimó?" preguntó Yamcha, retrocediendo un paso. Sus puños estaban levantados y su ojo derecho estaba hinchándose del golpe que asestó Vegeta. Estaba comenzando a darse cuenta que podría haber sellado su sentencia de muerte.

Bulma no estaba escuchándolo mientras se concentraba en el Saiyajin poniéndose de pie. Ella también se levantó, una mano en el brazo de Vegeta y la otra en su espalda. "Vegeta, no-"

"Dije, ATRÁS, MUJER!" gritó Vegeta. Entonces la empujó rudamente. Bulma gritó tambaleándose unos pasos, antes de aterrizar sentada. Rápidamente olvidó que era la tercera vez que su pobre trasero había caído al suelo cuando vio la mirada completamente enfurecida en la cara de Vegeta mientras lentamente se giraba para encarar a Yamcha.

"Tú… cobarde…" espetó Vegeta, su cuerpo aun temblando. Bulma no podía decir si aún de dolor o de rabia, no reconociendo más la mirada en sus ojos.

Los ojos de Vegeta estaban distantes y ciegos. Aparte del tonto que había cortado su cola, nadie _nunca _había atacado tan descaradamente la base de su cola, excepto por un ser.

No estaba viendo más a Yamcha.

Ahora estaba viendo a Freezer.

Yamcha retrocedió unos pasos más, su resolución se derrumbó ante la mirada de furia asesina en los ojos de Vegeta.

"Vegeta…" dijo Yamcha, tragando. "Yo… pensé que tú habías-"

Fue silenciado cuando Vegeta cerró sus ojos, echó hacia atrás su cabeza, y rugió con rabia pura, su ki explotó alrededor en una poderosa aura azul. Yamcha cayó de la fuerza, aterrizando sentado y observando al Saiyajin incrementar su poder a paso rápido. Tragó de nuevo.

_Oh no!_ _Qué he hecho?_ Se preguntó con desespero. Miró hacia Bulma, y ella lo miró. Solo sacudió su cabeza, decepción en sus ojos, antes de volver a mirar a Vegeta. Su mente estaba acelerada tratando de pensar en algo para detenerlo. Si no pensaba rápido en algo, iba a matar a Yamcha. De eso, tenía muy poca duda…

"Humano," siseó Vegeta, no viendo a Bulma o lo que estaba haciendo, "Prometo que haré tu muerte tan dolorosa como sea pos-"

Sus palabras y rabia se ahogaron en su garganta, sus ojos se abrieron en shock cuando de repente sintió unos cálidos labios en los suyos y unas cálidas manos en ambos lados de su cara.

Bulma no pudo pensar en otra manera de derrumbarlo mientras comenzaba a succionar en su labio inferior. Su única esperanza era que el shock de su acción lo calmara lo suficiente para hablarle.

Vegeta, muy sorprendido como para empujarla, gruñó instintivamente bajo en su garganta ante la sensación de su succión en su labio inferior. Nunca había dejado que alguien le hiciera eso antes, y casi instantáneamente lo excitó. Bulma se estremeció un poco cuando lo escuchó y lo sintió, antes de presionarse totalmente contra él. Estaba ardiendo con su ki completamente elevado, y su calor era adictivo. Él jadeó inaudible ante la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo, y por el momento se olvidó completamente de lo que había planeado hacer.

Entonces Vegeta notó a Yamcha mirándolos en absoluta consternación, y de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la mujer. Solo estaba haciéndolo para distraerlo de asesinar a su preciado novio.

_Bueno, dos pueden jugar este juego, _pensó malvadamente. La mujer podría haber pensado que estaba ayudando a Yamcha, pero era claro por la mirada del débil que estaba causándole un dolor insoportable. El tonto se veía a segundos de estallar en llanto. Vegeta se dio cuenta con absoluto placer que esta demostración era mucho peor que cualquier posible golpiza que pudiera darle. Al tratar de ayudar a Yamcha, Bulma le había dado a Vegeta la llave para tener la victoria final.

Y él era todo juego para hacerle pagar tan dolorosamente como fuera posible.

Disparándole a Yamcha una mirada triunfante, Vegeta colocó un fuerte brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bulma y la haló firmemente contra él.

Entonces cerró sus ojos y le devolvió el beso.

Los latidos del corazón de Bulma se aceleraron cuando sintió sus labios responder a los suyos. No pudo evitar el gemido que se le escapó ante la sensación de su lengua trabajando dominantemente en su boca. La cálida humedad de su boca era lo más delicioso que hubiese probado nunca. Ella sólo había querido que esto fuera una breve distracción, pero ahora encontró que no podía separarse.

Vegeta disminuyó su poder, olvidando completamente que este beso solo era un show para lastimar a Yamcha mientras exploraba completamente cada hendedura de su boca. La mujer tenía un sabor que nunca antes había encontrado en todo el universo. Sabía dulce, y rápidamente encontró que no podría tener suficiente de su sabor.

Vegeta puso una mano a un costado de su cuello para profundizar el beso cuando un simple momento de cordura la golpeó como un rayo de luz. Extremadamente de mala gana, se separó de él sin aliento. Él gruñó decepcionado pero se obligó a permanecer tranquilo y no forzar a que continuara su beso. Bulma miró en sus ojos para encontrar que estaban nublados con lujuria y deseo mientras la miraba a los suyos. Su mirada prácticamente fue suficiente para hacerla gemir, y le atemorizaba lo bien que se había sentido su beso.

Con un beso, Vegeta había encendido en llamas todo su mundo y le mostró una pasión que nunca había experimentado con Yamcha.

Vegeta sonrió ante la perturbada mirada en sus ojos.

"Tu plan funcionó, mujer," dijo él, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran en realización. Resopló y miró a Yamcha, antes de mirarla de nuevo. "Así como el mío," le dijo en una voz malvada y baja.

Con enorme auto disciplina, Vegeta la soltó, se giró y caminó alejándose. El dolor en su espalda baja del rayo de Yamcha era pálido en comparación a lo mucho que le dolía su cuerpo por tener a la mujer en ese momento. Sin embargo, lo ignoró; la había usado para cobrarse del débil cara cortada, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba de ella. Rendirse más sería estúpido y débil. Ignoró a su cuerpo protestando ante la pérdida de su calor mientras alzaba vuelo para volar hacia la cámara de gravedad.

Bulma observó volar a Vegeta, aun aturdida. No había querido que el beso resultara _así_. Pero ahora solo podía pensar en una palabra…

_Maldición._

"Lo sabía."

Ella parpadeó y de repente se giró para ver que Yamcha estaba de rodillas. Se veía completamente derrotado, y suspiró.

"Estaba tratando de detenerlo de matarte."

"Parecía más para mí," dijo él con voz dolida.

"Yamcha… lo siento, pero…"

"Pero qué?" preguntó Yamcha con voz cautelosa, no gustándole su tono.

"Mira," Bulma suspiró. "Has estado mucho sobre mí últimamente, sabes? No puedo hablarle a Vegeta sin que tú-"

"ESTABAS BESÁNDOLO!" rugió Yamcha enojado.

"NO PUEDO MÁS CON ESTO!" le gritó ella instintivamente. Sus ojos se abrieron dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Las palabras habían salido sin pensar ni titubear.

Yamcha dejó escapar un sonido ahogado, mirándola incrédulo. "Qué?"

"Yo sólo… estoy molesta contigo, de acuerdo? No puedo creer lo que le hiciste a Vegeta," dijo ella con disgusto. Su mentón se desplomó.

"Pensé que te había lastimado, Bulma!"

"Él no me lastimó, idiota!"

"Bueno, cómo se supone que iba a saberlo?" gritó él enojado mientras se ponía de pie. "Es un asesino y un monstruo, Y AHORA ESTÁS ELIGIENDO A ESE IDIOTA POR SOBRE MI!"

Bulma retrocedió como si en verdad la hubiese golpeado. Trató de formar palabras, pero no supo qué decir. Finalmente, inhaló un profundo respiro, consideró sus alrededores, y lo miró planamente.

"Vegeta es mucho más que un _asesino_. Seguro, pudo haber sido… menos que noble… en el pasado, pero eso está en el pasado. Tiene bien en su corazón, sé que sí. Si abrieras tus ojos y dejaras de resentirlo porque un Saibaiman te dio una paliza, tal vez lo verías," dijo ella en una voz calmada, aunque sus ojos estaban furiosos. "Y _no _estoy escogiéndolo por sobre ti, tonto. Si no me hubiese interpuesto en este momento, estarías muerto! Salvé tu vida, idiota!"

"BIEN!" gritó Yamcha exasperado. "Por qué no vas a estar con tu grandioso y asombroso _amigo _Saiyajin y me dejas preocuparme en salvar mi propia vida! Seguro que disfrutaste _distraerlo_!"

"BIEN!" le gritó ella en respuesta. "De cualquier manera besa mejor que tú!"

Él la miró furioso. "Que mal que él nunca se preocupará por ti. Vegeta es incapaz de preocuparse por alguien o algo además de él. Va a hacerte pedazos y cuando lo haga, te diré que te lo dije," le dijo amargamente.

Lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos por sus duras palabras, y se ahogó en sus palabras antes de decirlas finalmente, "Te dije que no estaba interesada en una relación romántica con Vegeta. Y contrario a lo que puedas pensar, aún no estoy interesada. Pero en este momento, eres la última persona con la que quiero estar en una relación. Así que fuera de mi propiedad, antes de que vaya a pedirle a Vegeta que le obligue a irte. Estoy muy segura que felizmente se ocuparía de _eso_."

El rostro de Yamcha se enrojeció, y retrocedió un paso. Dudó momentáneamente, viendo derrumbarse con angustiosa velocidad una relación construida en una década. Ante la mirada en sus ojos, supo la verdad. Se dio la vuelta de mala gana y alzó vuelo mientras comenzaba a aceptar lo que estaba viéndolo directamente a la cara.

Habían terminado de verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

**A/N: "Tik Tok" es de Ke$ha y "Baby" es de Justin Bieber.**


	11. Tarde en la Noche

**SERÁS MI MUERTE**

**Por Niteryde**

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

**11.- Tarde en la Noche**

Bulma terminó la última gota dentro de su botella de cerveza antes de depositarla junto a su celular. Miró el teléfono por un breve momento, tentada a llamarlo. En vez, suspiró y regresó al mar de capacitadores, resistencias, y circuitos que yacían en frente de ella en su laboratorio privado. Este desastre de electrónicos tenía perfecto sentido para ella. Al considerarlo todo para una nueva adición a su simulador de realidad virtual iba a ser tiempo consumido debido a la cantidad de trabajo que debía hacer, y aún era muy simple en naturaleza para la ingeniera genio. Podría perderse en su trabajo técnico, olvidar que el resto de la Tierra existía y solo vivir para la próxima mejora que podría hacerle.

Hacía fácil olvidar que extrañaba terriblemente a Yamcha.

Honestamente la heredera de cabello azul estaba sorprendida de que no la hubiese llamado todavía; había pasado un mes. Aun cuando habían tenido un enfurecido intercambio, en el fondo de su mente, había asumido que la llamaría y rogaría por su perdón. Así era como funcionaban las cosas entre ellos. Peleaban, él regresaba arrastrándose, la elogiaba lo suficiente, ella lo perdonaba, y continuaban. Claramente, esta vez era diferente. Parecía que había cruzado una línea con sus palabras, o sus acciones. Tal vez ambas. No estaba segura de dónde había sido dibujada la línea, o cuándo la había cruzado, pero claramente lo hizo, o ya la hubiese llamado. Por puro orgullo y dignidad, Bulma se rehusó absolutamente a ser quien golpeara primero e hiciera la primera llamada.

Así que trabajó. Mantuvo sus manos y mente ocupadas en un trabajo vigoroso y de redescubrimiento. Detuvo su mente de divagar hacia Yamcha y de cuánto quería escuchar y sentirlo.

Bulma miró la hora en su celular y suspiró. Ya eran las dos de la mañana y había estado trabajando por ocho horas sin parar excepto para traer una cerveza del refrigerador arriba. Cada empleado de la Corporación Cápsula se había retirado hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero ella estaba lejos de estar cansada. De hecho, estaba deseando otra cerveza.

Unos minutos después, Bulma abrió su refrigerador y sacó una nueva y fría botella. Caminó hacia un cajón y lo abrió, sacando un destapador. Mientras lo colocaba en la botella, levantó la mirada, por la enorme ventana de la cocina. Instintivamente, frunció ante la oscuridad de su enorme jardín. Oh, cómo extrañaba la luna y la forma en que iluminaría el jardín en la noche.

Bulma frunció un poco sus ojos y miró más de cerca, y de repente se dio cuenta que el jardín no estaba vacío. Estaba oscuro, pero en la oscuridad aun podía distinguir una silueta que se elevaba negra en el pasto. No era difícil adivinar quién era, con el cabello en punta de la silueta.

_Qué está haciendo levantado a esta hora? _Se preguntó curiosa. Seguro, había dicho antes que no podía dormir, pero no era como si estuviera revolcándose en las sábanas con Yamcha por esos días.

Bajó la mirada con un fuerte suspiro, y quitó la tapa de su cerveza. Imaginó que iría y se le uniría. No era como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer. Sin mencionar que muy en el fondo, estaba anhelando algo de compañía. Aunque fuera solo la suya.

_En qué estoy fallando?_

Era la pregunta que Vegeta había estado repasando por horas. Estaba sentado afuera, de piernas cruzadas en el pasto, sus ojos cerrados y una melancólica expresión en su cara mientras buscaba la respuesta correcta. Había tratado de perderse en su entrenamiento, tratando de no pensar en eso, pero la pregunta había estado atormentándolo por un tiempo.

Cómo era posible que estuviera trabajando tan duro, y alcanzara tan poco? Mientras tanto, un Saiyajin de tercera clase fácilmente lo había superado. Aquí estaba, trabajando fuerte cada día, y sólo podía hablar de incrementos mínimos en su fuerza.

Estaba pasando algo por alto. Le faltaba un disparador.

Pero _qué_? Qué podría estar faltando que lo llevara al próximo nivel?

Estaba estancado, y era exasperante.

Bulma lo observaba curiosa mientras se le acercaba. Vegeta tenía su espalda hacia ella, y estaba usando una camisa negra con jeans azules. Su postura era perfecta, su espalda recta mientras sus antebrazos descansaban casuales sobre sus rodillas. Sonrió un poco cuando vio que estaba usando algo de la ropa que habían comprado juntos.

"Vete, mujer," ordenó bruscamente, sintiéndola sin abrir sus ojos. "No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías en este momento."

"Vegeta, vivo aquí. Puedo sentarme aquí si quiero."

Vegeta frunció ante su respuesta pero no tuvo réplica para eso. Su frunce solo se profundizó cuando la escuchó sentarse en el pasto a unos pies de él a su izquierda. No había visto a la mujer desde el día que lo había obligado a comprar con ella, y estaba más que feliz por eso. Muy en el fondo, el príncipe se había preocupado de que ella leyera mucho en su beso y comenzara a fastidiarlo con estúpida basura emocional. Afortunadamente, ese no había sido el caso.

Ahora estaba aquí de nuevo, y su cuerpo se tensó con anticipación a su usual y estúpida conversación humana.

Pero no llegó.

Finalmente, tornándose impaciente, el príncipe gruñó, "Qué quieres de mí ahora, mujer?"

"Nada. Sólo te vi aquí afuera y pensé que podría unirme."

"No necesito compañía," siseó él. "Menos la _tuya_."

"Bueno, tal vez yo pudiera necesitar un poco de compañía," dijo ella, inafectada por su tono hostil.

"Ve con tu tan llamado novio y encuentra compañía con él," espetó.

"Lo haría, pero terminamos," admitió Bulma, mirando el pasto en frente de ella. Su voz no estaba dolida o arrepentida. Simplemente estaba estableciendo los hechos. Era la primera vez que lo admitía en voz alta, a alguien, y se sorprendió un poco en lo fácil que las palabras salieron de su lengua.

Levantó su botella de cerveza y tomó un sorbo.

Vegeta guardó silencio, sin molestarse en responder a eso. Sus palabras apenas fueron una revelación para él. Había volado por el complejo después de su beso y aterrizó en el alféizar de su habitación donde se había cambiado de ropa en sus shorts de entrenamiento y zapatos deportivos. Cuando salió por la ventana de nuevo, había escuchado su intercambio.

Ahora solo esperaba con disgusto a que la mujer rompiera en llanto como una típica mujer herida por estúpidas ataduras emocionales. El príncipe ya estaba al borde, y estaba seguro de que no estaba de humor para escuchar sus quejidos, gemidos y lloriqueos por su tonto compañero. Si _era_ su verdadero compañero. De donde él venía, los compañeros eran para siempre, no un apego caprichoso que iba y venía con el viento.

Para su sorpresa, las lágrimas no llegaron. En vez, la sintió moverse más cerca. Vegeta lentamente abrió sus ojos y la miró por su visión periférica, antes de fruncirle a lo que estaba ofreciéndole.

"Qué es eso?" preguntó impaciente.

"Solo es una cerveza. Te traje una. Bebida alcohólica," clarificó, en caso de que no supiera.

"No pedí semejante bebedizo, mujer."

"No, no lo hiciste, pero e_stás _sentado en mi jardín a las dos de la mañana en completa oscuridad… parece que podrías necesitar una."

Vegeta finalmente giró su cabeza para mirarla. Sus oscuros ojos vieron la fatiga en sus rasgos. Bulma estaba usando unos jeans azul claro que eran increíblemente ajustados, notó, sus ojos los recorrieron apreciativamente. Estaba descalza, al igual que él. Aún tenía puesta su bata blanca de trabajar en su laboratorio, pero estaba abierta y revelaba una camiseta azul oscuro debajo. Bulma le ofreció una sonrisa cuando sus ojos finalmente se detuvieron en las dos botellas de vidrio con un burbujeante líquido dorado en sus manos. Una estaba tres cuartos llena, y la otra estaba llena. Estaba extendiéndole la última.

Él gruñó y alcanzó para tomarla. Sus dedos se tocaron por un breve momento en el vidrio transpirado, e inmediatamente alejó la botella en respuesta. Volvió su mirada al frente, lejos de ella. El Saiyajin movió un poco la botella, antes de levantarla para darle una probada. Sabía bien; tomó largos sorbos y pronto, la botella ya estaba medio vacía. Suspiró contento y cerró sus ojos, degustando el sabor y el silencio de la noche.

Hasta que ella lo rompió.

"Te gustó?"

Él gruñó exasperado. "Mujer, si vas a estar aquí, entonces siéntate ahí y cállate antes de que pierda mi paciencia y te mate finalmente." Bulma resopló incrédula, y él inmediatamente le disparó su oscura y dura mirada. "Qué?"

"No lo harías," dijo ella simplemente, estirándose en el pasto para quedar acostada sobre su lado derecho, encarándolo. Descansó su cabeza en su mano, apoyando su codo en el pasto mientras apoyaba su botella de cerveza en el pasto con su otra mano. Mantuvo esa mano en la boquilla de la botella, jugando con ella y rotando el fondo por el pasto.

"Y por qué? Porque compartimos un beso?" preguntó sarcástico.

Ella rió un poco, sus ojos en su botella. "Sólo lo hiciste para vengarte de Yamcha. No soy una idiota, Vegeta. Sé que no significó nada para ninguno de nosotros. Como dijiste, ambos planes funcionaron."

Vegeta la miró por unos momentos, antes de volver su mirada adelante y cerrar sus ojos. Ofreció un gruñido en respuesta y nada más.

Ellos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, su silencio sólo interrumpido por uno de ellos bebiendo ocasionalmente un sorbo de sus respectivas botellas de cerveza.

Vegeta rompió primero el silencio.

"Estabas equivocada con lo que le dijiste, sabes."

"Qué dije?" preguntó Bulma despistadamente, ya sabiendo a quién se estaba refiriendo.

"Dijiste que hay bien en mi corazón. Pero estás equivocada. Soy malo como la maldad misma, mujer," dijo, volviendo a su tono sin emoción y guardado.

Bulma movió sus ojos azules de su botella hacia él. Podía ver perfectamente su perfil desde donde estaba, y pudo ver sus rasgos faciales endurecidos, sus cejas juntas mientras fruncía. Lo estudió por unos momentos.

"Escuchaste eso, huh?"

"Escucho muchas cosas."

"Entonces escucha esto, amigo. Fue en serio lo que le dije a Yamcha. No creo que seas malo más. Ahora eres diferente, Vegeta. Es obvio para quien preste atención."

Él resopló. "No seas tonta, mujer. Soy el mismo hombre que he sido siempre. Malo hasta la médula. Demonios, podría masacrar a todos en este planeta, y dormir bien en la noche. No tengo una cualidad redentora en mí, excepto mi orgullo."

"Vegeta, si fueras verdaderamente malvado, ya me habrías matado durante mi tortura con Justin Bieber y por obligarte a usar esa camisa rosada que odias," dijo ella en tono ligero, riendo un poco. "No me habrías atrapado después de tu tan llamada lección de vuelo; me habrías dejado golpear el suelo y morir. Nunca me hubieses dejado llevarte de compras. No soportarías a mis padres, _especialmente _a mi madre. No habrías salvado la vida de Gohan en Namekusei. O la de Krillin. Honestamente, Vegeta. Podría continuar y cont-"

"Claramente," murmuró él.

Ella lo ignoró y continuó, "Puedo ver el bien en ti. Por qué tú no puedes?"

Uno de sus ojos tembló contemplando sus palabras. Claramente, estaba dándole la impresión equivocada. Pensaba que sabía algo de él, pero no sabía nada. Y nunca lo sabría. Frunció e inhaló un profundo respiro.

Era tiempo de dejar claras las cosas.

"Te daré esto," dijo finalmente después de pensar un momento. "Admiré tu coraje ese día. Te complací, sí, lo admito. Fui a ese ridículo viaje para deshacerme de ti de una vez por todas. Pero escúchame cuando te digo esto."

Sin abrir sus ojos, Vegeta levantó su mano izquierda hacia ella, su palma enfrentándola. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando su mano comenzó a brillar con un aura amarilla mientras reunía energía para un letal rayo de ki. La luz de inmediato los iluminó a ambos mientras pulsaba en su mano.

"No te hagas la impresión equivocada de quien soy en realidad, mujer. Tu novio tenía razón. Soy un asesino y un monstruo, y tu vida no significa absolutamente nada para mí," dijo en tono frío. "Podría terminar tu vida en este momento, aquí, y no me importaría en lo más mínimo."

"Entonces hazlo."

Sus oscuros ojos inmediatamente se dispararon hacia ella ante el desafío en su voz. Tal vez eran las pocas botellas de cerveza que había bebido, o tal vez era la manera en que su rompimiento con Yamcha la estaba haciendo sentir, pero no sentía miedo aunque él tuviera el poder de terminar su vida en segundos. Vio esa ausencia de miedo en sus ojos mientras mantenía contacto visual con él.

"Dispara si eres el monstruo que dices ser. Eres malvado hasta la médula, verdad? Eso es lo que dijiste, cierto? Entonces anda. Hazlo, Vegeta."

"No me tientes," se burló él peligrosamente.

"Así que eres malo _y _un cobarde para disparar? Enfréntalo."

Vegeta disparó.

Bulma gritó y se sentó de inmediato cuando pasto y tierra explotaron alrededor, cubrió su cabeza mientras caían. De nuevo hubo oscuridad mientras las cosas se calmaban.

"La próxima vez, _no_ fallaré," advirtió él. Levantó la botella de cerveza y tomó un sorbo mientras Bulma inhalaba un profundo respiro para calmar sus nervios. Él podía sentirla mirándolo, pero cerró sus ojos de nuevo y la ignoró. Imaginó que le había enviado su mensaje, cuando su voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, por qué _fallaste, _chico rudo?" Ella no iba a ser disuadida.

Vegeta liberó un exasperado siseo entre dientes, comenzando a desear ahora no haber fallado. "Mujer, _en verdad _estás probando mi paciencia," gruñó él.

"Puedes decir lo que quieras, Vegeta," dijo Bulma, acomodándose en una posición de piernas cruzadas sobre el pasto mientras miraba el agujero que había hecho en el suelo. Estaba a centímetros desde donde su codo estuvo descansando. Notó con desdén que su botella de cerveza se había caído por el rayo de ki, y el sobrante se había derramado en el pasto. Suspiró, y lo miró. "Pero aún no creo que seas malo."

"No sabes nada de mí para hacer ningún tipo de juicio moral," espetó él disparándole una mirada. "No sabes las cosas que he hecho en mi vida, mujer."

_Si lo supieras, muy seguramente no estarías aquí, _añadió en silencio.

"No sé todo lo que has hecho, pero sé lo que estás haciendo ahora. Estás ayudándonos con los androides," respondió ella amablemente. "Eso es todo lo que necesito saber."

Vegeta volteó sus ojos, antes de suspirar derrotado. No podía matarla, pero apenas era por las razones que ella creía. Primero y principal, necesitaba su genio técnico para tener alguna posibilidad de ascender. Segundo, era una de las amigas más cercanas de Kakarotto y en este momento, no estaba cerca de igualar en fuerza al Saiyajin. Volar a la mujer pondría la misericordia de Kakarotto a una prueba definitiva, y Vegeta no quería hacerlo mientras no estuviera listo para derrotar al joven Saiyajin.

Y aun si _pudiera _estar golpe-a-golpe con Kakarotto, la mujer estaba dándole un santuario real y de buena fe. Estaba seguro ahí en la Corporación Cápsula, no tenía que pensar cada día si iba a vivir para ver el siguiente día como lo había hecho prácticamente toda su vida. Ellos le dieron refugio, le dieron comida, y en mayor parte, lo dejaban en paz para entrenar. Sin Bulma, no tendría a dónde más ir.

Ella tenía razón. No podría matarla. No porque tuviera una onza de _bondad _en él, sino simplemente porque estaba amarrado a ella. Por ahora.

Pero era seguro como el infierno que eso no significaba que Vegeta no _quisiera _matarla.

Permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo más, y esta vez fue ella quien lo rompió.

"Te vez bien en esa camisa, a propósito."

Vegeta resopló en respuesta y sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo un poco contra su voluntad. La mujer podía ser molesta, pero era seguro que tenía espíritu y agallas. Tenía que darle eso.

Bulma sonrió un poco y se levantó. "Quieres otra?"

Vegeta miró su casi vacía botella de cerveza, antes de suspirar. "Seguro. Por qué no," murmuró, sus hombros se desplomaron un poco con derrota dándose cuenta de que no iba a dejarlo solo esta noche. Y si ese era el caso, entonces al menos podría servirle.

Bulma no debería estarse sintiendo mejor después de que su vida casi terminara momentos antes, pero no pudo evitarlo. Algo en Vegeta irradiaba fuerza, y era un poco contagioso. Regresó por el pasto hacia él unos momentos después, sosteniendo dos nuevas botellas de cerveza.

El Príncipe Saiyajin estaba mirando el oscuro cielo nocturno, estudiando las constelaciones de La Tierra, cuando descansó el costado de la fría botella contra su hombro. Él se la arrebató y de inmediato tomó un sorbo. Bulma se sentó donde estuvo, justo tras él. Los pequeños vellos en la parte trasera de su cuello se erizaron un poco ante su proximidad.

"Y por qué estás aquí a esta hora?" preguntó ella. Él cerró sus ojos y exhaló molesto por su nariz. Tanto por un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

"Pensaba."

"Sobre?"

"Cosas."

Bulma esperó por más, pero no le dio más. Suspiró y cayó en profundo pensamiento, y por primera vez en semanas, no estaba pensando en Yamcha. Estaba mirándolo desde atrás, preguntándose en qué estaba pensando. La cabeza de Vegeta estaba levemente hacia atrás, y siguió su línea de visión hacia el cielo. Hacia las estrellas. Se preguntó en cuántas de esas galaxias habría estado. Cuántos lugares y civilizaciones habría conquistado durante su tiempo con Freezer.

"Te escucharé, sabes."

"Ahora de qué demonios estás hablando, humana?" Rugió agitado.

"Tienes mucho en tu mente."

"Oh, de verdad?" preguntó con burla. "También eres psíquica?"

"Solo estoy diciendo, que no estás solo, Vegeta. Todos necesitan a alguien y tú no eres diferente."

"No necesito a nadie. Las ataduras son para los débiles."

"Sólo dices eso porque no tienes a nadie."

"Sabes por qué, mujer?" preguntó él de repente en tono brusco mientras la miraba sobre su hombro. Bulma se asustó por el fuego encendido en sus ojos. Debajo de la repentina llama de rabia, podía ver un dolor claro ahí en las oscuras profundidades de su mirada.

"Es porque cualquiera que hubiese estado cerca de mi ha muerto por mi mano o por la de otro. Mi madre fue asesinada por los esbirros de Freezer. Mi padre fue asesinado por Freezer mismo. Tu preciado y noble Kakarotto mató a mi camarada de toda la vida, Raditz. Yo maté a mi otro camarada y guardia personal, Nappa, como si fuera basura. Estoy destinado a estar s_olo._ Y eso está BIEN conmigo!" Gruñó enojado.

Vegeta se giró y miró al frente, la tensión envolvía todo su cuerpo. Tomó un profundo respiro y recuperó su temperamento. Bulma trató de decir algo, pero no sabía qué decirle. Su arranque la había atrapado fuera de guardia, y las palabras le fallaban ahora. Él no era como sus circuitos que podía descifrar con facilidad.

Finalmente, él cerró sus ojos y exhaló, "Sólo… vete, mujer. Me compraste ropa nueva. Me diste una semilla del ermitaño. Ahora no me debes nada. Tu novio podrá ser un débil pero no es tonto. Cada palabra que dijo sobre mí era cierta. Créelo."

"No, no lo es," contrarrestó inmediatamente. "Yamcha no te conoce."

"Y qué? _Tú_ sí?" espetó enojado. "Tú no sabes nada sobre mí. Ni una maldita cosa."

"Eres bueno en física. Puedes aprender idiomas como si fueran nada. Odias el color rosado. Te gustan los panqueques."

"Bueno. Deberías ganar un premio galáctico por esa maravillosa percepción de mi personalidad," remarcó sarcásticamente.

"Serviste a Freezer desde que eras un niño, y los recuerdos aun te perturban," dijo Bulma gentilmente, observando mientras se tensaba de inmediato. Dejó de respirar momentáneamente. Ella estaba entrando en territorio peligroso, y él iba a advertirle pero continuó, "Claramente estabas apegado a tu madr-"

Antes de que Bulma pudiera pronunciar el sonido de la "e", Vegeta ya se había levantado, girado, agarrado por el cuello poniéndola de pie. Lo hizo con aterradora velocidad, sus oscuros ojos ardían con furia asesina. Bulma gritó un poco, sus manos en la suya que apretaba su cuello lo suficiente para remarcar su punto.

_Maldición, otra vez crucé la línea,_ pensó ella con espanto.

"Felicitaciones. Tienes razón. _Estaba _apegado a la reina. Y ese, _justo ese_, es el maldito problema, mujer," siseó venenosamente. "El apego que tenía por esa perra es la razón de por qué mi vida se volvió lo que es. Si no hubiese sido por los sentimientos que tenía por ella, habría muerto mucho tiempo atrás con mi pueblo, como _debí_, y NUNCA habría estado con Freezer!" le gritó en su cara.

Bulma se dio cuenta, muy tarde, que definitivamente había cruzado la línea cuando vio lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Vegeta…" jadeó, tratando de zafar sus dedos de su cuello.

"Yo lo maté! Tenía cuatro años e hice pedazos a ese teniente por lastimar a mi madre y estuve en la mira de Freezer desde entonces! Esa es la maldita razón por la que el bastardo me quiso en primer lugar! No lo ves, mujer tonta? No ves que no puedo…"

Vegeta sacudió un poco su cabeza y parpadeó, como si de repente se diera cuenta de dónde estaba y qué estaba diciendo. Apretó sus ojos y se forzó a contener sus lágrimas, antes de soltarla. Bulma colapsó en el suelo tan pronto como lo hizo, jadeando, una mano en su garganta.

Él retrocedió un paso, maldiciéndose por lo bajo. Inhaló un profundo respiro y usó su disciplina resiliente que le había servido por tantos años, y se deshizo de la emoción. Haciéndola a un lado hasta que no sintió nada sino entumecimiento.

Vegeta la vio de rodillas antes de darse la vuelta y levantar su botella de cerveza que ahora se había derramado. La levantó y movió la botella, haciendo que la poca que quedaba chapoteara un poco.

_Lo arruiné, otra vez, _pensó abstraído mientras cerraba sus ojos. Suspiró profundamente.

_Oh bueno… que así sea._

Ladeó la botella y bebió lo que quedaba, esperando a que sus lágrimas salieran de nuevo, y la estúpida, débil e inevitable culpa que las acompañaba. Aunque esta vez, si ella procedía a ignorarlo de nuevo, él cedería. Era un buen momento para que tomaran sus propios caminos.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron de golpe y casi escupe la cerveza cuando de repente sintió a Bulma abrazarlo fuertemente, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello. Su cuerpo inmediatamente se tensó en shock mientras una ola de confusión lo recorría. Otra vez había perdido su temperamento con ella… y ella estaba abrazándolo?

Bulma descansó su frente contra el costado de su cuello.

"Freezer era malvado, no tú," susurró ella. Su cálido aliento tan cerca de su piel lo hizo erizarse y le produjo un temblor involuntario en su cuerpo. "Eras un niño pequeño, Vegeta. Ella era tu madre. No fue tu culpa."

Vegeta nunca se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había querido escuchar esas palabras hasta que las escuchó en verdad. Sus palabras le trajeron un embate de emociones que de repente y fieramente atravesó su cuerpo. No era como nada que hubiese experimentado antes. No pudo hacer nada; no pudo juntar palabras para responder, no pudo empujarla, apenas podía respirar.

Su padre lo había ignorado por meses después de la muerte de su madre, furioso con él por su respuesta emocional y por razones que el niño no entendió hasta que fue mayor. No fue sino hasta años después que Freezer le dijo la fría verdad de las cosas para probar su punto de que los apegos emocionales eran para los débiles.

Su punto había sido extremadamente bien demostrado.

Ahora, aquí estaba Bulma, diciéndole cosas que nadie nunca le había dicho _una vez_. Cerró sus ojos y bajó un poco su cabeza, no devolviéndole su abrazo, tampoco empujándola. Sólo aceptó esta muestra de afecto que nadie le había mostrado desde su madre, tiempo atrás. Inhaló su dulce aroma y suspiró mientras relajaba su cuerpo.

"En verdad tienes deseos de morir, no es cierto, mujer," dijo él, su voz vacía y sin traicionar nada de lo que sentía.

"Puedes decir lo que quieras," dijo Bulma. Tragó fuertemente cuando se relajó contra él, su cuerpo prácticamente fundiéndose en el suyo. Su suave cuerpo contra el suyo fuerte. Vegeta se estremeció de nuevo. "Pero tú no eres como Freezer, Vegeta."

Un músculo se contrajo cerca de su mentón. Las simples palabras de Bulma fueron más poderosas de lo que sabría.

Vegeta la dejó abrazarlo por minutos, saboreando el calor de su cuerpo y su aroma al que no se había entregado en el pasado mes. Casi había olvidado lo dulce y rico que era. Lo mantuvo arraigado en el lugar, ahí, en la oscuridad. Con una frágil mujer que tenía cada razón para odiarlo, pero no lo hacía.

No lo odiaba. No le _temía_.

Extrañamente, le trajo una extraña sensación a su pecho que no había experimentado verdaderamente:

Paz.

"No te entiendo," admitió finalmente en voz baja.

Bulma rió un poco, y Vegeta se relajó aún más cuando escuchó el sonido.

_Esta mujer realmente es una de esos estúpidos y débiles terrícolas…? _Se preguntó él con curiosidad.

"Siempre desconcierto a los hombres, qué puedo decir," bromeó ella separándose lentamente de él, bajó sus manos para descansarlas en sus hombros. Bulma levantó la mirada y le dio la sonrisa más deslumbrante que le hubiese visto. Vegeta estaba hipnotizado por lo brillantes que eran sus ojos azules, y no pudo haber desviado la mirada así lo intentara.

Bulma se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él parpadeó sorprendido ante eso y levantó una ceja inseguro.

"Gracias."

"Por qué?" preguntó Vegeta en una cautelosa voz.

"Por ayudarnos con los androides."

El Saiyajin suspiró. Debió haberlo sabido.

"Es un des-"

"Sí, sí, sólo es un desafío, La Tierra sólo es un patético planeta, eres malvado y no te importa, y bla bla bla. Aun te lo agradezco," le dijo ella, dándole un guiño antes de bostezar mientras se separaba de él completamente. Vegeta finalmente sintió que podía respirar. Retrocedió un paso, lejos de ella, pero Bulma ya estaba recogiendo su abandonada botella de cerveza. Se giró hacia él y sonrió de nuevo, "Vas a quedarte aquí afuera?"

Vegeta la miró, tratando de descifrarla. Cómo podría ser tan… tan _amable _con él? Había amenazado su vida dos veces esa noche y ella estaba completamente imperturbada.

"Vegeta?"

Él parpadeó, antes de fruncir.

"Sí, me quedo. Estaba disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad hasta que _tú_ llegaste, mujer idiota," espetó bruscamente por puro instinto. Interiormente hizo una mueca ante su propio tono.

"No soy una _idiota_, Vegeta," respondió ella firmemente, sus ojos azules de repente ardieron indignados con fuego. Colocó su mano libre en su cadera e iba a lanzarle una enorme diatriba sobre cómo ella era la _última _persona a la que podría llamar idiota, con su inigualable ingenio, cuando él la interrumpió antes de poder hacerlo.

"Sí, _eres _una idiota, mujer. Estás aquí, sola, conmigo de toda la gente, en la oscuridad de la noche. _Eso _te califica como una idiota."

"Hmm… ya veo," dijo ella pensativa, sus ojos se suavizaron con entendimiento mientras lo miraba. Él estaba mirándola con una desconfianza tan evidente, sus oscuros ojos sospechosos y un poco confundidos mientras la miraba. Qué más podría esperar ella de un hombre con el pasado que tenía? Habrá tenido un amigo verdadero? No se había referido a Nappa o a Raditz como amigos…

Pero el dolor en sus ojos del que había captado un vistazo cuando mencionó sus muertes le dijo más que sus palabras.

"Bueno, si esa es tu definición de un idiota, entonces supongo que sin duda soy una idiota," declaró ella calmadamente. Él frunció.

"Mujer tonta."

"Saiyajin orgulloso."

Se miraron mutuamente por largo rato, ambos estudiando al otro intensamente. Sus oscuros ojos miraban los suyos mientras trataba de detectar alguna pisca de malicia escondida, temor u odio. Alguna señal que pudiera usar en contra para deshacerse finalmente de ella. Los azules ojos de Bulma eran fuertes mientras lo miraba, buscando en los suyos tratando de entenderlo.

Vegeta siempre había tenido una poderosa intuición que le servía extremadamente bien cuando iba a sus misiones para Freezer. Nueve veces de diez, podía detectar una mentira cuando escuchaba una. Estaba usando cada onza de esa intuición ahora mientras estudiaba a Bulma por algún indicio de juego final. Ella era _muy _amable con él, _muy _comprensiva… _muy _atractiva… no pudo sacudir la idea de que tal vez estaba trabajando para alguien. Tal vez un viejo enemigo que (muy exitosamente) había reclutado a esta mujer para acercársele, sabiendo que las circunstancias lo detendrían de matarla. Un plan que sólo sería revelado cuando le diera la espalda y lo abandonara en su muerte.

No encontró nada de eso en las profundidades de sus ojos azules.

Finalmente, frunció sus ojos y desvió la mirada primero.

"Como sea," murmuró él.

Bulma rió, "Te traeré otra cerveza para que puedas relajarte."

Él la ignoró mientras tomaba asiento en el pasto. Reasumió su postura meditativa y cerró sus ojos, apagándola completamente.

_Qué demonios estaba pensando antes de que esta endemoniada mujer llegara? _Se preguntó enojado. _La transformación de Súper Saiyajin. Sí. Eso era. Cómo puedo hacerlo? Cómo? Qué estoy pasando por alto… si ese idiota pudo hacerlo tan fácilmente, entonces yo también seré capaz de hacerlo. Sólo tengo que descifrar qué estoy pasando por alto…_

Vegeta alcanzó y agarró la nueva botella de cerveza antes de ponérsela contra el hombro otra vez. Bulma permaneció ahí un poco, no queriendo irse de verdad, pero finalmente estaba comenzando a sentirse muy cansada.

"Si quieres hablar de algo, Vegeta, estoy aquí para escuchar," le dijo ella con voz amable. Él frunció pero no respondió. Bulma le dio una última mirada y se giró para regresar adentro. Finalmente, había sido capaz de olvidar a Yamcha por un tiempo, y por eso, estaba muy agradecida mientras cerraba la puerta de la cocina tras ella.

Vegeta finalmente liberó un profundo respiro cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Se sentó ahí por largo rato, antes de abrir sus ojos y mirar la botella en su mano. La miró, notando de repente que había aceptado la bebida de esta mujer que no conocía por completo y la bebió sin un momento de duda. Justo como lo había hecho la primera vez que le había ofrecido una comida después de regresar de Namekusei. Iba contra su naturaleza no escudriñar más los contenidos después de experiencias pasadas, y aun… de verdad, genuinamente, _confiaba _en ella lo suficiente para saber que no lo lastimaría así.

_Bueno, vaya sorpresa… _pensó para sí con aceptación incrédula y reluctante.

El príncipe rió disimuladamente, echó hacia atrás su cabeza, y se bebió la cerveza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	12. Días Calurosos

**SERÁS MI MUERTE**

**Por Niteryde**

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

**12.- Días Calurosos**

Vegeta liberó un furioso aullido de frustración antes de estrellar un puño en el panel de control de la cámara de gravedad. Chispas volaron instantáneamente mientras el panel se derrumbaba bajo la fuerza del golpe, el simulador de gravedad se apagó con un lento zumbido. Respiraba intensamente, sudor escurría de su cuerpo mientras levantaba su otra mano hacia su frente, para disminuir su rabia.

Él no era un hombre paciente. Nunca lo había sido. Probablemente nunca lo sería. Quería su ascenso, y lo quería _ahora_. Ansiaba tenerlo y saborear el poder de la transformación de Súper Saiyajin fluyendo por cada vena en su interior. El hecho de que un Saiyajin de clase baja ya tuviese ese esquivo poder era la peor parte de todo, y lo hacía querer matar a alguien. Y luego ese pequeño mocoso del futuro quien no entendía el significado del poder que tan fácilmente empuñaba, ya era un Súper Saiyajin siendo adolescente. Un adolescente, con el poder por el que había estado trabajando toda su vida! Era como si él, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, se hubiese vuelto la línea final del universo. Príncipe? No, se sentía más como una broma entre más se alargaba esto.

Vegeta frotó sus ojos y suspiró, casi coqueteando con la idea de regresar y hablar otra vez con Kakarotto. El idiota probablemente dejó pasar algo vital que Vegeta ahora estaba pasando por alto. La pregunta ahora era si era o no digno aceptar el golpe a su orgullo para obtener más conocimiento del joven Saiyajin sobre la legendaria transformación.

Casi instantáneamente, la respuesta llegó a él.

Seguro que _no_.

Ni diez segundo después, Vegeta entraba en la cocina del complejo, asustando a Bunny. Ella se iluminó ante la vista mientras depositaba su furiosa mirada sobre ella.

"Oh Dios!" dijo ella con una risita. "Justo estaba preparando un poco de té helado. Te gustaría un vaso, Vegeta? Un hombre que trabaja tan duro como tú lo merece!"

Él exhaló por sus fosas nasales mientras comenzaba a servirle un vaso sin esperar por su respuesta.

"Mujer, no tengo deseo de un breva-"

"Oh, tonterías, dulzura," dijo Bunny con una brillante sonrisa mientras le colocaba unos cuantos cubos de hielo en su vaso. La furia en el rostro de Vegeta se desvaneció a un ligero desconcierto mientras la observaba con cautela. _Dulzura?_ Él era el guerrero más fiero en el universo! Civilizaciones enteras en el universo temblaban ante el simple sonido de su _nombre_, por amor de Dios. La mujer estaba intoxicada de humo? "Está tan caluroso afuera y ya estás sudando. No querrás deshidratarte!"

"Los Saiyajin no se _deshidratan _tan fácilmente como ustedes patéticos humanos. Ahora, dónde demonios está tu hija?" preguntó él, frunciendo agitado. Ella se le acercó y él instintivamente retrocedió un paso, mirándola como si fuera un enemigo.

Bunny rió, "No hay necesidad de ser tan tímido! Te gustará mi té helado." Él frunció y muy titubeante tomó el vaso que estaba ofreciéndole. "Y para responder a tu pregunta, querido, Bulma está en el frente trabajando en su jet."

Vegeta gruñó, girando su cabeza hacia afuera para buscar a Bulma. Estaba más que un poco ansioso de alejarse de Bunny.

"Vegeta, querido, espera!"

Se detuvo, su cuerpo tenso como si estuviera listo para la batalla. Bunny alcanzó y puso algo en su bebida, y él suspiró molesto.

"Qué demonios es esto?" gruñó él, mirando el artilugio azul con ojos sospechosos. "Alguna especie de veneno?"

"Es un pitillo, tontito! No puedes beber mi famoso té helado sin un pitillo!"

El ojo de Vegeta tembló, su tremendo orgullo no le permitió preguntar para qué demonios era un "pitillo". Nunca antes le habían puesto uno a sus bebidas. Murmurando por lo bajo sobre las cosas estúpidas que hacen los humanos, salió rápidamente de la cocina, antes de que la loca rubia pudiera hacerle algo más. Esa mujer lo ponía tan intranquilo.

Mientras tanto, Bulma estaba blandiendo su llave inglesa furiosamente, tratando de sacar una terca tuerca de su jet. Casi había terminado de hacerle todas las reparaciones a su vehículo favorito después de ser destruido durante la pelea entre Yamcha y Vegeta. Actualmente estaba acostada de espalda en un rodillo, el jet levitaba a dos pies del suelo mientras trabajaba debajo. Era un día resplandeciente y caluroso, lo cual era oportuno. La intensidad del calor en el aire igualaba la intensidad de su humor.

Solo había pasado una hora desde que había colgado el teléfono con Chi-Chi. Su amiga había ido a la ciudad a comprar provisiones, y Bulma ya estaba abrazándose para escuchar la usual diatriba sobre Gokú y su falta de experiencia para manejar obligando a Chi-Chi a ir a todos lados a pie. En vez, la heredera se había derrumbado absolutamente cuando Chi-Chi le había dicho que había visto a Yamcha paseando con otra mujer. Aquí estaba Bulma, esperando a que la llamara para que pudieran enmendar su relación, y el pequeño pito ya había continuado! Gruñó mientras recordaba la conversación, girando su llave inglesa un poco más duro de lo necesario.

"Malvado-" –_giro—"_-hijo de-_" –giro—"_-perra-_"_

"Mujer," dijo una conocida y brusca voz, asustando a Bulma. Ella suspiró, continuando enfocada en lo que estaba haciendo.

"Qué quieres, Vegeta? Estoy un poco ocupada en este momento!" gritó ella, no de humor para también tratar con _él_. De hecho, no estaba de humor para tratar con ningún hombre en el momento. Maldito su idiota exnovio!

Vegeta gruñó, sintiéndose un completo idiota mientras permanecía de pie junto al jet sosteniendo un vaso de té helado mientras esperaba a que esta mujer se mostrara. Sólo podía verla de las rodillas para abajo. Estaba usando algo que se veía como unos jeans, y estaban arremangados hasta sus tobillos, exponiendo una agradable cantidad de piel viendo que estaba descalza. Sus oscuros ojos asimilaron la vista, notando su reciente pedicura. Levantó una ceja, nunca había visto una raza que le hiciera tal cosa a sus pies. Extrañamente, no se veía tan mal. Momentáneamente debatió en quedarse ahí y observar, antes de sacudir su cabeza para salir de ello. Tenía trabajo que hacer, maldición. Gruñó impacientemente.

"La cámara de gravedad necesita reparación. El panel de control está roto. Te ordeno que lo repares de una vez," demandó él.

"Y _cómo _se rompió el panel de control?" preguntó Bulma con una pisca de agitación en su voz.

"Qué importa, mujer!" Gruñó Vegeta, su delgada paciencia estaba lista para reventar. La rubia tenía un punto; _estaba _caluroso afuera. O tal vez era su temperamento haciéndolo sentir peor de lo que era. Independientemente, estaba molestándose, y quería regresar a trabajar. "El punto es que necesita ser reparado inmediatamente para que pueda reasumir mi entrenamiento!"

Bulma liberó un exasperado gruñido, haciendo a un lado su llave inglesa. Se empujó para que el rodillo en el que estaba acostada la sacara de debajo del jet. Vegeta retrocedió un paso, el frunce desapareció de su rostro cuando vio lo que estaba usando.

O mejor, lo que _no estaba _usando.

Bulma tenía su cabello recogido con una bandana roja, manteniendo su cabello fuera de su rostro mientras trabajaba. Eso, por supuesto, no fue lo que atrapó su total atención. Lo que se encontraba mirando era el ajustado brassier negro deportivo que tenía puesto. Su piel estaba deliciosamente expuesta, gotas de sudor bajaban por su estómago perfecto. Su mentón se desplomó ligeramente ante el estímulo visual que era su cuerpo perfecto, su sangre de repente comenzó a hervir dentro de él deseando tenerla y beber de esa perfección. Sentir ese sudor contra el suyo y arrancarle ese top, y tomarla justo ahí en el crudo calor del día…

Bulma se levantó lentamente, secando el sudor de su frente. Cielos, cuán caluroso estaba afuera? Finalmente miró a Vegeta, y el calor aumentó exponencialmente… y no tenía nada que ver con el clima.

Estaba de pie en frente de ella, pecho desnudo y bañado en sudor. Sus músculos brillaban a la luz del sol, acentuando su bronceado y maravilloso físico. Dejó que sus ojos descendieran por su cuerpo, olvidando por el momento su agitación cuando su mirada finalmente se posó en sus ajustados shorts los cuales estaban traicionando exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Levantó una ceja apreciativa y miró sus ojos. Apenas parecía consciente de su estado, sus oscuros ojos ardían con el calor del momento mientras recorrían su cuerpo antes de detenerse en su pecho. Nunca un hombre la había mirado como Vegeta estaba haciéndolo en ese momento, y se sintió demolida por cómo su mirada estaba afectándola…

Bulma tragó fuertemente, encontrando difícil respirar. Sus ojos de nuevo descendieron hacia sus shorts los cuales estaban contando mucha historia. Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que durmió con Yamcha, y su cuerpo definitivamente estaba apreciando el maravilloso cuerpo de Dios del Saiyajin en frente de ella.

Y aparentemente, su cuerpo también estaba apreciando el suyo…

Empoderada por ese conocimiento, lentamente dio un paso hacia él. Visiblemente se tensó pero no retrocedió mientras avanzaba hacia él. Sin embargo, desvió la mirada, su rostro enrojecido.

"Ponte algo de ropa, mujer," murmuró él, mirando nada en particular mientras su rubor aumentaba. "Estás indecente."

Bulma rió disimuladamente. "Estoy usando más que tú, Vegeta," bromeó ella. Vegeta se movió incómodo, mirándola por su visión periférica mientras se acercaba a él. Tenía mucha auto disciplina, pero incluso tenía sus límites. Los ojos de Bulma finalmente se posaron en lo que tenía en su mano, y sonrió. "Me trajiste una bebida?"

Vegeta gruñó, altamente ofendido con su comentario. Su rabia lo hizo girar y mirarla, justo a sus brillantes ojos azules. Se obligó a mantener contacto visual con ella e ignoró el hecho de que estaba extremadamente cerca de él. Kami, ahora estaban en el infierno? Eso es por qué se sentía como si estuviera sofocándose en tanto calor?

"El Príncipe de los Saiyajin no es sirviente de una patética y débil humana. Si quieres una bebida, tráetela tú," espetó él. "Esta es mía."

Como si probara su punto, levantó el vaso y lentamente comenzó a beber el té helado. La fría bebida era bienvenida, pero lo que realmente necesitaba era una ducha fría. Bulma sonrió cuando bebió directo del vaso, el pitillo golpeó su nariz mientras lo ignoraba.

"No, no," dijo ella, alcanzando y colocando una mano en la suya. Él se tensó, su corazón palpitaba en su pecho ante su contacto mientras bajaba su mano. "Se supone que uses el pitillo. Así."

Bulma le dio una coqueta sonrisa, su rabia desapareció y su lado juguetón golpeó con total fuerza mientras tomaba el vaso de su mano. Él la miró mientras levantaba el vaso y colocaba el pitillo en su boca. Con una mirada de pura seducción, comenzó a succionar en el pitillo mientras uno de sus ojos empezaba a temblar rítmicamente.

"Así que para eso es esa maldita cosa," murmuró él, sus oscuros ojos fijos en los suyos.

"Mhmm," aceptó Bulma, bebiendo todo su té helado. Cuando terminó, lamió sus labios y suspiró con satisfacción. "Ah, mucho mejor. Gracias por la bebida, querido príncipe. Fue muy refrescante," dijo ella con una sonrisa. Vegeta parpadeó sorprendido, de repente dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"Demonio," siseó enojado. "Esa bebida era mi consolación por tratar con tu idiota madre."

"Bueno, no me detuviste de tomar un poco, no?" preguntó Bulma, su sonrisa amplia. Sus ojos descendieron hacia sus shorts y sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco con deseo apenas contenido. "Parece que estabas muy _distraído _para prestar atención."

Vegeta miró hacia abajo y finalmente fue consciente de su estado, el cual estaba dejando poco a la imaginación con sus ajustados shorts. Sonrojándose en un fuerte tono rojo, inmediatamente se giró y le dio la espalda. Hizo una mueca avergonzado cuando ella comenzó a reír.

"Es solo, tú sabes… el clima…" gruñó él en un patético intento por salvar su orgullo y dignidad. Se estremeció un poco de lo estúpido que sonaba, de repente deseando poder desaparecer en el pasto. Si aún tuviera su cola, estaría entre sus piernas de lo humillado que estaba. "Nada que ver _contigo_, mujer, así que no te halagues," añadió en un fiero gruñido.

"Mhmm… y qué le hiciste a la cámara de gravedad esta vez?" preguntó Bulma, altamente divertida. Sacó un cubo de hielo de su vaso. Era pequeño. Lo metió en su boca y comenzó a masticarlo.

Vegeta cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y gruñó. "El panel de control necesita ser reemplazado completamente," murmuró él, aun avergonzado. No sabía qué era peor—que ella tuviese un efecto tan inmediato sobre él, o que lo hubiese notado.

Bulma suspiró. "Lo siento, Vegeta. Pero eso va a tomar tiempo y no tengo tiempo para eso en este momento. Tendrá que esperar hasta tarde en la noche."

Él gruñó y miró sobre su hombro, fijándola con una amenazadora mirada. "Harás las reparaciones necesarias de una vez. Entendido?" gruñó.

"Mira, amigo. Tengo que reparar mi jet y luego adelantar trabajo de laboratorio. Siento que no puedas mantener las cosas intactas, pero no puedo detenerme por ti," le dijo, mirándolo.

"Para toda tu insistencia por que ayude a tu patética raza con esos androides, no pareces querer hacer las cosas más fáciles," espetó él, sus oscuros ojos fijos con los suyos.

"Oh cielos. Lo tendré terminado para mañana en la mañana. Tómate un día libre. Le ayudará a ese genio tuyo," dijo Bulma girando sus ojos. Lo pasó, sacando otro cubo de hielo de su vaso mientras caminaba furioso tras ella.

"Mañana en la mañana!" gritó él, sus oscuros ojos escaneaban la piel de su espalda que brillaba con sudor. Oh, sus dedos cómo deseaban tocar esa piel. Apretó sus puños, peleando internamente consigo por tener esos pensamientos. Qué demonios pasaba con él? "Eso es completamente inaceptable, mujer!"

"A la mierda, Vegeta!" respondió ella. "Tal vez debas ser más cuidadoso y no romper las cosas que trabajan bien. Has pensado en eso?"

"Qué demonios se supone que haga por el resto del día!" gritó tras ella mientras entraban juntos en el complejo. "Cocinar galletas con tu madre?"

"Oh cielos, eso sería espléndido!" La voz de Bunny intervino de repente desde la cocina. Bulma y Vegeta se detuvieron. La heredera de cabello azul lo miró sobre su hombro con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa se agrandó ante la breve expresión de terror que se posó sobre sus rasgos.

"Bueno, ahí tienes," dijo Bulma presumida. "Personalmente me gustan las de chips de chocolate."

Vegeta rápidamente borró su aterrada expresión. Le disparó a Bulma una fiera mirada. "Espero que tu muerte esa una muy dolorosa," le siseó. Entonces la pasó y marchó hacia arriba a su habitación. La brillante carcajada de Bulma lo siguió a cada paso del camino. Vegeta tiró la puerta de su habitación e inmediatamente se dirigió a su baño para una muy necesaria ducha fría.

Bulma no pudo deshacerse de la enorme sonrisa en su cara mientras entraba en la cocina. Bunny rió ante la vista.

"Qué te tiene tan feliz, querida? Volviste con Yamcha?" preguntó animadamente.

Bulma parpadeó con sorpresa ante la pregunta. Yamcha? Había olvidado por completo que el hombre existía. Su intercambio con Vegeta había logrado borrar su mal humor y había borrado de su mente cada pensamiento de su exnovio. Justo como lo había hecho el príncipe sin esfuerzo cuando tuvieron su interacción tarde en la noche no hace mucho… Bulma tragó un poco, preguntándose qué significaba eso. Seguro, estaba comenzando a gustarle Vegeta y estaba comenzando a entenderlo mejor, pero aun, muy en el fondo amaba a Yamcha…

Verdad?

Bulma fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Bunny tomó el vaso vacío de su mano y lo reemplazó con uno lleno. "Todo está bien, cariño?"

"Sí, todo está bien," dijo Bulma, mirando el vaso. Ante la vista del pitillo, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió sobre su rostro y las mariposas en su estómago. Le atraía a Vegeta; absolutamente no podía negarlo después de hoy. Le causaba una excitación que nunca antes había experimentado verdaderamente. El guapo príncipe Saiyajin estaba atraído a _ella! _Era más que halagador.

Ahora la pregunta era, qué iba a hacer al respecto? Había algo por _hacer _sobre eso? Altamente dudaba que él fuera del tipo de tener relaciones…

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron ante su propio tren de ideas. Ella y Vegeta en una _relación_? Debe haberse expuesto mucho al calor para tener esas ridículas ideas. Abstraídamente , movió el pitillo en su vaso de té helado.

"No hay noticias de Yamcha?"

Bulma volteó sus ojos, "No. Aunque viniera arrastrándose, no lo aceptaría esta vez. Él lo arruinó y yo sigo adelante," declaró, levantando el pitillo hacia su boca para tomar un sorbo.

"Adelante con Vegeta, cariño?"

Bulma casi se atora con su té helado, antes de sonrojarse mientras miraba a Bunny. "Mamá!" siseó ella exasperada. "No digas eso en voz alta, en verdad tiene un buen oído sabes!"

Bunny levantó una mano hacia su boca y rió. "Oh cielos. Hay algo que ese apuesto joven no pueda hacer? Porque, apuesto que con su fuerza y tu apariencia, nos darían a tu padre y a mi unos nietos maravillosos!"

Bulma miró a su madre en shock, tratando de formar una respuesta pero incapaz de poner dos palabras juntas. Nietos? De ella y de _Vegeta? _Seguro, ella le atraía y todo… y el sentimiento definitivamente era mutuo… pero cielos! Él era _Vegeta!_

"Aquí tienes, querida," dijo Bunny animada, alcanzándole a Bulma otro vaso de té helado. "Llévale esto a ese apuesto joven tuyo. No querrás que comience a mirar a otras chicas! Tienes que mantener su interés en ti," dijo ella con un guiño mientras el rostro de Bulma se ruborizaba avergonzado.

"Mamá! No hay nada entre Vegeta y yo!" exclamó ella.

"Oh, ya veo," dijo Bunny con otra risita. "Ambos están en negación. Qué adorable!"

Bulma estaba escaza de palabras. No sabiendo qué más hacer, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y dejó la cocina, su rostro aun rojo. Intentándolo, no pudo alejar su mente de las palabras de su madre.

Ella y Vegeta? Todo lo que quería era ser su amiga. Quería que se abriera con ella y que confiara en ella. No quería engendrar a sus hijos! Qué ridícula idea.

De repente se dio cuenta que aún tenía un vaso extra de té helado en sus manos. Suspirando, decidió que podría llevárselo. Pero primero, iba a ponerse una camiseta…

Tiempo después, estaba de pie en frente de su puerta. Por alguna razón, su madre la había desbalanceado completamente. Ahora estaba nerviosa, y eso era por qué estaba parada ahí como una idiota en vez de golpear. Honestamente! Nunca antes había estado nerviosa con Vegeta cerca. Maldita su madre algunas veces. Bulma tomó un profundo respiro antes de levantar una mano y golpear.

"Ya está reparada la cámara de gravedad?" gruñó él desde adentro. Su rasposa voz envió un escalofrío por su espina, y ella tragó fuertemente. Su voz fue como una embestida sexual para sus nervios. Cómo nunca había escuchado eso antes? Bulma suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, no queriendo pensar así de él.

_Maldita mi madre por meterme ideas en la cabeza!_

"No, todavía no-"

"Entonces vete, mujer," espetó él. Instintivamente frunció sus ojos ante sus palabras, su rabia la hizo olvidar de su repentino nerviosismo.

"Te traje una bebida, idiota," respondió ella.

"Está envenenada?" respondió él sarcástico.

"No, pero si no la quieres, entonces me la tomaré yo."

"Sí, hazlo. Consumes mucho de todas formas."

Bulma parpadeó, antes de gruñir furiosamente. "Y qué se supone que ESO significa?" demandó ella.

"Significa que podrías hacer algo de entrenamiento por tu cuenta."

Bulma estaba humeando e iba a replicar, cuando de repente se detuvo para analizar su tono de voz. Su hostilidad había decaído, y con su propia rabia disminuida, pudo distinguir la burla en su voz. Sonriendo un poco, decidió que podría jugar su juego.

"Seguro no tuviste problema con mi cuerpo cuando estábamos afuera," provocó ella.

Unos segundo después, la puerta se abrió y se encontró con la fiera mirada oscura de Vegeta. Estaba recién bañado y usando una camiseta blanca con pantalones azul oscuro. Por razones que no pudo precisar, su aroma agradable y limpio le hizo un nudo en su estómago.

"_No _hablaremos de eso otra vez. Entendido?" gruñó él, en el fondo agradecido de que estuviera vestida apropiadamente. Con su cama tan cerca, su autocontrol probablemente se hubiese roto si viniese a su habitación vestida como antes.

Bulma le dio una sonrisa y le alcanzó el vaso de té helado. "Seguro, seguro. Como sea. Toma. Me bebí el tuyo así que aquí tienes otro."

Sus ojos descendieron a la bebida en su mano. Frunció, honestamente había esperado que estuviera llevándole una cerveza cuando mencionó una bebida. Una breve y casi imperceptible mirada de decepción atravesó sus ojos cuando vio que era té helado.

"Qué pasa? Querías una cerveza mejor?" preguntó Bulma. Estaba estudiándolo tan intensamente que captó el destello de su desilusión cuando vio la bebida que estaba ofreciéndole.

Los oscuros ojos de Vegeta de inmediato subieron a los suyos, había sorpresa genuina en su rostro. Abrió su boca para responder, pero no supo qué decir. La sonrisa de Bulma se amplió.

"Te diré qué. Qué tal si te traigo una cerveza y algunos libros que puedas leer para pasar el tiempo mientras reparo el panel de control en la cámara de gravedad?"

Vegeta instintivamente iba a objetar, pero entonces recordó que estaba aburrido. Había comenzado a hacer algunos bocetos en su libreta para pasar el tiempo, pero no era suficiente para reprimir el aburrimiento que estaba consumiéndolo. Bien podría aprender una cosa o dos sobre el planeta en el que estaba viviendo. No tenía nada mejor que hacer con el simulador de gravedad dañado, excepto comenzar a recordar cosas que preferiría no recordar.

Gruñó. "Trae buenos libros," ordenó bruscamente. Le disparó una mirada y luego le tiró la puerta en su cara. Bulma parpadeó sorprendida, antes de suspirar y voltear sus ojos, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la enorme biblioteca de su familia. Algunas veces era tan rudo en extremo y podía ser un idiota…

Sin embargo. _Había _aceptado su oferta. Sonrió un poco ante eso.

Alrededor de veinte minutos después, Bulma había seleccionado varios clásicos de la literatura que pensó podría disfrutar. Estaba sosteniéndolos todos con una mano, una fría botella de cerveza para él en su otra mano. Golpeó suavemente con la mano sosteniendo la cerveza, y no recibió respuesta. Curiosa, bajo su mano al pomo y lo intentó, felizmente sorprendida de encontrar que estaba abierto. Asomó su cabeza.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta estaba de pie en el escritorio de su habitación, mirando la libreta abierta en frente de él, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Estaba mirándola con tal intensidad que la hizo titubear por un segundo, antes de entrar lentamente. Él no la reconoció, pero sabía que era muy consciente de su presencia.

Lentamente, Bulma caminó hacia él. Él se tensó cuando se le acercó, pero por el contrario no le dijo nada. No la miró cuando se detuvo junto a él. Bulma depositó los libros que había llevado junto a su libreta y colocó la botella de cerveza junto a los libros.

Finalmente lo miró, estudiando su perfil con cuidado. Él frunció sus ojos bajo su escrutinio pero no dijo nada.

"Todo está bien?"

"Bien," dijo él en su hosca voz. "Puedes irte ahora."

Bulma frunció y siguió su línea de visión hacia su libreta, ignorando su requerimiento. Podía leer sus escritos desde donde estaba. Vegeta se movió incómodo cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo, su mentón enojado. Su orgullo estaba gritándole hacerla ir de inmediato, pero una leve curiosidad lo mantuvo fijo en el lugar. Mantuvo su silencio, observándola con cautelosa atención por el rabillo de su ojo.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había escrito. En extenso detalle estaba el intercambio cuerpo-a-cuerpo de la batalla que tuvo con Gokú cuando llegó la primera vez a La Tierra. Lo miró, con sorpresa y preguntas en sus ojos.

Vegeta frunció profundamente y desvió la mirada. Estaba avergonzado y deseando haberse adherido a su orgullo en vez de dejarla mirar lo que había escrito. "Pensé que si lo escribía, dejaría de repetirse en mi mente," admitió finalmente en un bajo gruñido.

Bulma de repente estaba en conflicto entre su amistad con Gokú y su… su qué exactamente? Amistad con Vegeta? Sabía qué era lo que quería con él, pero ya lo tenían?

Deben haber tenido _algo_ porque de repente estuvo obligada a aliviar su incomodidad…

"Sabes, en verdad no deberías pensar tanto en esa pelea," dijo ella finalmente. Él la miró intensamente, y pudo ver la creciente furia en sus ojos, así que continuó de inmediato, "Gokú sabía con ventaja de que vendrías. Todos, y trabajaron duro para prepararse para ti y Nappa."

Vegeta le frunció. "No hagas excusas por mi derrota, mujer. Soy un Saiyajin Élite, y él un payaso de tercera clase." Movió su mirada hacia su libreta, observándola con un odio reservado para el único Saiyajin puro que quedaba. "Tendré mi venganza."

"Vegeta… no has notado que le tomó a Gokú, Krillin, Gohan, un furtivo ataque de Yajirobe, y a Gohan transformado para detenerte finalmente?" Le preguntó Bulma gentil.

De repente, el odio desapareció de los ojos de Vegeta mientras se giraba para mirarla, una pisca de confusión en las profundidades de su oscura mirada. Lo contempló por un momento, sintiendo algo apretándose en su pecho ante la forma como estaba mirándolo. Por qué siempre lo miraba así?

"Por qué estás diciéndome esto?" preguntó él finalmente, tratando de mantener su confusión bajo control. "Son tus amigos, y yo planeo matarlos a todos."

"Sé que ellos son mis amigos, y los amo mucho. Pero algo de lo que dije es mentira?" preguntó Bulma, estudiando sus ojos de cerca y viendo ahí la confusión.

"Derrota es derrota, sin importar cómo lo definas," gruñó él, mirando el detallado bosquejo que había escrito. El bosquejo que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Bajó sus brazos a sus costados y apretó sus puños fuertemente. Su derrota más humillante, sólo por con quien había perdido. "No puedes entenderlo. Soy el príncipe de mi raza. Si aún tuviéramos un planeta, y ellos supieran de mi derrota con un soldado de tercera clase…" su voz se desvaneció con profunda vergüenza mientras desviaba su mirada.

"Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que eres muy duro contigo," le dijo Bulma, tocando su brazo. Se tensó cuando lo hizo, manteniendo su mirada lejos de ella, pero no se zafó. Ella bajó su mano hasta que tomó su mano en la suya. "Les tomó todo lo que tenían para detenerte. Eres el difícil, sabes." Bulma sonrió un poco cuando su puño se aflojó y le permitió tomar su mano. Ella le dio un leve apretón y se acercó un poco más a él. "Intenta no pensar demasiado en eso. Te consumirá."

Vegeta finalmente giró un poco su cabeza hacia ella, dándole una cautelosa mirada. La estudió por unos momentos, antes de fruncir. "Sabes que una vez que esta amenaza de los androides haya pasado, retaré y derrotaré a Kakarotto de una vez y por todas, verdad?"

"Sí, sí. Ustedes dos pelearán, como los típicos hombres que son. Me aseguraré de llevar palomitas de maíz para mí, y muchas semillas del ermitaño para ustedes," bromeó ella.

El frunce de Vegeta solo se profundizó, antes de finalmente zafar su mano de la suya. "No estarás cerca de la batalla. Mujer. Recuerdo la última vez que me viste pelear y no pasará otra vez."

Bulma levantó una ceja con sorpresa. "De qué estás hablando?"

"En Namekusei cuando peleé con Zarbon. Estuviste ahí animando a ese horrible monstruo. No te necesito ahí animando también a Kakarotto," siseó él.

Las próximas palabras de Bulma salieron antes de poder detenerlas.

"Quién dijo que animaría a Gokú?"

Vegeta instantáneamente la miró en shock, y Bulma se vio un poco sorprendida consigo ante lo que había dicho. Tragó fuertemente, notando que era muy tarde para echar atrás las palabras. Estaban ahí afuera, reales y suspendidas en el aire.

Y, lentamente, se dio cuenta de que en verdad no quería retractarse de sus palabras.

"Tú… en verdad _me _animarías en una batalla contra Kakarotto?" preguntó él, completamente estupefacto.

"Bueno, seguro, por qué no? En tanto como no lo mates… Gokú tendrá a todo el mundo de su lado. Una persona animándote no haría mucha diferencia, verdad?" bromeó Bulma con un guiño.

Vegeta se acercó más a ella, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar de nuevo mientras la miraba con intenso escrutinio. "Pequeña y débil humana, qué te hace pensar que el Príncipe de los Saiyajin necesita _tu _apoyo?" preguntó él en un tono bajo y acalorado, sus ojos sumergidos en los suyos.

Bulma se rehusó a desviar la mirada, permaneció firme aunque ahora estaba extremadamente cerca. "Ya te dije, Vegeta. Todos necesitan a alguien. No eres diferente."

"Mujer tonta," murmuró él, inclinándose tanto que su nariz ahora estaba junto a la suya, sus labios suspendidos justo sobre los suyos. Cerró sus ojos e inhaló su delicioso aroma, su necesidad anterior regresó de golpe. "No necesito a nadie. Menos a _ti._"

"Orgulloso Saiyajin, _todos _necesitan de alguien," dijo Bulma exhalando, un escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo. Ella ya sabía que era un buen besador y su cuerpo por supuesto recordó ese hecho…

"Hijo, dijiste que querías una cerradura fuerte en tu puerta o un—oh cielos," dijo el Dr. Briefs, riendo nerviosamente ante la escena que interrumpió. Bulma y Vegeta se separaron inmediatamente, ambos sonrojándose simultáneamente. Vegeta gruñó, preguntándose si sus eternas penas nunca cesarían mientras miraba al padre de Bulma.

"Qué quieres, anciano?" demandó Vegeta enojado. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho defensivamente.

"Um, debería irme a trabajar," dijo Bulma, ahogándose en su vergüenza y sintiéndose como una adolescente con la reacción de su padre.

Vegeta le disparó una mirada, frunciendo. "Será mejor que arregles esa cámara de gravedad para mañana, mujer. No me retrasaré por ti."

Bulma lo miró y suspiró exasperada. "Lo haré cuando tenga tiempo, Vegeta. Ahora lee tus libros, y espera hasta que te diga en la mañana que está lista."

Él gruñó y apartó furioso la mirada. "Como sea, terrícola," murmuró él.

"Bueno, no quise dañar el humor," dijo el Dr. Briefs, observando a los dos individuos sonrojados ante él. "Sólo quería instalar la cerradura que pediste, Vegeta. Pero puedo regresar en otro momento si prefieren, erm, estar solos…"

"No!" Bulma y Vegeta espetaron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron mutuamente y simultáneamente desviaron la mirada.

"Quiero la cerradura instalada en mi puerta de inmediato, anciano," ordenó Vegeta .

"Tengo trabajo que hacer," dijo Bulma, ignorando la sutil sonrisa que su padre estaba dándole.

Ella pasó a su padre y bajó por el corredor, dejando escapar finalmente un profundo y relajado respiro una vez que estuvo despejada. Qué demonios había pasado ahí? Si Vegeta en verdad se hubiese inclinado y la hubiese besado, ella… no habría hecho nada para detenerlo, notó de repente. Bulma inhaló otra respiro, imaginando que fue por lo atractivo que era y el hecho de que no había estado con Yamcha en un tiempo. Posiblemente no podría ser algo más que eso…

Verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	13. Tal vez

**SERÁS MI MUERTE**

**Por Niteryde**

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

**13.- Tal vez**

_Vegeta los giró para estar encima. Le había permitido tener su pequeño momento de diversión, pero ahora iba a tomar el control. Bulma se estiró, colocando un brazo a su alrededor y halándolo más cerca. Él suspiró y se rindió a su delicioso calor mientras devoraba su desnudo cuerpo con su lengua…_

"Vegeta…"

_Sí, así. Vegeta sonrió contra su piel mientras se arqueaba contra él. Pronto, muy pronto, iba a hacerla gritar su nombre…_

"Oye, Vegeta?"

"… unnngh… Bulma…" gimió él en su sueño, su rostro hundido en su almohada mientras inhalaba fuertemente en ella. Inconscientemente apretó más la almohada, meciendo rítmicamente sus caderas contra su colchón.

Afuera de su habitación, Bulma parpadeó sorprendida. Vegeta usando su nombre era algo extremadamente inesperado. Sólo lo había usado una vez, y fue cuando estuvo medio coherente después del accidente de la cámara de gravedad.

Algo ahora en la forma en que dijo su nombre hizo estremecer su estómago…

"Sí, soy yo… um… sólo quería decirte que reparé el panel de control del simulador de gravedad. Puedes entrenar ahí."

Bulma se quedó para escuchar su respuesta, pero solo pudo distinguir un bajo gruñido. De repente, se le ocurrió que podría estar muy adolorido. Se inclinó más contra la puerta, presionando su oído contra ella. "Oye, estás bien ahí?" preguntó con voz preocupada. Instintivamente trató de abrir su puerta, solo para encontrarla con cerrojo. Gruñendo con frustración, golpeó más fuerte. "Vegeta?"

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron de repente y rodó tan rápido que se enredó en sus propias sábanas. Se enrolló cayendo de la cama y se estrelló sin gracia en el piso. De inmediato se sentó, respirando fuertemente y mirando confundido los alrededores.

_Qué demonios?_

"Vegeta! Qué está pasando ahí?" Gritó Bulma del otro lado de su puerta, ahora verdaderamente preocupada de escuchar un fuerte golpe. Vegeta miró hacia la puerta y gruñó agitado. No podía alejarse de ella ni cuando dormía!

"VETE, MUJER!" gritó él, poniéndose de pie. Enojado lanzó las sábanas de nuevo en la cama, antes de pasar ambas manos por su cabello, su corazón aun palpitaba de su muy vívido sueño. Bajando la mirada, gruñó, notando que iba a necesitar otra ducha fría. Bajó ambas manos hasta quedar sobre su rostro.

Bulma gruñó y puso sus manos en su cadera. "Ahora escucha, amigo! No vas a hablarme así en mi propia casa!" gritó en la puerta. "Me levanté temprano para reparar el simulador de gravedad para ti y deberías ser agradecido, idiota!"

"Bien, lo reparaste. Ahora DÉJAME! EN! _PAZ!_" gritó él a todo pulmón.

"ARGH!" chilló ella, elevando sus manos con exasperación. Furiosamente se giró de talones y bajó por el corredor. "Por qué demonios me _molesto!_ Terco, malvado, arrogante, vil, obstinado…"

Vegeta escuchó sus insultos desvanecerse mientras se marchaba enojada de su habitación. Suspiró con alivio de que ahora hubiese una distancia entre ellos, frotando sus ojos mientras se dirigía a su baño, cerró la puerta tras él con frustración.

Diez segundos después, el agua fría lo golpeó. Cerró sus ojos bajo la regadera, agradecido por el bienvenido alivio que le daba la fría sensación. Inclinando su cabeza, descansó su frente contra las frías baldosas de la pared de la ducha, dejando que el agua bajara por su cabello.

_Qué está haciéndome…?_

Gruñendo, Vegeta se separó un poco antes de golpear la pared con su frente. Las baldosas se quebraron por la fuerza, pero estaba completamente imperturbado, frunciendo mientras pensaba en Bulma. Desde que dejó su habitación el día anterior cuando su padre los interrumpió, todo lo que el príncipe podía pensar era en _ella._ La forma en que su aliento se sintió contra sus labios. La forma en que sus ojos casi se tornan ardientes cuando lo vio acercándose más a ella. Cómo se vería debajo de él…

Estaba atraído a ella… la deseaba. No podía negarlo más aún si quisiera. Nunca en toda su vida había deseado a una mujer más de lo que deseaba a la heredera de cabello azul.

Pero qué demonios podía hacer al respecto? Era claro por la existencia del mocoso de Kakarotto que los humanos y los Saiyajin eran compatibles genéticamente. Sólo no podía arriesgarse a la posibilidad de que pudiera ser padre. Había resuelto mucho, mucho tiempo atrás que _nunca _tendría un hijo. Desgraciar su linaje real con sangre sucia sería vergonzoso. Tener una atadura tan fuerte en su vida sería completamente inaceptable.

Mirar los ojos de su propio hijo y ver el odio creciendo y manifestándose hacia él sería completamente insoportable.

Antes había evitado el maldito problema al matar a las mujeres después de usarlas, directamente o través de una purga planetaria. Ninguna quedaba viva y nunca tuvo que preocuparse por eso. Tuvo suficiente en su plato en esos días, luchando por vivir lo suficiente para ver el siguiente día. No tenía tiempo para esa basura emocional.

Pero no podía hacerle eso a Bulma.

No a ella.

Vegeta gruñó con frustración y de nuevo golpeó su cabeza contra la pared, más duro esta vez. El quiebre en las baldosas ahora se extendió hacia el techo. Alcanzando los controles, cambió la temperatura del agua tan fría como se podía y suspiró.

_Debí haber destruido este maldito planeta cuando tuve la oportunidad…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tarde ese día, Bulma volteó sus ojos mientras giraba su silla de cuero en su oficina. Pausó brevemente para mirar un pequeño espejo que había puesto en la pared tras ella, revisando su cabello mientras escuchaba por altavoz a un proveedor y todas sus excusas por estar retrasado en una entrega. La heredera levantó una mano hacia su cabello, admirando el reciente trabajo hecho en él. _Se_ había cansado del look afro que Vegeta había llamado un _enredado nido directo de las pailas del infierno_, había gastado un buen dinero esa mañana para arreglar su cabello. Ahora estaba suelto, en ondas que descolgaban unas pulgadas por debajo de sus hombros. Sonrió ante el nuevo look, y muy en el fondo, esperaba que Vegeta lo notara.

No es que en realidad le _importara _lo que pensara de su cabello el Saiyajin. Era el príncipe de los idiotas por cómo le había gritado esa mañana, cuando todo lo que quería hacer era decirle que podía usar el simulador de gravedad otra vez. El descaro de ese hombre…

Bueno… tal vez Bulma estaba un poco curiosa por escuchar su opinión sobre su nuevo peinado.

Sólo un _poco._

"Sí, entiendo perfectamente bien," dijo ella finalmente en tono profesional, abanicando una mano en frente mientras revisaba sus uñas. "Entiendo las demandas de su agenda, pero _usted _también tiene que entender que teníamos un acuerd—discúlpeme un segundo, David." Presionó un botón en el teléfono de su oficina. "Sí, Marie?"

"Señora Briefs," dijo su secretaria, "El Sr. Yamcha está aquí para verla."

Bulma levantó una ceja intrigada. Así que su exnovio aún estaba vivo… interesante.

"Estoy en una llamada importante. No tengo tiempo para visitas en este momento."

"Dice que está dispuesto a esperar, señora," dijo Marie en su diadema, mirando al hombre en frente de ella con un ramo de rosas. Yamcha le dio una agradecida sonrisa y unas susurradas gracias. "Cuánto más cree que estará con su llamada?"

"Unos cuantos años," dijo Bulma, antes de presionar un botón para regresar a su llamada. Volvió a girarse lentamente en su silla. "Lo siento, David. De cualquier forma. Teníamos un acuerdo de que las partes estarían hoy a más tardar, no?..."

Marie suspiró y miró a Yamcha. "Lo siento, pero en verdad hoy está ocupada y no tiene tiempo para verlo."

Yamcha frunció. "Bueno, todavía no ha almorzado?"

"Justo regresó de almorzar unos veinte minutos antes de que llegara," le dijo Marie, con pena en sus ojos mientras consideraba al guapo y dulce hombre en frente de ella. Claramente estaba enamorado de su jefa, y por lo que podía decir, Bulma no lo extrañaba en lo más mínimo.

Yamcha caminó y tomó asiento en una silla cerca al escritorio de la secretaria. Una obstinada apariencia cubrió sus rasgos mientras depositaba el ramo en su regazo. "Me sentaré aquí y esperaré entonces. Eventualmente tendrá que salir."

"En realidad, ha estado trabajando hasta muy tarde estos días-"

"Sí?" preguntó Yamcha, sonriendo con esperanza cuando Marie le asintió. Bulma siempre se perdía en su trabajo cuando estaba estresada. Eso significaba que probablemente no estaba tratando bien con su ruptura, lo cual significaba que probablemente aún lo quería. "Está bien. Esperaré tanto como demore."

Marie le dio otra compasiva mirada, antes de encogerse y volver a su portátil para revisar sus emails.

Mientras tanto, afuera en la cámara de gravedad, Vegeta estaba sentado en el piso con sus brazos orgullosamente cruzados sobre su pecho. Ninguna simulación de gravedad fue programada. Solo estaba sentado ahí, golpeteando los dedos de su mano derecha contra su bícep izquierdo, mirando los seis robots chamuscados en frente de él y decidiendo qué hacer con ellos.

Bueno, s_abía _lo que tenía que hacer, pero no quería ver a la mujer! Gruñendo, su golpeteo se aceleró mientras continuaba viendo los robots. Necesitaría unos nuevos, y Bulma trabajaba cinco veces más rápido que el anciano. Supuso que siempre podría decirle a la rubia pasarle el mensaje a su hija, pero esa mujer era tan descerebrada. Vegeta tenía más fe en un pájaro salvaje emergiendo del pasto, volando hacia la oficina de Bulma, y graznando el mensaje de que necesitaba nuevos robots de reemplazo que la que tenía en la madre de Bulma.

Vegeta frunció y reunió su resolución. Esta solo era una transacción, nada más, nada menos. Iría, le diría qué hacer, y luego se iría prontamente. Sin dolor, sin asco. Asintiendo para sí, se levantó y dejó la cámara de gravedad para irse a cambiar primero. No había manera en que fuera con ella usando sus shorts, si podía evitarlo…

Alrededor de media hora después, Yamcha estaba ocupado escribiéndole a una chica en su teléfono para pasar el tiempo. Sonrió un poco ante las cosas escandalosas que estaba diciéndole, sacudiendo su cabeza. Estaba en medio de responderle que estaba ocupado, felizmente enamorado de Bulma Briefs, cuando las puertas que daban al pequeño lobby fueron abiertas violentamente.

Marie gritó y Yamcha inmediatamente se levantó, guardando su celular en su bolsillo trasero mientras Vegeta entraba casualmente. Ahora vestido en pantalones kaki y una polo azul oscuro, el príncipe estaba cargando en sus brazos los seis robots quemados. La pila era tan alta como su cabello, pero en perfecto equilibrio mientras se detenía. Inmediatamente movió la enorme pila en sus brazos y miró a Yamcha, frunciéndole. No había visto al humano desde el día que terminó con la mujer, y Vegeta no podía decir con exactitud que hubiese extrañado la presencia del debilucho.

"Vegeta," gruñó Yamcha. "Qué e_stás _haciendo aquí?"

Vegeta lo miró de arriba abajo, antes de posar su oscura mirada en el ramo de flores en las manos de Yamcha. Resopló ante la vista. "Hmph. Como si _eso _fuera a funcionar," dijo él sarcástico.

"Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos!" Gritó Yamcha, furioso con este bastardo arrogante. Prácticamente él era la razón de todos sus problemas con Bulma.

Los oscuros ojos de Vegeta se oscurecieron más con odio apenas contenido. "Humano, te sugiero cuidar tu tono cuando te dirijas a mí. La mujer no está aquí para salvarte esta vez," advirtió en una fría voz.

El rostro de Yamcha se retorció en un frunce amenazador, pero guardó silencio. Vegeta le dio un amenazante gruñido en respuesta, debatiendo internamente si el placer de matar a este humano sería digno del drama resultante. Estaba comenzando a inclinarse hacia el lado de matar a Yamcha de una vez por todas cuando Marie aclaró su garganta nerviosa. El príncipe de inmediato le disparó su oscura mirada, frunciéndole. Levantó una ceja, ordenándole en silencio que hablara.

"Um," tartamudeó Marie, completamente intimidada por el hombre en frente de ella. Algo en su mirada era tan intenso, que tuvo que bajar su mirada hacia el escritorio, pretendiendo que de repente era muy interesante. "Quiere ver a alguien?" preguntó ella dócil.

"La mujer de cabello azul," gruñó Vegeta. "Está en su lugar de trabajo?"

"Sí, pero ella—señor, no puede, apenas reemplazamos las puertas!" Chilló ella, justo cuando Vegeta estaba levantando su pierna derecha para patear las pesadas puertas para entrar a los laboratorios. Exhaló impaciente por su nariz, mirando a la aterrorizada secretaria.

"Bueno entonces cómo se supone que entre!" espetó enojado.

"Yo… intentaré llamarla de nuevo," dijo Marie, presionando de inmediato el botón para conectarse con la oficina de Bulma.

"Bulma está ocupada y no quiere ver a nadie en este momento," dijo Yamcha sarcástico, tomando asiento de nuevo mientras miraba al Saiyajin. "Parece que no estás de suerte, Vegeta."

"Sabes, no he olvidado tu patético disparo la última vez que nos vimos…" declaró Vegeta en una voz muy calmada mientras lentamente se giraba para mirar a Yamcha. Yamcha tragó y bajó la mirada al piso, haciendo a Vegeta resoplar divertido. "Cobarde," murmuró por lo bajo.

"Sra. Briefs," dijo Marie nerviosamente. "Um, hay un Sr. … um…"

"Príncipe Vegeta de los Saiyajin," dijo Vegeta, su voz resonante con orgullo. Yamcha giró sus ojos pero mantuvo su boca cerrada. Marie parpadeó sorprendida, pero no se atrevió a cuestionar al hombre de mal genio.

"Um, el Sr. Príncipe Vegeta de los Saiyajin desea verla… oh… sí, en seguida, señora." Marie presionó un botón y miró a Vegeta casi en shock. "Um… dijo que puede entrar."

"QUÉ!" Gritó Yamcha, levantándose inmediatamente. "Pensé que estaba ocupada todo el día!"

Vegeta le disparó una presumida y triunfante sonrisa. "Parece que está muy ocupada para humanos débiles y patéticos. Tal vez debas arrancar más flores de tu jardín?" Entonces echó hacia atrás su cabeza y rió fuertemente mientras zumbaba y las puertas se abrían para él. Yamcha observó al príncipe prácticamente pavonearse con todos sus robots, su rostro enrojecido con furia mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de Vegeta.

Bulma estaba escribiendo en su portátil, tratando de ignorar las mariposas en su estómago ante el conocimiento de que Vegeta iba a llegar para verla. Sin duda, algo andaba mal con la cámara de gravedad otra vez. Era el único escenario en que la buscaba voluntariamente. Ni lo quiera Dios que dejara de entrenar por unos minutos solo para saludar. Aunque, muy en el fondo, admiraba lo arrojado que era. Era apasionado con su trabajo y quería ser el mejor. Definitivamente podía relacionarse con eso.

Ella envió un email cuando Vegeta pateó la puerta de su oficina, asustándola. Bulma liberó un profundo respiro, con una mano sobre su acelerado corazón mientras lo miraba. No pudo ver su rostro por la enorme pila de robots que estaba cargando en sus brazos mientras entraba.

"Se llama _golpear, _sabes," le informó sarcástica. "Deberías intentarlo alguna vez."

Vegeta gruñó y tiró todos los robots al piso. Aterrizaron con un fuerte sonido, haciendo suspirar a Bulma. Instintivamente, Vegeta cruzó sus brazos y adoptó una expresión neutral en sus rasgos mientras la miraba. En ese momento, notó su peinado diferente. Lo observó despreocupadamente, sus ojos y su expresión facial contenidos sin revelarle absolutamente nada.

Bulma lentamente cerró su portátil, observando sus ojos mientras asimilada su cabello. Levantó una ceja, tratando de leer lo que pensaba, pero no estaba dejándola esta vez.

"Te gusta?" le preguntó finalmente, ofreciéndole una titubeante sonrisa. "Lo hice esta mañana."

"Hn," gruñó él, bebiendo de su belleza con sus ojos. Ella era, sin duda, la mujer más hermosa en la que hubiese puesto los ojos. "Es una mejoría," dijo finalmente en su tono hosco, bajando sus ojos hacia los robots a sus pies mientras aclaraba su garganta, no viendo la enorme sonrisa que esbozaba en su rostro. "Vine para traerte esto. Necesitaré reemplazos de inmediato. Más rápidos y más fuertes."

Bulma se levantó y se apoyó contra su escritorio para inspeccionar el daño, inconsciente de que su bata blanca se abrió y su ajustada camiseta negra sin mangas se asomó, estaba dándole a Vegeta un buen vistazo de su escote. Miraba apreciativo, antes de apartar instantáneamente la mirada cuando levantó sus ojos hacia él.

"Posiblemente pueda salvar dos de ellos. Debería tenerte reemplazo para los otros para mañana en la noche," le dijo, tomando asiento de nuevo.

"Bien," murmuró. "Esperaré los nuevos a esa hora. Será _mejor _que estén listos para entonces," gruñó amenazador.

"Tus deseos son mis órdenes, Sr. Príncipe Vegeta de los Saiyajin," dijo sarcásticamente, girando sus ojos. Regresó a su portátil, viendo que tenía un nuevo email. Acercándolo más, comenzó a leer el mensaje inmediatamente.

Vegeta se burló de ella y estaba dándose la vuelta para irse finalmente cuando su ojo captó algo en su escritorio que lo paralizó en el lugar. Sus ojos se fruncieron, su atención totalmente fija por el objeto que estaba en la esquina de su escritorio, apenas asomándose por debajo de algunos papales y esquemas.

Bulma levantó la mirada, notando que estaba rodeando la pila de robots en el piso y llegando a su escritorio. Sus oscuros ojos estaban completamente fijos en algo que estaba en su escritorio… sus ojos de repente se abrieron cuando miró y vio lo que estaba observando.

"Así que _tú _fuiste quien lo hizo," declaró Vegeta en un tono bajo y desprendido que envió un escalofrío por la espina de Bulma. Alcanzó y tomó el objeto, sosteniéndolo como una piedra preciosa mientras lo acercaba para mirarlo. "Esto es lo que el mocoso usó para encontrar mi última esfera del dragón."

Los ojos de Bulma se movieron del radar del dragón hacia sus ojos. Estaba mirando el radar en sus manos, frunciendo pensativo. Bulma inhaló un profundo y tembloroso respiro, maldiciéndose por no haber guardado el maldito objeto mientras limpiaba su laboratorio. Ahora prácticamente le había entregado a Vegeta las esferas del dragón en papel de regalo, y ahora rezaba que su apreciación sobre él fuese correcta. Lo observaba ansiosa, pero él sólo miraba el radar, sus cejas fruncidas.

"Aún… aún quieres la inmortalidad?" preguntó ella en un tono cauteloso, levantándose y rodeando lentamente su escritorio hacia él.

Un músculo en su mentón se tensó ante la pregunta, sus ojos parecieron endurecerse mientras miraba el aparato en sus manos. Con este dispositivo, podría tener todo lo que quisiera. Todo…

"No," respondió Vegeta finalmente. "Freezer no está más, y ya he muerto una vez. He perdido el deseo por la inmortalidad."

"Tenías miedo de morir antes?" preguntó Bulma curiosa, ahora junto a él. Apenas pareció consciente de su proximidad.

Vegeta resopló. "Sólo tenía miedo de morir antes de matar a Freezer y obtener mi venganza." Frunció ante la idea de que en verdad no lo logró. Freezer lo había golpeado hasta dejarlo sin sentido y luego lo mató en frente de los guerreros terrícolas como si fuera nada sino un maldito insecto. Luego para añadir un insulto a la herida, el tirano había caído en manos de un Saiyajin de clase baja, quien se transformó en el Súper Saiyajin de la leyenda. Sólo fracaso tras fracaso tras fracaso…

"Entonces si no quieres la inmortalidad… qué quieres, Vegeta?" le preguntó Bulma gentilmente, estudiando su perfil. Ella observó la forma en que pareció perderse en sus propios pensamientos, y mordió su labio. Cómo ansiaba que se abriera con ella. Estando tan cerca de él, prácticamente podía sentir la intensidad de sus pensamientos.

Él permaneció en silencio por largo rato. Segundos que se sintieron como horas para Bulma.

"Desearía convertirme en Súper Saiyajin," admitió finalmente. Su frunce se profundizó tan pronto como dijo las palabras. "Pero eso sería hacer trampa, y no haré trampa en mi camino hacia mi ascenso."

"Ese no es un buen deseo de todas formas, ya que eventualmente sucederá." Vegeta instantáneamente la miró, levantando una ceja, interrogándola en silencio con su mirada. Bulma le dio una sonrisa. "Quiero decir, tú _eres _el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, no es así?" le preguntó burlonamente.

Él le sonrió, resoplando un poco divertido. "Maldición, mujer," dijo en un tono arrogante. Bulma de nuevo sintió las mariposas en su estómago cuando vio la forma en que sus ojos se regocijaron ante sus palabras. Ella se acercó un poco más a él.

"Entonces si no quieres la inmortalidad, y no quieres tu ascenso, qué quieres, Vegeta?" preguntó Bulma. Mordió su labio, esperando una respuesta específica.

Vegeta había bajado la mirada, no viendo la forma en que ella lo miraba entonces. Se encogió indiferente, frunciendo mientras rotaba el radar en sus manos. "Nada, supongo," dijo finalmente. Bulma suspiró, su sonrisa desapareció y se tornó decepcionada.

"Entonces supongo que no hay nada que desear," dijo ella, bajando la mirada y alcanzando por el radar del dragón. Vegeta instantáneamente la miró por el rabillo de su ojo, captando su cambio en el tono. Le frunció sus ojos curioso mientras le permitía tomar el radar de sus manos.

Bulma fue a rodear su escritorio cuando Vegeta agarró su brazo de repente. Ella lo miró sorprendida mientras se detenía más cerca de ella, sus ojos ardían con un deseo que casi la hacía temblar de solo mirar en ellos.

"No hay nada que quiera desear con las esferas del dragón," le dijo en un tono bajo, mirando sus ojos azules que de repente brillaban muy vivos. "Pero, tal vez…" su voz se desvaneció mientras lentamente levantaba una mano titubeante hacia un mechón de su cabello. Lo tocó muy gentilmente, olvidando su anterior determinación de alejarse de ella mientras sentía lo suave que era su cabello.

"Tal vez…?" preguntó Bulma, de repente sin aliento de lo cerca que estaba la mano de su cara. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas, sus ojos en el mechón de cabello que enrollaba distraídamente en su dedo. Oh sí, definitivamente le gustaba mucho más su cabello así.

"Tal vez tu planeta tenga para ofrecer otras cosas de valor," terminó Vegeta finalmente, su voz profunda mientras bajaba su mano lentamente. Brevemente hizo contacto visual con ella, y algo dentro de su pecho se apretó ante la forma en que estaba mirándolo.

Soltó su otro brazo y frunció, notando de repente lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. _Qué demonios estoy haciendo!_ Se reprimió mentalmente, las alarmas prendidas en su cabeza. Sacudió su cabeza y retrocedió un paso atrás defensivo.

"Yo… tengo que entrenar. Debo irme…" murmuró él, girándose para irse cuando Bulma alcanzó por él y tomó su mano. Vegeta se tensó instantáneamente, su corazón palpitando cuando se acercó a él. Se echó para atrás alejándose un poco de ella.

"No te vayas," le dijo Bulma gentilmente. El frunce de Vegeta se profundizó y quiso replicar, pero la forma en que estaba mirándolo lo mantuvo firme en el puesto. Movió su peso incómodo de un pie a otro mientras ella bajaba el radar, y luego se halló hipnotizado por la mirada en sus ojos cuando finalmente se giró hacia él. No pensó que fuera posible que el tono de azul en sus ojos existiera en otro lugar en el universo.

"Por qué siempre me miras así, mujer?" demandó el príncipe, su tono más rudo de lo que planeó. Hizo una pequeña mueca, pero ella sólo rió levemente. El inocuo sonido alivió su tensión, pero no por mucho.

"Cómo te miro, Vegeta?" le preguntó en una voz burlona.

"Tengo que traerte un maldito espejo?" preguntó Vegeta sarcástico, un ojo temblaba mientras lentamente ella levantaba una mano hacia su rostro. La tensión en su cuerpo era cercana a la parálisis mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

"Hay uno en la pared detrás de mi escritorio, chico rudo," le dijo, inafectada por su tono mientras trazaba la fuerte y definida línea de su quijada con una delicada caricia. Sonrió cuando lo vio estremecerse visiblemente ante su contacto. Él frunció y nerviosamente echó un poco para atrás su cabeza, mirándola sospechosamente. "Está bien," susurró Bulma, medio maravillada y medio entristecida ante lo desconfiado que era. "Puedes confiar en mí," le dijo sinceramente.

Vegeta permaneció quieto cuando sintió sus manos a cada lado de su rostro. Su caricia era tan cálida, sus manos tan suaves contra su tosca piel. Cerró sus ojos, suspirando un poco cuando sintió su cuerpo contra el suyo. Con cada poco de auto disciplina que tenía, permaneció quieto, aunque lo que realmente quería hacer era despejar su escritorio y tomarla en él. Bulma era débil comparada con él, y de repente fue golpeado con la realización de que no quería lastimarla. Nunca en su vida le había preocupado si lastimaba a las mujeres con las que _intimaba_, pero…

"Bulma…" susurró él, justo cuando ella muy gentilmente llevó sus labios hacia los suyos. Él podía sentir la sonrisa en su cara mientras lentamente separaba sus labios. Bulma aceptó la invitación, muy tiernamente lo besó, su corazón latía tan fuerte que se preguntó si podría escucharlo. Él fue mucho más gentil que cuando la besó para lastimar a Yamcha, titubeante provocó sus labios con su lengua, como si pidiera permiso para ir más allá. Ella le concedió entrada y suspiró en el beso ante la sensación de su lengua explorando su boca gentilmente mientras ella exploraba la suya. Inhaló su aliento y le dio del suyo en su dulce beso, un estremecimiento de excitación bajó por su espina cuando colocó sus titubeantes manos en su cintura. Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretándose más contra él. Gruñó bajo en su garganta en respuesta, ladeando su cabeza y casi profundizando desesperadamente su beso.

Lo próximo que supo Bulma, fue que Vegeta estaba empujándola contra la pared, sus manos a los lados de su rostro ansiando tener más de ella. Su paso ahora era frenético, sus manos descendieron al borde de su camiseta y tiró de ella. Él se separó lo suficiente para quitársela, tirándola a un lado mientras ella aprovechaba la oportunidad para deshacerse de su bata de laboratorio. Instantáneamente estuvieron contra el otro, ambos respirando fuertemente mientras él bajaba su cabeza hacia su cuello. Devoraba su maravillosa, suave e invitadora piel, todo el tiempo muy consciente de no causarle algún dolor. Cerró sus ojos e inhaló, gruñendo mientras su aroma lo agobiaba y lo intoxicaba.

Bulma se estremeció cuando sintió su aliento en su cuello y su calor corporal envolviéndola. Dejó que una mano explorara su cincelado pecho, bajando hacia sus abdominales perfectos. Su piel prácticamente estaba en llamas mientras bajaba su mano hacia sus pantalones…

Vegeta gruñó y se separó inmediatamente, retrocediendo como si se hubiese quemado. Bulma parpadeó con sorpresa, sintiendo instantáneamente la pérdida de su calor. Ladeó un poco su cabeza, mirándolo con preguntas silenciosas.

Vegeta cerró sus ojos y traqueó su cuello, antes de inhalar un profundo y tranquilizador respiro.

"No puedo," le dijo finalmente, abriendo sus ojos para mirarla.

"Por qué no?" preguntó Bulma, aún sin aliento y casi temblando de necesidad. De lo que era capaz de decir (y sentir), definitivamente él tenía deseo por más. De repente, una idea la invadió, y sus ojos brillaron con realización. "Oh… tú nunca has…?"

Vegeta le resopló con frustración. "Por supuesto que sí, mujer!" Espetó enojado, de repente comenzando a pasearse de un lado a otro. Levantó dos dedos para pinchar el puente de su nariz, siseando exasperado. Se sentía como un idiota por rendirse ante ella. Ahora que sabía lo bien que se sentía, iba a ser mucho más difícil resistirse a ella…

"Entonces… cuál es el problema?" preguntó Bulma, frunciendo sus ojos con genuina confusión mientras lo observaba pasearse. Inhaló un profundo respiro, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

"El hijo de Kakarotto. El mocoso _existe_," siseó Vegeta, con un impaciente y frustrado movimiento de su mano como si ella debiera juntar el resto de piezas.

"… Oh, te preocupa que quede embarazada?" preguntó Bulma con realización. Ella sonrió un poco, complacida de ver que incluso los hombres extraterrestres tenían las mismas preocupaciones que los humanos.

"Por supuesto que sí!" le gritó él. "Y no puedo hacer nada para evitar que suceda, no _contigo_…"

Su sonrisa titubeó, antes de ser reemplazada por una mirada de confusión. "Qué?"

"Dije, que no puedo-"

"No, escuché lo que dijiste," dijo Bulma impaciente. El momento entre ellos rápidamente estaba desintegrándose, pero ella ahora estaba muy curiosa. "Qué quisiste decir? Cómo lo evitabas con las otras mujeres con las que has estado?"

Vegeta dejó de caminar, su mentón tenso con enojo. No quería responder la pregunta, pero su orgullo estaba diciéndole no ser un cobarde. Si la repelía, entonces la repelía. No podía cambiar su pasado, o las cosas horribles que había hecho. Eran una parte de él, y siempre serían una parte de él. Demonios, le había _dicho_ que era un bastardo malvado y sin corazón. No debería sorprenderse. Un músculo se tensó cerca de su mentón mientras sentía sus ojos en su perfil, quemándolo.

"Cómo _crees _que evitaba la situación, mujer?" preguntó él finalmente, su voz ruda.

"Tú… las matabas… después de…" las palabras de Bulma se pegaron en su garganta cuando se giró para mirarla. Vio la verdad en sus ojos. Desde donde estaba, sus ojos eran negros de nuevo. Oscurecidos de ver tanta muerte en sus días. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus ojos enviaron una sensación de terror a través suyo.

"Ah, así que _sí _sientes miedo," siseó Vegeta amargamente, viendo el cambio en sus ojos. Estaba disgustado consigo por todo lo que había hecho; mayormente, disgustado de que brevemente, durante su beso, se hubiese permitido creer que ella era _diferente._ Por pensar que en realidad podía ver más allá de todo lo que había hecho. Era un tonto por pensar eso. Quién demonios haría eso por él? Qué, en su abandonada existencia, había hecho para _merecer_ a alguien que viera más allá de sus andanzas?

Nadie, y nada en absoluto. Esas siempre fueron las respuestas.

Y por la forma en que Bulma estaba mirándolo, parecía que así era como las cosas iban a seguir.

"Cuál es el problema, mujer?" preguntó Vegeta, odiando la manera disgustada y crítica como estaba mirándolo. No sabía por qué. Después de todo, lo merecía completamente. Desvió la mirada, no queriendo verla mirándolo así. No después de la forma en que lo había mirado antes. "No sabías que estabas invitando un monstruo a tu cama?" preguntó él, su hosca voz en guardia y desapegada de nuevo.

"No, es solo… tener un hijo es _así _de horrible para ti que…" Bulma no pudo obligarse a terminar la oración. Sí, sabía que había hecho cosas horribles, pero nunca las había expuesto tan claramente para que las viera. Se forzó a aclarar su garganta antes de continuar. "Es decir, qué si cometieras un error y fuera muy tarde? Qué si hubieses tenido un hijo entonces? Lo habrías aceptado, verdad?"

Vegeta soltó una amarga risa que no tenía humor en ella, y el sonido heló a Bulma hasta los huesos. La miró fríamente por el rabillo de su ojo. "En verdad necesito responder eso, mujer? He matado hombres, mujeres y niños por igual, sin arrepentimiento y sin misericordia. Lo sabes."

"Sí… pero… le habrías hecho eso a _tu _hijo?" preguntó ella incrédula, incapaz de mantener el disgusto fuera de su voz. Quién sería tan malvado para hacer tal cosa?

Todo el rostro de Vegeta pareció endurecerse mientras se giraba para encararla. Cuadró sus hombros y se aseguró de mirarla directamente a los ojos, para poder ver su reacción de primera mano. Si pudiera ver su disgusto con sus propios ojos, entonces podría lavársela de las manos para bien.

"_Especialmente _a mi propio hijo."

Bulma no pudo ver mentira en su rostro, y claramente pudo ver que absolutamente había querido decir lo que dijo. Sacudió su cabeza con completa incredulidad. "Por qué?" ahogó ella, queriendo entender. Cómo podría el mismo hombre que la había besado tan tiernamente ser capaz de tales cosas?

"Hn," gruñó él. "No quieres saber. Ya has hecho tu juicio," dijo él peligrosamente, dándole una larga mirada antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"Por qué tienes que ser así!" Chilló Bulma, haciéndolo estremecer de lo escandalosa que era, mientras lo seguía inmediatamente. "Estoy tratando de _entenderte, _Vegeta!"

Vegeta gruñó e instantáneamente se giró para encararla. "Qué es lo que hay que entender, mujer! NUNCA HE QUERIDO HIJOS!" rugió furioso.

"Al punto donde en verdad los lastimarías si los hubieses tenido entonces?" le gritó Bulma desafiante.

"No," dijo él en una voz fría, acercándose a ella. Bulma inhaló un profundo respiro, manteniéndose valientemente firme mientras él caminaba hacia ella, sus oscuros ojos ardían con odio distante. "No los habría lastimado. Los habría matado. Y eso hubiese sido misericordia."

"… Qué?" preguntó Bulma, alejándose de él en simultáneo disgusto y shock ante lo que estaba diciendo.

"La muerte era una mejor opción a crecer como lo hice. Si mi padre hubiese tenido una maldita pisca de carácter, me habría hecho lo mismo en vez de entregarme a Freezer como un maldito cobarde!" le gritó prácticamente en su cara, antes de señalar la puerta. "Así que qué tal si vas allá con tu novio debilucho y perfecto con las flores? Él no tiene la sangre que yo sí en sus manos. Tal vez _él _es más tu estilo," dijo con un amargo gruñido.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bulma Briefs no pudo pensar en nada que decir. Vegeta escasamente le dio la oportunidad, la puerta se cerró fuertemente tras él mientras se marchaba fuera de su oficina antes de que pudiera parpadear. Ella permaneció ahí en completo silencio, antes de levantar una mano hacia su frente y suspirar. Sus ideas eran borrosas tratando de hacer que su mente procesara lo que le había dicho.

Finalmente, se dio la vuelta y rodeó los robots que había tirado en el piso, dirigiéndose a su escritorio. Se paralizó cuando vio su descartada camiseta polo en el piso, su bata no muy lejos. Agachándose, levantó ambas cosas antes de dirigirse a su escritorio. Depositó su bata distraídamente en el espaldar de su silla de cuero. Suspirando de nuevo, se sentó pesadamente en su silla. Estiró su camiseta en sus manos, sosteniéndola cautelosamente. Frotó sus ojos y frunció, sus palabras hicieron eco en su mente.

_La muerte es una mejor opción a crecer como lo hice._

Por un breve momento, imaginó a Vegeta de niño siendo entregado a Freezer. Tragó fuertemente ante la idea, su corazón compungido por él. Su vida estaba llena de dolor y pérdidas. Bulma extendió su camiseta y gentilmente comenzó a doblarla. Luego puso la camiseta a un lado de su escritorio mientras su teléfono comenzaba a sonar. Cansadamente, alcanzó y presionó el altavoz. "Sí?"

"Sra. Bulma, al Sr. Yamcha le gustaría hablar con usted. Está siendo muy insistente."

Bulma gruñó internamente, girando sus ojos. Yamcha era horriblemente inoportuno. "Dile que se vaya a casa. No quiero verlo. Y si está allá para cuando me vaya, llamaré a seguridad para que lo saquen."

Alcanzó y apagó el altavoz, reclinándose en su asiento. Su mente regresó a Vegeta, y su estómago se estremeció ante la idea de él. Sus ojos se desplazaron sobre su camiseta en la mesa, y el radar que estaba cerca. Sonrió un poco pensando en lo claro que había sido al intentar no lastimarla.

No. Ella _no _iba a darse por vencida con él tan fácilmente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta desactivó el simulador de gravedad, antes de colapsar en el piso de puro cansancio. Doce horas de entrenamiento sin descanso, implacable y brutal el cual para un extranjero parecería más como una sesión de castigo masoquista. No se había molestado en quitarse sus pantalones kaki, había estado tan furioso después de dejar la oficina de Bulma. Mayormente consigo por ser tan _estúpido_.

Qué _pasaba _con esa mujer que lo hacía querer vomitar sus entrañas? Qué pasaba con la pequeña y frágil humana que la había hecho metérsele tan completamente bajo su piel?

Cómo podía haberse rendido?

Cerró sus ojos, acostándose de espalda y jadeando mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento. Incluso mientras entrenaba, no podía sacarse a la maldita mujer de la mente! La mirada de disgusto y decepción que le había dado lo hizo querer matar todo lo que se moviera, y eso sólo lo enojó más consigo mismo. Cómo podría haberlo dejado llegar al punto donde ella tuviera tanto control sobre él? Sabía _mejor _que eso!

Gruñendo, Vegeta rodó sobre su costado, levantándose dolorosamente para quedar sentado. Apretó sus dientes, sosteniendo sus costillas las cuales le estaban doliendo mientras lentamente se ponía de pie. Dio un paso y cayó de rodillas, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras su cuerpo protestaba en contra de caminar. Mordiendo su labio tan duro que se sacó sangre, se obligó a ponerse de pie por pura voluntad. Le tomó un poco más de lo que le hubiese gustado, pero eventualmente salió de la cámara, al aire fresco de la noche. Limpiando la sangre de su labio, no se molestó en caminar, tomó, en vez, el aire hacia su habitación.

Vegeta lenta y dolorosamente trepó por la ventana, debatiendo en posponer una ducha hasta la mañana. No pensaba que pudiera llegar hasta su cama sin colapsar, mucho menos lograrlo hasta el _baño_.

De repente, se dio cuenta que tenía problemas más grandes con qué tratar.

"Estaba comenzando a pensar que ibas a entrenar toda la noche."

Vegeta la miró con desprotegido shock en su rostro. Había estado absolutamente seguro de que no querría nada más con él. Y aún ahí estaba Bulma, sentada en su cama con sus piernas extendidas en ella, su cabeza un poco ladeada apreciándolo. Estaba vestida con una enorme camiseta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus piernas desnudas, aunque apenas podía distinguir el borde de sus shorts. Se apoyó en una rodilla, un brazo aun en el marco de la ventana mientras simplemente la miraba.

"Estás bien?" le preguntó ella, sus ojos fruncidos con preocupación por la forma en que tenía un brazo sosteniendo su costado.

"Qué _te _importa, mujer?" siseó el príncipe, brusca y defensivamente, todo en él ahora en guardia, desde su voz hasta su postura. Bulma suspiró, bajando un libro que le había llevado. Se sentó derecha y lo observó por un momento.

"Lo siento," le dijo Bulma finalmente. Él frunció y levantó una ceja, cuestionándola en silencio. Ella mantuvo contacto visual con él, queriendo asegurarse de que entendiera. "Vegeta… tomaste decisiones, y no quiero juzgarte por ellas. Todo eso está en el pasado."

Vegeta resopló incrédulo. "Como sea, mujer. Por qué no dices lo que quieres decir?"

"Qué?"

"Qué _quieres_? Cambiar mi opinión sobre tener hijos ahora que Freezer está fuera? Porque no tendré esas ataduras en mi vida. No tendré _ninguna _atadura en mi vida," clarificó él, y Bulma supo que no estaba hablando más de hijos.

"Mira, si no quieres niños, está bien. No estoy aquí para cambiar tu opinión sobre eso."

"Entonces por qué estás aquí?" Demandó Vegeta, tratando de no dejar que su confusión goteara de su voz. Le frunció sus ojos, más en un esfuerzo por disimular su increíble fatiga. Esta mujer estaba volviéndose la ruina de su existencia.

"Se llaman condones. Los hombres los usan aquí en La Tierra para ayudar a prevenir embarazos. Te los pones y los usas durante el sexo, y eso disminuirá las probabilidades de embarazo," le dijo ella, levantando la caja para que pudiera verla. Él le frunció, uno de sus ojos comenzó a temblar rítmicamente.

"Ahora, _esta _caja aquí es una caja de píldoras. Las mujeres las toman y ayudan a disminuir las probabilidades de embarazo en buena medida. Ahora, si los combinas ambos, las probabilidades de embarazo se hacen prácticamente nulas."

"… Por qué estás diciéndome esto?" preguntó Vegeta, su frunce se profundizó mientras miraba de las cajas hacia ella.

"Porque no tienes que vivir más como solías hacerlo. No quieres niños, y eso está bien. No tienes que tenerlos," le dijo ella, levantando las cajas y dándole una pequeña sonrisa. "Sólo asegúrate de usar un condón, y asegúrate que…" ella se mordió un poco su disgusto, no esperando la ola de celos que la golpeó con sus siguientes palabras, "… cualquier chica con la que estés… esté tomando la píldora. De acuerdo?"

Ellos se miraron en silencio por segundos que lentamente comenzaron a volverse minutos.

Él rompió la parálisis primero.

"Eres la mujer más tonta que he conocido," gruñó finalmente sacudiendo su cabeza, casi consternado.

"Y _tú _eres el Saiyajin más orgulloso que he conocido."

"Sí, porque conoces muchos Saiyajin," se burló él girando sus ojos, lentamente poniéndose de pie. Hizo una mueca y cautelosamente se acercó a su cama. Se veía muy invitadora. Bulma instantáneamente puso las cajas en su escritorio, salió de su cama y caminó hacia él.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó ella preocupada. "Estás lastimado?"

Vegeta casi ríe fuerte. Después de todo, aún estaba preocupada por él? Ella era un enigma. La despidió con una mano, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Estoy bien, mujer. Deja tu preocupación sin sentido y vete."

"Bien," jadeó Bulma indignada, observando con ojos preocupados mientras lenta y muy cautelosamente se trepaba en la cama, acostándose sobre su costado, con botas y todo. Él le disparó una irritada y casi exasperada mirada cuando se dio cuenta que no se había ido todavía.

"Qué _quieres_, mujer? _Vete _ya," dijo cansado, esperando que en realidad no quisiera poner en uso esas _cajas_ esa noche. Sus párpados se estaban sintiendo como si pesaran veinte toneladas cada uno, y supo que se dormiría antes de que ella se quitara esa enorme camiseta… en realidad, para una exploración más detallada de su cuerpo, decidió que se obligaría a permanecer despierto para ver _tanto_.

"Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien, es todo… quieres una semilla del ermitaño?"

Vegeta gruñó y cerró sus ojos, despidiéndola, muy cansado para tratar más con sus disparates. Bajó su mano y suspiró, sucumbiendo a su cansancio y cayendo dormido en momentos. Bulma parpadeó sorprendida, antes de sonreír un poco. Ladeó su cabeza y lo miró por un momento, antes de ir hacia él. Lentamente, comenzó a quitarle sus botas. No se inmutó, y ella rió disimuladamente imaginando la fiera reacción que tendría si supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Alcanzando sobre él, agarró sus sábanas y las colocó encima cubriéndolo. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se inclinó y lo besó en su mejilla.

Su acción de repente la golpeó junto con la verdad al mismo tiempo, más rápido que la luz. Casi la hizo reír con realización.

En verdad estaba comenzando a enamorarse del Sr. Príncipe Vegeta de los Saiyajin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	14. Adicción

**SERÁS MI MUERTE**

**Por Niteryde**

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

**14.- Adicción**

_No _era espiar.

Simplemente estaba observando.

Silenciosamente Vegeta se agachó en el balcón de Bulma afuera de su habitación, fuera de vista. Se acercó a la puerta abierta, escuchando atentamente mientras Bulma se movía por su habitación. Mientras le servía a Freezer, le había enseñado que la información siempre era la primera defensa contra un nuevo enemigo. Entre más supiera sobre un enemigo, más inteligente y mortal podía ser su ataque. Aquí estaba adoptando una mentalidad similar, incluso llegar tan lejos como vestirse en su armadura Saiyajin, como si se dirigiera a la batalla. Ante una completa pérdida de cómo tratar con esta mujer, el príncipe estaba haciendo lo único que sabía cómo hacer: aprender tanto como pudiera de ella para poder descifrar con qué estaba tratando.

Siempre observador de sus alrededores, Vegeta ahora era bien consciente de lo que Bulma había hecho por él la noche anterior. La mujer estaba evocando sin esfuerzo un remolino de emociones dentro de él que no tenía idea de cómo tratar con eso. Le enervaba darse cuenta que lo que sea que fuera esto entre ellos, era más que lujuria. Él había sido… _gentil _con ella. Una mirada de disgusto cubrió su rostro mientras pensaba en eso. Con cada otra mujer con la que había estado, prácticamente había sido violento; y aún no podía permitirse de causarle a Bulma algún tipo de dolor físico. Era tan diferente de él, y no sabía qué hacer con eso.

Era su desinteresada amabilidad hacia él, lo que más lo confundía. Por más que lo intentaba, Vegeta no podía poner su mente en ello. No le había dado nada para ganarse tal amabilidad de ella. Frunció ante la idea de que pudiera haber tenido razón sobre Bulma después de todo. Tal vez ella _era _diferente… tal vez ella _podía _ver más allá de su malvado pasado…

Pero por qué?

Y más importantemente, qué demonios se supone que haría sobre eso?

Finalmente, la escuchó irse. Vegeta le dio unos momentos para alejarse antes de dejarse entrar tranquilamente. Tan pronto como entró, el olor en la habitación lo dejó sin aliento. Su aroma era tan concentrado ahí en su habitación que apenas podía pensar. El príncipe cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho e instintivamente analizó sus nuevos alrededores.

La habitación de Bulma era al menos tres veces el tamaño de la suya. Las paredes eran púrpura, así como las sábanas y las cobijas. Tenía cuatro almohadas, lo cual lo confundía. Por qué alguien necesitaría cuatro almohadas? No era como si tuviese cuatro cabezas. _Algo _sobre esta mujer tenía sentido? Mirando alrededor, Vegeta frunció ante el desordenado estado de la habitación; habían libros, notas, ropa, y otra cosas que no reconoció regadas por todos lados en el piso. La mujer era una haragana. Cómo podía vivir en semejante desorden?

Siempre curioso, caminó hacia la cómoda en la habitación. Había un desorden de maquillaje y joyería encima, pero estaba más intrigado por el montón de fotos en el marco del espejo encima de la cómoda. Frunció ante una foto de ella con Kakarotto cuando eran más jóvenes. Estuvo medio tentado a hacer pedazos la foto, pero se contuvo. Ladeando su cabeza curioso, alcanzó con una enguantada mano y sacó otra foto, acercándola para examinarla. Había una pequeña niña vestida en una enorme bata blanca, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro con un par de dientes faltantes. Tenía flequillos que descolgaban en sus traviesos ojos azules. Vegeta sonrió un poco ante la foto. Incluso de niña, podía ver el fuego en ella.

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe cuando de repente sintió a la mujer afuera de su habitación. Miró a tiempo para ver la puerta abriéndose.

"Es tan patético," dijo Bulma con una carcajada mientras entraba en su habitación. "Lo sé! No puede captar una indirecta. Es como, lo siento, pero las flores no van a arreglarlo esta vez… ugh, sé que probablemente deba, pero no quiero tratar con él en este momento," suspiró, acomodando su celular entre su mejilla y hombro mientras caminaba hacia su cómoda. Se miró en el espejo, revisando su complexión. "Nop, en verdad se terminó esta vez. Eso es lo que no parece entender… Verdad? Tal vez deba deletreárselo," rió, reajustando su celular para quitarse su camiseta. Tiró la camiseta sobre su hombro, donde aterrizó en el piso en frente de su cama…

… Y a unas pocas pulgadas en frente del rostro de cierto Saiyajin. Vegeta frunció ante la vista de la camiseta, exhalando por su nariz en silencio. Prácticamente estaba sumergido en su rico aroma. De repente, deseó haber hecho una salida limpia en vez de esconderse bajo su cama como un tonto. Ahora estaba atrapado en un infierno púrpura, incapaz de irse hasta que ella se fuera primero.

"En verdad no sé qué es. Supongo que he estado superándolo," la escuchó decir. Observó los pies desnudos de Bulma mientras se giraba y se dirigía hacia la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sus shorts cayeron alrededor de sus pies, con ropa interior y todo.

Antes de que el príncipe pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Bulma pateó sus shorts y ropa interior justo en su cara. Un segundo después, su brassier también lo golpeó. Uno de sus ojos ahora estaba temblando rítmicamente, su rostro de un profundo rojo, Vegeta se rehusó a inhalar otro respiro. Kami ayúdalo, si respiraba, se quitaría la cama de encima y la tomaría justo ahí, al diablo con todo.

Después de todo, el control natal cambiaba las cosas.

El control natal cambiaba _mucho _las cosas…

_No!_ Incluso con la amenaza de un embarazo neutralizada, aún era una mujer humana. Ella no era digna. Se volvería pegajosa y emocional después. Era la amiga de Kakarotto. No podía, y _no _se rendiría a su necesidad física.

Así que permaneció ahí, rehusándose a respirar, su cuerpo temblaba de su crudo deseo por la mujer desnuda a menos de dos pies de él…

Inconsciente de la tortura que estaba infligiendo en el altamente excitado Saiyajin debajo de su cama, Bulma rió. "Me aseguraré de decirle eso la próxima vez que venga. De cualquier forma, voy a tener que dejarte, tengo que tomar una ducha y luego tengo que hacer algo de trabajo para Vegeta… seguro… está bien, gracias Chi, adiós!"

Bulma tiró su celular en su cama y luego entró en su baño privado, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Dos segundos después, Vegeta ya había salido de debajo de su cama, ido al balcón, y saltado sobre la baranda. Aterrizó en el pasto abajo, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia la cámara de gravedad. Había ido a su habitación buscando ganar algo de percepción, pero había salido sabiendo sólo una cosa.

Bulma Briefs estaba volviéndose muy rápidamente su más grande debilidad…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yamcha no iba a darse por vencido sin una pelea.

Que lo había arruinado un poco. Gran cosa. Aún no entendía por qué Bulma no lo perdonaba ya. Podrían pasar toda una noche (o dos) teniendo sexo de reconciliación, y entonces todo estaría bien de nuevo. Nunca antes había tenido problema en ganar su perdón, y tenía un presentimiento de que las cosas ahora eran diferentes por cierto Saiyajin viviendo en el edificio. Y él no iba a quedarse quieto y a dejar que un completo idiota como _Vegeta _arremetiera y corrompiera a _su _novia.

Pasó una mano por su cabello, ajustó su corbata, y tocó el timbre.

"Justo afuera de la cámara de gravedad," dirigió Bulma, entrando en la cocina. Bunny se giró de los calientes filetes que estaba cocinando, viendo seis de los empleados de la Corporación Cápsula caminando detrás de su hija. Cada uno de ellos luchando por cargar sólo uno de los recién reparados robots de Vegeta.

"Bulma, cariño, puedes atender la puerta? Juraría que escuché el timbre," dijo Bunny animada.

"De verdad? No escuché nada," dijo Bulma con un frunce, sosteniendo la puerta trasera mientras sus empleados salían hacia el jardín. "Lo revisaré en un segundo, mamá. Sí, pónganlos en el pasto por allá. Haré que venga a recogerlos…" ordenó ella, dejando la cocina con sus empleados, la puerta cerrándose tras ella.

Yamcha frunció y miró su reloj. Se inclinó para que su oído estuviera contra la puerta, pero no podía escuchar a nadie acercándose. Timbró otra vez, pasando una mano por su cabello una vez más.

"Bueno, miren lo que el viento ha traído?" Él miró, sonriendo cuando vio a Bulma acercándosele. Su sonrisa se borró cuando vio la mortal mirada que estaba dándole. Se detuvo a unos pies de él y puso sus manos en sus caderas. "Qué _quieres_?"

"Cambiaste tu cabello," dijo Yamcha abstraído, apreciando la vista de su novia. Vestida en unos cortos shorts blancos y una camiseta sin mangas verde oscuro, se veía tan hermosa como siempre. "Se ve genial. _Luces_ grandiosa."

"Sí, soy hermosa, lo sé," dijo Bulma inexpresiva. "No respondiste la pregunta."

Yamcha suspiró. "Mira, Bulma. Lo siento. No debí molestarme contigo, sólo quería que paráramos esto. Te extraño, nena," admitió él, acercándose a ella. Bulma cruzó sus brazos y le frunció sus ojos.

"Yamcha, han pasados semanas desde la última vez que te vi. En todo ese tiempo, no he recibido un mensaje de ti. Estabas muy ocupado cayéndole a cada mujer en una milla a la redonda como para molestarte en contactarme?" demandó Bulma.

"Qué?" preguntó Yamcha, confundido y ofendido. "De qué estás hablando? He estado ocupado entrenando para los androides!"

"Cierto…"

"Aw, vamos, nena," suplicó Yamcha, caminando y tomando sus manos. Ella lo miró curiosa, notando por primera vez su traje negro. Tenía una bonita camisa de vestir y se había arreglado bien. Era una vista que la habría tenido abanicándose por él un mes atrás. "Hice reservaciones para tu lugar italiano favorito para cenar esta noche. Vamos, ven conmigo, hablaremos."

Bulma gruñó y zafó sus manos. "Primero que todo, no soy más tu _nena._ Y segundo, cómo vas a hacer reservaciones para cenar, sin siquiera preguntarme primero?"

"Para que hubieses aceptado salir a cenar conmigo si hubiese preguntado?" preguntó Yamcha, sus ojos brillantes con esperanza.

"No, no habría aceptado, pero aún debiste haber preguntado," espetó Bulma. "Es cuestión de principios."

"Una cuestión de principios, o una cuestión de Vegeta?" Espetó Yamcha.

La mirada de Bulma se tornó mortal. "Mi relación con Vegeta no es asunto tuyo, Yamcha. Te sugiero comenzar a recordar eso."

"Oh, así que ahora estás en una relación con él?"

"Y qué si lo estoy? No estoy en una relación _contigo_ así que ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera."

Yamcha iba a responder cuando su celular vibró en su bolsillo. "Espera un segundo," dijo él, levantándole un dedo a Bulma como si le indicara que esperara un momento. Se giró y sacó su celular, abriéndolo.

No había leído una palabra antes de que Bulma le quitara el celular de su mano. "Oye!" exclamó él, alcanzando por su teléfono. Bulma se alejó de él, dándole la espalda para poder leer su teléfono.

"Oh, mira este mensaje de texto que tenemos aquí," dijo Bulma con burlona sorpresa. "Tara, huh? Quién demonios es esa? Tu chica rebote?"

"No es nadie," suplicó Yamcha, su rostro rojo de la vergüenza. "Ha estado acosándome porque sigue a mi equipo de béisbol."

"Para no ser nadie, seguro sabe mucho de tu anatomía personal," siseó Bulma, lanzando su teléfono sobre su hombro.

"Bulma, no es así!"

"Sólo vete antes de que le pida a Vegeta escoltarte fuera de mi propiedad," dijo Bulma con un movimiento de su mano. "No quiero tratar con tus porquerías en este momento, Yamcha."

Yamcha la observó alejarse, su quijada desplomada. Se giró y levantó su celular, inmediatamente comenzando a escribir una furiosa respuesta en mensaje de texto. Si hubiese tenido unos minutos más con ella, podría haberla desgastado y hecho que cediera. Había estado tan cerca! Envió su respuesta y cerró de golpe su teléfono, maldiciendo su horrible suerte.

Mientras tanto, cualquier buen humor en el que Bulma hubiese estado se había ido completamente.

Prácticamente podía sentir su sangre hirviendo mientras marchaba por el espacioso complejo hacia la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta. Su exnovio tenía muchas agallas de mostrarse así. Cómo se atrevía a aparecerse en su casa, cuestionando su relación con Vegeta? Quién demonios se creía que era? Su rabia iba aumentando entre más pensaba en eso.

Vegeta estaba completando metódicamente sus flexiones bajo 400 veces la gravedad de La Tierra, cada una en perfecto ritmo. Tampoco estaba en el mejor de los humores. Se suponía que su cámara de gravedad era su refugio seguro. Aquí, debería haber sido capaz de encerrarse del mundo y enfocarse en lo único que tenía sentido para él: volverse más fuerte.

En vez, su mente se mantenía divagando hacia el beso que compartió con Bulma el día anterior.

Era absolutamente ridículo. Fue un beso insignificante.

Por qué demonios estaba insistiendo en eso entonces? Y por qué ella había sido tan amable y comprensiva con él después? Por qué no podía haberse disgustado y decepcionado?

Tantas preguntas. Obtendría algunas respuestas?

Gruñó cuando escuchó un amortiguado golpeteo en la puerta. No necesitaba preguntar quién era. Incluso desde que había dejado su habitación, de repente se había vuelto hipersensible hacia Bulma y sus paraderos. Muy contra su voluntad, su mente había estado siguiendo su débil ki todo el día.

Él la ignoró con gran dificultad, continuando sus flexiones ininterrumpidas. No tenía tiempo para estas tonterías.

"Vegeta, abre esta puerta!" gritó Bulma. Golpeó la puerta otra vez. "Vegeta!"

Él tensó su quijada obstinado. Al diablo si iba a recibir órdenes de una humana.

Bulma gruñó exasperada. "Bien. Lo haremos a tu manera."

Ella entró el código que podía sobrescribir la simulación de la gravedad, y pudo escuchar el zumbido de la cámara de gravedad llegando a un alto. Fue seguido por un furioso río de maldiciones. Dio un paso atrás cuando la puerta se abrió y Vegeta se detuvo en frente de ella, usando su armadura Saiyajin. Bulma prácticamente podía sentir la rabia brotando de él mientras la miraba, sus oscuros ojos vívidos.

El príncipe miró hacia el teclado junto a la entrada de la cámara de gravedad, y enojado estrelló un puño en él. Chispas volaron instantáneamente del impacto.

"Oye! Por qué tenías que hacer eso, idiota?" Le gritó Bulma.

"Esta es la _última _vez que interrumpes así mi entrenamiento, mujer. Y si reinstalas esa cosa, habrá serias consecuencias. Entendido?" Siseó Vegeta amenazador, sus puños ahora cerrados a sus costados mientras miraba sus ojos azules igualmente lívidos.

"Bueno, _tal vez_ si no me ignoraras, no habría tenido que apagar el simulador de gravedad," espetó ella.

"Qué quieres?" gruñó él, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "No tengo tiempo para ti y tus estúpidas distracciones."

"Tienes tiempo para tus robots reparados?" preguntó Bulma, colocando sus manos en su cintura. Él le frunció, guardando silencio. Ella le dio una presumida sonrisa. "Eso es lo que pensé. Están allá."

Vegeta miró pasándola, y seguro, habían seis robots nuevos y reparados sentados en el pasto. Gruñó su aprobación. "Tráelos a la cámara de gravedad."

"Um, sabes lo mucho que pesan esas cosas? Sal y recógelos, para que pueda saber en este momento lo que piensas."

"Soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajin. No recibo órdenes de _ti_," siseó él. "Ahora te ordeno traerlos aquí de inmediato! He sido claro?"

"Ahora escucha, amigo," gruñó Bulma, punzándolo en el pecho. Se inclinó más cerca de él, y aunque no retrocedió, su corazón se aceleró. Vegeta permaneció quieto excepto por un músculo saltando cerca de su mentón mientras la miraba. Estaba molesta, y sus ojos estaban tan vivos que no podía mirar hacia otro lado aun si lo intentara. "Trabajé como mula hoy para terminar esto para _ti_, e hice un excelente trabajo si puedo decirlo. Lo último que puedes hacer es llevar tu trasero a_llá_…" otro toque, "… echarle un vistazo a los _robots_…" otro toque, "… y luego agradecerme por un trabajo bien _hecho._" Lo tocó de nuevo para mayor énfasis. "He sido clara?"

Bulma lo miró sin miedo un momento más antes de girarse y caminar hacia los robots reparados. Sonrió cuando sintió a Vegeta seguirla reluctante, murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo. La pasó, ignorándola mientras se agachaba en frente de unos de los robots. Con una estudiosa expresión en su rostro, alcanzó y levantó el robot con ambas manos, acercándolo para examinarlo. Bulma cruzó sus brazos y suspiró mientras los observaba. Era como sacarse los dientes hacerlo actuar civil… cómo podría hacerlo relajarse y abrirse sin gritar o salirse de sus casillas?

De repente, Bulma vio algo verde saltar por el rabillo de su ojo.

Vegeta se asustó cuando Bulma gritó, soltando el robot en sus manos. Apenas tuvo tiempo de evaluar lo que estaba pasando cuando Bulma saltó sobre su espalda, aferrándose por su vida. Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue que el joven del futuro se había equivocado, y que los androides ya estaban aquí. Cayó sobre una rodilla, los brazos de Bulma envueltos fuertemente alrededor de su cuello.

"Mátala, Vegeta! Mátala!" gritaba en su oído.

"Dónde?" gritó él. Se giró, su mano derecha levantada, palma abierta y brillando. Escaneó el campo por alguna amenaza, sus sentidos alertas. Hubo una urgencia protectora que nunca había sentido antes atravesando su cuerpo.

Antes de poder darle sentido, Bulma señaló. "Por allá!"

Vegeta miró, vio la "amenaza," y volteó sus ojos. Bajó su mano, disipando la energía letal que había tenido lista para liberar. Mirándola sobre su hombro, el príncipe le frunció. "Una rana? Mujer, tu cerebro debe estar dañado."

Bulma le frunció, deslizándose muy titubeante de él. Se arrodilló tras él, manteniendo sus manos en su espalda. Quería mantener al Saiyajin entre ella y la rana saltando por su jardín. "No hay _nada _malo con mi cerebro, idiota! Es sólo, tú sabes, después de toda la experiencia con el Capitán Ginyu en Namekusei, he estado un poco neurótica con las ranas, sí?"

El frunce de Vegeta se tornó en una mirada de confusión. No la recordaba estar presente cuando pasó todo el fiasco con el cambio de cuerpos del Capitán Ginyu y Kakarotto. "De qué estás hablando?"

Bulma se sonrojó un poco, antes de confesar. "Él me encontró cuando era una rana, y me engañó y cambió cuerpos conmigo. Fui una rana por un tiempo y ahora odio a las estúpidas, de acuerdo? Ya. Eso es todo."

Vegeta parpadeó sorprendido, sentándose en el pasto y viéndola divertido. Entonces miró la rana, imaginando una rana similar mucho más inteligente en Namekusei cambiando cuerpos con Bulma. Observó la rana saltando por el jardín, imaginando a Bulma metida en el cuerpo de una rana y saltando también.

Sonrió antes de que un bufido de risa se le escapara. Levantó un puño hacia su boca para amortiguar el resto de su carcajada. Trató de componerse, pero la idea de Bulma como una rana era tan ridícula y graciosa que no pudo evitarlo. Estalló en una carcajada más fuerte, las carcajadas rápidamente se tornaron histéricas cuando imaginó al Capitán Ginyu atrapado en el cuerpo de Bulma.

Bulma miraba a Vegeta como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza, sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa. Por primera vez, no estaba riendo de forma burlona o cruel. En realidad era, una risa _genuina, _y el hecho de que fuera a sus expensas era completamente irrelevante. Sonrió, amando el cálido sonido de su risa.

Sin embargo, fue su sonrisa lo que realmente la derritió. Era aún mejor de lo que había imaginado que sería. Era absolutamente hermosa e iluminaba completamente su rostro, alegrando todos sus rasgos.

"El Capitán Ginyu… tu cuerpo… mientras tú… eras una rana…" jadeó él, un brazo rodeaba sus costillas.

"Oh, cállate," le dijo juguetona, riendo. No pudo evitarlo, su risa era increíblemente contagiosa.

"Dime algo, mujer," dijo él, recuperando un poco su compostura mientras la miraba. Sonrió. "Cuántas moscas comiste?"

"Ugh, eres tan tonto, sabes?" Le dijo Bulma con una sonrisa, golpeándolo en el brazo mientras reía tan fuerte que cayó en el pasto. Cubrió sus ojos con un brazo, como si tratara de esconder su risa.

Inmediatamente, la risa de Vegeta murió cuando la sintió tocar su mano. Removió su brazo de sus ojos solo para encontrar que Bulma ahora estaba acostada sobre su costado derecho, extremadamente cerca de él. Tenía su cabeza apoyada con su mano, su codo descansaba en el pasto mientras lo miraba curiosa. Su mano izquierda estaba jugando con la suya, y él frunció cuando la sintió. Para su plácida sorpresa, no la quitó.

"Cuándo fue la última vez que reíste así?" le preguntó tranquilamente. Él la miró por un momento, antes de tensar su quijada y voltear su cabeza, mirando enojado a la nada. Bulma suspiró cuando permaneció en silencio. Continuó jugando con su mano, imaginando que bien podría estar agradecida de que estuviera acostado con ella en el pasto. Miró los agujeros en su armadura, frunciendo pensativa. Iba a tener que crear una armadura nueva y mejorada para él. De ninguna manera lo iba a dejar usar esa armadura desgastada cuando llegaran los androides.

"Con Nappa y Raditz. No mucho antes de enviar a Raditz aquí," admitió finalmente. Bulma lo miró, sus cejas fruncidas ante la mirada distante en sus oscuros ojos. "Desearía no haberlo enviado aquí… desearía no haber venido aquí tampoco."

"Bueno, por mi parte estoy muy contenta de que vinieras," susurró Bulma en su oído, la sensación envió un choque eléctrico por su espina. Vegeta se estremeció con placer cuando ella gentilmente mordisqueó su oreja. "Haces interesantes las cosas por aquí," susurró con una sonrisa.

"Estás jugando con fuego, niñita," gruñó él, su voz peligrosa.

"No tengo miedo de quemarme, Vegeta."

"Es eso cierto?"

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Vegeta ya los había rodado para él quedar suspendido sobre ella. Le dio una malvada sonrisa cuando vio el shock en su cara. Sus rostros estaban separados a pulgadas, Vegeta sujetó sus manos sobre su cabeza. Bulma mordió su labio inferior mientras lo miraba. Estaba completamente a su merced, y la idea era una maravillosa tortura. Oh, cuánto lo deseaba…

"_Deberías _temer. Yo no juego bonito, pequeña humana," susurró él, inclinándose para inhalar su aroma. Era una adicción. Ella era una adicción.

Su adicción.

"Yo tampoco, querido príncipe," se burló ella. Él se separó justo a tiempo para verla levantarle una ceja desafiante.

Eso fue. No podía soportarlo más.

Vegeta cerró sus ojos y desesperadamente bajó sus labios a los suyos, mandando al diablo el ser gentil. Bulma instantáneamente encontró su fervor con el propio, ambas de sus lenguas batallaban con la otra por el control en el beso. Él soltó sus manos y las deslizó por su cuerpo, su caricia ruda pero no lo suficiente para lastimarla. Profundizó su beso, depositando sus manos en sus caderas mientras ella jugaba con su cabello. De repente, cerró un puño de su cabello, haciéndolo gruñir por lo bajo en su beso. El movimiento fue tan repentino y tan increíblemente excitante que instintivamente meció sus caderas contra las suyas.

Se separó, sacudiendo su cabeza. Cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, rodó lejos de ella, sentándose al lado. Suspiró.

"No puedo…"

"Vegeta, no escuchaste _nada _de lo que te dije anoche?" Preguntó Bulma a través de su fuerte respiración mientras también se sentaba. Honestamente, este Saiyajin iba a ser su muerte.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos y la miró. "Mujer, no voy a ponerme uno de esos… esos _artilugios_," siseó él con un disgustado movimiento de su mano. "Es completamente vergonzoso."

"No, no lo es, los chicos usan condones todo el tiempo," discutió ella. Él sacudió su cabeza y giró sus ojos, desviando la mirada obstinado. Bulma sonrió y se acercó un poco más a él. "Si te hace sentir mejor, _estoy_ con la píldora y ha estado funcionando genial para mí."

"Hn," gruñó él. "Eso es porque eres virgen."

Bulma rió. "No soy virgen, Vegeta."

Vegeta la miró, sus oscuros ojos curiosos y divertidos mientras levantaba una ceja. Kami, era tan guapo. "Te has acostado con alguien además de ese cara cortada?"

"No, no he _tenido sexo con _nadie además de Yamcha," le dijo ella, mirándolo sospechosamente cuando sonrió.

"Como dije. Eres virgen," dijo Vegeta presumido, una arrogante expresión en su cara.

"Bueno, para ser _virgen_, seguro sé cómo hacer esto, no?" Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa propia.

La sonrisa de Vegeta desapareció cuando Bulma se levantó y se sentó en su regazo, encarándolo a horcajadas. Él tragó fuertemente, sintiéndose casi intoxicado por su aroma y su cuerpo mientras envolvía casualmente sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. De repente fue muy difícil respirar para él.

"Está bien decir sí," susurró Bulma en su oído. "Créeme, eres el único a quien quiero en este momento. No me deseas también? No crees que soy atractiva?"

"Hmph. Eres decente, supongo," dijo hoscamente.

Bulma se separó con una indignante mirada en su rostro, antes de ver la enorme sonrisa en su cara. Ella le sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Qué idiot-"

Él la agarró y la haló hacia él, devorando sus labios. Podría besarla todo el día y nunca cansarse de tan raro y delicioso sabor. Bulma instantáneamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor mientras se giraba y los bajaba al pasto para él estar encima, nunca rompiendo su beso…

Esto, hasta que escuchó a su madre.

"Bulma, cariño—oh cielos! Lo siento, no quise interrumpirlos tortolitos!" dijo Bunny con una risita. Vegeta instantáneamente se quitó de Bulma, sentándose con su espalda hacia Bunny, su rostro de un rojo brillante. Una cosa era que Bulma lo viera excitado, pero su madre? Preferiría un carámbano en uno de sus ojos.

Una Bulma muy nerviosa y desaliñada se sentó, girando hacia su madre con ojos impacientes. "Mamá!" siseó ella.

"Lo siento, querida! Sólo quería decirles que la cena se enfría. Pero si prefieren continuar divirtiéndose aquí, no deje que los detenga!"

Bulma y Vegeta se sentaron en silencio mientras Bunny regresaba adentro con otra risita. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Vegeta cerró sus ojos y traqueó su cuello.

"Puedo matar a tu madre?" preguntó él, su tono serio. "Podría hacerlo rápido sin causar dolor."

Bulma rió y se levantó, sacudiéndose. "No eres la primera persona que me pregunta eso. Quieres entrar y comer algo?"

El príncipe abrió sus ojos y la miró con cautela. Ahí estaba esa maldita amabilidad otra vez. Frunciendo, sacudió su cabeza y desvió la mirada. "Tengo que regresar a entrenar," dijo, su tono desapegado. Bulma suspiró, prácticamente viendo las paredes elevarse de nuevo. La cálida compenetración que había estado naciendo entre ellos se había ido una vez más.

"Bueno, está bien, supongo," concedió ella, tratando de no mostrar su desilusión. "Las sobras estarán en el refrigerador listas para ti así que solo caliéntalas cuando tengas hambre. También te compré algunas cervezas."

"Bien," murmuró Vegeta, evitando contacto visual con ella.

"Me dejarás saber si los robots están bien?"

Todo lo que ella recibió fue un movimiento de cabeza. Bulma lo miró, pero él se rehusó a mirarla. Dudó momentáneamente, pero sabía que si presionaba, él se cerraría aún más. Ella no era una mujer muy paciente, pero se dio cuenta con dolorosa claridad que alguna esperanza de tener _algo _con el Príncipe Saiyajin iba a requerir una abundancia de paciencia.

Las vislumbres que le había dejado ver, la hacían creer que su paciencia sería recompensada con algo muy especial si podía ganarse su confianza completamente.

Vegeta frotó sus ojos cuando escuchó y sintió a Bulma adentro. Maldita mujer. Poniéndose de pie, se giró y metódicamente recogió todos los robots en sus brazos. Frunciendo, se dio vuelta y regresó a su cámara de gravedad.

Esta mujer se estaba volviendo una completa obsesión. Una debilidad. Tenía que dejar de ser tan estúpido y rendirse ante ella. Este tipo de comportamiento era completamente inaceptable, y _tenía _que parar absolutamente.

Infortunadamente, sabía que tal cosa era más fácil decirla que hacerla…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	15. Rendición

**SERÁS MI MUERTE**

**Por Niteryde**

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

**15.- Rendición**

Bulma se inclinó, examinando su reflejo buscando alguna imperfección. Tarareando para sí, alcanzó por su perfume favorito. Se había despertado de un humor excepcionalmente bueno, en parte gracias a un maravilloso sueño mostrando al guapo Príncipe Saiyajin viviendo en el complejo. Mariposas danzaban en su estómago ante la idea de Vegeta, una pequeña sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro. Seguro, el hombre era un poco rudo al límite, y le molestaba tan fácilmente como respirar, pero aún había algo ahí entre ellos. Podía verlo cuando hacían contacto visual, y podía sentirlo cuando se besaban. Ahora la pregunta era, cómo podría hacérselo ver también?

Iba a ser una batalla cuesta arriba, Vegeta era tan orgulloso como ella, con un temperamento por rivalizar. Bulma sabía que tenía su trabajo hecho si quería que correspondiera a los sentimientos que rápidamente estaba desarrollando por él. Era digno de intentarlo. Sin esfuerzo estaba volviéndola loca, despertando un crudo deseo desde lo más profundo y que nunca había sabido que poseía. Y a pesar de lo que dijera, sabía que él al menos se sentía físicamente atraído a ella, si no más.

Eso era bueno… al menos, por ahora.

Bulma entró en la desocupada cocina un minuto después, sus ojos azules se desplazaron sobre el plato sin tocar de panqueques calientes y enmantequillados en la mesa. Mordió su labio, ya sabiendo para quién era. Con su madre fuera de vista, decidió que bien podría tomar ventaja de los ingredientes dejados en el mesón y hacerse algunos también. Entonces podría desayunar con su príncipe.

La idea de Vegeta como _su _príncipe hizo reír fuerte a Bulma; Kami, estaba actuando como una patética adolescente dolida y enamorada! Riendo para sí, Bulma encendió la estufa.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta estaba sentado en su cama, agachado y amarrando sus zapatos deportivos de la Corporación Cápsula cuando sintió a Bulma entrar en la cocina. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a tirar más fuerte de sus lazos. Terminó y se enderezó, frunciendo y arrugando las sábanas a cada lado suyo. Simplemente esperaría hasta que abandonara la cocina para bajar y tomar su desayuno normal.

Cinco minutos después, se dio cuenta con espanto que no parecía que fuera a irse pronto. Mirando sobre su izquierda, miró por su ventana. Sí, sería muy fácil mandar al diablo el desayuno, y dirigirse directo a la cámara de gravedad. Sus instintos, los cuales raramente le fallaban, le decían evitar a toda costa a la mujer de cabello azul. La ventana estaba brindándole la necesaria ruta de escape.

Pero al intentarlo, el príncipe no pudo deshacerse de la sensación que sería huir. Y él no huía de _nadie_, mucho menos de una débil humana. No era un cobarde.

El orgullo ganó sobre los instintos.

Usando una camiseta negra sin mangas y un jean azul oscuro encima de sus shorts, Vegeta marchó hacia abajo, sus puños fuertemente apretados a sus costados. Su rostro mostraba una orgullosa determinación que solo podía lograr él. Sin importar lo que estuviera usando la condenada mujer, sin importar lo atractiva y deseable que luciera, _no _iba a rendirse ante ella de nuevo. Él era el Príncipe de los Saiyajin. Tenía estándares.

_Ella no es nada sino una mujer indigna y patética. No es nada para mí. Ella es…_

Sus pensamientos llegaron a un alto cuando finalmente entró en la cocina. Vegeta dio un paso y luego se detuvo, sus rasgos se relajaron en una atontada expresión mientras la miraba desde atrás. Estaba usando un vestido blanco con flores rosadas y azules. El vestido llegaba a medio muslo, y estaba remarcable y deliciosamente ajustado a su cuerpo perfecto. Sus oscuros ojos recorrieron sus piernas, la curva de sus caderas, su suave y ondulado cabello azul…

Bulma se giró, sosteniendo un plato de panqueques. Inmediatamente, forzó una expresión indiferente en su rostro cuando hicieron contacto visual.

"Vegeta, hola," dijo Bulma con una sonrisa amistosa. Él respondió con un frunce, apretando más fuerte sus puños. "Me preguntaba dónde estabas. Tu comida se estaba enfriando."

"Hn," gruñó, desviando sus ojos de sus hipnotizadores azules. Inhaló un respiro, reunió su resolución, y caminó hacia la mesa con pura confianza en cada paso. Era bien consciente de Bulma caminando hacia él, pero parecía que solo iba a tomar asiento para comerse su propio desayuno. Era algo bueno, ya que él se la quitaría de encima si trataba de _besarlo _otra vez.

Sin importar el hecho de que _él _hubiese iniciado el beso el día anterior…

Ambos tomaron asiento al mismo tiempo. Para su gusto, su vestido era igualmente ajustado en el frente. Miró sus senos por el rabillo de su ojo mientras se sentaba junto a él. Bulma colocó su plato en frente de ella mientras Vegeta tomaba su tenedor y cuchillo. La heredera revisó sutilmente sus brazos fabulosamente musculosos y bronceados. Oh, cómo deseaba que esos poderosos brazos estuvieran rodeándola. No habría lugar más seguro en el universo.

"Están fríos? Puedo calentarlos por ti, o hacerte panqueques frescos si quieres," ofreció ella despreocupadamente.

Vegeta frunció y abrió su boca para responder cuando su aroma lo golpeó como un mazo. No lo había captado porque había estado cocinando y el olor de los panqueques era delicioso en el aire, pero ahora que estaba sentada junto a él, de repente no pudo oler nada más. La miró, sus oscuros ojos interrogantes.

"Por qué hoy hueles diferente, mujer?" demandó franco, en el fondo molesto de que su aroma no fuera el mismo. Inconscientemente, apretó un poco más duro su tenedor y cuchillo. Aunque nunca lo admitiría bajo la peor de las torturas que el universo tuviera que ofrecer, amaba su aroma. Este olor ahora, era muy fuerte y lo enojó por alguna razón que no pudo precisar.

Bulma le dio una mirada de fingida sorpresa. "Oh, debe ser mi fragancia de piña la que estás oliendo."

Él no pudo evitar la confundida expresión que cruzó su rostro. "Qué?"

"Es mi perfume favorito. Lo uso para oler agradable," le dijo Bulma con una brillante sonrisa. "Te gusta?"

"No," respondió Vegeta en su tono hosco, volviendo a su plato y cortando enojado sus panqueques. La sonrisa de Bulma se desinfló, antes de desaparecer completamente con sus próximas palabras. "Ve a sentarte en otro lado para que no tenga que oler esa mierda."

"Per-_dón_?" Gruñó Bulma, mirándolo furiosa. Aquí había tratado de verse y oler bien para él, y a él no podría importarle menos. "Amigo, muchas personas en este planeta huelen a mierda, pero _yo_ no soy una de ellas."

"Tienes razón. Estás estableciendo el estándar," se burló él, levantándose de repente. Agarró su plato y lo levantó con él. "Si no te vas, entonces yo sí."

"Espera un maldito minuto," dijo Bulma, levantándose también. "Este es mi perfume favorito y lo usé porque pensé que tú-"

"Pensaste que yo podría _qué?_" gruñó en voz baja. Ya estaba en la puerta, pero rápidamente se giró para mirarla. Su espalda estaba derecha, sus ojos fruncidos mirándola, su plato de panqueques en una mano. Su furia aumentaba a cada segundo. Esta mujer nunca podía dejarlo en paz?

Bulma vio la forma en que sus oscuros ojos parecieron volver a la vida con su rabia, haciendo más duros los duros rasgos en su rostro. Sabía que estaba molesto, pero ella también estaba molestándose. "No crees que deberíamos hablar, al menos intentar hablar de lo que ha estado pasando entre nosotros?" preguntó Bulma, poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

"No hay _nada _pasando entre nosotros," gruñó Vegeta. "Y no lo olvides."

"Sabes que eso no es verdad, idiota orgulloso," espetó Bulma. "Sabes que hay más-"

"Estúpida mujer, no hay nada más!" le gritó, uno de sus ojos comenzó a temblar de estrés mientras la miraba.

"Estás asustado."

Sus ojos se tornaron peligrosos. "Qué _fue _eso?" gruñó amenazador. El plato en su mano comenzó a quebrarse de lo duro que estaba sujetándolo.

"Creo que sientes algo por mí, y que me deseas," le dijo Bulma acercándosele. Él frunció, sus ojos cautelosos mientras la observaba venir hacia él. "Creo que solo tienes miedo de admitirlo."

"Hmph," su frunce se profundizó cuando tomó el plato de panqueques de su mano. Él observó mientras lo depositaba en el mesón. "Debes estar confundiéndome con ese ridículo cobarde de Yingchan que ha estado siguiéndote todos estos años."

"Su nombre es Yamcha," rió Bulma. Él solo giró sus ojos molesto antes de desviar la mirada. "Por qué tienes tanto miedo de darle un oportunidad a esto?" preguntó ella, su tono genuinamente curioso. "Crees que le diré al mundo entero que estamos juntos o algo?"

Vegeta gruñó bajo en su garganta y cerró la distancia entre ellos más rápido de lo que Bulma pudo parpadear. Bulma gritó un poco cuando la acorraló contra el mesón. Se inclinó, sus oscuros ojos un remolino de rabia y lujuria mezcladas juntas.

"Vamos a aclarar una cosa," le dijo en voz baja, a solo pulgadas de ella, "Yo no le temo a nadie o a nada en este universo. Así que para estar claros, no es miedo lo que me detiene de follarte hasta que no puedas levantarte, mujer."

Bulma mordió su labio para contener un gemido. Había _algo_ aburrido en este príncipe? Tragó un poco, un tinte de excitación cosquilleó su piel cuando levantó una mano, cubrió su mentón y echó hacia atrás su cabeza.

"Si algo, _tú _deberías _temerme,_" susurró él con una sonrisa.

En qué demonios se había metido? Vegeta era un duro asesino. Era peligro, poder y oscuridad en uno. Él tenía absoluta razón; ella debería haber estado gritando por ayuda para quitarse sus manos de encima, en vez de imaginar lo que sentiría tener sus desnudas manos en su piel desnuda.

Y lo aterrador era, que nunca se había sentido más atraída a un hombre en toda su vida…

"Siento decepcionarte, Vegeta," dijo ella, su voz sin aliento por su proximidad.

Vegeta se inclinó, bajando su nariz cerca de la expuesta piel de su cuello. Gruñó molesto cuando olió esa ridícula "fragancia." No era que oliera _mal_, como había dicho. Era un poco fuerte para su sentido del olfato, pero no era insoportable. Demonios, no era desagradable.

El problema era que no era _su _aroma.

"Pequeña humana, qué te hace pensar que podrías durar conmigo? Rompería tu débil cuerpo después de cinco minutos."

"Creo que necesitas darle a los humanos más crédito que _eso._"

"Hn."

Ambos levantaron sus cabezas y se miraron mutuamente. Ella le dio una genuina sonrisa. Las cejas de Vegeta se fruncieron confundidas cuando vio esa emoción en sus ojos que no reconoció. Había algo muy real en esa emoción…

Bulma alcanzó por él y gentilmente tocó su quijada, y él inmediatamente fue devuelto a su oficina. Vegeta vio a dónde iba esto y, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, decidió ponerle un alto a esto. Él _no _iba a rendirse. No hoy.

Y _ciertamente _no ante _ella_.

"Suficiente de esta basura sentimental," dijo él bruscamente, retirando enojado la mano de su rostro. La miró con una fría indiferencia que la hizo sentir como si estuviera a millas en vez de pulgadas. "No puedo desperdiciar más mi tiempo aquí. Tengo entrenamiento que hacer."

Se separó de ella, haciendo sentir a Bulma como si hubiese sido bañada con un baldado de agua fría por la pérdida de su calor corporal. Vegeta se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta trasera, pero ella lo siguió instantáneamente.

"Vegeta, espera," le dijo, colocando una mano en su espalda justo cuando estuvo por salir por la puerta. Prácticamente pudo sentir cada músculo en su cuerpo tensarse de inmediato en respuesta a su contacto mientras dejaba de caminar.

"Qué quieres de mí, mujer?" siseó Vegeta furioso entre dientes, apretando sus puños fuertemente a sus costados.

"Mira, no es sobre sexo, de acuerdo?" El príncipe se tensó cuando sintió su otra mano también en su espalda. Permaneció perfectamente calmado excepto por una vena que estaba hinchándose en su sien. "Si sólo me escucharas, creo que podríamos tener alg-"

"NO ESCUCHAS LO QUE ESTOY DICIÉNDOTE!" Vegeta de repente estalló furioso, asustando a Bulma. Ella lo miró en shock mientras se giraba para enfrentarla directamente. "No quiero tener _nada _que ver contigo! NADA! No me importas tú y nunca me importarás!" rugió él.

"Entonces bien!" Le gritó Bulma instintivamente. Había intentado el acercamiento racional, pero al diablo con eso. "Pensé al menos, que podríamos ser amigos, pero está bien! No sé por qué demonios querría algo con un idiota como tú!"

"Buen viaje entonces," siseó él y salió por la puerta.

"Buen viaje está bien," espetó ella, justo cuando tiró la puerta tras él, puntualizando fuertemente su salida. Bulma sacudió su cabeza y suspiró profundamente. Sacando una gomita rodeando su muñeca, recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo, frunciendo pensativa mientras lo hacía. Qué había esperado _realmente _de él?

Vegeta la asustó de nuevo cuando pateó la puerta trasera, antes de entrar en la cocina. Ignorándola completamente, caminó hacia el mesón y agarró su plato roto con sus panqueques ahora fríos. No le importaba quién fuera ella, _no _iba a arruinar su desayuno. Bulma exhaló por su nariz mientras observaba al orgulloso hombre girarse y salir de nuevo, tirando enfáticamente la puerta tras él.

Estaba bien. Ella merecía algo mejor de cualquier forma. Sacudiendo su cabeza e ignorando la ardiente decepción en su pecho, decidió que era mejor olvidar todo el asunto metiéndose de lleno en su trabajo otra vez.

Pero primero, iba a tomar una ducha y lavar el aroma de su perfume de su piel…

Y, si tenía suerte, su ducha podría lavar también la sensación de su contacto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta cayó de manos y rodillas, sin aire. Levantó la mirada lentamente, su cuerpo temblaba por el peso de la gravedad. Cerró un ojo cuando se le metió el sudor, observando mientras sus nuevos robots se alineaban en una nueva formación. Estaba completamente exhausto; lo había estado por trece horas sin parar, pero aún estaba más que dispuesto a continuar entrenando por otro día o dos (o tres). No era como si pudiera dormir por esos días, no con sus pesadillas.

Apenas tuvo suficiente tiempo para quitarse del camino, apenas esquivó un rayo de energía disparado por un robot. Inmediatamente se levantó para quedar sobre una rodilla, y disparó su propio rayo de ki en defensa usando ambas manos. Su rayo de ki encontró de frente un rayo de energía, y supo que estaba arriesgándose a otra explosión de la cámara de gravedad con todo el poder en la habitación.

Pero a Vegeta no le importó. Sus brazos temblaban de sostener el disparo bajo 400 veces la gravedad de La Tierra, no le importaba si esta sesión de entrenamiento lo mataba. Si esos eran los límites que tenía que probar en orden de lograr su ascenso, entonces que así fuera. Reuniendo el resto de su fuerza, gritó y disparó con todo lo que tenía.

Tres segundos después, los robots cayeron al piso, quemados una vez más.

Vegeta cayó de rodillas otra vez, jadeando fuertemente mientras miraba los robots dañados en frente de él. Qué demonios! Deliberadamente Bulma estaba tratando de sabotearle su oportunidad de ascender? Los robots eran absolutamente patéticos! Se gruñó enojado y lentamente se obligó a ponerse de pie. Esa mujer buena para nada. La _única _cosa que necesitaba de ella, no podía hacerla bien.

Ahora, una _vez más, _necesitaba que hiciera reparaciones para él. De toda la podrida suerte en el mundo… podría ser peor que tener que tratar otra vez con esa mujer?

Unos minutos después, entró en la cocina solo para encontrar a Bunny ahí haciendo cupcakes.

Sí, parecía que las cosas podían empeorar.

"Oh, hola, dulzura!" rió Bunny, "Te dejé tus panqueques en la mesa esta mañana, los disfrutaste?"

El mentón de Vegeta se tensó fuertemente ante el recuerdo de los fríos panqueques que se comió con sus manos sentado en el piso de la cámara de gravedad. Sus eternas humillaciones parecían no tener un final a la vista. Ignorándola, el príncipe cerró sus ojos y se enfocó en encontrar el débil ki de Bulma. Oh, cuando viera a la maldita mujer, iba a darle su merecido.

Frunció y abrió sus ojos. Bulma no estaba en el complejo.

"Dónde demonios está tu idiota hija?" gruñó enojado, cruzando sus brazos y mirando a Bunny con su mirada más amenazadora e intensa.

"Oh, qué lenguaje! Toma, querido, ten un cupcake. Te animará," dijo Bunny con una enorme sonrisa. Colocó un cupcake de chocolate en frente de él con crema rosada y chispitas. Vegeta miró el cupcake con una mezcla de confusión y contemplación mientras continuaba, "Y extrañas a Bulma! Estaba sintiéndose un poco animada, así que salió con unos amigos a una discoteca."

Discoteca? Qué demonios era una discoteca? Gruñó bajo en su garganta mientras llegaba a la conclusión de que debió haberse ido porque sabía que sus robots fallarían. Huyó porque tenía miedo de su reacción.

"Oh, dulzura, no estés triste de que no te haya invitado!" le dijo Bunny, riendo y golpeteando su brazo. Hizo una mueca ante el contacto, retrocediendo un paso, rabia indignante en su rostro ante su comentario.

"No me importa a dónde vaya esa maldita mujer!" rugió. "Todo lo que quiero saber es cuándo regresará!"

"Oh querido," dijo Bunny, mirando hacia el reloj. Vegeta la miró, tratando de no mostrar su confusión, pero cómo podía ver algo esta mujer con sus ojos cerrados? "Bueno, son las 10:00, así que tal vez en unas horas más?"

"Otras horas!" gritó Vegeta furioso. "Ya está oscuro afuera!"

"Bueno, dulzura, siempre puedes llamarla y pedirle que venga a casa más temprano." Vegeta estaba tan disgustado por esta sugerencia, visiblemente luchaba por mantener su compostura mientras su rostro se enrojecía. Brevemente se preguntó si Kakarotto intentaría matarlo si decapitaba a la mujer en frente de él cuando Bunny rió y continuó, "Tienes hambre? Te calentaré algo de la cena mientras tanto."

Él abrió su boca para decir no cuando su estómago rugió fuertemente. Exhalando por sus fosas nasales, se sentó pesadamente en una silla, señalando en silencio la aceptación a su ofrecimiento. Mirando el reloj que ella había visto, comenzó a contar mentalmente por el regreso de Bulma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana cuando una Bulma levemente tomada entró finalmente al complejo. Una noche de baile con amigos, bebidas e inocente coqueteo era justo lo que el doctor le ordenó para sacarse a Vegeta de su mente. Se habría quedado fuera un poco más, pero los paparazzi la habían seguido justo cuando la música estaba poniéndose buena y comenzaba a divertirse de verdad. Honestamente, estaba asombrada de que les hubiese tomado tanto tiempo. Era la perdición más grande ser la genio heredera de la compañía más grande y rica en el planeta; su privacidad era atacada.

Bostezando, subió las escaleras, ya deseando la sensación de su suave cama. Iba a caer dormida en poco tiempo. Al menos trabajaba a sus propias horas, así que estaría bien si comenzaba a trabajar tarde en la mañana. Esos eran los beneficios.

"Bueno, ya era tiempo," dijo una conocida y ruda voz tan pronto como entró, asustando a Bulma e instantáneamente hizo que su corazón comenzara a palpitar. Inmediatamente encendió la luz en su habitación, solo para ver a Vegeta apoyado con su espalda contra el marco que conducía a su balcón. Tenía sus brazos y tobillos cruzados, un frunce impaciente en su rostro mientras se giraba para encararla. El Saiyajin estaba vestido en sus shorts de entrenamiento y sus zapatos deportivos, el sudor aun bajaba por su cuerpo de su sesión de entrenamiento que apenas había detenido cuando la sintió llegar a casa finalmente.

Ella lo miró en shock. "Tú… estabas esperando por mí?"

Él gruñó y dio unos pasos hacia ella, sus ojos oscuros y lívidos, "No te halagues, mujer. Estoy aquí porque los robots fallaron de nuevo debido a tu masiva estupidez!"

Aun cuando era tarde y quería dormir, Bulma no estaba para dejar que nadie insultara su trabajo. Tomaba cada proyecto muy seriamente, y tomó sus palabras como una ofensa personal. Se enderezó y lo miró. "Eso no es posible. No hay manera de que fallaran esos robots. Vi que funcionaban, Vegeta."

"Otra vez están destruidos! No puedes construir algo que dure, tonta incompetente!" le gritó él.

"Oh, entonces tú _destruiste _los robots," dijo Bulma, pronunciando las palabras como si estuviera hablándole a un niño. Ella le frunció. "Bueno, esa no es una falla de _mi _parte, amigo."

El príncipe apretó sus puños y la miró. Esta mujer era completamente exasperante. De todas las personas con las que pudiera haberse quedado en esta bola de lodo, cómo demonios había terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que esta mujer?

Al menos, no podría haber sido menos atractiva? Se había cambiado en una camiseta sin mangas blanca con un ajustado short negro que era increíblemente indecente. La vista de sus expuestas y perfectas piernas tentaba a sus ojos y a sus manos. Quería ver su suelto y hermoso cabello emparamado con sudor mientras gritaba su nombre.

"_Es _tu culpa," siseó él entre dientes, su intenso deseo por ella solo lo enojaba aún más, "Y te ordeno que me hagas unos nuevos de una vez!"

"No puedes venir a mi habitación y ordenarme hacer nada! Son las tres de la mañana, Vegeta!" Le gritó Bulma, tirando su cartera sobre su cama. Comenzó a quitarse sus tacones, debatiendo internamente en agarrar uno y lanzarlo justo a la cabeza del idiota.

Vegeta se enfureció, sus puños temblaban de rabia, "Mujer, cuando te doy una orden, será mejor que cierres tu boca y sigas esa ord-"

"Tienes coraje para venir aquí y demandar cos-!"

"Alguien tiene que recordarte tu lug-!"

"Estás en MI habitación, maldit-!"

"Si estuviéramos en mi planeta, te habría decapitad-!"

"Te golpearía en la cara ant-!"

Su celular sonó interrumpiendo su pelea de gritos. Ambos se giraron para mirar el aparato en la cama, habiéndose salido de su cartera cuando la lanzó. Bulma instintivamente caminó para agarrarlo, al menos para silenciarlo, pero le fue arrebatado antes de que pudiera. El sonido era tan áspero para el oído de Vegeta, y estaba tan furioso con la mujer en frente de él, que lanzó el teléfono contra la pared, rompiéndolo efectivamente para horror de Bulma.

"QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!" Le gritó Bulma, golpeándolo tan duro como pudo en su espalda. Podría haber sido una mosca tratando de morder un tronco para todo el daño que le hizo. "Ese era mi teléfono! Cuál es tu maldito _problema, _Vegeta!" gritó Bulma, enfurecida con su comportamiento.

"TÚ ERES MI PROBLEMA!" rugió de repente mientras se giraba para encararla.

Bulma parpadeó e instintivamente comenzó a retroceder alejándose de él. La heredera chilló un poco cuando se tropezó con algo en el piso, tambaleándose hasta que su espalda golpeó la pared. Infortunadamente, Vegeta estuvo avanzando hacia ella todo el recorrido. Todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras la miraba con ojos oscuros que la devoraban con una lujuria que nunca había visto antes en su vida.

Finalmente, la acorraló. Colocó una palma a cada lado de su cabeza, atrapándola efectivamente. Su respiración era fuerte mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Bulma se estremeció mientras su calor corporal irradiaba de él envolviéndola.

"Todo en ti es mi problema…" gruñó en voz profunda y predadora. Bulma tragó antes de reasumir su respiración la cual también era más fuerte. Estar al otro lado de la acalorada mirada de Vegeta rápidamente estaba mareándola con lujuria por él.

"Vegeta…" exhaló ella en un gemido, su voz traicionó lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Hambrientamente, Vegeta depositó sus labios sobre los suyos mientras ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más. Su beso era frenético mientras su lengua luchaba contra la suya por la dominancia. Él presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo y la sujetó contra la pared, haciéndola gemir deliciosamente en su boca mientras se sentía ahogarse en el calor de su cuerpo. Ella deslizó una mano hacia su cabello y él gruñó en respuesta, continuando explorando su cálida e invitadora boca una y otra y otra vez.

Bulma dejó que una mano bajara a su hombro desnudo y luego por el costado de su torso, acariciando su físico perfecto, su caricia fría en su ardiente piel. Vegeta gruñó su aprobación en su boca, su caricia lo excitaba aún más si eso era posible. Se separó de ella y apenas registró la pérdida de su calor antes de agarrar su top con una mano y rasgar todo con un movimiento, dejándola completamente en topless.

Bulma gimoteó mientras la alejaba inmediatamente de la pared, envolviendo un fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura y la levantaba fácilmente contra él, colocando un brazo debajo de su pierna. Instintivamente, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, sus manos en ambos lados de su cara mientras reasumía su beso.

Un momento después, el Saiyajin la depositó rudamente en la cama y de inmediato estuvo encima de ella, ambos gimiendo al mismo tiempo mientras bajaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. Vegeta estaba tan perdido en su aroma y sus caricias que no habría sentido si Freezer mismo hubiese entrado en ese momento…

"Espera," exhaló Bulma de repente, separándose de él. Gruñó enojado, mirándola con frustración. Ella quería conversar a_hora? _Sus ojos estaban tan hipnóticos y llenos con tanta pasión, que Bulma casi decía al carajo, pero tercamente se rehusó a evadir el tema. "No quieres usar un condón?"

Vegeta frunció, pensando en ese extraño artilugio. Quería esa cosa lejos de su miembro.

Pero… el riesgo…

"Consumes esas pequeñas tabletas blancas?"

"Sí," respondió instantáneamente, mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Qué tan confiables son?"

"Mucho."

Se miraron mutuamente, la lujuria danzaba en sus ojos con mínima contención. Vegeta visiblemente estaba temblando de su abrumadora necesidad, debatiendo consigo internamente. Nunca antes había tomado un riesgo como este, uno tan pequeño como este.

"Yo… no sé…"

"Son extremadamente confiables. Estará bien. Confía en mí," le dijo ella finalmente, no siendo capaz de soportar verlo suspendido así sobre ella. Lo deseaba, y lo quería a_hora._

Vegeta instantáneamente descendió sobre ella de nuevo, aceptando en silencio su palabra. Inmediatamente supo que había tomado la decisión correcta cuando sintió sus suaves manos subir y bajar por su espalda desnuda y apretar puñados de su cabello, halándolo desesperadamente más cerca mientras él devoraba cada pulgada de ella… era maravilloso y delicioso y estaba rindiéndose a cada momento de eso. Rindiéndose ante ella.

Rendirse nunca se había sentido tan bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	16. Respuestas

**SERÁS MI MUERTE**

**Por Niteryde**

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

**16.- Respuestas**

Sin haber dormido un segundo, Vegeta yacía sobre su espalda en la oscuridad de la habitación de Bulma varias horas después, sus manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza. Escuchaba su metódica respiración contra su piel mientras miraba al techo. Ella prácticamente se había entrelazado con él, y ahora no podía irse sin despertarla. Diciéndose que no quería escuchar sus lloriqueos y quejidos por irse, escogió permanecer tranquilo y esperar a que ella se quitara de encima. No tenía nada que ver con cuán tranquilizadora era su presencia y contacto, o la forma en que su aroma parecía aliviar la eterna tensión que siempre era fuerte en su cuerpo.

La píldora había funcionado. Se había enfocado con toda su disciplina, pero no pudo sentir el ki de nadie más en la habitación excepto por el de ella. Aun cuando sería ridículamente temprano, no había duda en la mente de Vegeta que cualquier niño con su sangre tendría un ki lo fuerte suficiente para ser detectado. La mujer había tenido razón, y él estaba libre de la carga.

Pero ahora qué?

Él giró su cabeza para ver la hora en la mesita de noche junto a su cama. Tan pronto como lo hizo, Bulma se acurrucó más cerca de él, descansando su cabeza en su pecho y envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Suspiró contra él, enviando un escalofrío por su espalda. Vegeta frunció profundamente ante esto; parecía que no iba a dejarlo ir pronto.

No por primera vez, se maldijo mentalmente por haber sido tan débil y rendirse a ella. Ahora qué iba a esperar de él? No podía matarla—eso definitivamente estaba fuera de pregunta, como siempre lo había estado. De hecho, la idea de causarle algún tipo de dolor físico casi lo hace enfermar con disgusto. Aun si no la necesitara más, no pensaba que pudiese llevarse a hacerlo. No más.

Esa realización lo intranquilizó-qué demonios estaba haciéndole esta mujer? Estaba suavizándolo, y él _no _era suave. Tenía que irse inmediatamente antes de que se le metiera más profundo bajo su piel. Alcanzó en un intento por zafarla. Ella solo apretó su abrazo en él, haciéndolo gruñir con frustración. La maldita mujer era terca aun en su sueño. Lo intentó otra vez, esta vez agarrando su muñeca.

Con un poco de suerte, esta vez se movió. Él se paralizó instantáneamente, su mano en su muñeca.

"Mmm… adónde vas?" preguntó Bulma cansadamente, su voz rasposa del sueño. Vegeta nunca había escuchado antes su voz así, e hizo que el aliento se le atascara en su garganta. Le tomó un poco de disciplina no darles la vuelta y tomarla otra vez. Se tomó un momento para recuperar su compostura, preguntándose todo el tiempo cómo logró meterse en esta situación en primer lugar.

"A la ducha," respondió finalmente, queriendo lavar de su cuerpo la debilidad que era Bulma Briefs. Sabía que ella le pediría quedarse, y mentalmente preparó su respuesta. No había manera de que él le concediera esa petición.

Bulma mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, escuchando sus fuertes latidos. La manera en que su voz retumbaba en su pecho hizo erizar su piel. Saboreaba la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca y grababa cada detalle de este momento perfecto en su memoria. Él había sido todo lo que quiso y algo más. La satisfacción y la paz que sentía en este momento fueron mucho más profundas de lo que había sentido con Yamcha, estableciéndose más allá que sólo un alivio físico y en algo más satisfactorio.

"Puedes usar mi ducha."

"No seas absurda," gruñó él.

"Está bien, está bien, nada de duchas púrpura para ti, chico rudo," cedió juguetonamente, bostezando y separándose de mala gana de él. El frunce de Vegeta cambió a una mirada de sorpresa genuina; no estaba pidiéndole quedarse? Quedó tan fuera de base con esto, que casi no supo qué hacer. El príncipe Saiyajin se sentó y la observó en confuso silencio, preguntándose si esta era una broma mientras ella se giraba de costado, dándole su espalda. Agarrando una almohada extra, la abrazó fuertemente. La almohada se sentía helada comparada con su Saiyajin de sangre caliente, pero tenía que ser así.

No hubo movimiento ni sonido por unos largos segundos. Finalmente, Bulma escuchó la cama moverse mientras se levantaba. Miró sobre su hombro y lo observó mientras levantaba sus descartados shorts. Sonriendo un poco ante el show que estaba dándole y ahora completamente despierta, se giró sobre su otro costado. Dios, el hombre era la perfección física. Vegeta sintió sus ojos devorándolo pero la ignoró, poniéndose los shorts en silencio. Bulma mordió su labio observándolo.

"Vegeta?" preguntó ella mientras navegaba en el desastre del piso en busca de sus zapatos. Una visible tensión se vio en los hombros de Vegeta ante la suave pronunciación de su nombre, pero aún la ignoró. Bulma pasó su lengua sobre sus dientes mientras él encontraba sus zapatos y medias. Las levantó, sin molestarse en ponérselos siendo que de todas formas iba a bañarse. Finalmente molesto con su silencio, le disparó una impaciente mirada.

"Bueno, qué pasa? No tengo todo el día, mujer," dijo tersamente.

"Regresarás?"

"No," respondió inmediatamente, girándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su balcón. "Me bañaré y luego debo regresar a mi entrenamiento."

"Bueno, _eso _lo sé," dijo Bulma, girando sus ojos. Sus ojos se fruncieron enojados en respuesta, pero aún no la miraba mientras deslizaba la puerta. "Kami sabe que escasamente haces algo más. Me refiero, tú sabes… más tarde."

Vegeta quedó como una piedra, mirando el cielo naranja. Titubeó visiblemente, antes de mirarla por el rabillo de su ojo. "… Más tarde?"

"Sí, cuando hayas terminado de entrenar por el día," clarificó Bulma, su voz mucho más confidente de lo que sentía. Las probabilidades estaban altamente contra ella, pero tenía que intentarlo. Inhalando un respiro tranquilizador, suavizó sus nervios y preguntó lo que estaba en su mente.

"Regresarás más tarde esta noche?"

El príncipe se giró para mirarla, levantando una ceja mientras la estudiaba. La hermosa heredera estaba sentada en su cama, abrazando su almohada, su cabello azul oscurecido con rastros de sudor mientras caía en perezosos y ondulados rizos sobre sus hombros. Ella le sonrió, y hubo una punzada en el pecho de Vegeta para regresar con ella.

Se dio cuenta con algo de frustración que en vez de satisfacer su deseo por ella, podría haberlo encendido.

Frunciendo, miró hacia afuera.

"… Lo consideraré."

Sin mirar atrás, Vegeta salió al balcón. Prácticamente resplandeciendo de felicidad, Bulma se desplomó en su cama, apretando fuerte su almohada contra su cara para amortiguar su grito de pura alegría.

Si los eventos de la mañana eran alguna indicación, hoy iba a ser un gran día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma estaba tarareando la melodía de su canción favorita mientras entraba a la cocina más tarde ese día. Sus padres estaban sentados en la mesa disfrutando juntos de su almuerzo, y ambos se animaron ante la vista de su hija. La sonrisa del Dr. Briefs tenía un tinte de confusión en ella. No había visto a su hija tan radiante en mucho tiempo.

"Hola! Qué hay para almorzar?" preguntó Bulma brillantemente, mirando la comida en la mesa mientras pasaba caminando, se dirigió hacia el refrigerador, abriéndolo mientras tarareaba felizmente.

"Oh, hice unos sándwiches de pavo, querida," respondió Bunny, igualmente radiante. "Siéntate y únete a nosotros."

"Sí, únete a nosotros, Bulma," dijo el Dr. Briefs levantando su sándwich. "Y dinos qué te tiene de tan buen humor hoy."

"Nada, solo disfruto del día," dijo su hija, agachándose y buscando en el refrigerador, una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

"Vaya, apuesto que tiene que ver con Vegeta! Te escuché y a ese apuesto muchacho divirtiéndose anoche," rio Bunny. Bulma liberó un extraño y casi inhumano chillido de horror, sus mejilla se enrojecieron furiosamente mientras se giraba para mirar a su madre.

"Mamá!" siseó ella.

"Bueno, querida, simplemente _debe _haber sido Vegeta. Tu padre y yo nunca te escuchamos con Yamcha-"

"Oh Kami, dispárenme ahora, por favor," murmuró Bulma, una mano en su frente. Le agradecía a su estrella de la suerte que Vegeta no hubiese estado ahí en el momento, aunque tenía la leve sospecha de que estaría esbozando esa molesta sonrisa suya.

"Bueno, si sirve de consuelo, querida, yo no escuché nada," dijo el Dr. Briefs con una carcajada, levantando un vaso de té mientras Bulma llegaba y se sentaba a su lado.

"No, papá, no es mucho consuelo," dijo Bulma sarcástica, su sonrojo aun prominente en sus rasgos.

"Entonces, tú y Vegeta, eh?" Musitó en voz alta el Sr. Briefs, llamando de inmediato la atención de su hija.

"Papá, ni _pienses _en darle a Vegeta _la charla_," dijo la heredera, levantando un dedo en advertencia y mirando a su padre. "Soy una mujer adulta, y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones de con quién decido estar, así que no quiero escucharlo-"

"Bulma, querida, yo no dije nada," dijo el Dr. Briefs arrastrando las palabras. Sonrió un poco, "Honestamente, creo que él será bueno para ti."

"… Oh," respondió Bulma, no sabiendo qué decir a eso. Había esperado que su padre tuviera algunas preocupaciones por fijarse en Vegeta de toda la gente, pero en vez, se había puesto del lado de su madre al apoyarla. Estaba bien. No necesitaba su aprobación, pero era agradable tenerla.

"Sí, pero a un lado de tu vida amorosa, querida, cómo va la sim de realidad virtual?"

"Casi terminada," dijo Bulma, su sonrisa regresó ante la mención de su proyecto favorito. "Sólo unos ajustes más y la tendremos funcionando."

"Buen trabajo, querida. Arreglaremos una presentación para los militares cuando hayas terminado. Estoy recibiendo llamadas sin parar preguntando por el progreso, pero estoy manteniendo lejos de ti a esos cazadores."

"Oh, dulzura, por qué no invitas a Vegeta a ver tu presentación? Entonces podrías tener un escolta guapo!" dijo Bunny animadamente, levantándose y yendo hacia el refrigerador.

Bulma se carcajeó ante la idea de Vegeta asistiendo a tal evento. Era una idea terrible- no podía imaginarla. "Oh _por-faavor,_" frunció ella. "Ese idiota nunca iría a algo como eso, a menos que plantara bombas en su preciosa cámara de gravedad y la volara en pedazos. Aun entonces, sería un dolor en el trasero que no lo valdría."

"Bueno, querida, nunca lo sabrás si no preguntas."

"Miren, en verdad no importa," explicó Bulma, dirigiendo una rápida mirada por la ventana hacia la cámara de gravedad. "De cualquier forma no necesito un escolta."

Bunny llegó con una bandeja de cupcakes, depositándola en frente de ellos. "Aquí tienen! Los hice anoche. Tengan unos cuantos, mis amores. Pero guardé algunos para Vegeta! Ese apuesto muchacho tiene un apetito saludable!"

"Pensé que estabas guardándolos para la fiesta de esta noche," dijo el Dr. Briefs, mirando con cuidado los cupcakes para decidir cuál sabría mejor.

"Oh no, para eso tengo un lote completo en el refrigerador!"

Las cejas de Bulma se juntaron curiosas. "Ustedes van a salir esta noche?"

"Sí, la fiesta para los estudiantes que trabajan en el Laboratorio Crest es esta noche, y fuimos invitados… no lo recuerdas querida? Dijiste que no estabas interesada en ir."

"Oh, sí, sí," aceptó Bulma con un movimiento de cabeza, alcanzando un cupcake. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro ante la idea de estar sola en el enorme complejo con su guapo Saiyajin. "Bueno, entonces que se diviertan esta noche."

"Tú también, querida," dijo el Dr. Briefs cauteloso, viendo esa traviesa mirada en la cara de su hija. Quería preguntar lo que pasaba por esa cabeza suya, pero honestamente, estaba asustado de averiguarlo.

"Oh, no se preocupen… lo haré."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta agarró uno de sus robots de entrenamiento, lo lanzó a unos pies en el aire con su mano izquierda, y luego lo desintegró instantáneamente con un rayo de ki de su mano derecha. Agachándose, levantó el siguiente robot del pasto y repitió el proceso. Estaba más allá de esas cosas, y no sentía que estuvieran ayudándolo a avanzar. No sólo eso, sino que Kakarotto no había necesitado tales métodos; el perro de tercera clase solo había usado el simulador de gravedad para alcanzar el legendario ascenso. Y así lo haría él.

Además, si eso significaba tener que tratar menos con esa mujer, entonces estaba dispuesto. Frunció ante la idea de ella. La mujer era como un virus, infiltrando cada pensamiento suyo. Estaba teniendo un duro momento para enfocarse en lo que necesitaba hacer, lo cual lo molestaba. Si había algo de lo que se enorgullecía, era su tremenda disciplina y enfoque. Cuando quería algo hecho, tenía visión de túnel y se enfocaba completamente en alcanzar esa meta. Bulma tiró todo eso por la ventana, constantemente ahí en el fondo de su mente.

Cerró sus ojos y rotó su cuello en un esfuerzo por aflojarlo. Esta mujer era un fastidio. Debió haberla dejado con su brazo lastimado ese día en el pasto, y permitirle continuar ignorándolo.

Vegeta frunció y abrió sus ojos cuando la sintió aproximarse.

_Hablando del demonio…_

Bulma estaba cruzando el pasto hacia la cámara de gravedad, cargando un pequeño plato de cupcakes en una mano, tarareando todo el camino. No quería presionar a Vegeta ni nada, teniendo la sospecha de que la evitaría en un chasquido si se mostraba remotamente necesitada o pegajosa. Aunque ese no era su estilo, no quería arriesgarse. Ella lo dejaría en paz todo el día para dejarlo pensar, pero entonces había recordado la razón para mostrarse en su habitación en primer lugar—sus robots de entrenamiento. Bulma imaginó que el príncipe estaba más dispuesto a tolerarla si esa era la razón para venir a verlo.

También imaginó que algo de comida no lastimaría. Después de todo, su madre siempre le había dicho que el camino al corazón de un hombre era a través de su estómago. Sonrió un poco. Aun si fuera poco amable, quería verlo. Todo en Vegeta le atraía, desde su poderoso cuerpo hasta su masculino aroma, sus oscuros ojos que tenían un color y profundidad que nadie podía ver a menos que estuvieran cerca de él. Su estómago se estremeció un poco al recordar que ella era la única que había estado así de cerca…

Su tren de ideas fue rudamente interrumpido por algo pegajoso aterrizando de repente encima de su pie. Bajando la mirada, Bulma gritó cuando vio un conocido invasor en su jardín, tambaleó su plato de cupcakes. Con un grito de susto, sacudió la rana de su pie y la pateó tan duro como pudo, enviándola altísimo en el aire.

Tan pronto como la rana alcanzó la cima de su trayectoria de vuelo, un rayo de ki atravesó el aire, desintegrando a la rana en el lugar. Bulma jadeó un poco, antes de mirar y ver a Vegeta rodeando la cámara de gravedad. Le dio una fría mirada. Su plan había sido permanecer al otro lado de la cámara de gravedad hasta que la maldita mujer regresara por donde había llegado, pero sus gritos alborotaban sus nervios.

"Aww, Vegeta," se desvaneció Bulma, una enorme y ensoñadora sonrisa en su rostro. Una mirada de confusión cubrió el rostro del príncipe. Por qué estaba mirándolo así? "Te deshiciste de esa rana por mí?"

Vegeta resopló, girando sus ojos. "Mujer, estás completamente loca. Sólo quería salvar mis oídos. Sonabas como un animal herido chillando su último aliento."

La enamorada sonrisa de Bulma desapareció ante sus palabras, antes de transformarse en una mirada plana. Vegeta apoyó su hombro contra la cámara de gravedad, sus oscuros ojos transmitían un tinte apenas contenido de diversión al ver su rabia volver a la vida. Era una mujer tan molesta, pero nunca se cansaría de conseguir aumentarla en ella.

"Bien, idiota. Tal vez retire mi invitación de esta mañana," le gruñó ella. El Saiyajin levantó una ceja curioso. Solo había querido decirle perderse para que pudiera reasumir su entrenamiento en paz, pero no pudo evitar su creciente intriga.

"No recuerdo ser invitado anoche, pero no pareciste tener problema con mi presencia," dijo Vegeta, una lenta pero malvada sonrisa se extendió sobre sus rasgos. Bulma parpadeó sorprendida, antes de sonreír para sí. Bueno, si así es como quiere jugar…

"Si recuerdo correctamente, _tú _fuiste quien no pudo mantener sus manos lejos de mí, mi príncipe," le dijo Bulma en un tono presumido. Suspiró dramáticamente, mandando su suelto cabello sobre su hombro y colocando su mano libre en su cintura. "Pero, quién puede culparte en realidad? _Soy _completamente irresistible."

Él resopló, sus ojos ardiendo en los suyos. "He tenido mejores."

Una mentira, por supuesto.

Pero ella no necesitaba saberlo.

"HA!" exclamó Bulma, sonriendo juguetona. "Sueña, amigo. Soy la mejor que has tenido, y lo sabes. Demonios, anoche, incluso te hice-"

"Suficiente!" siseó Vegeta, sus ojos fruncidos enojadamente, un tono rosa coloreaban sus mejillas. "Quieres que tus padres escuchen, estúpida mujer?"

_Oh, amor, no tienes idea de lo que ellos escuchan, _pensó Bulma, sonriendo ante la forma en que se puso visiblemente nervioso. "Oh, nadie puede escucharnos aquí," le dijo ella, girando sus ojos mientras caminaba hacia él. Instantáneamente se tensó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho defensivamente y desviando la mirada. "Deja de ser un palo en el lodo."

Vegeta parpadeó sorprendido y la miró. Ladeó su cabeza, sus cejas fruncidas y sus ojos suavizados con confusión. Bulma se resistió de lanzarse sobre él y besarlo salvajemente; dios, aun el más pequeño de los manierismos lo hacían ver tan deseable.

"No soy un palo, y no estamos cerca del lodo," declaró Vegeta. "A menos que estés calificando todo tu planeta como una enorme bola de barro, en cual caso estaría de acuerdo."

"Es solo un dicho, Vegeta," explicó Bulma con una paciente sonrisa. "Básicamente, significa que necesitas animarte. Estás tan tenso todo el tiempo! Vive un poco, amigo. La vida es corta, sabes."

"Sí, y es aún más corta si eres un debilucho," gruñó enojado. "Debo reasumir mi entrenamiento."

Bulma suspiró. "Está bien, bueno, déjame darle un vistazo a esos robots. Toma, puedes comerte estos cupcakes que hizo mi mamá mientras los reviso."

"No hay necesidad, mujer." Le dijo Vegeta con una dura mirada. "Ahora deja de acosarme ya."

"Qué quieres decir con que no hay necesidad?" preguntó Bulma, inafectada por la fiera mirada que estaba dándole. "Fuiste el que irrumpió en mi habitación anoche pidiendo-"

"Te lo aseguro, ese error no se repetirá," siseó el príncipe Saiyajin, deseando deshacerse de ella ya.

La sonrisa y el buen humor de Bulma lentamente se desvanecieron, dejándola sintiendo frío aunque ambos estaban en el sol. Ahora tuvo la respuesta que él no le había dado en la mañana, muy clara de ver. Por supuesto, dejaba a Vegeta hacer que una genio de su calibre se sintiera completamente estúpida. En verdad estaba esperando más de él? Frunciendo sus labios, rápidamente recuperó su compostura, muy consciente de que sus ojos aún estaban en ella.

"Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres," dijo ella, con una mirada como si no le importara, aunque no pudo evitar preocuparse. Sabía que necesitaba ser paciente, pero no lo era. Se preocupaba, y se preocupaba mucho. Con un suspiro, tomó un cupcake. "Supongo que te veo por ahí." Se giró y regresó adentro, dándole un mordisco a su cupcake. Nada como el chocolate para hacerla sentir mejor.

Vegeta la miraba vacíamente mientras se alejaba de él, bajando sus brazos a sus costados y frunciendo confundido. La mujer era tan altiva cuando quería serlo, pero en esto, no estaba presionándolo. No había hablado sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior. No era lo que las mujeres hacían—quejarse una y otra vez sobre basura emocional?

No Bulma. Aun cuando su relación con ese perdedor cara cortada se hubiese disuelto, fue evidente para Vegeta que nunca la había visto molesta o quebrada por eso. Ella lo forzaría a hacer ciertas cosas, como ir a ese estúpido viaje de compras, pero no lo había obligado a estar con ella. No tenía idea de qué hacer de eso. Si hubiese venido rogándole estar con ella, quedarse en la cama con ella y hablarle, o quejarse porque no iba a regresar esa noche, entonces sería fácil. No tendría paciencia para nada de eso y le diría a la mujer joderse en un chasquido.

En vez, aquí estaban. Debería haber estado emocionado, pero estaba completamente confundido, y más que un poco frustrado. Vegeta siseó exasperado, antes de darse la vuelta y regresar adentro de la cámara de gravedad.

Podría regresar a cosas que en realidad tenían sentido para él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tarde esa noche, Bulma estaba disfrutando el silencio del vacío complejo. Sus padres estaban fuera, Vegeta estaba entrenando en su cámara de gravedad, y todos los empleados de la Corporación Cápsula se habían ido para la casa. Había hecho un considerable progreso en todos sus proyectos, y había decidido recompensarse con una noche agradable y relajante, complementada con té caliente y un buen libro de la biblioteca de su familia. El mundo como lo conocía estaba a punto de terminar en menos de dos años, y pocos placeres como estos no eran seguros para ella después de ese tiempo. Imaginó que podría disfrutar su tiempo mientras lo tuviera.

Acostada en el sofá sobre su estómago, vestida en shorts y una ajustada camiseta, golpeteaba sus pies perezosamente, completamente absorta en su novela romántica.

"Oh, vamos!" gruñó ella, sus cejas fruncidas en frustración mientras le daba la vuelta a la página. "Ella te quiere, idiota! Abre tus ojos ya!"

"Dicen que hablar contigo es una señal de locura, sabes," dijo una hosca voz desde atrás.

Asustada, Bulma miró sobre su hombro. Vegeta estaba de pie en el marco hacia la sala, perfectamente erguido con sus brazos cruzados seguramente sobre su pecho. Tal vez era la forma en que la luz llegaba desde atrás, o tal vez estaba notando su impecable postura por primera vez, pero de repente la golpeó lo completamente regio que se veía. Aun cuando ahora estuviese vestido casualmente en pantalones kaki y una simple camiseta, era el epítome de un príncipe.

No pudo evitar sonreírle. "Estoy leyendo un libro, tonto."

Él frunció ante esta nueva palabra con que lo llamaba, pero tenía asuntos más urgentes con los que necesitaba tratar. Entre más pronto lo hiciera, más rápido podría irse. Vegeta gruñó y miró hacia un costado, eligiendo mirar la pared de al lado para no mirar la vista extremadamente indecente y deseable que estaba ofreciéndole sus shorts.

"No me importa lo que estés haciendo. Lo que importa es que tu madre no está aquí y requiero alimento inmediatamente."

"Ooh," se burló Bulma, su sonrisa se tornó forzada mientras regresaba a su libro. Golpeó sus pies de nuevo y los cruzó en los tobillos, enroscando sus pies juguetonamente cuando sintió sus ojos girarse hacia ella. "Bueno, sin duda es un problema. Ahora qué vas a hacer?"

Vegeta gruñó enojado en respuesta, acercándose un paso a ella. "Mujer, te ordeno prepararme algo para comer en este instante!"

"No me lo pediste amablemente," dijo Bulma en un tono cantado. Tras ella, pudo escucharlo sisear furioso.

"Lo harás si sabes lo que es bueno para ti. _No _me hagas repetirlo," le siseó, apretando fuertemente sus puños.

"Por favor, me harías la cena, Bulma?" Sugirió ella, ignorando completamente su amenaza mientras continuaba leyendo su novela al tiempo que mantenían esta discusión.

"Bien," se burló él, ahora lívido. "Entonces la haré yo."

Se dio la vuelta y furiosamente marchó hacia la cocina. Bulma giró sus ojos, regresando a su libro. Honestamente, era tan difícil para él pedir algo amablemente? Todo tenía que ser amenaza tras amenaza, demanda tras demanda? Por sentado, era un príncipe genuino, pero eso tampoco la hacía su esclava.

Unos momentos después, Bulma escuchó cosas golpeándose y estrellándose en la cocina. Hubo un río de furiosas maldiciones, y luego más golpes y estruendos. Con un gruñido, Bulma cerró su libro, decidiendo que iría y lo sacaría de su miseria antes de que destruyera su cocina.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo!" Gritó Bulma, entrando en la cocina. Vegeta estaba sosteniendo un galón de leche en una mano, y una caja de macarrones y queso en la otra que estaba leyendo. Bajó ambas cuando entró y la fijó con una fiera mirada. No pudo evitar sino reír ante la vista de él tan agitado. Caminó hacia él y removió la leche y la caja de sus manos mientras la atravesaba todo el tiempo con la mirada. "Mira, nos ordenaré un poco de pizza, de acuerdo?" dijo ella con otra carcajada.

El más ligero tinte de confusión quebró la mirada de Vegeta. "Pizza?"

"Oh, no has comido todavía! Oh, te va a encantar, Vegeta," le dijo ella, dándole una deslumbrante sonrisa que lo hizo olvidar brevemente qué lo había enojado tanto. "Una vez que pruebes la pizza, nunca querrás dejar La Tierra otra vez."

"Como sea, solo hazlo rápido," murmuró él, pasándola y abandonando la cocina. Bulma giró sus ojos y suspiró ante su salida. Ese hombre era tan difícil. Se giró y fue a encontrar el teléfono más cercano en la casa para hacer la orden, profundamente complacida de que no iba a pasar sola toda la noche como había pensado originalmente…

Era maravilloso lo que uno podía lograr cuando dejaba escapar que una propina sustancial esperaba por una rápida entrega. Bulma bajó su taza de té no quince minutos después de hacer la orden para su cena cuando escuchó el timbre del complejo. Gruñendo con agitación al ver interrumpida su lectura, se levantó para responder. Llevó su libro con ella mientras lentamente caminaba hacia la puerta del frente.

Bajando su libro, abrió la puerta solo para quedar cara a cara con una pila de quince cajas de pizza. Rió haciendo a un lado su libro, tomó las cajas en sus manos, "Vaya! Esto definitivamente merece una buena propina."

"Gracias, Sra. Briefs," dijo el domiciliario con una sonrisa. Bulma le dio un guiño juguetón, antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia su mesita de centro. El adolescente exhaló lentamente, mirándola desde atrás, apreciando la vista. "Maldición, ella es tan ardiente," susurró por lo bajo mientras Bulma se agachaba para bajar las cajas de pizza. "Golpearía ese-"

Lo próximo que supo, hubo un gruñido animalístico atravesando el aire. Antes de que el adolescente pudiera reaccionar, fue derribado en el concreto, un agarre de hierro en su garganta. Bulma se giró ante el sonido del aterrador grito del joven.

"Mal movimiento, niño," siseó Vegeta en el aterrorizado rostro del joven. Echó hacia atrás su mano libre, cerrándola en un puño mortal. Esto era muy fácil. "Parece que alguien necesita enseñarte un poco de respet-"

"Vegeta!" chilló Bulma, agarrando la muñeca del príncipe. "Qué demonios estás haciendo! Suelta al joven!" Vegeta la miró por el rabillo de su ojo, frunciendo mientras lo hacía. Cuando vio que no lo iba a soltar, puso su mano libre en su espalda. Inclinándose hasta que pudo hacer contacto visual real con él, lo intentó de nuevo. "Por favor, lo soltarías?" le preguntó gentilmente.

Él miró sus ojos por unos momentos, antes de gruñir en frustración y desviar la mirada. Lentamente, su agarre se aflojó. El adolescente de inmediato se puso de pie, levantando ambas manos con inocencia mientras jadeaba por aire. "Oigan, ustedes dos, conserven su dinero, de acuerdo? La pizza va por mi cuenta," dijo el adolescente, sus palabras prácticamente se tropezaban mientras se escurría en su auto.

Tan pronto como el auto estuvo fuera de vista, Bulma golpeó a Vegeta tan duro como pudo en el hombro mientras se levantaban. "Qué demonios fue eso, Vegeta! Casi lo matas!"

El príncipe simplemente se encogió indiferente, no haciendo contacto visual con ella. Cómo podría explicar la repentina furia que sintió cuando escuchó las palabras del joven? Cómo podría poner en palabras la intensa posesividad que lo atravesó como la luz ante la idea de otro hombre mirando a Bulma como lo había hecho ese joven? No era racional! Ella no significaba _nada _para él!

Luchaba con esos nuevos sentimientos despertando dentro de él, antes de espetarlo en una voz tersa, "El mocoso necesitaba aprender algo de respeto. Sólo agradece de que le permití vivir al debilucho."

Entonces la pasó, más intrigado por el olor de esta pizza que esperaba que por su conversación. Apretó sus dientes fuertemente cuando la sintió seguirlo a cada paso. La maldita mujer era tan testaruda. "Qué hizo para merecer eso, huh?"

"No importa."

"Sí, importa! No puedes atacar a la gente así cuando te molesten, Vegeta!" gritó Bulma.

"Por qué no?"

"Porque," dijo Bulma, rodeándolo y colocó una mano en su pecho, deteniéndolo. Vegeta se tensó ante el contacto, sus puños se apretaron instintivamente mientras la fijaba con una furiosa mirada. Bulma podía sentir su corazón latiendo furiosamente bajo su palma, y la fuerza de sus latidos la hizo perder momentáneamente su tren de ideas. Todo en lo que ella podía pensar era en la mañana, acostada en la cama con él con todo su mundo consistiendo solo en esos latidos. Liberando un profundo suspiro, hizo contacto visual con él. "Porque está mal, y puedes meterte en serios problemas. Y entonces tendrías que irte, y…"

"Y qué?" Desafió Vegeta en una voz baja, no rompiendo su contacto visual mientras se acercaba más a ella. A su contacto. Demandando más en silencio. Bulma colocó su otra mano en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir aún más. Dio un paso más cerca de él, fascinada por la historia que sus ojos estaban contando.

"Y no quiero que te vayas."

"Pero lo haré," le aseguró él, sus ojos fruncidos. "Después de que los androides sean destruidos y Kakarotto esté enterrado bajo tierra, dejaré este maldito planeta para bien. Sea o no destruido completamente, aún no lo he decidido. Tú no vas a cambiar mi decisión-"

"Quise decir antes de que vengan los androides, Vegeta," clarificó Bulma, acercándose más a él y subiendo sus manos por su pecho en el proceso. Un escalofrío de deseo bajó por la espina de Vegeta mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Puedes hacer lo que quieras después de que se ocupen de esos perdedores de metal. Pero mientras tanto, en verdad me gustaría que permanezcas fuera de problemas para que puedas quedarte aquí. Me gusta que estés aquí," le dijo ella con una alegre y perezosa sonrisa.

Vegeta solo gruñó, sabiendo que iba a ceder otra vez. Era casi imposible resistírsele, no cuando conocía cada pulgada de su cuerpo y cada caricia que ese cuerpo tenía para ofrecer. Frunció ante la emoción en sus ojos, ante esa gentil mirada a la que no podía acostumbrarse.

"Nada de esto significa algo para mí, mujer," le dijo hoscamente, su rostro a pulgadas del suyo. "Sólo para estar claros en eso."

"Lo que digas, querido príncipe…" se burló Bulma, antes de separarse de él. Vegeta inmediatamente liberó un profundo respiro, su cuerpo relajándose mientras ella caminaba hacia la pizza. "Anda, vamos a comer. Apuesto que estás hambriento, huh?" preguntó ella, abriendo una caja. El olor fue aplastante para él. Levantó una ceja curioso, su estómago rugió en anticipación mientras se acercaba.

Mayormente comieron en silencio, debido al hecho de que Vegeta estaba consumiendo su pizza a un paso alarmante. Bulma estaba un poco hambrienta, pero no podía seguirle el paso. Para cuando había terminado dos trozos, el Saiyajin ya había consumido tres cajas completas. Ambos estaban sentados juntos en el sofá, en extremos opuestos. A ella no le importó. No era exactamente el escenario más romántico, pero estaba feliz de estar ahí con él.

Bulma tenía otro dos pedazos, y entonces observó mientras Vegeta se terminaba el resto de la pizza. Solo le tomaba tres mordidas para acabar cada pedazo, y antes de saberlo, limpió la última caja. Él le disparó una mirada, finalmente notándola observándolo.

"Qué estás mirando?" Siseó enojado.

"Te gustó?"

"Hn," gruñó él, haciendo a un lado la última caja. Se encogió indiferente mientras limpiaba sus manos con una servilleta. Ella sonrió ante lo metódico que era. Las cajas de pizza vacías estaban apiladas en una pila, y no había hecho un desastre en absoluto. "Estuvo decente."

Bulma estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que el Saiyajin no era uno de cumplidos, y que "decente" o "adecuado" era algo igual de bueno viniendo de él. "Sí, sí, sabes que te gustó," rió ella, levantándose para recoger todo mientras Vegeta la observaba en silencio. Fue y recogió toda la basura, antes de salir para tirarla.

Cuando regresó a la sala un minuto después, Vegeta se había ido. Suspiró desilusionada, casi arrepintiéndose de haberse alejado de él. Había estado tan segura de que la desearía de nuevo, que lo había dejado comer primero sabiendo que estaba hambriento. Haciéndolo a un lado, buscó alrededor por su libro. Bien podría ver si las cosas funcionaban para _esa _chica, viendo que las cosas eran duras para ella. Demonios, ni siquiera se despidió.

Finalmente, localizó su libro, a un lado en el piso. Se agachó para recogerlo cuando escuchó su voz.

"Mujer."

Bulma levantó la mirada instantáneamente para ver a Vegeta en la cima de las escaleras. Su camiseta y botas ahora descartadas, la miró por unos momentos, librando visiblemente una guerra interna.

"Sí?" preguntó ella, su corazón de repente latía con anticipación.

Él exhaló lentamente, antes de mirar a un costado. "… Tu habitación es un desastre. La mía es mejor."

Entonces se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección hacia su habitación, sin mirar atrás. Bulma parpadeó pocas veces, preguntándose si había escuchado mal. Finalmente, una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol se extendió sobre su rostro.

Finalmente obtuvo su respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	17. Corta Duración

**SERÁS MI MUERTE**

**Por Niteryde**

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

**17.- Corta Duración**

Bulma no diría que la rutina en la que ella y Vegeta estaban cayendo fuera perfecta, pero era muy buena. Por sentado, haciendo a un lado su primera noche juntos, siempre se iba para cuando ella despertaba. Y también estaba el hecho de que repentinamente comenzó a evitarla como a la plaga a ella y a su familia, durante el día, optando por quedarse encerrado en su cámara de gravedad. A ella no le importaba _demasiado_ desde que tenía su propio trabajo con qué ocuparse, y simplemente imaginó que Vegeta necesitaba algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse a las cosas.

Cada noche, esperaba por él en su habitación, y nunca pareció sorprendido de verla ahí cuando finalmente llegaba de su entrenamiento. No intercambiarían muchas palabras, si algo, elegían simplemente rendirse mutuamente y hacer el amor (en su nueva habitación a prueba de sonido). Era, sin duda, el mejor sexo de su vida. Luego el sol saldría y se bañarían, enjuagarían, y repetirían.

No, no era perfecto, pero Bulma estaba complacida. La baja tensión entre ellos, el magnífico y alucinante sexo, los pasos que estaba dando para resolver el misterio que era Vegeta… todo era increíblemente maravilloso.

Y, como se vio después, también fue increíblemente corto.

Incapaz de racionalizar su propia debilidad por la heredera de cabello azul, y sintiéndose profundamente avergonzado por _desear _en verdadque ella estuviera esperando por él cada noche, Vegeta se metió en su entrenamiento con renovada y peligrosa obsesión. Habían pasado cinco días completos desde que había invitado a la mujer a su cama, y no había dormido un segundo durante esos cinco días. Se quedaba en la cama hasta que ella se durmiera del cansancio, lo cual usualmente no tomaba mucho tiempo. Entonces se levantaba, tomaba una ducha rápida, y luego entrenaba hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera soportar más castigo, cada día presionándose más y más fuerte.

Y cada día, nada pasaba: ningún ascenso legendario, ningún gran salto en sus habilidades físicas, _nada _excepto su cuerpo sintiéndose como si fuera a romperse. La falta de un progreso lo hacía querer gritar. _Cómo _ese tonto de Kakarotto había logrado la transformación legendaria habiendo entrenado en solo 100 veces la gravedad de La Tierra? Aquí estaba él, entrenando regularmente en _al menos _400 veces la gravedad de La Tierra, y no estaba llegando a ningún lado. Estaba estancado y eso estaba matándolo desde el interior mientras doblemente comenzaba a consumirlo lentamente.

No debería haber hecho ya su transformación?

Qué si no pudiera hacerlo?

Tan pronto como esas ideas comenzaban a entrar, se dirigía a Bulma. Por unas pocas horas cada noche, ella lo hacía sentir como la persona más fuerte en el universo en vez de la vergüenza en la que estaba convirtiéndose: el orgulloso y poderoso Príncipe Saiyajin que fue superado por un Saiyajin de tercera clase. Bulma borraba esa sensación de fracaso en él y lo hacía sentir de nuevo como un hombre, así fuera por poco tiempo. El sexo era su feliz escape, y Bulma misma era su refugio.

Él la necesitaba y la odiaba por eso.

Ahora era la sexta noche, y Vegeta estaba completamente exhausto. Sintiéndose particularmente crudo esa noche, él y Bulma habían sido especialmente rudos, tan rudos como ella pudiera manejarlo. Por primera vez, las cegadoras fantasías románticas de Bulma habían decaído y finalmente sintió que algo no estaba bien con él. Vegeta instantáneamente había silenciado su preocupación con un gruñido y un acalorado y dominante beso al que ella se había rendido fácilmente.

Ahora yacía sobre su espalda, peleando una batalla perdida contra su fatiga. Su falta de sueño, su intenso entrenamiento y sus acaloradas sesiones con Bulma, comenzaban a afectarlo rápidamente. Miraba al techo, aun levemente sin aliento mientras esperaba a que la respiración de Bulma se estabilizara para poder irse, sus párpados se hacían más pesados a cada segundo.

_Descansaré mis ojos por un minuto, _pensó cansadamente, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran finalmente mientras Bulma se envolvía fuertemente contra él. Su calor lo envolvió y alivió su tensión.

Estuvo fuera en segundos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Bañándose en el río estaba una hermosa joven de dieciséis años con largo cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos verdes. Lo que capturó más la atención del joven de catorce años, por supuesto, fue que estaba bañándose desnuda. Nunca habiendo visto antes una mujer desnuda, estaba disfrutando la vista. Apoyó su hombro contra el árbol, observándola hasta que finalmente lo vio._

_Asustada, se sumergió discretamente en el agua para cubrir lo esencial. Vegeta levantó una ceja._

"_Trabajas para Freezer," dijo ella finalmente, asimilando su uniforme y su rastreador verde. Era bajo de estatura y delgado, su cabello elevado en una llama oscura con mechones colgando al frente. Sus ojos estaban llenos con odio, mostrando una edad más allá de sus años._

"_Sí."_

"_Pero solo eres un niño, Vegeta."_

_El príncipe gruñó peligrosamente ante eso. Sí, era bajo para su edad, pero no pudo evitar que la brutalidad con la que creció retrasara su madurez._

"_Soy un príncipe y suficientemente hombre."_

_La joven lo estudió, una traviesa malicia en sus ojos era familiar por una razón que no pudo ubicar. Se sumergió más en el agua, hundiendo su cabeza antes de resurgir mientras él observaba con puro interés, su cola ondeaba lentamente tras él._

"_Entonces por qué estás mirándome como si nunca antes hubieses visto una chica, chico rudo?" lo provocó ella._

_Vegeta se sonrojó incómodo ante eso, luchando por pensar qué decir, antes de espetar, "He visto muchas mujeres."_

_Ella sonrió ante su obvia mentira. Se veía entrañable con ese color rojo en sus mejillas._

"_Quieres entrar? Estás sucio," remarcó ella, mirando su uniforme manchado de sangre. "Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste, amigo? Necesitas un baño."_

_Vegeta titubeó, mirándola con cautela mientras apretaba sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. De alguna manera conocía a esta joven, de algún lado. Su nombre estaba en la punta de su lengua. Frunciendo, miró la sangre adherida en su uniforme e incluso en su armadura. Justo había terminado una purga por sí mismo, matándolos a todos en el planeta en menos de medio día—un nuevo tiempo récord en un juego sádico al que había ido con sus compañeros Saiyajin. Había pensado que había terminado y estaba listo para irse hasta que escuchó las ondas del río cercano. Enfrentado ahora con el origen, libró una guerra interna consigo; por un lado, se suponía que debía matar a esta joven para terminar su misión de purga._

_Por otro lado, ella era hermosa. Él nunca había sentido un contacto íntimo, y de repente lo deseaba. Mandando todo al diablo, se desvistió de su armadura y su uniforme, aunque un poco seguro de sí mismo cuando ella se giró para observarlo._

_Él le frunció, "Qué estás mirando, niña?" demandó él, su corazón palpitaba sin una buena razón._

"_Supongo que hablé muy pronto cuando te llamé un niño."_

_Vegeta se sonrojó de nuevo, pero estuvo en el agua antes de que pudiera parpadear, hundiendo su cabeza para ahorrarse la vergüenza. Cuando emergió del agua para encontrarla cerca de él, sus ojos se abrieron. Sacudió el agua de su cabeza y cabello, antes de echarse hacia atrás nerviosamente cuando ella se inclinó._

_Por primera vez en toda su vida, Vegeta de verdad se sintió de su edad._

"_No tengas miedo."_

_Él frunció. "No te temo, niña. Yo sólo…"_

"_Tú sólo?"_

"_Yo… nunca he…"_

"_Está bien," dijo ella, inclinándose y besándolo. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock ante la acción, su boca se abrió levemente mientras ella tomaba la iniciativa. Trató desesperadamente de no mostrar su inexperiencia, la intimidad de la acción se perdió en él mientras se maravillaba ante lo… agradable… que se sentía._

"_Así que esto es lo que hace Vegeta cuando es enviado solo a una misión. Cielos, seguro que Freezer estará complacido."_

_Separándose instantáneamente de la belleza en el agua, Vegeta se giró en shock. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, le dio a los recién llegados una mirada de puro desprecio, su cuerpo se tensó instantáneamente ante la vista de los dos miembros más nuevos de la Fuerza Ginyu._

"_Qué están haciendo aquí?" demandó bruscamente, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia su rastreador que aún estaba en el pasto, y se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan estúpido y quitárselo. "Esta era mi misión y solo mía."_

"_Sí, lo era," respondió Jeice suavemente con una risita, mirando curioso hacia la chica detrás de Vegeta. "Ya terminamos en el próximo planeta, así que Lord Freezer nos dijo pasar y echarte un vistazo."_

"_Parece que su pequeñito ha crecido," dijo Burter con una carcajada. Vegeta apretó su mentón fuertemente. "Ir a misiones solo…"_

"_Oye Vegeta, te importaría compartir tu nuevo juguete con nosotros?" preguntó Jeice con una sonrisa. "Seguro que es una muñeca."_

_El pecho del adolescente se apretó. Aunque ninguno era mucho mayor que él, ambos eran mucho más fuertes y podrían hacerlo una mancha en el pasto en segundos. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se dirigió lentamente hacia la orilla del banco de arena antes de salir del agua. Apenas estaba poniéndose de pie cuando Burter desapareció y reapareció con la joven ya agarrada por el cabello, haciéndola chillar de dolor. Vegeta parpadeó incrédulo por su velocidad, antes de gruñir inconscientemente. Jeice y Burter estallaron en carcajadas ante su respuesta mientras Vegeta hacía contacto visual con la chica. Ella le dio una aterradora mirada que lo hizo sentir como un completo fracaso._

_No porque no pudiera salvar a la joven—sino porque quería hacerlo._

_Desviando la mirada, agarró su uniforme y su armadura y rápidamente comenzó a vestirse con manos temblorosas._

"_No te vistas; podemos compartirla," se burló Jeice antes de reír._

"_Jódete, Jeice," siseó Vegeta, colocándose rudamente su armadura. Debió haber matado a la joven cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Lo habría hecho muy rápido, no lo habría visto venir. Lo sabía bien!_

_Vegeta levantó su rastreador, y se giró para irse, sabiendo que estaba dejando a la joven enfrentar un destino peor que la muerte. Pero qué podría hacer? Su ojo tembló involuntariamente, se giró para darle un último vistazo a la joven y se paralizó cuando lo hizo. Imposiblemente, su cabello ahora era ondulado y del color del cielo, y sus ojos verdes se habían vuelto del tono de azul más hermoso que hubiese visto en su vida._

_Su nombre finalmente le llegó._

_Bulma._

_De repente gritó de rabia._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Vegeta? Vegeta, despierta," dijo Bulma preocupada, mirando la agonizante expresión de Vegeta. Estaba comenzando a sudar, y sin duda había sido su creciente calor corporal lo que la despertó en primer lugar. Gentilmente tocó su cara para sacarlo de eso.

Tan pronto como fue hecho el contacto, los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron de golpe. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, gruñó e instintivamente midió la mano tocándolo, acercando la persona a la que le pertenecía la mano, su otra mano ya brillaba con ki para volarle la cabeza.

"Vegeta!" Gritó Bulma con terror, justo cuando estuvo por disparar. El Saiyajin la miró, respirando fuertemente, y ella estaba en shock ante la falta de reconocimiento que vio en sus oscuros ojos. Trató de liberar su mano, pero su agarre era fuerte y difícil de zafar. "Suéltame!"

Él parpadeó varias veces, notando lentamente donde estaba. Estaba en La Tierra. Estaba con Bulma. Jeice y Burter estaban muertos—por su mano. Repentinamente avergonzado, liberó su mano, disipando la energía que había estado listo para liberar con su otra mano. Bulma recogió su adolorida mano y la acunó, disparándole una mirada de hielo.

"Casi me matas, idiota!"

Vegeta frunció en respuesta, haciendo a un lado las cobijas y sábanas, justo en su cara.

"Agradece que no lo haya hecho todavía, mujer," siseó venenosamente, sentándose en el borde de la cama con su espalda hacia ella. De esa forma no vería cómo le estaban temblando sus manos. Agachándose, levantó sus descartados shorts para ponérselos.

Bulma bajó las cobijas con un gruñido. Ahora estaba arrodillada en su cama, envolviendo una de las sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo mientras lo miraba duramente desde atrás. "Cielos, Vegeta! Sólo estaba tratando de ayudarte porque estabas teniendo una pesad-"

"No pedí tu maldita ayuda," espetó Vegeta, poniéndose rápidamente sus shorts antes de levantarse. "No la pedí y no la quiero!" gritó él, su corazón latía mientras comenzaba a pasearse de un lado a otro en su habitación. Sus manos subieron hacia su cabello, su mente era un fuerte torbellino por su cansancio y su pesadilla.

Qué estaba _haciendo_?

Tomando un profundo respiro para calmarse, Bulma masajeó su adolorida mano mientras lo estudiaba de cerca. Había s_abido _que algo estaba molestándolo temprano esa noche; en retrospectiva, debió haber seguido su intuición. Dándole un buen vistazo, no podía creer lo demacrado que se veía. Cómo no lo había notado antes? Había estado tan inmersa en su fantasioso mundo de romance que no le había prestado mucha atención?

"Oye, mira," comenzó diciendo, su tono mucho más considerado y casi culpable, "Qué tal si te tomas el día libre de entrenar y descansas de verd-"

"Suficiente," interrumpió él con un gruñido, girándose para encararla finalmente. "Fuera."

"Pero-"

Vegeta levantó su mano derecha en su dirección, e inmediatamente comenzó a brillar con un ki letal.

"Ahora," siseó entre dientes.

Bulma sintió como si no pudiera respirar cuando vio el absoluto odio en sus ojos. Lo que no sabía era que no estaba dirigido hacia ella. Decidiendo que esta era una batalla por la que viviría para pelear otro día, se levantó, tomando una de sus sábanas para envolverse. Vegeta la observó salir de su cama antes de bajar su mano y darse la vuelta, satisfecho de que estuviera yéndose. Se precipitó hacia la ventana en su habitación y retiró la cortina. Cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza hasta que su frente estuvo descansando en el vidrio, una mano a cada lado de la ventana. Suspiró fuertemente.

Bulma lo miró sobre su hombro justo cuando estuvo por irse. Estaba de pie en la ventana, pero nunca había visto que su postura se viera tan derrotada. Sus hombros estaban desplomados y casi parecía como si no tuviera la fuerza para sostenerse. Bulma mordió su labio, debatiendo internamente si irse o quedarse. Su brillante mente analítica le decía irse y dejarlo resolver lo que sea que le estuviese pasando. Su corazón le dolió ante la vista. Se veía tan solo que le dolía.

Diez segundos después, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Vegeta desde atrás. Aun sosteniendo su sábana, efectivamente la envolvió alrededor de ambos, dejando su piel desnuda contra la suya. Su única respuesta fue una exasperada y lenta exhalación por su nariz. No estaba sorprendido por su terquedad.

"Tienes deseos de morir, verdad?" gruñó peligrosamente, aunque no hizo esfuerzo por alejarla de él.

"No quiero que estés solo."

"Siempre he estado solo. Estoy perfectamente bien con eso."

Bulma giró sus ojos, apoyándose en él desde atrás, descansando su cabeza contra su espalda desnuda. Él siempre era tan _cálido_.

"Bueno, no estás más solo, así que trata con eso, amigo."

Vegeta no dijo nada, simplemente permitió el contacto. Su caricia era confortante de una manera que lo hacía sentir fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo.

"Quieres hablar de eso?" Le preguntó Bulma gentilmente. Su mano izquierda estaba sobre su corazón, el cual pudo sentir latiendo rápidamente.

Se encontró con silencio por varios segundos. Finalmente, bajó sus brazos y se enderezó.

"Tengo que regresar a mi entrenamiento," dijo él, su tono sin emoción mientras retiraba sus manos de él. No antes de tocar su mano derecha Bulma se estremeció de dolor y retiró su mano. Girándose para encararla, pudo ver que estaba tratando de no mostrar cuán lastimada estaba su mano mientras envolvía la sábana alrededor suyo.

Ella le dio una sonrisa forzada cuando lo vio mirando su adolorida mano, estudiando su herida intensamente.

"Estoy bien," le aseguró finalmente, sin perderse del breve tinte de preocupación que destelló en sus oscuros ojos.

Vegeta frunció, levantando sus ojos para encontrar los suyos. Su labio tembló con disgusto, antes de burlarse, "Me confundes con alguien que se preocupa."

"Por supuesto que no te importa, qué tonto de mí," dijo ella burlona mientras se giraba hacia ella. Murmuró por lo bajo, "Idiota cabezón."

"Bruja insufrible."

Bulma gruñó indignada ante el insulto, pero para entonces, él ya había abierto y salido por su ventana hacia el pasto de abajo, como si estuviera a un pie y no a dos de altura. Frustrada por lo difícil que era cuando sólo quería ayudarlo, cerró la ventana tan duro que casi rompe el vidrio.

Maldito, orgulloso Saiyajin.

No siendo capaz de volver a dormir aun cuando el sol no había salido todavía, Bulma decidió que bien podría alistarse para el día. Después de tomar una agradable y confortante ducha caliente, se sorprendió de ver que su mano estaba muy hinchada y levemente coloreada. Aunque estaba enojada con Vegeta por eso, sabía que no había sido intencional.

Frotando su mano con cautela, se preguntó brevemente qué tan sabio era estar compartiendo una cama con alguien con un perturbador pasado como el que tenía Vegeta. Sólo ahora se fijaba en cuán cerca de la muerte había estado, y a manos de su amante nada menos. Qué vergonzoso sería? Los tabloides tendrían un día de campo de seguro: _Billonaria heredera asesinada en la cama por su amante alienígena!_

Bueno… supuso que siempre estarían las Esferas del Dragón, si pasaba lo peor.

Para la tarde, estaba deseando haber sido más paciente con él. Tal vez si lo hubiese presionado más, se abría abierto a ella? Recostándose en su silla, pasó su mirada por las lecturas para la cámara de gravedad que ahora había instalado en su oficina. El simulador estaba encendido en sus usuales 450 veces la gravedad de La Tierra. Suspirando y sin poder concentrarse, mucho menos trabajar en sus electrónicos usuales con su mano aun adolorida, la heredera volvió su atención hacia un proyecto que había estado haciendo durante los últimos dos días.

Siempre lista para aceptar un reto cuando veía uno, Bulma había estado trabajando en diseñar una nueva armadura para Vegeta para usarla cuando llegaran los androides. El Saiyajin había estado tan distraído últimamente, que no había notado que tomó su armadura y uniforme por un par de días. Solo le había tomado un par de horas diseñar un nuevo compuesto que resultaría en una armadura mucho más fuerte y mucho más ligera para él, complementada con dorados tirantes metálicos para sus hombros (innecesarios, pero un lindo toque de estilo de su parte). No solo eso, sino que había hecho el material para su uniforme debajo mucho más fuerte para ofrecerle un poco más de protección, y hechos de lo mismo sus guantes y botas.

Mirando ahora su producto terminado, sonrió con satisfacción y orgullo. Definitivamente esto le gustará; demonios, incluso podría sacarle una sonrisa.

_Sin mencionar, que se verá muy sexy usando esta nueva armadura, _pensó ella para sí con una sonrisa. Sí, su príncipe iba a patear traseros androides cuando llegara el momento…

El teléfono de su oficina sonó de repente, sacándola de sus imágenes mentales de Vegeta usando (y quitándose) su nueva armadura. Saliendo de su laboratorio privado de regreso a su oficina, levantó su teléfono. "Sí?"

"Sra. Briefs," llegó la voz de su secretaria, "El Sr. Yamcha está aquí para verla."

Brevemente, Bulma contempló colgar, pero su exnovio era tan molestamente persistente. Pensando rápidamente en sus opciones, finalmente decidió escucharle lo que tenía que decir esta vez. Tal vez al decirle que las cosas se estaban volviendo un _poco _más serias con Vegeta se lo quitaría de encima para bien.

"Déjalo entrar," dijo ella, colgando y tomando asiento.

Mirando brevemente la hora en su portátil, se preguntó si era muy temprano para una cerveza. Seguro podría tomar una en este momento. Yamcha asomó su cabeza en la oficina de su exnovia, una tonta mirada en su rostro cuando ella levantó la mirada e hizo contacto visual con él. Oh sí, una cerveza sería buena en este momento.

"Hola B," dijo él, casi incómodo.

Bulma suspiró. "Entra," le dijo ella, indicándole que entrara en su oficina.

Yamcha no necesitó que se le dijera dos veces. Bulma se recostó en su silla, observándolo curiosa. Tenía bolsas bajo sus ojos, y suspiró ante la vista. Se detuvo en frente de su escritorio, antes de meter sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

"Y… cómo has estado?" preguntó él.

"Estoy bien, cómo estás tú? Parece que no has dormido mucho. Tus mujeres te mantienen despierto?"

Yamcha hizo una mueca, su rostro de un profundo color rojo. "Bulma, de verdad. Yo no quiero seguir peleando contigo."

"Bueno, yo nunca quise pelear _contigo_," respondió Bulma. "Esperé semanas para que me llamaras, qué querías que hiciera?"

Yamcha se movió incómodo, desviando la mirada de sus desafiantes ojos azules. Bulma no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada de que él ya estuviera echándose para atrás. Después de estar acostumbrada a tener que estar de tú-a-tú con Vegeta, comenzaba a preguntarse cómo había salido con Yamcha como lo hizo y por tanto tiempo. Él podía ser fácil de convencer algunas veces.

"Mira, he estado pensando… si quieres estar con Vegeta…"

"_Estoy _con Vegeta," clarificó Bulma, haciendo estremecer a Yamcha. Tragó fuertemente, viéndose tan incómodo como se sentía, antes de continuar.

"Si así es como es… entonces te apoyo," se forzó a decir Yamcha. No era que no fuera verdad, porque lo era. Pero habría sido mucho más fácil aceptarlo si no fuera _Vegeta_. Ya no era ni aquí ni allá. Finalmente le dirigió una mirada a Bulma, quien estaba mirándolo incrédula. Tomó un profundo respiro y continuó, "Bulma, te extraño. Eras mi mejor amiga… quiero de nuevo a mi mejor amiga."

"… De verdad?" preguntó Bulma, sus ojos azules se suavizaron un poco.

"Sí, en serio," tartamudeó un poco, sonrojándose, "Aun te amo, lo sabes. Pero, supongo que preferiría que fuéramos amigos a nada. Yo sólo… te extraño. Eso es todo."

Aun podía leer a Yamcha como un libro, y podía decir que estaba siendo genuino. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa; seguro, podría ser un idiota, pero había amado a este hombre alguna vez y eso contaba para algo. Yamcha se relajó visiblemente cuando vio esa sonrisa.

"Bueno… _supongo _que una chica nunca puede tener demasiados amigos," le dijo juguetona, dándole un guiño.

Yamcha sonrió, aunque su corazón le dolía. "Sí, supongo que es cierto."

"Tal vez podamos almorzar y ponernos al día algún día. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos."

Sus ojos brillaron considerablemente ante eso. "Me gustaría mucho… si, ya sabes, a Vegeta no le importa," añadió él, su sonrisa de repente contenida.

Bulma giró sus ojos. "Oh, por favor. Vegeta sólo se preocupa por una manotada de cosas, y con quien salgo o qué hago con mi tiempo libre _no _está dentro de esas cosas. Confía en mí," dijo ella, despidiéndolo como si no fuera gran cosa.

Yamcha estuvo por responder cuando de repente notó su mano. Con la delgada constitución de Bulma, la inflamación y el moretón en su mano derecha podía verse a una milla de distancia. Frunciendo, dio un par de pasos hacia ella.

"Qué le pasó a tu mano, B?" preguntó él, sus ojos preocupados.

"Oh," dijo Bulma, habiendo olvidado todo eso. Miró su mano y se encogió, aunque lo hizo escondiendo su mano en su regazo, fuera de vista. "No es nada, no te preocupes por eso," dijo ella despedidamente.

"Cierto." El frunce de Yamcha se desvaneció a una mirada. "No soy estúpido, sabes. Puedes ver las marcas de dedos desde aquí."

"Mira, estoy perfectamente bien," dijo Bulma, su tono tomando ventaja cuando vio lo enojado que estaba poniéndose. "No soy una pequeña y patética flor que necesitas proteger. Y no te ATREVAS a ir con Vegeta por esto, me escuchaste?"

"Entonces _fue _él," siseó Yamcha amargamente. "Qué más te ha hecho, Bulma?"

_Oh, no quieres saberlo, _pensó Bulma malvadamente, una sonrisa en sus labios. Giró sus ojos ante lo dramático que estaba siendo. "Um, hola? Sabes lo fuerte que es Vegeta? Si quisiera lastimarme, haría mucho más que esto. Además, fue un accidente. Él no quiso lastimarme."

"Uh huh," dijo él, incrédulo. Los ojos de Bulma de repente captaron llamas mientras se levantaba. Aunque él era más alto que ella y mucho más fuerte que ella, Yamcha se sintió hundir cuando vio arder esa vieja y conocida rabia.

"Será mejor que no vayas con Vegeta por esto, Yamcha. Prométeme que no lo harás."

Yamcha le frunció, antes de asentir lentamente, sus dedos cruzados en su bolsillo.

"Está bien, lo prometo."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta estaba molesto mientras trabajaba sin descanso en sus rápidas combinaciones de golpes, su cuerpo cubierto con sudor. Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y estaba completamente exhausto de las insoportables fuerzas bajo las que estaba entrenando, pero se mantenía esforzándose con orgullosa determinación. Si Kakarotto pudo hacer esa transformación, entonces por qué él no? Era el Príncipe de los Saiyajin; ÉL era el único con sangre real, no ese perro de tercera clase. Podía sentir su frustración en aumento, haciéndolo trabajar mucho más duro.

Probablemente sería mucho más fácil si no estuviera pensando en Bulma a cada segundo. Apretó furioso sus dientes. La maldita mujer era una distracción.

Pero la peor parte de todo era que él lo _permitió. _Él la _dejó _tocarlo, él la _dejó _hundir sus botones. Su ojo tembló involuntariamente, la pena brotó instantáneamente. Él era un príncipe; cuándo había bajado tanto sus estándares? Debió haberla usado y hecho a un lado tan pronto como se sació de ella, no continuando entregándose a ella como un maldito tonto enamorado. Ahora estaba teniendo pesadillas mostrándola a ella. Demonios, casi había matado a la estúpida mujer esa mañana.

Algo punzó en su interior ante la idea. Si no recuperaba el control…

De repente, hubo un golpeteo en la puerta de la cámara de gravedad. Vegeta frunció y miró hacia la puerta por el rabillo de su ojo. Realmente estaba enfermo y cansado de todas esas malditas distracciones. Si tan solo ninguno de esos terrícolas estuviera alrededor para poder dedicar su tiempo completamente a su entrenamiento.

Sus sentidos rápidamente ubicaron la fuente como ese tonto cara cortada. Ese debilucho no era digno de respuesta.

Hasta que dicho debilucho abrió la puerta de la cámara de gravedad. Vegeta se paralizó a medio golpe, sus ojos abiertos en momentáneo shock ante la audacia del tonto. Recuperándose rápidamente, Vegeta se enderezó y se giró para encarar a un furioso Yamcha. El príncipe lo fijó con una fría mirada.

Estaba abriendo su boca para decir algo cuando Yamcha lo interrumpió primero, sus puños apretados a sus costados, "Vegeta, si VUELVES a tocar a Bulma otra vez, yo-"

"Harás _qué, _exactamente?" se burló Vegeta, malentendiendo el mensaje de Yamcha como una amenaza para dejar de ser íntimo con Bulma. Aunque en el fondo sabía que debía parar, no era asunto de Yamcha. "Tendrás que saber que haré lo que quiera con quien quiera, tonto. Ahora te sugiero que te vayas antes de que finalmente te saque de tu miserable existencia."

El rostro de Yamcha se tornó rojo de su rabia, aunque permaneció en el marco de la puerta viendo que el simulador de gravedad aún estaba encendido. "Te haré pagar, cobarde."

"_Qué _fue eso?" Siseó Vegeta, dando un paso hacia él. Yamcha perdió su resolución brevemente, pero rápidamente recuperó su compostura y encontró la peligrosa mirada de Vegeta.

"Dije que te haré pagar! Si apagaras tu maldito simulador de gravedad, lo haría en este momento!"

Sin romper contacto visual con Yamcha, Vegeta levantó su mano izquierda y disparó un rayo de ki que instantáneamente destruyó el panel de control de la cámara de gravedad. Las fuerzas en la cámara se levantaron de una, y Yamcha de repente tragó fuerte mientras retrocedía un paso.

"Por favor, entra y hazme pagar."

"Mira," dijo Yamcha rápidamente tratando de deshacer su desastre, "Sólo quiero que mantengas tus manos lejos-"

"Suficiente. Creo que es hora de que termine lo que comencé," dijo Vegeta, su tono conversacional, sus ojos fríos como el hielo. "Y prometo, la mujer no te salvará esta vez."

Yamcha no tuvo suficiente tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando o levantar cualquier tipo de defensa antes de ser golpeado con un vicioso rayo de ki.

Bulma estaba escarbando en su refrigerador, buscando algo ligero de merendar antes de la cena, cuando de repente la pared de la cocina explotó junto a ella. Gritó y cubrió su cabeza defensivamente, antes de asomarse y ver que Yamcha había atravesado la pared, la estufa, la mesa y finalmente la pared opuesta. Estaba cubierto de escombros por la explosión, sangre bajaba por su rostro mientras levantaba una mano débilmente para levantarse con un doloroso gruñido.

"Yamcha!" gritó Bulma con horror, corriendo a su lado. Trató de levantar los pedazos de la mesa sobre él.

"Aléjate de él," dijo una voz familiar y brusca desde atrás.

Bulma se giró para ver a Vegeta inclinándose amenazadoramente sobre ella. Instantáneamente sumó dos más dos, Bulma estuvo de pie en un segundo, empujándolo tan duro como pudo en el pecho. Vegeta no se inmutó una pulgada, su frunce se profundizó mientras se detenía en su cara.

"QUÉ PASA CONTIGO!" Le gritó Bulma. "DESTRUISTE MI COCINA Y CASI MATAS A YAMCHA, IDIOTA! POR QUÉ, VOY A PATEARTE FUERA DE AQUÍ Y ENTONCES TU TRASERO PODRÁ REGRESAR AL ESPACIO A ALGUN PLANETA EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA IDIOTAS!"

Vegeta la miró con fría indiferencia durante su diatriba. Frunciendo sus ojos, finalmente decidió que había tenido suficiente. Él era de la _realeza_; no tenía que tratar con esta mierda. Colocando una mano en el hombro de Bulma, la empujó rudamente a un lado. Bulma gritó y casi se tropieza con un pedazo de la estufa antes de recuperar su equilibrio.

"Fuera de mi cara," le siseó él, levantando un puño cerrado. "Estoy cansado de tu irrespeto, mujer. Este tonto va a morir, y va a morir ahora. Y si no tienes cuidado, serás la próxima."

Bulma lo miró, dándole una buena mirada. Su reciente intimidad le había dado más compresión de su lenguaje corporal. Podía ver la extrema fatiga escondida tras la rabia en sus ojos, y pudo ver la tensión en sus hombros y su pecho. Si hubiesen sido solo ellos, probablemente podría haberlo desgastado. Infortunadamente, no eran solo ellos.

Tomando un profundo respiro, lo intentó de nuevo, "Mira, Vegeta, por qué no te relajas por un segundo y respiras-"

"Suficiente. No vas a salvarlo esta vez," dijo Vegeta, su tono frío mientras se giraba para encarar a Yamcha quien se había medio arrastrado bajo los escombros. Vegeta esbozó una cruel sonrisa y levantó su mano hacia el peleador Z. Para mucho horror de Bulma, su mano comenzó a brillar con un peligroso ki.

"No te preocupes. Kakarotto te hará compañía muy pronto."

Estuvo a un instante de disparar antes de que Bulma se interpusiera en el camino. Lo miró, "Basta, Vegeta."

"En verdad _quieres _morir, no es así?" Le siseó Vegeta, su mano aun pulsaba con su ki.

"No quiero que hagas esto."

"Muy mal. Quítate del camino o mueres con él."

"Sí, cuántas veces he escuchado eso!" Bulma de repente le explotó. "Si lo quieres así, entonces hazlo ya!"

Con un gruñido, el ki de Vegeta se volvió una brillante y peligrosa esfera amarilla suspendida a una pulgada en frente de su palma, sus ojos se oscurecieron con odio esta vez dirigido hacia ella. Esta mujer estaba pesándolo demasiado; su mente estaba gritándole disparar y deshacerse de una vez por todas de la carga que era Bulma Briefs. Su mano temblaba levemente, anhelando disparar pero incapaz de hacerlo, hasta cuando una gentil voz llegó desde el costado.

"Cálmate, hijo. Lo que sea, no es digno de matar."

Vegeta miró hacia su costado por el rabillo de su ojo, solo para ver al padre de Bulma de pie en la puerta de la cocina. Habiendo escuchado toda la conmoción, el brillante científico había venido a ver qué estaba pasando. El anciano evaluó la escena frente a él ahora con sorpresiva calma, antes de suspirar cuando vio que Bulma se había detenido en medio del daño. Esa hija suya amaba el peligro, eso era de seguro.

Eso ciertamente explicaba su atracción hacia el muy peligroso Saiyajin ante ella.

"No soy tu hijo, anciano," dijo Vegeta, su tono ácido.

"Por supuesto que no, querido muchacho," rió el Dr. Briefs, agachándose y levantando su gato que estaba escondido detrás de sus piernas. "Pero aún no lo vale."

Vegeta miró al viejo científico, a quien respetaba a disgusto por su genio (mucho como a su hija). Algo sobre la presencia paternal del hombre dejó a Vegeta completamente incapaz de emplear la violencia en frente de él. Aquí había destruido parte del hogar del anciano, y aún era aceptado y bienvenido. En la cara de tan cálida hospitalidad, pasando obviamente a Bulma, cerró su puño finalmente y disipó la energía que había estado listo para descargar.

Mirando al frente, vio a Yamcha. "No lo vale." Levantando sus ojos hacia los de Bulma, añadió, "Tienes razón."

Vegeta se giró y alejó, pasando al padre de Bulma mientras Bulma lo atravesaba con la mirada desde atrás. Casi se había olvidado de Yamcha hasta que él gruñó y dijo débilmente, "Un poco de ayuda aquí…"

"Envía a Yamcha a la enfermería, querida, para que pueda ser atendido. Haré una llamada para asegurarme de que alguien esté ahí para él," dijo el Dr. Briefs, depositando su gato en su hombro mientras lentamente salía de la cocina, tarareando una melodía para sí como si esto pasara cada día.

Girándose, Bulma colocó sus manos en sus caderas y miró a su exnovio, sus ojos fieros.

"Qué le hiciste?" siseó Bulma. Yamcha parpadeó sorprendido, una mano en su cabeza la cual tenía un horrible corte mientras la miraba.

"Yo?" frunció él, antes de hacer una mueca de dolor. "Tu novio psicópata, o lo que sea para ti, te lastimó y yo-"

"-Prometiste que no le dirías nada! Maldición, Yamcha, te dije que no fue A PROPÓSITO, IDIOTA! POR QUÉ NO TE METES EN TUS MALDITOS ASUNTOS Y ME DEJAS A MÍ Y A VEGETA EN PAZ!" Gritó Bulma con frustración.

"_Él es _quien casi me mata!" Gritó Yamcha, limpiando la sangre de su rostro. Cómo demonios _le_ habían pateado el trasero, y encima le gritaban? "Sólo quería protegert-"

"No necesito tu protección, TONTO!" Le gritó Bulma, su voz chocante y alarmantemente alta. "Así que llévate a la enfermería y métete tu _protección_ por tu trasero!"

Yamcha fue dejado en sorprendido silencio, su rostro enrojecido mientras se quedaba solo en la cocina para lamer sus heridas.

Vegeta estaba poniéndose sus pantalones azules sobre sus shorts cuando Bulma entró en su habitación. Tenía su espalda hacia ella mientras levantaba su golpeada armadura y la bajaba sobre su cabeza. Bulma cruzó sus brazos y apoyó su peso en una pierna, observándolo mientras continuaba vistiéndose. Vegeta se puso uno de sus guantes blancos, antes de gruñir impacientemente.

"Qué quieres ahora?" demandó él.

"Sólo quería ver si estabas bien," vino la honesta respuesta. Él frunció y se puso el otro guante, sin molestarse en responder a tan absurda declaración. Viendo que su preocupación no iba a ser respondida, Bulma le preguntó lo que estaba en su mente. "Vas a algún lado?"

"No te debo ninguna explicación," respondió Vegeta, su voz baja y fría mientras ajustaba su armadura.

Con el panel de control del simulador de gravedad destruido por su impulsiva rabia, no tenía nada en qué entrenar. En un momento de obvia locura, contempló brevemente buscar a Kakarotto y pelear con él. Sin duda, aunque hacer papilla al Saiyajin más joven lo haría sentir un millón de veces mejor, estaba el pequeño problema de que Kakarotto estaba muy por delante de él. Sabiendo que tenía que entrenar y muy impaciente para que Bulma o su padre hicieran las reparaciones necesarias, su única opción era explorar el planeta buscando algún valle vacío donde pudiera entrenar solo y esperanzadamente recuperar su foco.

"No me hables como si no te preocuparas por mí, Vegeta," le dijo Bulma conocedora, caminando hacia él desde atrás. "Sé que sí."

El príncipe se tensó, antes de darse la vuelta lentamente y enfrentar a Bulma. Estando a menos de un pie de ella, su mirada era más oscura y más intensa de lo que la había visto.

"No me _preocupo _por ti, estúpida mujer."

"Oh? Entonces cómo llamas a lo que hemos estado-"

"Un buen revolcón."

Bulma hizo una mueca de disgusto. "Tienes que ser tan grosero?"

"Es la verdad, no," siseó Vegeta, cruzando sus brazos defensivamente.

"La verdad es que hay más que eso, y lo sabes."

"No. No lo hay. Has servido a tu propósito como la mujerzuela inútil y patética que eres. Ha sido divertido, mujer, pero tus servicios no son más necesarios."

Un breve tinte de dolor destelló por sus ojos azules ante sus frías palabras, antes de rápidamente ser reemplazado por una furia que nunca había visto en ella mientras su rostro se enrojecía. Antes de que Vegeta pudiera sentirlo venir, Bulma lo abofeteó tan duro como pudo en la cara, haciendo a un lado su cabeza.

Un silencio sofocante descendió entre ellos después de eso mientras miraba furiosamente su perfil. Vegeta mantuvo su mirada hacia un lado, sus puños a sus costados fuertemente apretados de rabia. _Nadie _(salvo Freezer) lo había golpeado sin pagar con su sangre. Luchó valientemente para no perder su temperamento y matarla de una vez por todas, sus puños comenzaron a temblar.

"Te quiero fuera de aquí, idiota," siseó Bulma.

Muy lívido para decir una simple palabra y no confiando lo suficiente en su temperamento para dirigirle una mirada, Vegeta simplemente se giró y salió por la puerta. Bulma lo observó irse, antes de sentarse derrotada en el borde de su cama. Ahora sola en la habitación donde habían estado juntos casi toda la semana, Bulma se inclinó, sus manos cubrían su rostro mientras suspiraba en ellas. Lágrimas de completa frustración llenaron sus ojos, pero no las dejó caer, racionalizándolas como resultado de golpear a Vegeta con su mano hinchada.

Tanto para que su historia con su príncipe terminara…

Mientras tanto, dicho príncipe estaba marchando furiosamente por el complejo. Maldito este planeta; había terminado y no quería más de él. Igual la idea de entrenar en este planeta lo enfurecía, todo porque una, sola, frágil mujer humana había llevado al despiadado y peligroso Saiyajin al punto donde no podía permitirse levantar un dedo contra ella. Ahora más que nunca, estaba dolorosamente consciente de ese hecho. Bulma se había metido bajo su piel y cementó su lugar ahí.

Lo único bueno que ella le había dado fue una idea para salir de este infierno.

Rastreando finalmente el débil ki del padre de Bulma hacia la habitación del anciano, Vegeta pateó la puerta y entró. Su rostro inmediatamente se sonrojó de un rojo profundo ante lo que interrumpió, antes de girarse para mirar hacia la pared, el gato de los Briefs salió corriendo por la puerta pasando al Saiyajin en un feliz escape.

"Oh Dios," rió Bunny. "Me siento tan escandalosa!"

"Ah, Vegeta, en verdad deberías golpear la próxima vez," dijo el Dr. Briefs, con vergüenza en su voz.

Vegeta frunció. Él nunca tenía ninguna privacidad con Bulma, así que no le importaba haber interrumpido algo. Sólo deseaba no haber visto… se estremeció, antes de componerse y cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Quiero unas palabras contigo, anciano," demandó él, aun mirando la pared.

"Está bien, sólo erm… dame un segundo, hijo."

Vegeta exhaló fuertemente con frustración hacia el entrañable término, pero eligió retirarse en vez de presionar el tema. Recostándose contra la pared justo afuera de su habitación, esperó impacientemente a que el anciano apareciera. Inconscientemente, comenzó a captar el bajo ki de Bulma mientras finalmente abandonaba su habitación y se dirigía hacia la cocina. Probablemente para revisar a ese tonto cara cortada. Apretó sus brazos sobre su pecho, su frunce se profundizó, una lenta y celosa rabia ardía en la boca de su estómago.

Real, _realmente _necesitaba irse.

"Vegeta, querido muchacho, qué necesitas?" dijo el Dr. Briefs emergiendo finalmente de su habitación con su usual bata puesta.

Vegeta miraba hacia adelante mientras respondía, "Necesito una nave espacial tan pronto como sea posible. Quiero irme de este planeta."

"Oh," dijo el Dr. Briefs, ya sabiendo que esto probablemente tenía algo que ver con su hija. "Bueno, hijo, tengo una cápsula espacial que está casi lista. Sólo quería ponerle una máquina capuchinera."

Vegeta miró al anciano por el rabillo de su ojo, tratando de no sonar confundido, "… Capuchinera?"

"Por supuesto, hijo. Todos necesitan una de esas."

"Yo no necesito tal cosa," gruñó Vegeta. "Cuánto falta para que esté lista?"

"Bueno, podría tenerla lista mañana pero el simulador adentro solo es de 100 veces la gravedad de La Tierra," explicó pacientemente el Dr. Briefs en sus palabras tranquilas. "Podría tomarme un día extra o dos actualizarla a 450, donde entrenas ahora. Lo haría más rápido si le pido a Bulma-"

"No," interrumpió Vegeta de inmediato. "La mujer no sabe de esto. Tenla lista para mañana. La llevaré con 100 veces la gravedad de la Tierra."

Si eso fue suficiente para Kakarotto, entonces era suficiente para él.

"Eso estará bien. Estás planeando regresar a La Tierra?"

Vegeta se tomó unos segundos, pensando seriamente en eso, su mente se dirigió hacia Bulma. Ella quería que se fuera, entonces así sería. Al diablo con los androides, al demonio con el Planeta Tierra, y al demonio con Bulma Briefs. Mirando a su padre, le dio su respuesta sin intención de cambiarla.

"No."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

**Nota de Inu:** Hola a todos! Espero se encuentren muy bien a pesar de los difíciles momentos por los que pasamos en nuestros respectivos países. No perdamos la fe en que pronto todo esto pasará y comenzaremos nuestra recuperación. Muchos países ya se encuentran en Cuarentena obligatoria así que espero que este pequeño granito de arena que aporto les anime un poco el rato. Muchas gracias por leer, por el apoyo y por sus lindos mensajes. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y sigan pendientes del próximo. Un fuerte abrazo para todos y recuerden seguir las recomendaciones de prevención guardaditos en sus casas, seamos solidarios y cuidémonos entre todos. Es la única manera de superar esta situación.

Hasta muy pronto! 3


	18. Atardecer

**SERÁS MI MUERTE**

**Por Niteryde**

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

**18.- Atardecer**

Bulma no durmió esa noche. Sintiéndose casi de mal humor al dormir en su propia habitación, dio vueltas toda la noche, intentando una variedad de posiciones para ponerse cómoda. Cuando vio vistazos de la luz del sol entrando por su balcón, se dio por vencida finalmente. Irritada, se quitó las cobijas de encima tirándolas al piso, como si sus cobijas tuvieran la culpa por su inhabilidad para dormir. Levantándose para ir a tomar una ducha, juró que no pensaría en Vegeta en todo el día.

Terminó pensando en el Saiyajin todo el tiempo en que se bañó. Normalmente se sacudía los insultos verbales como moscas y estaba lista para disparar los propios, las palabras de Vegeta la habían herido más profundo de lo que le importaría admitir. Estaba poniéndole mucho _esfuerzo_, para ser simplemente su amiga (y más), y era desalentador que se lo tirara en su cara.

Lo único real a lo que Bulma tuvo que aferrarse fue a su gentil caricia y la forma en que se quedaba en la cama con ella hasta que se durmiera. Si realmente pensaba en ella como sólo una mujerzuela usada para sexo, entonces ciertamente no la trataba como una. Sabiendo que era un hombre que hablaba más con sus acciones que con sus palabras, Bulma se llevó a creer que los sentimientos del Saiyajin por ella iban más profundo que sólo por lujuria. Además, ahora estaba hasta las rodillas con Vegeta, y decidió que no había vuelta atrás. Solo tenía que apretarse el cinturón y dejar que sus palabras le resbalaran, eso era todo.

De los dos seres testarudos y orgullosos, Bulma sabía que ella era la que tendría que ser quien iniciara algo si iban a continuar a partir de su horrible pelea.

Y ella tenía la perfecta rama de oliva en mente para extendérsela.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta estaba volando de regreso a la Corporación Cápsula, su aura azul destellaba rodeándolo. Después de su conversación con el Dr. Briefs, se había ido y explorado el planeta buscando un buen lugar para entrenar. Había terminado en una montaña que le ofrecía la soledad que necesitaba. Sin distracciones, justo como quería. Y aun, no había durado media hora antes de que se encontrara sentado de piernas cruzadas al lado de una montaña, mirando la vista, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Sin él, qué le pasaría a este planeta? Había hecho poca diferencia en el futuro del que venía ese adolescente; y aun, la mujer parecía pensar que él haría una enorme diferencia en esta línea temporal. Si él era capaz de tener tal impacto, entonces seguramente, estaba dejando este planeta a su perdición. No sería eso lo mejor? Kakarotto sería derrotado, y él finalmente sería el Saiyajin más fuerte en el universo mientras este planeta ardía. Se desharía de una vez por todas de su rival y se desharía de este planeta que odiaba, sin tener que levantar un dedo.

Y luego…?

Bueno, entonces _realmente _estaría solo.

Muy de repente, su cuerpo anheló la caricia de Bulma. Esa mujer siempre lo hacía sentir tan… _inconexo_. Siempre enorgulleciéndose de su fortaleza mental, su cuerpo trabajaba a su propio acorde cuando se refería a la heredera, sin importar lo mucho que intentara en hacer lo contrario. El día anterior había sido un primer ejemplo. Era como si su mano supiera que era esta mujer a quien tocaba de noche, y se hubiera rehusado a su orden de disparar su ki letal en espera de tocar su lisa y suave piel otra vez.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse. Nunca habiendo visto nada como esto, Vegeta observaba el cambio de colores en el cielo con maravillada curiosidad. Sentado a miles de pies del suelo, la vista que tenía era asombrosa. No duró suficiente para su gusto antes de quedar en la oscuridad, el frío lo bañó junto con una vacía sensación que no pudo quitarse.

El sentimiento no había abandonado al Saiyajin cuando finalmente voló hacia el complejo familiar. Su aura azul desaparecida, Vegeta cayó fácilmente justo detrás del Dr. Briefs en el jardín.

"Está lista?" demandó el príncipe en un enojado gruñido, asustando al anciano. El Dr. Briefs se giró, sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa ante el recién llegado quien no había estado ahí un segundo atrás.

"Ah, Vegeta. No me hagas eso, estoy envejeciendo, sabes," le dijo el Dr. Briefs, reajustando sus lentes. Vegeta cruzó sus brazos y le frunció al viejo científico quien se giró para encarar la nave espacial que estaba donde había estado ayer su cámara de gravedad. Había empleados entrando y saliendo de la nave, cargando provisiones. Uno de ellos miró a Vegeta con curiosidad, antes de escurrirse aterrorizado cuando Vegeta le gruñó amenazador. El Dr. Briefs levantó un tablero y entrecerró sus ojos.

"Bueno, solo tengo que revisar los motores y asegurar que los indicadores estén correctos. Entonces haré una última revisión de todos los sistemas."

Vegeta gruñó en aprobación. "Cuánto tiempo más?"

"Unas pocas horas, a lo sumo."

"Hn… regresaré más tarde para llevarme la nave."

"Quieres que te busque cuando esté terminada?"

"No hay necesidad," dijo Vegeta despedidamente, girándose. Con un salto, estuvo en la ventana de su habitación, sorprendiendo a varios de los empleados. Uno de ellos dejó caer la máquina de café que estaba tratando de entrar a la nave (Vegeta le había dicho no al capuchino, pero cómo podría alguien resistirse al café?). El Dr. Briefs suspiró.

"Grandioso," murmuró el científico, escribiendo algo en su block de notas. "Otra cosa por revisar antes de que Vegeta se vaya…" levantando la mirada, indicó que todos continuaran moviéndose. "El muchacho simplemente está probando nuestros nuevos zapatos levitadores. Continuemos."

Eso instantáneamente los puso a todos bajo control.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta entró por la ventana a su habitación y la cerró tras él. Cerró la cortina para bloquear la luz, debatiendo qué debía hacer para matar el tiempo. Lo que en verdad quería hacer era dormir, pero no podía hacerlo aquí. Su agudo sentido del olfato aun podía captar el aroma de Bulma. Frotando sus ojos, rodeó la cama para buscar su libreta y los libros que Bulma le había llevado. Tal vez podía matar el tiempo leyendo en algún lugar tranquilo. Agachándose, movió su mano y frunció ante el objeto que no había estado ahí ayer.

Curioso, levantó la pequeña cápsula y la giró en su mano. Mirando instantáneamente hacia la puerta, frunció sus ojos sospechosamente usando sus sentidos para tratar de captar a alguien cerca. La madre de Bulma estaba en la cocina, junto con unos humanos mientras reparaban el daño que había causado. Bulma estaba abajo en su oficina. Yamcha no estaba cerca del complejo. Mirando la cápsula, Vegeta la cliqueó y la tiró al piso.

Sus ojos se abrieron en shock ante lo que vio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma tenía puestas sus gafas de protección en su laboratorio, dándole los últimos toques al circuito para su simulador de realidad virtual. Estaba casi listo, y no podía esperar. Conteniendo su emoción por el momento, la genio heredera mordió su lengua. La inflamación en su mano derecha había bajado considerablemente gracias a una buena dosis de hielo, y ahora estaba más estable que la de un neurocirujano.

_Ya casi… ya casi…_

Su nuevo celular vibró de repente en su bolsillo, y su mano se resbaló.

"MALDICIÓN!" chilló en frustración. Quitándose molesta sus gafas, se giró de su proyecto alcanzando por su teléfono. Su rabia levemente templada cuando vio que era su padre llamando. Trató de controlar su temperamento cuando respondió.

"Qué pasa, papá?" demandó ella.

"Bulma, querida, vendrías atrás y le darías un vistazo a esas cuchillas de turbina en el modelo J51 que diseñaste? Necesito tus buenos ojos y tus manos estables."

"Qué?" preguntó Bulma, su rabia disipándose en confusión. "No estabas trabajando en preparar el nuevo trato para la expansión de nuestro nuevo laboratorio?"

"Oh, bueno, lo puse en suspensión por ahora. Vegeta en verdad quiere que yo… erm… sabes qué? No importa, querida," dijo el Dr. Briefs tontamente, recordando de repente que Vegeta había querido mantener a Bulma fuera de esto. "Me ocuparé de eso."

"Espera, qué? Qué tiene que ver Vegeta con esto?" demandó Bulma, su corazón saltó ante lo que su intuición ya estaba diciéndole. Cuchillas de turbina… motor… nave espacial? Él no podía irse. Seguramente, en verdad no la había tomado _en serio…_

"Oh nada," dijo el Dr. Briefs, riendo nervioso. "Bueno, tengo que irme."

"PAPÁ!" gritó Bulma, haciendo que su padre se estremeciera y retirara el teléfono de su oído. "Dime en este momento lo que está pasando!"

"Oh querida," suspiró el Dr. Briefs. "Bueno… está bien…"

Cinco minutos después, Bulma estaba deseando haber diseñado un detector Saiyajin mientras buscaba sin descanso a Vegeta por el complejo. No podía creer que en verdad fuera a irse! Por sentado, le había dicho que se fuera, pero no quería decir que dejara el _planeta!_ Estaba pateándose por eso; honestamente, a dónde más se supone que iría Vegeta? El hombre era demasiado orgulloso como para rogarle quedarse, y sabía que él preferiría atravesarse una estaca por ambos oídos que ir a quedarse con Chi-Chi y Gokú. Quién más estaba ahí para él, si no ella? Ellos tenían un arreglo silencioso, y ella lo había dejado enfurecerla al punto donde sintió la necesidad de abandonar La Tierra.

Revisó por todos lados. Su habitación, la de ella, los laboratorios abajo, cada ala en el complejo antes de darse cuenta que era infructuoso. Si Vegeta aún estaba ahí en el complejo, sin duda podría mantenerse aislado sin importar lo mucho que tratara de buscarlo. Había estado mirando constantemente hacia el jardín para asegurarse que la nave espacial aún estuviera ahí. Su padre aún estaba allá afuera, aunque casi había terminado.

Su único plan de batalla ahora era anclarse en la nave espacial y esperar por él.

Pero primero, iba a traer una cerveza.

Entrando en la cocina, Bulma le disparó una mirada a los trabajadores arreglando el daño causado por la pelea de Vegeta y Yamcha. Su madre estaba observando animadamente; lejos de estar enojada por el daño, Bunny estaba complacida de que ahora tuviera una excusa válida para remodelar su cocina.

"Oh, Bulma, cariño," dijo Bunny felizmente ante la vista de su hija. "Aún tenemos algunas sobras de anoche si tienes hambre."

"No, gracias," dijo Bulma con un suspiro, dirigiéndose hacia el refrigerador.

"Bueno, cuando veas a Vegeta, le dices que puede entrar y llevar algo de comer antes de su viaje! Odiaría que ese apuesto muchacho se matara de hambre en el espacio," rió Bunny.

"Lo haría, si supiera dónde está ese idiota," murmuró Bulma, sacando una cerveza fría. Se giró para salir y acampar afuera de la nave espacial, y tal vez captar algunos rayos de sol antes del atardecer que sería pronto, cuando su madre le dio una curiosa mirada.

"Por qué, cariño, él está en la biblioteca."

Bulma se paralizó, antes de mirar a su madre en shock. "Qué?"

"Bueno, él quería saber dónde podía encontrar más libros. Le dije ir a la biblioteca y le dije cómo llegar allá. No te lo dijo?" preguntó Bunny, antes de girarse hacia los hombres apuestos y fuertes trabajando en su cocina.

Bulma parpadeó incrédula. La biblioteca, de hecho, era uno de los pocos lugares que no había creído digno de revisar, y su madre era la última persona que esperaba supiera de su paradero. Casi contra su voluntad, rió con disimulo. Vegeta probablemente pensó de la misma forma… era un idiota, pero un idiota inteligente.

Tomando un profundo respiro seguido de un agradable sorbo de su cerveza, Bulma se aventuró arriba para encontrarlo con la esperanza de cambiar su decisión. Sabía que había hecho su trabajo, pero tenía que intentarlo. Si no por ella, entonces al menos por el bien del planeta.

Aunque impulsado por la innovación tecnológica, su padre aun creía en el poder de un buen libro. Como resultado, los Briefs tenían una biblioteca que rivalizaba la mejor en Ciudad del Oeste, y ellos constantemente la reaprovisionaban con los libros y revistas tecnológicas y científicas más nuevos. Algunas veces en ciertos fines de semana, les permitían acceso a jóvenes estudiantes, así que había mesas largas y sillas donde los niños podían sentarse y leer.

Pasando las mesas, de pie en la enorme ventana que conducía a su jardín desde tres pisos arriba, estaba el hombre que había estado buscando. Vegeta estaba perfectamente derecho, su postura orgullosa, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho con su espalda hacia ella. No se movió una pulgada cuando entró. Bulma pasó su lengua sobre sus dientes, antes de sonreír un poco cuando vio que estaba usando su nueva armadura.

"Hm… sabía que te gustaría," dijo Bulma, su tono un poco presumido. Vegeta frunció, ya sabiendo a qué estaba refiriéndose. No respondió, pero Bulma no necesitaba de sus palabras; él era un hombre de acción después de todo. Ella le dio una completa mirada antes de observar la mesa que tenía cerca. Ahí estaba su libreta junto con unos pocos libros. Paraíso Perdido. Corazón de Oscuridad. Un libro de tiburones. Levantó una ceja, antes de mirar su libreta. En la parte superior, había dibujado un diseño simple y dignificado que no reconoció. Lo miró curiosa, preguntándose qué símbolo era.

"El escudo de la familia real de los Saiyajin."

Bulma miró a Vegeta, quien aún no se había movido de su lugar. Parpadeó sorprendida de que pareciera saber cada movimiento que hacía sin la necesidad de ver, antes de mirar de nuevo el diseño. Pasó ligeramente un dedo sobre él.

"Vaya… aún lo recuerdas después de todo este tiempo?"

Vegeta exhaló en silencio, cerrando sus ojos. En su mente, aun podía escuchar el enfurecido grito de un desconsolado niño de siete años rompiendo y destrozando su armadura Saiyajin después de darse cuenta que Freezer había matado a su padre. Pero hubo una parte que había guardado, un pedazo con el emblema gravado en ella. Probablemente esa pieza no existía para entonces, estaría muy lejos hecha polvo espacial.

Vegeta echó hacia atrás su cabeza, abrió sus ojos y miró al cielo. El sol estaba poniéndose. Si esperaba un poco más, podría ver las constelaciones de La Tierra una última vez.

"Cada línea."

Bulma suspiró tranquilamente. Acomodándose en la mesa junto a los libros que había escogido, miró su espalda por lo que pareció una eternidad. El cielo estaba cambiando de colores con el inminente atardecer, bañándolo en un brillo rosa suave y naranja que contrastaba perfectamente con su nueva armadura y uniforme, un azul más claro que el anterior. Él era completa perfección, y ya lo extrañaba.

"Te vas."

Vegeta bajó su mirada hacia el jardín ante sus suaves palabras. La única persona trabajando todavía en la nave espacial era el Dr. Briefs, a quien no podía ver pero podía sentir que estaba dentro de la nave. Estaba casi lista. Miró la nave, sus ojos llenos con indecisión, frustración, y vergüenza al mismo tiempo.

"Sí."

"Supongo que no haría mucha diferencia si te pido que no te vayas, huh?"

"Tú fuiste quien me dijo que me fuera," señaló secamente.

"Bueno, qué esperabas?" demandó Bulma, y no necesitó mirarla para saber que sus ojos azules estaban ardiendo con su rabia. "Fuiste un idiota. Casi matas a Yamcha, OTRA VEZ, luego me llamaste una mujerzuela. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, cómo crees que eso me hizo sentir?"

Vegeta se encogió indiferente, y Bulma miró al techo, pidiéndole en silencio a Kami que le diera paciencia. Puso ambas manos en su cara y contó hasta cinco, para no agarrar un libro y lanzárselo a la cabeza. Oh, era tentador. Finalmente, exhaló y lo miró.

"Mira, Vegeta. El punto es que sin importar lo que dije, en verdad no quiero que te levantes y dejes el maldito planeta! Entonces te quedarás? Por favor?"

"Tenías razón antes cuando dijiste que no haría una diferencia si lo pedías."

"Pero por qué-"

"Sí, mujer. Por qué. _Por qué _me quedaría?" gruñó Vegeta, girando un poco su cabeza para reconocerla. "Cuál es el punto?"

"Qué quieres decir con cuál es el punto?" preguntó Bulma exasperada. "Ya has olvidado los androides?"

"Tienes tu propio guardaespaldas personal que arriesgaría su vida por ti," respondió Vegeta sarcástico, su tono sonó peligrosamente cercano a estar celoso. "Estoy seguro que hará maravillas protegiendo tu planeta."

"Quién? _Yamcha?_" preguntó Bulma incrédula, antes de estallar en carcajadas. Echó hacia atrás su cabeza y soltó una deliciosa carcajada que hizo acelerar el corazón de Vegeta. Se giró lo suficiente para no encararla directamente, pero sí poder mirarla. Los ojos de Bulma encontraron los suyos y solo rió más, haciéndolo gruñir enojado. "Oh dios mío! En verdad lo dices EN SERIO!"

"Por supuesto que sí!" le espetó Vegeta. "Ese tonto me ha desafiado una y otra vez, sabiendo muy bien que podría partirlo como una rama en cualquier momento. Juro, mujer, si lo veo aquí otra vez, yo-"

"Lo sé, lo sé," dijo Bulma, sus ojos con un brillo divertido mientras lo miraba. El ojo de Vegeta tembló cuando vio su mirada. Se giró para mirar la ventana con una mirada que podría haber roto el vidrio. "Mira, siento lo de ayer. Yamcha, es un idiota pero es un buen hombre. En verdad lo es."

"Oh, bueno. Supongo que debería hacerme amigo de él ahora para que podamos disfrutar juntos de los cupcakes de tu madre," dijo Vegeta inexpresivo.

"Oh, no seas así," dijo Bulma girando sus ojos mientras saltaba de la mesa. "Él solo quería protegerme, es todo. Vio mi mano y se asustó. Eso es todo, Vegeta."

"No me _importa_," respondió él tersamente. "Estoy cansado de él, y estoy cansado de este planeta."

"Cansado de La Tierra, o cansado de mí?"

Vegeta permaneció en silencio ante eso. Bulma suspiró, cruzando sus brazos mientras se detenía a unos pies tras él. Podía ver el más leve reflejo de ella en el vidrio, y de repente se obligó a desviar la mirada. Aún estaba usando su bata blanca, y a Vegeta le recordó una foto de una niña sin dientes.

"Pensé que querías el reto que te daban los androides."

Vegeta se encogió, desviando con esfuerzo sus ojos de su reflejo. "Hay otros planetas, cada uno con sus propios retos. Estoy seguro de que encontraré otro digno adversario en otro lugar."

"Un digno adversario?" se burló Bulma. "No hay nadie más digno que Gokú, y lo sabes. Pero supongo que tienes tanto miedo de perder que no te molestarías, huh?"

Vegeta bajó sus brazos, sus hombros cuadrados para una pelea mientras apretaba fuertemente su mentón.

"Sabes qué no entiendo, Vegeta? No entiendo cómo has estado reventándote el trasero todo este tiempo, justo para huir de esta pelea con los androides. Pero me parece que todo lo que sabes hacer es huir."

Aunque estaba completamente vestido en la armadura que había hecho para él, Bulma vio la tensión en todo el cuerpo de Vegeta ante sus palabras como un choque de electricidad. En el fondo, sabía que no debía presionar al volátil Saiyajin—podía ver la tensión en sus manos de lo apretados que estaban sus puños. Pero ahora estaba molesta, y si él en verdad iba a irse sin la intención de regresar, entonces no iba a detenerlo más.

"Creo que estás huyendo de todo. De los androides, de Gokú, y de mí. Pensé que eras más fuerte que eso pero me parece que no eres nada sino un cobar-"

Vegeta estuvo en su cara más rápido de lo que podría parpadear, y Bulma sintió como si alguien extrajera el oxígeno de la habitación. A pulgadas de él, un goteo de temor cosquilleó su piel. Tragó fuertemente, sus instintos queriendo retroceder pero su cuerpo rehusándose mientras mantenía contacto visual con él.

"_No _soy un cobarde," dijo él en un tono engañosamente calmado, sus oscuros ojos traicionando su apenas contenida rabia asesina.

"Ha, lo siento, pero ruego discrepar," respondió ella, esperando que no pudiera escuchar lo rápido que estaba latiendo su corazón.

"Podría destruirlos a todos en este maldito universo si lo sintiera. Si me voy, simplemente es porque no me _importa_. Así como no me importó matar a ese débil ayer. No vale el esfuerzo."

"_Yamcha _no es _Gokú, _amigo," espetó Bulma, un filo en su voz. El ojo de Vegeta comenzó a temblar a un ritmo que debió haberla hecho retroceder, pero valientemente lo miró a los ojos. "Pero oye, llámalo como quieras. Yo aún lo llamo por lo que es—ser un cobarde."

"No sabes a quién le estás hablando, mujer?" siseó Vegeta entre dientes. "Soy el predador más peligroso en el universo. Un asesino cuyo instinto asesino no secunda a nadie. He destajado y asesinado sin titubear y sin arrepentimiento. Te _sugiero _recordar eso cuando me hables."

"Oh? Bueno entonces, Sr. Malactitud. Cuál es tu cuenta?" desafió Bulma.

Vegeta esbozó una oscura sonrisa, e hizo que el corazón de Bulma se sintiera como si fuera a detenerse. Muy de repente, vio la razón de su interés en tiburones. Él _era _uno. Y ella era uno de esos humanos idiotas que trataban de luchar con tiburones, arriesgando su vida a cada segundo solo por la emoción y la adrenalina de nadar junto a él.

"Billones."

"Desde que fuiste devuelto a la vida," clarificó Bulma, levantando una ceja con burlona curiosidad.

La sonrisa de Vegeta titubeó. En realidad tuvo que pensar en eso por unos segundos antes de recordar. "Cuando me fui para encontrar a Kakarotto, me deshice de los restos de la armada de Freezer."

"Así que ningún inocente?" Él frunció, sus cejas juntas casi rígidas, dándole toda la respuesta que necesitaba. "Ves, sé exactamente quién eres, Vegeta," le dijo Bulma, tratando de calmar su corazón. No sabía si era de miedo o del delicioso calor que podía sentir emanando de él.

"Sí?" gruñó él, acercándose inconscientemente para olerla mejor.

"Sí," dijo Bulma, su respiración exhalándose temblorosa. "Eso es por qué quiero que te quedes. Vegeta, seriamente, La Tierra te _necesita_."

"Bah. Los terrícolas no son dignos de salvar," siseó él.

"Ni yo?"

Vegeta titubeó un segundo muy largo, dándole sin querer su respuesta, sus rasgos se tornaron la definición misma de frustración mientras un músculo cerca de su mentón se tensaba. Bulma esbozó una sonrisa burlona y conocedora, un brillo en sus brillantes ojos azules como si finalmente lo hubiese descifrado y pudiera leer cada rincón oscuro de su mente. El príncipe la miró furiosamente, no seguro de qué hacer: romper su cuello y dejarla morir, o tomarla ahí mismo contra un librero hasta que estuviera ronca de gritar su nombre.

"Sabes que no puedes resistirte a esta batalla," dijo Bulma, acercándose a él levemente. Era adicto a su aroma, pero la atracción, como siempre, no era unilateral. Hoy él olía al aire fresco de las montañas y era positivamente tentador. "Eres un Saiyajin, así que corta esa mierda. Sabes que quieres estar ahí."

El ojo de Vegeta tembló. Era verdad. Ella tenía razón en ese punto, y su lengua usualmente filosa no pudo responder. Retrocedió un paso, mucho para su decepción. Siseando por su nariz, Vegeta miró enojado hacia un costado.

"No entenderías, mujer."

"Hazme entender."

"No puedo _concentrarme _aquí!" Admitió Vegeta finalmente en un frustrado gruñido, su rostro enrojecido con vergüenza. "Hay muchas distracciones, todo el tiempo, todos los días. Nunca antes he tenido problemas para concentrarme y eso está volviéndome LOCO!"

Inhaló un respiro y contuvo su temperamento, antes de caer en un amargo silencio. No necesitó decir más para que Bulma se diera cuenta de que ella era su más grande distracción. Lo estudió por un momento como lo haría con un circuito complicado; si sólo fuera fácil de descifrar.

Finalmente, se acercó a él, cerrando la distancia que creó.

"Lo siento entonces," dijo ella, su tono genuino. Vegeta frunció y la miró, frunciendo sus ojos sospechosamente. "Lo más importante para ti es concentrarte en tu entrenamiento. Demonios, eso es por qué actualicé tu armadura. La cual se ve muy bien en ti, si puedo decirlo," dijo ella, su tono presumido.

"Hn." El labio superior de Vegeta tembló antes de desviar la mirada de nuevo, su mentón firme. "Es decente."

Bulma miró al techo. Suspiró profundamente. Oh, este hombre. Este hombre _trabajaba _como si nunca lo hubiese conocido.

"Muy bien, chico rudo," se burló ella, mirándolo. Su tono era despreocupado pero el azul de sus ojos era agridulce. "Si quieres irte, entonces vete. Es claro que necesitas el espacio."

"Como si necesitara tu _permiso_," espetó Vegeta con disgusto.

"Sí, sí, lo sé, lo sé." Bulma alcanzó por una de sus enguantadas manos. Él se tensó, pero no hizo movimiento para detenerla cuando le dio un apretón solidario. "Sólo promete que regresarás, de acuerdo?"

Vegeta movió su peso incómodamente bajo la mirada de esos suplicantes ojos azules.

"Yo no hago promesas. Las promesas son para romperse."

"Por favor, Vegeta?"

_Maldita. Maldita directo a las profundidades del infierno._

Vegeta cerró sus ojos y traqueó su cuello, antes de suspirar derrotado.

"… Regresaré, mujer, pero sólo para derrotar a los androides y a Kakarotto. No por _ti_."

"Por supuesto que no," dijo Bulma con una sonrisa conocedora.

"Como sea," murmuró él, liberando su mano. Bulma no pudo evitar sentirse como si hubiese ganado un campeonato, y no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro así lo intentara. Él le dio un gruñido en respuesta y se dirigió a recoger sus libros, levantándolos con una mano. Sin esperar por ella, salió de la biblioteca, Bulma lo siguió.

"Vegeta, espera, olvidaste tu libre-"

"No importa. Todas las páginas están usadas," dijo él, interrumpiéndola. Bulma miró atrás brevemente antes de seguirlo.

Caminaron en silencio, antes de que Bulma irrumpiera.

"Oye, Vegeta?"

"Hn."

"No eres un cobarde."

Vegeta no interrumpió su marcha mientras llegaban a la escalera, aunque giró un poco su cabeza cuando respondió.

"No eres una mujerzuela."

Bajaron las escaleras, Bulma sonriendo todo el camino.

Esto, hasta que su hosca voz añadió: "Eres la mujer más malcriada, molesta, insufrible y exasperante que he encontrado en todo el universo, y constantemente intento no asesinarte a sangre fría… pero no eres una mujerzuela."

"Qué encantador," respondió Bulma sarcástica.

Él esbozó una sonrisa que no pudo ver.

Finalmente, cuando llegaron al segundo nivel, Bulma alcanzó a Vegeta y agarró su brazo. Pudo sentir sus poderosos músculos flexionarse bajo su contacto mientras dejaba de caminar para dejar salir una frustrada exhalación.

"Oye, te alcanzaré en la cápsula espacial, de acuerdo? Quiero revisar las cosas antes de que te vayas. No te ATREVAS a irte antes de hacerlo!"

Vegeta gruñó molesto, "Mujer, tu padre ya-"

"Oh, sólo tomará unos pocos minutos! Cielos, hombres, todos son tan impacientes," dijo Bulma con un suspiro, girando sus ojos y alejándose en dirección de su habitación. Vegeta parpadeó sorprendido, antes de fruncirle sobre su hombro. Con un gruñido, se giró hacia las escaleras y continuó su descenso.

Sólo un poco más, y sería libre.

Sólo un poco más…

Cinco minutos después, Bulma estaba de regreso en la cocina. Sacó una botella de cerveza fresca y fría para apaciguar al temperamental Saiyajin mientras le dirigía una rápida mirada a la nave espacial cuando su padre entró en la cocina.

"Bulma, querida. Vegeta dijo que vas a revisar la cápsula espacial?"

"Sí. Algo más necesita otro vistazo?" preguntó Bulma cerrando la puerta del refrigerador.

"No, no lo creo," respondió el Dr. Briefs, mirando a su hija cuidadosamente. Se veía como si todo estuviera bien, y eso lo puso más tranquilo. "Tal vez puedas explicarle cómo funcionan las cosas, en caso de que el muchacho lo olvide."

"Vegeta no olvida muchas cosas, papá, pero veré qué puedo hacer," dijo Bulma, dándole a su padre una pequeña y reafirmante sonrisa antes de salir.

Vegeta estaba apoyando su hombro contra el costado de la nave espacial, un pie cruzado sobre el otro, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras observaba lo último del atardecer, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Giró su cabeza a un lado cuando sintió a Bulma acercarse, antes de girarse hacia ella.

"Vamos, probemos esto," le dijo Bulma con una sonrisa tranquila mientras subía la rampa hacia la nave espacial. Vegeta la observó subir en silencio, antes de fruncir y seguirla. Ella le alcanzó la botella de cerveza cuando llegó a la cima. "Toma, puedes entretenerte con esto mientras reviso todo. No es que no confíe en mi papá ni nada, pero me hará sentir mejor."

Vegeta frunció y aceptó la botella con un gruñido. Bulma le dio una alegre mirada de satisfacción y luego se volvió hacia su trabajo mientras él se recostaba contra la pared. Levantando la botella hacia su boca, Vegeta retiró la tapa con sus dientes, la escupió, y luego tomó un sorbo. Todo el tiempo, mantuvo sus oscuros ojos fijos en Bulma mientras se movía. No estaba mostrando señales de estrés por el hecho de que fuese a irse. Había esperado lágrimas, o algún otro tipo de respuesta emocional, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado. De nuevo, logró sorprenderlo.

El príncipe levantó una ceja cuando de repente Bulma se dio la vuelta para encararlo, buscando en el bolsillo de su bata.

"Oh, antes de que lo olvide. Quería que tuvieras esto," dijo ella, sacando la semilla extra que Gokú le había dado. Vegeta la miró fieramente, su miraba hablaba volúmenes. Bulma lo miró instantáneamente, colocando una mano en su cadera. "Mira, no seas un idiota orgulloso por esto. Cuando hagas tu transformación Súper Saiyajin, quien sabe cómo estarás. Podría dejarte totalmente agotado. Así que mejor conserva esto, porque ayúdame, Vegeta, si tengo que ir al espacio a buscarte porque te lastimaste y no llevaste esto contigo, patearé tu trasero! Entendido?"

Ella le lanzó la semilla. El levantó la mano y la atrapó fácilmente. Vegeta la miró, sus ojos fruncidos. Lo único que pasó por su mente fue que ella dijo _cuando._

_Cuando _hiciera su transformación. No _si_.

El puño de Vegeta se apretó alrededor de la semilla. Mirándola, la observó con una acalorada mirada mientras ajustaba algunas cosas en el panel de control. Inconsciente de su penetrante escrutinio, Bulma retiró su bata en un esfuerzo por estar más cómoda. Casualmente la hizo a un lado, dejándola vestida en un simple top negro con sus shorts de jean.

Cuando se inclinó sobre el panel de control e inocentemente le ofreció una seductora vista desde atrás, cada urgencia masculina en su cuerpo gritó de deseo por la femenina tentación que lucía en frente de él. Inhaló un profundo respiro, sus ojos recorrían su figura. Luchando consigo mismo por unos segundos, decidió que ya no había nada más que perder. Pronto, estaría solo con su entrenamiento y sus pensamientos para hacerle compañía.

Pero en este momento no estaba solo, verdad?

Cerrando sus ojos, Vegeta se bebió el resto de su cerveza de un trago. Tirando la botella en el jardín y haciendo a un lado la semilla, golpeó el botón para levantar la rampa y cerrar la puerta.

Entonces la aseguró.

"Muy bien, Vegeta, ven aquí para que pueda explicarte esto," dijo Bulma, concentrada mientras examinaba todos los diferentes controles. No se dio cuenta de que Vegeta ya estaba dirigiéndose silenciosamente hacia ella antes de que se lo pidiera, quitándose sus guantes y haciéndolos a un lado. "Ahora, quiero que te asegures que esta luz aquí, esta naranja, es la luz que mide constantemente las reservas de combustible, así que asegúrate de que permanezca encendida."

"Permanecerá encendida," dijo Vegeta en un tono bajo, llegando lentamente tras ella. Subió las mangas de su uniforme azul hasta sus codos, dándole un vistazo muy lento desde atrás.

"Bien, y esta…" la voz de Bulma se desvaneció, sus ojos abiertos con genuina sorpresa cuando sus fuertes manos se posaron en sus caderas. Un escalofrío bajó por su espina hasta sus pies cuando sintió el frío de su armadura presionado contra su espalda.

"Cuál, mujer?" gruñó Vegeta en su oído.

Bulma tragó, e hizo un valiente intento para hablar. "Um… sí… esta, aquí…"

Vegeta gruñó, hundiendo su nariz justo detrás del oído de Bulma y haciéndola estremecer de nuevo. Cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundamente, aspirando su aroma. Bien podría haber estado inhalando una dosis de una droga por lo intoxicado que lo hizo sentir.

"Qué horrible instructor eres. Ahora me perderé en el espacio por ti," susurró él con una sonrisa.

Bulma iba a responder pero sus palabras se perdieron cuando Vegeta la giró y descendió su boca sobre la suya. Colocando ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro, la haló en un profundo y hambriento beso. Pudo captar el más ligero sabor del alcohol, pero eso sólo lo hizo más tentador. Se derrumbó contra su armadura mientras él deslizaba una mano por la espalda de su top. Dos dedos se iluminaron con su ki, Vegeta bajó sus dedos por la curva de su espina, disolviendo con disciplina su ropa en contacto y cuidando de no derretir su piel junto con ella.

"Vegeta," exhaló Bulma contra sus labios, su crudo deseo en la pronunciación de su nombre dejó a Vegeta momentáneamente sin aliento. Ella tomó ventaja de su titubeo y lo besó ansiosa, tomando el control antes de succionar su labio inferior. Vegeta gruñó y tomó el control en un latido, tomando un puñado de su cabello suelto y echando hacia atrás su cabeza, rompiendo su beso. Gruñó cuando Bulma jadeó y se arqueó contra él. Antes de Bulma saberlo, los restos de su top desaparecieron y su fría armadura quedó contra su piel desnuda. Vegeta devoró con su cálida boca su expuesto cuello, mientras su ruda y callosa mano exploraba codiciosa su suave piel. Gimoteó de placer ante su asalto a sus sentidos, sus manos subieron por su armadura deseando piel.

Como si leyera su mente, Vegeta se separó de ella y retiró su armadura, haciéndola a un lado antes de que Bulma pudiera terminar un jadeo. Antes de saberlo, se había quitado la parte superior de su uniforme, y ahora estaba colgando en su cintura, exponiendo su torso delicioso y perfectamente esculpido. Le permitió un segundo para devorar su cuerpo con sus ojos, antes de sonreír y halarla contra él.

Piel cálida contra piel cálida, sus suaves curvas se amoldaron contra sus duros músculos como si hubiesen sido diseñados específicamente para el otro. Era la perfección personificada mientras continuaban su apasionado beso, ninguno dispuesto a ser dominado por el otro. Bulma alcanzó y provocó su dura excitación con una ligera y casi juguetona caricia sobre el spandex de su uniforme, sonriendo cuando lo sintió responder contra su mano. Ella lo apretó y el resultante gruñido en su beso fue casi fiero. De repente, la agarró y la levantó del piso.

Bulma se arqueó siseando ante el frío piso contra su espalda, pero Vegeta estuvo justo encima de ella, su calor abrumador y su fuerza la atraparon. El príncipe la miró, sus oscuros y hambrientos ojos bebían de sus enrojecidos rasgos. Casi no quiso irse cuando Bulma hizo contacto visual con él, sus ojos azules ardían por él.

"Vegeta, por favor," suplicó Bulma, sus suaves manos subían por sus fuertes brazos. Lo deseaba mucho, especialmente cuando pudo sentirlo palpitando contra su muslo a través de la muy delgada capa de su spandex.

"Que mujer tan impaciente," se burló Vegeta con esa enloquecedora sonrisa suya. "No dicen los humanos que la paciencia es una virtud?"

"Um, tú no eres virtuoso," dijo Bulma antes de poder detenerse. Sus ojos se abrieron ante sus propias palabras, pero el arrepentimiento no tuvo tiempo de manifestarse antes de que Vegeta riera ante el comentario, como si lo halagara. Su sonrisa forzada se tornó en una sonrisa rara y genuina que calmó su corazón.

"Cierto."

Vegeta estuvo sobre ella antes de poder reaccionar, su boca y su lengua atacaron cada pulgada suya antes de concentrarse en sus senos, su mano derecha se movió hacia sus shorts. Un golpe de su ki y los shorts y ropa interior habían desaparecido, dejándola desnuda para él. La exploró hábilmente con sus dedos y gimió en aprobación contra su piel cuando sintió lo caliente que estaba. Sólo por él. Sólo para él.

_Como debería ser, _pensó él arrogante.

Bulma se estremeció y sacudió bajo su contacto mientras Vegeta succionaba, besaba, mordía y acariciaba sus senos, sus suministros con sus dedos lentos y deliberados. Cuando estuvo seguro de que posiblemente no podría soportar más, se detuvo y se separó.

Bulma fue dejada en el piso temblando con necesidad, respirando fuertemente mientras parpadeaba ante la cruel pérdida de su calor. Mirándolo, vio que se había levantado y rápidamente estaba descartando sus botas y sus pantalones. Cuando se giró para mirarla en toda su desnuda gloria, el aliento de Bulma se ahogó en anticipación. Sus rasgos eran tan cálidos como su excitación mientras se arrodillaba ante ella, como si ella fuera la de la realeza.

Estuvo dentro de ella con un rápido movimiento, y ambos gruñeron de placer ante la increíble sensación. Vegeta se acercó a ella, su cálida piel rozaba contra la suya mientras Bulma se aferraba fuertemente a sus hombros, sus uñas clavándose en su piel. Sus cálidos jadeos se mezclaban juntos y se volvieron un vórtice de ardiente pasión mientras él establecía su ritmo. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor suyo, lo haló hacia ella y Vegeta se rindió como nunca se había rendido a ninguna mujer en su vida. La dejó tocarlo y besarlo donde quería, dándole todo lo que necesitaba.

Bulma envolvió sus piernas en su cintura mientras sus sudorosos cuerpos se movían juntos en perfecta armonía, ningún sentido de tiempo y lugar mientras disfrutaba cada pulgada de su príncipe. Tomó un puñado de su sudoroso cabello y Vegeta respondió con un gruñido y un paso más rápido y más fuerte. Bajó su mano entre sus cuerpos y le dio una tentadora fricción que la hizo retorcerse en éxtasis.

Él bajó sus labios rudamente contra los suyos, sofocando un grito que habría estremecido el vecindario mientras la llevaba al borde. Bulma tenía una mano en su hombro y lo agarró tan duro que sus uñas rompieron su carne. El dolor mezclado con su fuerte agarre en su cabello hizo que Vegeta liberara un fuerte gruñido contra su boca mientras se venía con ella.

Vegeta permaneció sobre ella, ambos jadeando juntos. Su frente estaba presionada contra el costado de su cuello, y era vagamente consciente de los dedos de Bulma masajeando gentilmente su cuero cabelludo a través de su cabello. Finalmente después de un tiempo, Vegeta se rodó de ella y sobre su lado derecho. La llevó con él, su brazo izquierdo asegurado posesivamente alrededor de su cintura. Instintivamente, Bulma se haló contra él, buscando su calor.

Permanecieron juntos en un cómodo silencio mientras sus respiraciones finalmente se normalizaban. Bulma aventuró una mirada hacia su rostro, pero él tenía sus ojos cerrados, sus rasgos firmes en ese duro y familiar frunce. Bajando la mirada, pasó gentilmente un dedo por una cicatriz en su pecho.

"Cuánto tiempo crees que te irás?"

Vegeta inhaló un profundo respiro. Se maldijo por esta situación; más por el lugar que por el acto mismo. Cuánto tiempo estará el olor a sexo en esta maldita nave espacial? Había sellado su tortura por semanas, incluso tal vez meses con su agudo sentido del olfato.

_Al menos lo valió._

"Tanto como me tome volverme un Súper Saiyajin."

Bulma mordió su labio inferior, antes de acercarse a su rostro. Su labio tembló bajo su escrutinio pero no se movió. Estudió sus fuertes rasgos por un momento, y quiso decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que iba a extrañarlo. No se había dado cuenta hasta este momento, ahora que iba a irse, de lo profundos que eran sus sentimientos por el Saiyajin. Eran casi aterradores en su intensidad.

Justo mientras estaba reuniendo el coraje para compartir su corazón con él, Vegeta finalmente decidió que había tenido suficiente y se separó de ella. Bulma suspiró, el frío la cubrió mientras desaparecía el momento. Vegeta se levantó y fue a vestirse en silencio, sus ojos nunca miraron en su dirección. Bulma también se puso de pie, buscando su propia ropa. Agachándose, levantó lo que solía ser su camiseta negra. Parpadeó con sorpresa.

"Rasgaste mi ropa," dijo ella incrédula.

"Estaban en el camino," respondió Vegeta bruscamente, su espalda hacia ella mientras se ponía su uniforme. "Además," añadió con una sonrisa, "No pareció importarte."

El rostro de Bulma se tornó rojo mientras miraba la espalda del Saiyajin. Estaba absolutamente en lo cierto y no tuvo respuesta. Al final, aún tenía su bata. Acercándose, agarró su bata y se la puso, agradecida de que fuera lo larga suficiente para cubrir lo esencial. Vegeta la observó por su visión periférica mientras bajaba la armadura por su cabeza.

El silencio que se estableció entre ellos mientras terminaba de vestirse y ella terminaba de recoger sus rasgadas prendas no fue incómodo, pero tampoco exactamente confortable. Ambos se dirigieron miradas sutiles, evitándose a propósito mientras continuaban en silencio. Finalmente, Bulma se quebró y habló primero.

"Quieres que termine de explicarte lo que estaba diciendo antes?"

"Eso no será necesario," dijo Vegeta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. La abrió y bajó la rampa, agradecido por el frío aire de la noche. El piso principal de la nave espacial estaba en desesperada necesidad de airearse para deshacerse del aroma a sexo que aún permanecía en el aire, para no perder completamente la razón mientras estuviera en el espacio. Recostó su espalda en el marco y cruzó sus brazos, sus ojos hacia el oscuro cielo. "He estado usando naves espaciales desde que era un niño. Esta no es nada especial."

"Lo imaginé, pero quería asegurarme," dijo Bulma, cerrando su bata con una mano mientras se le acercaba, los restos de su ropa en su otra mano. "Bueno, al menos tienes unos buenos libros para pasar el tiempo cuando no estés entrenando."

Vegeta se encogió indiferente mientras Bulma finalmente se alejaba unos pies. Bajó su mirada de las estrellas para fruncirle.

"Ahora qué?" preguntó él, su tono ausente de su usual filo.

Bulma abrió su boca para decir algo, y luego cambió de opinión en el último segundo. Suspiró profundamente mientras lo miraba.

"Sólo cuídate, de acuerdo? No te excedas."

Vegeta giró sus ojos y desvió la mirada, apretando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Bulma sacudió su cabeza y se acercó. Él se tensó mientras se acercaba, esperando… bueno, no estaba muy seguro de qué estaba esperando mientras la miraba cauteloso por el rabillo de su ojo. Alcanzó y tocó uno de sus brazos, e instintivamente se tensó.

"Y por favor, no me extrañes mucho," se burló ella. "Aun estaré aquí cuando regreses."

Vegeta parpadeó, antes de burlarse por ser tan ridícula. Bulma rió y bajó la rampa, entrando para tomar una ducha y dirigirse a la cama. Ella no era de despedidas emocionales, y estaba segura de que muy pronto sentiría su ausencia. Por ahora, así eran las cosas y las aceptaba, consolada por el conocimiento de que al menos lo vería otra vez.

El príncipe liberó un lento respiro mientras la observaba regresar adentro, solo una palabra llegó a su mente:

_Finalmente_.

Había terminado. No pudo evitar sino sentirse aliviado.

Vegeta permaneció inmóvil por casi una hora después de que Bulma se fuera para intentar airear la nave espacial tanto como fuera posible. Veinte minutos después de eso y Vegeta estaba mirando una de las ventanas en la nave, observando mientras La Tierra se hacía más y más pequeña.

Frunció ante la bola de lodo de planeta, sabiendo que este viaje iba a ser bueno para él. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba: aislamiento para recuperar su disciplina y su foco. La basura emocional solo abrumaba a los guerreros élite, y eso era lo que Bulma estaba haciéndole. Con el tiempo y la distancia, la cabeza fría prevalecería y sería capaz de dejar atrás y para bien a la maldita mujer. Le había dicho que se quedaría tanto como le tomara hacer su transformación pero era una mentira para que no comenzara a molestar y a chillarle. La verdad era que se quedaría en el espacio tanto como pudiera con sus recursos para, muy francamente, controlarse otra vez. Regresaría a La Tierra, sí, pero ciertamente no para ver a Bulma. Tenía un destino que cambiar con los androides y un orgullo por restaurar contra Kakarotto. Se había rendido a sus necesidades primarias y había hecho un último contacto, pero ahora había terminado con ella para bien. Lo que sea esta _cosa_ que hubiese entre ellos, ahora había terminado.

Se alejó dela ventana y fue a tomar un muy merecido descanso, inconsciente de cómo su última rendición ante Bulma cambiaría su vida para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	19. Realidad

**SERÁS MI MUERTE**

**Por Niteryde**

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

**19.- Realidad**

"TRUNKS!"

El corazón de Bulma palpitaba fuerte mientras buscaba en su hogar como una demente. Cómo había escapado? Sólo le había quitado los ojos por cinco minutos para devolver una llamada importante, y encontró un caminador vacío cuando regresó a la sala. El niño estaba aprendiendo a usar su movilidad gateadora rápidamente junto con su anormal fuerza para volverse un artista del escape, felizmente inconsciente del ataque cardiaco que iba a darle a su madre.

_Madre… _en ocasiones como ésta, Bulma sentía como si no tuviera la primera pista de cómo ser una. Viéndose nerviosa, irrumpió en su cocina y rápidamente escaneó buscando a su bebé. No viendo señales de él, se giró para irse y buscar en la siguiente habitación cuando escuchó una leve risita.

Bulma se paralizó, girándose lentamente. Frunció sus ojos sospechosamente mientras caminaba hacia el gabinete de la estufa. Se detuvo en frente de él, y entonces escuchó otra risita. Esbozó una conocedora sonrisa antes de agacharse y abrirlo.

Trunks tenía un regordete puño en su boca, sus ojos azules brillaban divertidos cuando Bulma abrió la puerta del gabinete. Tenía un pote en su cabeza y otro entre sus piernas en frente de él. Ante la vista de su madre, le extendió sus brazos feliz.

"Ahí estás," suspiró Bulma, alcanzando y sacando a su bebé de nueve meses. Retiró el pote de su cabeza y lo puso de nuevo adonde pertenecía. Levantó a su hijo para mirarlo, y él rió feliz ante la atención. Bulma lo regañó juguetonamente. "Eso no fue divertido, jovencito. Tenías muy preocupada a mami, sabes."

La risa de Trunks lentamente desapareció ante su tono. Bulma parpadeó sorprendida cuando su pequeño niño le dio una fiera mirada que era dolorosamente familiar. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió sobre sus rasgos, aunque aún había un pequeño dolor residual en su corazón por el hombre del que Trunks había heredado esa mirada. Ese dolor se había enfriado con el tiempo, pero de alguna forma dudaba que desapareciera. No cuando su hijo se parecía mucho a su padre.

"Vamos, traigamos tu botella de jugo," dijo Bulma gentilmente, moviendo a Trunks para que cargarlo fácilmente en un brazo. Trunks tomó puñetadas de su blusa, mirando el refrigerador. Señaló justo hacia él, y Bulma rió. "Pequeño demandante, no?" se burló ella, yendo a abrir el refrigerador.

"Buuulma!" Llamó de repente la voz de Yamcha. "Vienes? La comida no va a esperar por ti!"

"Sí, ya salgo!" Respondió Bulma mientras sacaba una botella de jugo de manzana. Se la acercó a Trunks, quien le frunció enojado. Bulma giró sus ojos y suspiró. "Igual a tu padre," susurró ella, retirando la botella. Sacó una de jugo de frutas, y Trunks la alcanzó ansioso, estirándose tanto que casi se sale de su agarre. Se la arrebató de la mano a Bulma, acomodándose en su abrazo comenzó a beber felizmente mientras Bulma observaba.

Muy en el fondo, Bulma siempre había querido hijos. Pero nunca había querido ninguno en este punto en su vida, y ciertamente no sin un esposo a su lado. La vida algunas veces tenía otros planes, y había lanzado una bola curva un mes después de que Vegeta se fuera para el espacio cuando las náuseas finalmente la golpearon (tanto por el slogan "_casi mejor que la abstinencia!_" de sus píldoras anticonceptivas). Se había levantado ante el reto en su típica forma a lo Bulma Briefs, recibiendo al bebé y aceptándolo con los brazos abiertos, pero incluso esa fuerte determinación suya no habían hecho fáciles las noticias. Todo era un poco más fácil ahora que su bebé estaba aquí, pero al comienzo, la ansiedad casi la había consumido viva.

Por semanas, había agonizado por el eventual regreso de Vegeta a La Tierra. Aunque confiaba en él y sabía que no era el soldado cruel y vicioso que había llegado a La Tierra en busca de las Esferas del Dragón… la incertidumbre y las alturas a las que había llegado en orden de evitar tener hijos la dejaban incapaz de dormir la mayoría de las noches. Las raras noches cuando lo hacía, sólo podía soñar en la reacción de Vegeta ante la noticia.

Algunas veces, sus sueños eran maravillosos: Vegeta regresaba a La Tierra después de haber alcanzado su transformación Súper Saiyajin, profesando su amor por ella, y aceptando a su hijo sin ninguna queja. Esas eran las fantasías. Otras veces, Vegeta se enfurecía y los mataba a todos, sin perdonar a nadie en el planeta en amarga retribución al Bulma romper su confianza, aun si nunca lo hubiese querido. Ni Gokú era lo poderoso suficiente para detener su alboroto asesino. Esas eran las pesadillas.

El tiempo pasó como siempre, y eventualmente el tiempo curó la ansiedad de Bulma. Su preocupación por la reacción de Vegeta a la noticia se desvaneció mientras su embarazo se volvía más y más real, y su emoción comenzaba a tomar el control. Su profundo anhelo por el regreso de su príncipe lentamente fue superado por el cálido amor que sentía crecer por su bebé durante su embarazo. Entre sus padres y amigos, lo había pasado como siempre.

Sintiendo los ojos de su madre en él, Trunks miró a Bulma, ambas manos en su botella mientras se bebía su jugo. Trunks pausó lo suficiente para sonreír, y el corazón de Bulma se derritió de amor por su pequeño niño. No había planeado su embarazo, pero no cambiaría a Trunks por nada en el mundo. Se inclinó y lo besó en su frente.

"Vamos afuera para que tomes algo de aire fresco, pequeño."

"Ahí estás!" dijo Yamcha tan pronto como Bulma salió con Trunks. Se sentó derecho, su rostro era una mancha de barbacoa al hundirse en las costillas y las piernas de pollo que el Dr. Briefs había puesto en la parrilla. Bulma le dio una disgustada mirada y sacudió su cabeza. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarán.

"Oh, ahí está mi hermoso nieto!" exclamó Bunny animada.

"Guardaron algo para mí?" preguntó Bulma, inclinándose sobre la mesa para observar la deliciosa barbacoa que sus padres habían preparado. Trunks también bajó la mirada, antes de retirar la botella vacía de su boca. Entonces lanzó la botella directo al plato de Yamcha, salpicando salsa barbacoa en la camisa del hombre. El bebé estalló en carcajadas mientras Bulma jadeaba. "Trunks! Eso no fue agradable!" regañó ella, aunque también luchaba con la urgencia de reír.

"El niño tiene buena puntería," dijo Yamcha en tono seco, observando a Trunks con cautela mientras limpiaba su camisa con una servilleta. Vegeta no conocía al niño, y no sabía que existía, y aun Yamcha no podía quitarse la sensación de que Trunks había heredado de su padre el disgusto por él.

"Oh, a él solo le gusta jugar!" dijo Bunny con una risita. Se levantó y caminó, Trunks de inmediato le ofreció sus brazos, estirándose lejos de Bulma como si ella fuera la plaga.

"Wow, ya veo cómo es," rió Bulma. "Cuando la abuela está alrededor, yo no existo más, huh, bebé?"

"La abuela sabe," sonrió Bunny, tomando a Trunks en sus brazos. "No es cierto, Trunks?" arrulló ella, y Trunks balbuceó una feliz respuesta.

Bulma sonrió y sacudió su cabeza antes de tomar asiento al otro lado de Yamcha. La observó con cuidado mientras cargaba un plato con comida. Se había saltado el desayuno y ahora estaba hambrienta. Sintiéndolo observándola, Bulma miró a Yamcha. Ella le dio una torcida sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo, él le devolvió una.

Sólo amigos. Así era como lo llamaba. Yamcha había estado _tan seguro_ de que entre más lejos permaneciera Vegeta, más oportunidad tendría de reclamar su verdadero amor. Eso desapareció en un santiamén cuando Bulma apareció temprano una mañana en la puerta de su departamento mientras estaba en la cama con otra mujer que había recogido en un bar la noche anterior. Para su crédito, Bulma no había movido un ojo, su mente únicamente estaba en la quinta prueba de embarazo positiva que había hecho. Después de sacar a su conquista tan graciosamente como pudo, Yamcha se había sentado en sorprendido silencio mientras Bulma le decía que estaba embarazada del bebé de Vegeta. Había venido con él porque necesitaba un amigo y él le había ofrecido esa amistad el día antes de que Vegeta se fuera. Yamcha sólo pudo asentir aturdido, aceptando ser su amigo mientras en el fondo se preguntaba cómo era posible que las cosas hubiesen llegado a este punto.

Yamcha le habría dado el mundo. Un matrimonio, niños, amor verdadero. Una noche, su deseo por ella se había arrastrado por la superficie de su piel, y no pudo evitarlo más. Yamcha le había abierto su corazón sin arrepentimientos. Oh, esa única, hermosa y angustiosa noche…

"_En verdad deberías dormir un poco ahora que Trunks finalmente se durmió. Te ves cansada, B."_

_Bulma le dio una exhausta sonrisa, antes de levantar su taza de café. "El mejor amigo de una madre," dijo ella cansadamente, bostezando tan pronto como salieron las palabras. Se levantó en la punta de sus pies, alcanzando el gabinete para sacar un poco de azúcar para su café._

_Su mano la alcanzó antes que ella. Yamcha bajó el pote del azúcar, colocándolo junto a su taza. Bulma le dio una mirada de gratitud, muy cansada para en realidad darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ella. Forzando sus ojos a permanecer abiertos, trató de hacer la simple tarea de ponerle azúcar a su café cuando Yamcha envolvió un brazo casualmente alrededor de su cintura._

_Bulma se paralizó de inmediato, de repente muy despierta. Miró a Yamcha, sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa cuando encontró que ahora estaba a pulgadas de ella._

_Se echó un poco para atrás, mirándolo con cautela. "Qué estás haciendo?"_

"_Bulma, vamos," dijo él, sin romper su contacto visual con ella. "Sabes que aún hay algo entre nosotros."_

"_Yamcha…" Bulma suspiró._

"_Vegeta se ha ido por un año," presionó Yamcha. Ante el sonido del nombre del Saiyajin, Bulma rompió su contacto visual y miró su taza de café._

"_Se fue lejos para entrenar, eso es todo," dijo Bulma, sonando más convencida de lo que parecía. "Si pudiera haber regresado, lo habría hecho."_

"_Eso no cambia el hecho de que no está aquí. No estuvo aquí para el embarazo, y no está aquí para su hijo. O para ti."_

"_Gracias por decirme algo que no sé," respondió Bulma, ahora con filo en su tono. Estaba sin dormir y no estaba lista para escuchar esto. Decidiendo mandar al diablo el azúcar, levantó su taza de café y se giró, pero Yamcha atrapó su brazo antes de que pudiera._

"_Él no está aquí pero __**yo estoy **__aquí, Bulma."_

"_Yamcha, no hagas esto," suplicó Bulma con él mientras Yamcha se acercaba a ella._

"_No me importa que Trunks no sea mío. Te amo, y aun quiero esto. Aun te quiero. Podemos comenzar?"_

_Bulma titubeó visiblemente, mirando los ojos del hombre que había amado por tanto tiempo. Las cosas serían tan fáciles con Yamcha. No tendría que estar sola más… agonizó por un segundo, contemplándolo en verdad. Vegeta se había ido por tanto tiempo…_

_Cuando él se inclinó por un beso, la decisión de repente se tornó fácil._

_Bulma se separó de él, dándole una apologética mirada. "Lo siento, es solo… tú no eres…"_

"_No soy Vegeta," dijo él con voz monótona._

_Bulma suspiró y tomó una de sus manos en las suyas. "Eres un gran hombre y un gran amigo. Vamos a mantenerlo así… de acuerdo?"_

"… _Sólo amigos…"_

"_Sólo amigos."_

"Y cómo va el entrenamiento? Crees que estás listo?" preguntó Bulma, lamiendo un poco de salsa barbacoa de su pulgar. Levantó la mirada cuando se encontró con silencio. Levantando una ceja, intentó de nuevo, "Yamcha?"

"Oh, sí," dijo Yamcha, parpadeando unas pocas veces. Él frunció frente a su plato por un momento, eliminando el recuerdo de su mente antes de mirarla. "Lo siento. Qué dijiste?"

Bulma lo miró curiosa, pero no presionó el tema, "Sólo pregunté qué tan listo crees que estás para los androides."

"Oh… bueno, estoy tan listo como debo estarlo," dijo Yamcha con un tranquilo movimiento de hombro, volviendo su atención a su almuerzo. "No puedo creer que estemos a dos meses."

"Dímelo a mí," rió Bulma, enterrando su tenedor en la ensalada de papa de su madre. "El tiempo vuela, huh?"

"Podrías decir eso," cedió Yamcha, frunciendo de nuevo. Miró a su antigua novia y la observó comer en silencio. Bulma captó su mirada y le esbozó una juguetona sonrisa, él sacudió su cabeza y bajó la mirada. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por suavizar su odio y amargura, aclaró su garganta antes de hablar otra vez. "En verdad crees que va a regresar?"

No fueron necesarios nombres; ella sabía exactamente de quién estaba hablando. Sin perderse un segundo, Bulma le dio su respuesta.

"Regresará. Lo conozco, y no se perderá esta pelea por nada."

"Sí," aceptó Yamcha reluctante, su frunce aumentó. "Pero qué hay de ti y de Trun-"

"Yamcha, ahora no," interrumpió Bulma, apuntándolo con su tenedor con advertencia. "Eso no es tu asunto. Lo manejaré a mi manera."

Yamcha se separó de su plato con un profundo suspiro y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Quería dejarlo, pero honestamente, no podía dejar descansar su mente. Qué demonios tenía para ofrecerle Vegeta que él no? Vegeta se había ido por mucho tiempo, y la fe de Bulma en él permanecía completamente inquebrantable. Incluso la había ignorado por menos de dos meses después de que terminaron, y ella había visto bien continuar con el Príncipe Saiyajin. El doble estándar no se perdió para él, y lo quemaba vivo pensar en eso.

"Sólo estás engañándote, Bulma," le dijo Yamcha de mal humor. Bulma lo miró, pero inmediatamente él desvió la mirada. Aun después de todo este tiempo, encontraba difícil mantener contacto visual con ella cuando se enojaba. "Él no va a hacerlo bien por ti y Trunks. Ese no es quien es Vegeta."

"Tú no sabes quién es Vegeta," dijo Bulma, su voz calmada aunque estaba peligrosamente cerca de estallar. Honestamente, entre su trabajo y Trunks, apenas tenía tiempo para desahogarse. Por qué tenía que arruinar una barbacoa agradable y tranquila?

"Tu problema es que crees que _tú _sí," respondió Yamcha, sin esconder su amargura esta vez.

"No vamos a tener esta conversación."

"Sabes que tengo razón."

"NO. Vamos. A. Tener. Esta. Conversación," advirtió ella, enfatizando sus palabras como si fuera un niño.

"No entiend-"

"Sabes qué es lo que no entiendo?" Bulma explotó de repente, levantándose enojada. Estaba inclinada sobre la mesa amenazadora y Yamcha se estremeció un poco, hundiéndose en su silla ante el fuego que ardía en sus ojos. "No entiendo por qué no puedes meterte en tu cabeza que mi relación con Vegeta no es tu maldito asunto! Si él acepta a Trunks entonces lo acepta, y si no entonces se lo pierde, pero NO es tu asunto, Yamcha!"

Antes de poder decir otra palabra, Bulma se giró y caminó hacia su madre quien aún estaba arrullando a Trunks. Diciendo que era momento para la siesta del bebé, tomó a Trunks en sus brazos y regresó adentro. Yamcha frunció y permaneció callado por un segundo antes de levantarse e ir tras ella. Viendo que la barbacoa estaba terminada, Bunny suspiró y se dirigió adentro para comenzar a limpiar la cocina.

El problema era que todos estaban esperando a que Vegeta hiciera un aterrizaje como el de la primera vez que había regresado a La Tierra después de buscar a Gokú en el espacio, anunciando su regreso a todos los que estuvieran cerca. Nadie esperaba que cayera tranquilamente en el jardín como estaba haciéndolo en el momento. Vegeta aterrizó de pie, antes de levantar la mirada al edificio en frente de él con una ilegible mirada. Había regresado a La Tierra hacía tres meses, pero nadie lo sabía. Habiendo aprendido a defenderse en los entornos más difíciles bajo Freezer, había estado en el desierto, prefiriendo mantenerse completamente aislado mientras se preparaba mentalmente para la inminente batalla contra los androides. Sabiendo una cosa o dos sobre naves espaciales, había sacado su nave espacial de la red para que ni Bulma ni su padre pudieran rastrearlo o comunicarse con él.

Estuvo en el espacio por quince meses. Cinco para llegar al planeta de su elección: un planeta deshabitado en una galaxia lejana, uno en el que había estado de niño para una misión de entrenamiento. Las condiciones habían sido volátiles, y eso era exactamente lo que anhelaba. Cinco meses más para regresar a La Tierra, donde había cambiado las coordenadas para aterrizar en algún lugar deshabitado sin humanos cerca.

Y entonces, los cinco meses intermedios… Vegeta sonrió.

Lo había hecho. Le había costado un escarpado precio físico, pero finalmente había logrado su ascenso. Todo el dolor, todos sus esfuerzos, todo en grandes cantidades y Vegeta nunca se había sentido tan lleno en toda su vida. En sus dedos tenía un poder más mortal que cualquiera que hubiese imaginado. Solo le había tomado semanas lograr la transformación, pero había permanecido en el espacio por más tiempo, aprendiendo cómo controlar sus impresionantes nuevas habilidades donde no llamara la atención de los guerreros terrícolas. No sabrían de su increíble poder hasta que lo vieran derrotando a los androides de primera mano—justo antes de que lo observaran destruir a Kakarotto de una vez por todas. Los terrícolas verían el verdadero poder de la raza Saiyajin, y Vegeta resolvió que se arrodillarían a sus pies en respeto o morderían el polvo con su preciado _Gokú._

Pero primero era lo primero. Necesitaba un nuevo juego de armadura y uniforme para ir con él. Su actual armadura estaba rota y agrietada como la anterior, y su uniforme estaba rasgado y roto por el infernal entrenamiento por el que pasó en el espacio. No sólo eso, sino que estaba cansado de entrenar en el exterior. Necesitaba un entorno más vigoroso que sólo podría ser proporcionado por la cámara de gravedad.

Y, si era completamente honesto consigo, en realidad extrañaba el calor de su propia cama.

Entre otras cosas…

Así que ahora estaba aquí, de regreso en la Corporación Cápsula, con una extraña sensación de intranquilidad en su estómago mientras sus oscuros ojos se posaban brevemente en el balcón de Bulma. Pudo determinar la localización exacta de la mujer, y pudo sentir que Yamcha estaba con ella. Sus ojos se endurecieron cuando los ubicó a ambos en su habitación, antes de obligarse a desviar la mirada.

Qué demonios le importaba lo que hiciera ella?

Vegeta frunció, mirando la mesa ante él. Había estado sobreviviendo en un juego salvaje, y había olvidado completamente lo buena que era la comida aquí. No vio razón para no disfrutar un poco de la deliciosa comida que vio servida en la mesa en el jardín. Caminando, levantó el abandonado plato de Bulma y lo acercó para darle una olfateada.

Bunny salió felizmente para recoger la comida, y casi chilló ante la vista de Vegeta parado casualmente en la mesa como si nunca se hubiese ido un día. Puso una mano sobre su corazón, pero el Saiyajin tenía su espalda hacia ella y continuó ignorándola, mucho más intrigado por la comida en frente de él. Alcanzando, agarró un tenedor y comenzó a cavar en la ensalada de papa.

"Oh, dios!" dijo Bunny, sonriendo animadamente. "Regresaste!"

Vegeta gruñó antes de tragar. "Dile a tu hija que baje aquí de inmediato. Quiero una palabra con ella," ordenó él, su hosca voz más ruda que cuando se había ido para el espacio. Su rostro se endureció con un amargo frunce; si Bulma hubiese estado _sola_, podría haber ido con ella directamente y no molestarse con su descerebrada madre. Siseó con agitación por su nariz, no sabiendo o entendiendo por qué le molestaba que estuviera con ese tonto cara cortada.

"Oh, _por supuesto _que le diré, dulce joven," dijo Bunny con una alegre risita. Vegeta giró sus ojos. "Sólo que está acostando a ese lindo nieto mío para que tome una siesta!"

Vegeta de repente dejó de comer.

"Espera aquí, la haré bajar en un minuto!"

El príncipe quedó quieto como piedra por varios segundos después de que Bunny corriera adentro animada, antes de mirar lentamente sobre su hombro hacia el balcón de Bulma. La mujer ahora tenía un hijo? Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, antes de sacudirla enojado. Sí, tenía perfecto sentido. Claramente, con Yamcha en su habitación, era obvio para Vegeta lo que debió haber pasado en su ausencia. Bulma había regresado con su antiguo novio, y ahora tenían un mocoso juntos. El disgusto fue casi inmediato, brotó de su pecho quitándole el apetito. Vegeta tiró su plato en la mesa con desprecio, su estómago ardía por razones que estaban más allá de él.

Gruñó molesto consigo mismo, antes de girarse para encarar directamente el edificio, cuadrando sus hombros como si se preparara para la batalla. Cruzando sus brazos, puso una máscara de dura indiferencia, y esperó.

Inconsciente del hombre que esperaba abajo por ella, el rostro de Bulma estaba de un furioso rojo mientras trataba de no estrangular a su exnovio en su habitación. La única razón por la que no estuvo gritando era el hecho de que Trunks estaba tomando una siesta en su cuna, a unas puertas.

"No estoy tratando de ser un estúpido, pero seriamente tienes que _dejar _de dar excusas por él!"

"No estoy haciendo excusas por nadie! Y muy francamente, no es tu problema así que no veo por qué estamos teniendo esta discusión!"

"_Es _mi problema! Soy quien está aquí, cuidándote-"

"No _necesito _que tú ni nadie más vea por mí, idiota!"

"Qué hay de Trunks? No crees que él merece un modelo masculino en su vida?"

"Trunks estará bien, con o sin su padre en el cuadro. Será mucho mejor que creas que buscaré eso!"

"Honestamente lo crees?"

"Bulma, dulzura?" dijo Bunny desde la puerta, como si no estuviera interrumpiendo una acalorada discusión. Bulma y Yamcha se miraron mutuamente por unos segundos más, antes de que Bulma suspirara y se girara para mirar a su madre.

"Qué pasa, mamá?" preguntó Bulma, sonando cansada mientras levantaba una mano para frotar sus ojos.

"Vegeta está abajo. No irás a saludarlo? Quiere hablar contigo, querida."

Bulma y Yamcha miraban boquiabiertos a Bunny. Yamcha finalmente tragó fuerte, sin creerle a sus oídos. Su mirada se movió hacia Bulma, pero ella tenía una mirada de completa incomprensión en su rostro. Después de haber esperado por tanto tiempo a que Vegeta regresara, lo único en lo que Bulma pudo pensar era que no estaba preparada. Oh, por todos los cielos, _cómo _no se había preparado? Cómo iba a decirle de Trunks? Debería ir a despertar al bebé y llevarlo con ella, o llevar a Vegeta para verlo? Cómo reaccionaría el Saiyajin a la noticia? Muy de repente, la ansiedad que había enterrado por mucho tiempo volvió a la superficie, mezclada con la excitación de ver de nuevo a su antiguo amante, en un caos que dejó incapaz de funcionar su brillante cerebro.

"Querida, no es cortés mantener esperando a nuestros hombres," rió Bunny con un guiño. Bulma parpadeó unas pocas veces, saliendo de él. Tomó un profundo respiro, no segura de si era la ansiedad en su piel o las mariposas en su estómago lo que estaba tratando de mantener bajo control, antes de asentir y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"Iré contigo," dijo Yamcha, caminando tras ella.

"No," espetó Bulma, girándose sobre sus talones para encararlo. Le dio una mirada que de inmediato lo congeló. "Te quedas fuera de esto. Esto es entre Vegeta y yo."

"Pero-"

"Ayúdame, Yamcha, si metes tu nariz en esto, juro que no haré nada para detener a Vegeta de hacerte lo que quiera esta vez," advirtió Bulma. Yamcha mordió el interior de su mejilla, no viendo señal de mentira en los ojos de Bulma. Se había vuelto mucho más fuerte desde la partida de Vegeta, pero sabía que Vegeta probablemente diría lo mismo. Frunciendo derrotado, asintió en silencio. Satisfecha, Bulma se giró y pasó a su madre, dirigiéndose abajo para ver a su príncipe una vez más.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta miraba curioso el edificio. Estaba captando un pequeño ki que no podía ubicar. Era muy bajo para ser un guerrero, pero mucho más alto que el de Bulma y el de sus padres. De repente se le ocurrió que podría haber sido del hijo de Bulma, pero eso era absurdo. Ningún niño humano podría tener un ki tan enorme. Frunció un poco, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar más antes de que la puerta se abriera y Bulma saliera, caminando hasta que estuvo a unos pies de él.

Vegeta bajó la mirada, y hubo silencio mientras el marrón oscuro encontraba el azul. Ninguno dijo nada mientras se bebían mutuamente, evaluando al otro en silencio después de estar separados por tanto tiempo. Ella analizó la forma en que sus rasgos parecían más duros y fuertes, su cuerpo de alguna manera se veía aún más poderoso que cuando se había ido. Su armadura y su uniforme, ambos prístinos cuando se fue, ahora estaban destruidos. Había sangre seca en su uniforme y no pudo evitar escanearlo, buscando ver si estaba lastimado. Al mismo tiempo, él asimiló su nuevo corte de cabello. Era más corto de cómo había estado en Namekusei, la primera vez que había puesto sus ojos en ella. Su figura parecía más suave, más atractiva que antes, pero supuso que era de esperarse después de haber tenido un hijo. El disgusto lo atravesó de nuevo, y cuando vio la forma preocupada en que estaba mirándolo, gruñó enojado en respuesta.

Estuvo por decirle que no tenía derecho de mirarlo así cuando ella rompió primero su silencio.

"Lo hiciste. Eres un Súper Saiyajin," dijo ella, una sonrisa finalmente se esbozó por su rostro al ver que no estaba lastimado en absoluto. Vegeta fue atrapado ligeramente fuera de guardia por esa familiar sonrisa, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. No pudo evitar la orgullosa sonrisa que se formó en él. Si alguien sabía lo mucho que significaba para él su ascenso, era Bulma. Por el momento, olvidó su disgusto por haber tenido un hijo con ese estúpido humano.

"Por supuesto que lo soy, mujer," dijo Vegeta con un bufido, y el corazón de Bulma se saltó un latido. Su voz era más ruda y más sexy de lo que recordaba, y envió un escalofrío de excitación por su piel que no había experimentado desde la última vez que había sentido su piel desnuda contra la suya. El príncipe levantó una ceja, su sonrisa se amplió. "Había alguna duda?"

Bulma rió ante su respuesta, y Vegeta no pudo creer lo bien que sonaba escuchar esa risa otra vez. Su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente, y desvió la mirada, incómodo y levemente desconcertado de que estuviera teniendo este efecto en él después de tanto tiempo. Pero tal vez, en el fondo, lo había sabido. Tal vez por eso no había regresado más pronto? Frunció y bajó sus brazos a sus costados, diciéndose que era mejor apresurar esto.

Justo cuando resolvió hacerlo, Bulma se abalanzó hacia él. Vegeta se tensó inmediatamente, sus ojos se abrieron mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

"Sabía que podrías hacerlo. Estoy _taaaan _orgullosa de ti, Vegeta," le dijo ella, y él se sintió momentáneamente sin habla. Nadie le había dicho eso antes y estaba tan sorprendido por la verdad en su voz que no se separó de su abrazo. Por dentro, estaba peleando consigo—así NO era como se supone que se darían las cosas… pero, maldición, se sentía realmente bien sentirla de nuevo. Vegeta apretó sus manos en puños para resistirse de desplazarlas sobre su suave figura, su corazón palpitaba mientras su contacto y aroma lo golpeaba en olas. Había sido tanto, _tanto _tiempo.

Finalmente, tragó fuerte y puso sus manos en su cintura.

Entonces, gentil pero firmemente la separó de él, ignorando la breve mirada de dolor en sus ojos ante su rechazo y su propio cuerpo protestando rotundamente ante la pérdida del contacto.

"No habrá más de eso," siseó Vegeta, eligiendo sumergirse en su anterior rabia y disgusto para hacerlo más fácil para él. La miró, sus ojos de repente duros y completamente indiferentes. Él no iba a tocarla otra vez, no mientras le perteneciera a ese tonto humano. Tenía demasiado orgullo, y demasiado auto respeto para rebajarse a tales estándares. "Sólo he regresado por una armadura y un uniforme nuevo que pueda usar para pelear con los androides. Lo quiero tan pronto como sea posible."

Bulma inhaló un profundo respiro, tratando de estudiarlo, pero él no estaba dejándola entrar. No más. Suspiró un poco decepcionada antes de asentir. "Puedo tenerlos terminados en un par de días."

"Bien," dijo despedidamente, girándose para irse. "Regresaré en dos días para recogerlos."

"No vas a quedarte?"

Él se paralizó. Su labio superior se curvó con disgusto, antes de mirarla y sisear peligrosamente, "Por qué debería? Para que pueda ver a ese mocoso tuyo de cerca?"

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron en shock. "Ya… lo sabes?"

"No me tomes por un maldito tonto, mujer," siseó Vegeta venenosamente, no pudiendo racionalizar su creciente rabia mientras espetaba sus próximas palabras: "Sé la verdad. Regresaste con ese débil novio tuyo y le diste un hijo. Felicitaciones," dijo él sarcástico.

"Eso no es cierto."

"Oh?"

"Tengo un hijo. Su nombre es Trunks, pero no es de Yamcha."

Vegeta de repente se sintió mareado mientras miraba sus ojos azules, los cuales estaban diciéndole una verdad que real y genuinamente lo atemorizó. Retrocedió un paso, no queriendo preguntar pero necesitando saber. Aclaró su garganta, el amenazador gruñido en su rostro enmascaró completamente cómo se sentía en realidad.

"Si ese tonto no es el padre del niño, entonces quién es?" demandó Vegeta. Su voz era tan amenazadora y peligrosa que Bulma titubeó un poco en su resolución. Mordió ansiosa su labio inferior, y él gruñó y se acercó un paso a ella. "Respóndeme, AHORA!"

"Creo que ya lo sabes," le dijo Bulma, tratando fácilmente con su peligrosa mirada, su fría y fuerte mirada igualmente enmascaraba el cómo se sentía realmente. "Él es tu hijo, Vegeta."

El único sonido que Bulma pudo escuchar eran sus propios latidos. La mirada de Vegeta era dura y por primera vez de lo que podía recordar, su mirada era completamente desconcertante en su intensidad. Sus ojos estaban bien guardados, y no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por esa cabeza suya. Finalmente, el silencio se tornó completamente insoportable y Bulma no pudo manejarlo más, irguiéndose, inhaló otro lento y continuo respiro.

"Mira. No estoy pidiéndote que te quedes y comiences a jugar al papá de la casa con Trunks. No estoy pidiéndote nada, juro que no. Sólo quiero que sepas, que está aquí, y que es tu hijo."

Silencio.

"Él… está arriba," Bulma tartamudeó un poco, tornándose más ansiosa a cada segundo por la forma en la que Vegeta estaba mirándola. No creía que hubiese parpadeado una vez. "Puedes subir y verlo si quieres."

Más silencio ensordecedor.

"Vegeta…" suplicó Bulma suavemente. Alcanzó por él, pero gruñó odiosamente y se alejó de su contacto. El movimiento fue suficiente para él finalmente romper su mirada, y suficiente para romper parte de su corazón junto con él. Dándose la vuelta, Vegeta miró hacia un lado, sus manos apretadas en fuertes puños a sus costados.

Vegeta se sintió enfermo con odio, no más seguro de lo que quería hacer: vomitar todo lo que había comido la semana pasada, o destruir todo y a todos a la vista. Incluyendo a Bulma.

_Especialmente _a Bulma. La traición y la rabia que sintió en su pecho no eran como nada que hubiese sentido antes. Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto? Cómo había dejado que esta mujer lo sedujera con su talento, inteligencia, valentía y apariencia, sabiendo muy bien en lo que se estaba metiendo? Había puesto su confianza en esta mujer, la _única _vez que había hecho una cosa tan ridícula, y ahora… ahora tenía un hijo.

Un hijo! Qué demonios _se _supone que iba a hacer con un hijo? Qué podría tener para ofrecerle al niño aparte de mostrarle las formas más efectivas para asesinar y destajar? Él era un guerrero endurecido por la batalla, un asesino despiadado, no una especie de modelo al que aspire un joven. Quebraría al niño, por su ausencia en su vida, o peor: a través de su presencia. Lentamente, sacudió su cabeza de pura incredulidad, preguntándose vagamente si esta era alguna especie de pesadilla mientras sentía una migraña comenzar a despertar lentamente.

Esto en verdad estaba pasando?

Bulma estaba retorciendo sus manos ansiosamente mientras observaba a Vegeta mirar vacíamente a la nada. Estaba perdida en qué decir o qué hacer. Esto no estaba pasando como en sus fantasías _o _sus pesadillas, y deseaba más que nada que la mirara otra vez.

"Por favor, di algo."

Hubo silencio por unos minutos, antes de hacerlo.

"Me mentiste," dijo él, su tono bajo y apenas controlado.

"No hice tal cosa," respondió Bulma inmediatamente en defensa. "Estaba tomando la píldora porque YO NO quería quedar embarazada. Te DIJE que ayudaría a las probabilidades si usabas un con-"

Vegeta se giró hacia ella, sus ojos furiosos. "No te ATREVAS a culparme por esto!" gritó él, levantando un dedo en advertencia. "Te dije que no quería hijos, y TÚ dijiste que estaría bien, perra mentirosa!"

"No estoy culpando a nadie y no te mentí, pomposo idiota!" Le gritó Bulma. "Te dije la primera vez antes de hacer algo que podías ponerte un condón y no quisiste, así que asume la maldita responsabilidad por lo que pasó! Yo no me monté a mí misma y me embaracé, sabes!"

Completamente lívido con su lógica, Vegeta se dio la vuelta con un peligroso siseo. Se lanzó hacia la mesa donde estaba toda la comida y con un movimiento, estrelló la mesa en el suelo, rompiéndola por el impacto y haciendo que Bulma se estremeciera en shock. Gritó algo irreconocible en su furia ciega, maldiciones en un idioma ancestral que no reconoció. Bulma lo observó, diciéndose que era mejor para él liberar algo de su rabia y frustración en algo que no estuviera, bueno, vivo. Cuando finalmente pasó sus manos por su cabello en silenciosa exasperación, tragó fuertemente y lo intentó de nuevo.

"Trunks estás aquí ahora y no hay nada que podamos hacer," Bulma trató de razonar con él. "En tanto como me gustase que estuvieras ahí para él, no voy a pedirte que lo hagas."

"Bien," siseó Vegeta, bajando sus manos y girándose hacia ella. Sus ojos eran fríos y negros con odio, y Bulma nunca lo había sentido tan lejano. "Ese mocoso no significa nada para mí. Es una desgracia para mi sangre real, y no tendré nada que ver con él. Entendido?"

Los instintos protectores de Bulma, jóvenes pero muy reales, salieron a la superficie mientras marchaba hacia él. "Cómo te ATREVES a hablar así de mi dulce bebé, idiota!" le gritó en su cara. Vegeta apretó furioso sus dientes, mirando sus lívidos ojos azules y en el fondo preguntándose por qué demonios era que ver ese furioso y ardiente azul todavía encendía un dominante deseo en él. Eso fue lo que lo llevó a todo esto en primer lugar…

"Es verdad, mujer," siseó él peligrosamente, sus ojos fijos en los suyos. "Él es tuyo. No mío. Y no lo olvides."

Bulma lo miró fieramente, sin inmutarse. "Bien. De cualquier manera no querría que se relacionara con alguien como tú."

Vegeta rió sin alegría. "No te preocupes. Después de terminar mis asuntos aquí en La Tierra, dejaré este pedazo de mierda. Te dejaré ocuparte del pequeño híbrido bastardo aquí sola. Considera ese mi regalo, de _padre _a _hijo,_" siseó él peligrosamente.

Perdida de palabras ante cómo estaba rechazando a su hijo, Bulma solo pudo dejar escapar un enfurecido aullido de frustración. Trató de abofetearlo como lo había hecho ese día, tiempo atrás, pero Vegeta esta vez atrapó su mano. Gruñó y la haló hacia él rudamente, estrellándola contra su pecho. Bulma gritó cuando se estrelló en él, sintiendo como si se hubiese estrellado contra un muro de ladrillos para lo mucho que se inmutó él. Levantó la mirada y tragó nerviosamente cuando vio su penetrante mirada oscura a menos de unas pulgadas de la suya. Muy tarde, se dio cuenta que esta vez podría haberlo presionado demasiado lejos. Esta vez, en verdad podría cumplir su amenaza de matarla finalmente.

Él vio un destello de ese temor e, increíblemente, lo hizo sentir aún más furioso. Si en verdad quisiera matarla, lo habría hecho mucho tiempo atrás! Qué mujer tan estúpida! Siseó por su nariz y cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, girando su cabeza a un lado mientras se obligaba a refrenar su rabia. Después de inhalar un par de respiros, finalmente miró sus detestables y tentadores ojos azules. En el fondo de su mente, su eterna curiosidad no pudo evitar preguntarse de qué color tenía los ojos el niño.

No es que le importara.

"No quiero lastimarte, Bulma," dijo Vegeta finalmente, su tono serio y controlado. La repentina rabia de Bulma desapareció tan rápido como llegó cuando vio suavizar un poco sus ojos. Por un breve segundo, fue como si fueran amantes otra vez y ella tuvo toda la visión de lo que podría querer. Entonces, justo así, el segundo pasó y sus ojos se tornaron duros de nuevo rechazándola. Su rabia había regresado cuando le gruñó viciosamente, "_No _intentes eso otra vez. Si me atrapas por sorpresa, mis instintos son mucho más rápidos, y mi fuerza igual. Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo, mujer descerebrada?"

Bulma le frunció confundida, deseando poder descifrar a este hombre. Era obvio que se preocupaba por ella, pero entonces por qué no podía preocuparse por Trunks? No tenía sentido para ella. Él ahora era un Súper Saiyajin, podría proteger a Trunks si fuera necesario. Liberó un tembloroso respiro, aun a pulgadas de su rostro. El tiempo que habían pasado separados era un punto discutible mientras su cuerpo estaba presionado contra el suyo como lo estaba. Su cuerpo conocía su calor, y su rabia solo había servido para hacer palpitar su corazón y fluir su sangre. Por el contrario, Vegeta estaba respirando un poco más fuerte de lo normal debido a su propia rabia, su cálido aliento cosquilleaba su piel y la hizo contener un escalofrío de deseo.

"Vegeta… cuál es la verdadera razón por la que no quieres ver a Trunks?" preguntó, sintiéndolo tensarse contra ella ante la pregunta. El ojo de Vegeta tembló, antes de soltar su mano y empujarla. Le levantó dos dedos, sintiendo finalmente que ahora podía respirar y había distancia entre ellos.

"Dos días, mujer. Regresaré por mi armadura y uniforme. Tenlos listos," ordenó él bruscamente, su voz fría ignorando a propósito su pregunta.

"Espera-" comenzó Bulma, pero él ya se había dado la vuelta y alzado vuelo. Bulma lo observó volar, antes de suspirar fuertemente. Colocando sus manos en su cintura, miró el desastre de una mesa rota y de comida regada que había hecho Vegeta. Lo miró por un momento, su mente dándole vueltas. Alcanzando, frotó sus ojos cansadamente.

"Bulma?"

Suspiró y bajó su mano. "Qué?"

"Estás bien?" Preguntó Yamcha, de pie en el marco de la puerta mientras la observaba desde atrás con ojos preocupados. Pareciera que hubiese habido una pelea en el jardín, y eso no lo dejó exactamente tranquilo. Había sentido el ki de Vegeta aumentar a niveles peligrosos, pero se había quedado quieto. La energía que había sentido de Vegeta no era nada corta a fenomenal, y había tenido la sensación de que Vegeta no lo había incrementado en lo más mínimo. Por miedo a su seguridad, había esperado hasta que sintió ir al Saiyajin.

"Sí, estoy bien," dijo Bulma, su tono un poco seco mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia Yamcha. Se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos. Bulma levantó la mirada hacia la habitación de Trunks. "El niño aún está durmiendo?"

"Sí, lo está, tu mamá lo revisó. El niño está fundido."

"Bien," Bulma suspiró con alivio. "Creo que yo también voy a tomar una siesta."

"Todo está bien con Vegeta?"

Bulma titubeó, antes de mirar en la dirección que había tomado Vegeta. Quería decir no, pero no pudo evitar pensar en ese segundo donde había bajado su guardia con ella. Frunció pensativamente, tratando de descifrarlo y juntar las piezas. Ella era brillante, una verdadera genio, pero Vegeta era otro plano de dificultad que sólo le hacía doler la cabeza y el corazón.

"En verdad no lo sé," admitió Bulma finalmente. "Supongo que lo averiguaremos cuando regrese en dos días."

"Para qué va a regresar?" preguntó Yamcha.

"No te preocupes por eso," suspiró Bulma, saliendo de la cocina para ir a desplomarse en su habitación hasta que Trunks despertara.

Bueno, era eso, o para llorar. No por ella, sino por su pequeño niño. Su padre no quería nada con él, y sus instintos maternales le hicieron sentir un raro odio hacia Vegeta. Honestamente, por qué ese hombre no podía tragarse su orgullo por una vez y darse cuenta que su hijo lo necesitaba? Y más importantemente, por qué no podía continuar siendo un idiota, en vez de decirle que no quería lastimarla y recordarle instantáneamente por qué se había enamorado de él en primer lugar?

O mejor aún, por qué no pudo haberse quedado lejos?

Oh, ese hombre! Bulma exhaló con frustración mientras marchaba por las escaleras hacia su habitación, maldiciendo su nombre a cada paso del camino.

La realidad era mucho más complicada que las fantasías y las pesadillas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

**Nota de Inu:** Hola a todos! Espero se encuentren muy bien y se estén cuidando en sus casitas tomando las respectivas precauciones. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado esta historia y que la hayan disfrutado. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, por leer y comentar. Espero sigan pendientes porque esta historia tristemente ya llega a su final.

Un abrazo para todos y hasta la próxima! 3


	20. Sólo por una vez

**SERÁS MI MUERTE**

**Por Niteryde**

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

**20.- Sólo por una vez**

Los dos días llegaron y pasaron, y Vegeta nunca apareció.

Bulma suspiró y se acomodó en su cama para pasar la noche. Encendió el audio monitor para poder escuchar a Trunks en su habitación, todo el tiempo pensando en el padre de su hijo. Fácilmente había replicado la armadura y el uniforme de su viejo diseño (incluso actualizándolo un poco), pero al idiota aparentemente no pareció importarle más porque no había aparecido para reclamarlos. Era una semana después de su regreso a la Corporación Cápsula, y no había señal de él, para molestia de Bulma. Había tomado tiempo de su agenda de trabajo para tener lista su armadura y uniforme para él en el plazo que estableció, sólo para dejarla plantada.

_Por supuesto, todo gira en torno a _su _tiempo, _pensó Bulma girando sus ojos. Estableció el volumen correcto para el radio de Trunks en su habitación, y el monitor en la mesita de noche en su habitación. Con un bostezo, se metió bajo sus sábanas, ansiosa de tomar ventaja de que Trunks se acostara temprano para recuperar algo de un muy necesitado sueño. Muy cansada como para preocuparse por la luz roja en el volumen del monitor, sacó de su mente los pensamientos de Vegeta y finalmente cayó dormida.

Tres horas después, la luz roja se iluminó por un segundo, pero Bulma estaba tan dormida y no escuchó a través del monitor el sonido de una ventana abriéndose.

Vegeta atravesó fácilmente la ventana de la habitación de Trunks, antes de cerrar la ventana tras él. Había una lámpara de Winnie The Pooh en una pared lejana, dándole a la habitación una suave iluminación. Sus oscuros ojos recorrieron la habitación, su nariz se arrugó ante el extraño olor que estaba captando. No notó el monitor que Bulma había instalado en la habitación porque lo había ocultado de vista, viendo que las luces rojas no dejaban dormir a Trunks. Notó la cuna, su mirada finalmente se posó en ella.

Vegeta le había dicho a Bulma que no le importaba su hijo, y esa no fue una mentira. Había estado tan furioso después de su pequeña _reunión_ que simplemente se había quedado lejos, mandando al diablo su armadura. Había hecho algo de entrenamiento ligero, enfocándose más en prepararse mentalmente para los androides viendo que estaba en su auge físico, pero los pensamientos de su hijo continuaban atravesándose. Lentamente, contra su voluntad, comenzó a desarrollar una ligera curiosidad que sólo se intensificó con el pasar de los días.

Después de luchar por días una guerra interna consigo mismo, decidió finalmente ver de cerca al niño. Estaba planeando dejar el planeta después de todo el asunto con los androides, pero primero, quería ver al niño.

Sólo una vez.

Para su alivio, Bulma mantenía al mocoso solo en una habitación. Eso lo hacía aún más fácil. No quería que supiera de esto, no quería darle una falsa esperanza. El mocoso no significaba nada para él, pero tenía el derecho de ver a su propia carne y sangre al menos una vez, a solas, sin nadie revoloteando encima de él. Vegeta frunció y avanzó hacia la cuna, asomándose sobre la baranda hacia el bebé durmiente mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su armadura.

Ahí estaba. Trunks estaba de espalda, usando un pijama azul con pequeñas bolas de béisbol y futbol en él. No había que negarlo; el niño era real. Y era _su _hijo. Vegeta miró al niño, un rango de emociones se arremolinaron juntas en sus oscuros ojos mientras permanecía ahí por lo que sintió como horas.

Qué diferentes hubiesen sido las cosas si este niño hubiese nacido mientras le servía a Freezer. Tener un hijo bajo el reino de Freezer habría resultado en la muerte del niño si era una niña, o el reclutamiento inmediato en la armada de Freezer si fuera un niño. Mirando al bebé en la cuna, Vegeta supo lo que siempre había sabido: _nunca _habría sido capaz de entregarle su hijo a esa lagartija bastarda. Pero entonces, no habría tenido elección, y esa preciosa parte de su cordura se habría quebrado completamente al ver al tirano poniéndole sus manos a su hijo.

Aun cuando Freezer no existiera ahora, su poderosa influencia dejó veneno en lo profundo del alma de Vegeta. Era imposible de deshacerlo. Sin importar lo que Bulma le dijera o pensara de él, cómo podría negar las horribles cosas que había hecho bajo el reino de Freezer? Aun si quisiera resarcirse, como lo hacía con frecuencia por las noches cuando despertaba gritando por sus víctimas asesinadas en el pasado, no podía. Estaba corrompido, y cuando muriera, sabía exactamente a dónde iba a ir.

Después de todo, había estado ahí antes.

No, definitivamente era bueno que dejara el planeta después de que los androides fueran destruidos. El niño no lo conocería, y era lo mejor. Estaría a salvo aquí, en La Tierra, con Bulma—algo muy lejano a la situación en la que su propio padre lo había dejado. Aunque le hubiese dicho a Bulma que era su regalo para su hijo, había mucha verdad en esa declaración. Eso era lo mejor que podría hacer por el niño. Destruir la amenaza de este mundo, y luego irse.

Trunks se movió un poco en su sueño, antes de girarse de costado y darle la espalda a su padre. Los ojos de Vegeta, que se habían vuelto distantes mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, se agudizaron ante el movimiento. Fue entonces que notó que el niño no parecía tener una cola.

Con un enojado gruñido, Vegeta alcanzó sobre la baranda y fácilmente usó su ki para quemar tres pulgadas del pijama de Trunks sin lastimar la piel del niño. El príncipe metió su mano y bajó un poco el pañal del bebé, antes de presionar su mano en donde su cola debería haber estado. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta que no había muñón.

No había nacido con ella, o Bulma la había removido?

La segunda idea llenó a Vegeta con una rabia que eclipsó cualquier semblanza de cordura. Híbrido o no, sangre manchada o no, _nunca _le perdonaría si removió la cola del niño. Alcanzando, sujetó rudamente la parte trasera del pijama de Trunks y levantó al niño de la cuna. Trunks parpadeó pesadamente mientras Vegeta lo giraba para examinar más de cerca su piel a través del agujero en su pijama.

La piel del bebé era suave y sin marcas.

No había nacido con ella.

Vegeta no podía creerlo. Incluso el mocoso de Kakarotto había nacido con una cola! Cómo demonios podría _su _hijo no nacer con una? Qué maldita broma… aun en esto, Kakarotto lo superó!

Trunks se retorció y gimoteó en su agarre, el rudo y roto guante de su padre en la suave piel de su parte trasera incomodó al bebé. Vegeta inmediatamente retiró su mano y levantó al niño, aun sosteniéndolo con una mano por la parte trasera de su pijama. El príncipe ladeó su cabeza, sus ojos curiosos y disgustados mientras giraba a Trunks de un lado a otro examinándolo como si fuera cualquier cosa menos un bebé.

Finalmente, Vegeta gruñó, su labio superior se curvó con disgusto.

"Sin cola. Erróneo color de cabello."

A unas puertas, Bulma se giró lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos en su oscura habitación. Podría haber jurado que escuchó la voz de Vegeta. Miró alrededor con un bostezo, preguntándose si se había aparecido en su habitación o si aún estaba soñando. Entonces escuchó un poco de estática, antes de escuchar su hosca voz a través del monitor junto a ella.

"_Definitivamente _color de ojos equivocado…"

Muy despierta de repente, Bulma alcanzó por el monitor y lo acercó. No podía ver nada, pero las luces rojas se elevaban de vez en cuando con el volumen al otro lado. Escuchó un familiar gruñido antes de escuchar a Trunks balbucear un poco en respuesta.

Vegeta estaba ahí, en la habitación de Trunks! Bulma no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió sobre sus rasgos, antes de sacudir su cabeza con feliz incredulidad.

_Ese idiota sigiloso…_

Mientras tanto, inconsciente de que Bulma estaba escuchando, Vegeta miraba al niño, viendo sus propios rasgos reflejados en él. No había duda de eso. Este era su hijo. Movió a Trunks unas pocas veces más con tranquilos giros de su muñeca, continuando examinando al niño.

"Hn. Qué débil y patético eres, híbrido," gruñó Vegeta finalmente con disgusto. Trunks estaba mirando a su padre con ojos bien abiertos, antes de subir la mirada hacia esa oscura melena en forma de llama. El bebé la miraba con asombro mientras Vegeta gruñía, "No tienes _una onza _de Saiyajin en ti, verdad, niño? Aunque tienes un ki sustancial para tu edad, aún no es impresionante, mocoso. Nuestra línea de sangre está llena de Élites Saiyajin, y tú no eres nada sino un híbrido, manchado con sangre humana. No tienes una maldita cola. Qué desgraaaaAAARGH!" Gritó Vegeta cuando de repente Trunks agarró dos manotadas de su cabello.

El bebé rió y haló. _Duro._

"Suéltame de una vez, mocoso!" Gruñó Vegeta, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras instintivamente levantaba una mano para agarrar una de las regordetas muñecas de Trunks. El agarre de Trunks sólo se apretó más, y el príncipe rápidamente se dio cuenta de que este niño definitivamente _no _era débil. No queriendo lastimar al niño al romper sus muñecas, Vegeta gruñó y alejó a Trunks completamente, mientras el niño casi le arranca cabello de su cuero cabelludo. Trunks rió gustoso mientras su padre ahora lo sostenía a la distancia del brazo. Balbuceó mientras Vegeta le daba una sucia mirada frotando su adolorido cuero cabelludo con su mano libre.

"Bueno, parece que tienes algo de fuerza después de todo, niño," dijo Vegeta, estudiando a Trunks más intensamente que antes. El bebé juntó sus manos divertido, nada intimidado por el fiero escrutinio bajo el que estaba y felizmente inconsciente del bombardeo de emociones en su padre. Vegeta exhaló profundamente por su nariz, antes de asentir lentamente.

"Muy bien entonces. Vamos a ver cuán fuerte eres, niño."

Vegeta levantó su mano libre hacia Trunks, palma arriba. Un segundo después, una pequeña esfera de ki azul apareció, suspendida a una pulgada de su palma. Trunks instantáneamente miró la esfera de ki, una mirada de curiosidad en su rostro. Vegeta observó la reacción del niño, antes de hacer crecer un poco más la esfera. Levitó la bola de energía para que estuviera a cinco pulgadas sobre su palma y justo en frente de la cara de Trunks.

Trunks la miró por unos momentos, sus ojos fruncidos. Los dientes de Vegeta estaban apretados, su corazón palpitaba. Muy en el fondo, sabía que estaba siendo completamente absurdo. Él había manejado energía pura por primera vez cuando tenía dos veces la edad de este niño.

Pero este niño tenía un ki alto para su edad, y también tenía fuerza más allá para su edad…

Trunks alcanzó y trató de agarrar la brillante esfera azul en frente de él. Vegeta inmediatamente agarró su mano para que no resultara quemado.

"Así no, niño," gruñó Vegeta. Giró la mano del bebé a un lado de la esfera de ki, su mano rodeó la pequeña de Trunks. Trunks observaba con ojos abiertos mientras Vegeta rotaba sus manos, y la bola de ki rotaba junto con los movimientos. Vegeta sonrió un poco ante la cautivada mirada en el rostro del niño, antes de retirar lentamente su mano de la mano de Trunks.

Padre e hijo exhibían la misma mirada sorprendida mientras Trunks levantaba su mano lentamente, la esfera de ki se suspendió sobre su pequeña palma. Trunks no podía creer el juguete nuevo que tenía ahora, mientras Vegeta se sorprendió de que el niño en realidad estuviera controlando energía! Por sentado, era muy poca energía, pero hablaba de un enorme potencial. No solo eso, sino que reforzaba el hecho de que a pesar de su apariencia física y de nacer sin cola, este niño tenía la sangre de un Saiyajin Élite en sus venas. Ningún Saiyajin de tercera clase y ningún hijo de un Saiyajin de tercera clase podrían hacer lo que este niño estaba haciendo, no a esta edad.

"Asombroso," murmuró Vegeta, sacudiendo su cabeza incrédulo. El rostro de Trunks se arrugó y de repente comenzó a sacudir su mano, tratando de deshacerse de la esfera que parecía pegada a su mano. Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron.

"No, espera, no—_mierda!_" gritó el príncipe, apenas quitando su cabeza del camino cuando Trunks lanzó la pequeña bola de energía justo hacia su rostro. Explotó contra la pared y asustó a Trunks, quien inmediatamente estalló en lágrimas. Vegeta quedó boquiabierto ante el agujero en la pared, inconsciente del bebé en llanto que aún colgaba de su agarre por la parte trasera de su pijama.

"Increíble," susurró Vegeta. Apenas tuvo tiempo de fijar su mente en lo fuerte que podría crecer este niño cuando Bulma irrumpió de repente en la habitación.

"Qué está pasando aquí?" demandó Bulma, agotada cuando escuchó una explosión de cosas en la habitación del bebé. Retiró a Trunks de Vegeta, acercándolo contra ella para aliviarlo. "Ya, ya, dulce niño," arrulló Bulma, tratando de hacer que el bebé dejara de llorar. "Está bien, bebé. Está bien. Papi también asustó a _todos _cuando lo conocieron la primera vez."

Vegeta gruñó ante eso, girándose finalmente para mirarla mientras frotaba la espalda de Trunks. Ella parpadeó sorprendida cuando vio que su pijama estaba rasgado en la espalda. Levantando la mirada, examinó la pared que estaba parcialmente derrumbada detrás del príncipe. Qué bueno que había una habitación de huéspedes desocupada del otro lado. Mañana movería a Trunks a otra habitación, tal vez la siguiente para que estuviera más cerca de ella. Finalmente, miró a Vegeta.

"Qué demonios pasó aquí?"

Vegeta permaneció en silencio mientras la observaba aliviar a su hijo. Muy de repente, se recordó de su propia madre. Algo en su pecho le dolió y sacudió su cabeza, desviando la mirada.

"Nada," respondió él finalmente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su armadura. Bulma lo miró curiosa mientras Trunks se tranquilizaba en sus brazos. El bebé recostó su cabeza en su hombro con un bostezo, su cansancio volvió.

"Quieres esperar afuera mientras lo acuesto?" susurró Bulma.

El frunce de Vegeta se profundizó manteniendo su mirada hacia un costado. No quería quedarse. En verdad, no quería. Había visto al niño, y eso fue suficiente para él. Pero, _necesitaba _su armadura, así que podría tenerla desde que ya estaba ahí.

"Bien," espetó él finalmente, girándose y saliendo de la habitación, sin dirigirle a ninguno de ellos una mirada a su salida.

Bulma suspiró observándolo salir, antes de darle a Trunks un suave beso en la cima de su cabeza mientras continuaba frotando su espalda. Su mente divagó hacia Vegeta y el intercambio que había escuchado por el audio monitor hasta la explosión. Vegeta no había venido esa noche para recoger su armadura y su uniforme. Si esa hubiese sido la razón, habría ido directamente con ella. No, había buscado a Trunks a propósito, y no pudo evitar la ola de esperanza que sintió ante eso. Si no le importara como se mantenía jurando, entonces no habría regresado.

_Ese hombre y su maldito orgullo, _pensó ella con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Emergió de la habitación de Trunks unos minutos más tarde después de asegurarse de quedar dormido de nuevo, cerrando la puerta tranquilamente tras ella. Mirando, lo vio recostado en la pared a unos pies, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, un pie cruzado sobre el otro. No reaccionó cuando lo miró, manteniendo su mirada hacia el frente.

"Aun estás molesto conmigo?"

Él desvió la mirada cuando se detuvo a unos pies en frente de él. Permaneció en silencio, mirando orgullosamente a la nada mientras Bulma suspiraba. Frunció cuando comenzó a captar su conocido aroma-

Maldición, quería seguir enojado con ella. Demonios, quería _odiarla._

"Sólo necesito mi armadura, mujer," gruñó Vegeta entre dientes.

"Vamos, Vegeta, no te enojes conmigo. Fue igual de sorpresivo para mí, sabes," le dijo ella, su voz tranquila desde que estaban afuera de la habitación de Trunks. "Y encima de eso, tuve que hacerlo sola."

El ligero dolor en su voz no pasó desapercibido para él. Cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared.

"Te dije que no quería hijos." Su voz igualaba la suya en volumen.

"Pero nunca me dijiste por qué."

"Acaso importa?" siseó él.

"_Importa _porque Trunks está aquí ahora," le dijo ella, colocando sus manos en sus caderas. "No podemos devolver a Trunks de donde vino. Ese viaje _definitivamente _fue en un sentido, déjame decirte."

Su labio tembló conteniendo una sonrisa ante eso. Forzó un frunce en su rostro, tratando de aferrarse a su rabia. No era así de difícil cuando analizaba de nuevo sus palabras y encontraba un punto en el que aún era novato.

"_Trunks,_" gruñó él con disgusto. "Qué estúpido nombre."

"Oye, es tradición, idiota," espetó Bulma defensiva. "Además, cómo lo hubieras nombrado?"

"Su nombre debe ser Vegeta. _Eso_ es tradición. Cada heredero al trono Saiyajin es nombrado Vegeta. Fue el nombre de mi padre, y debe ser el nombre de mi hijo."

"Bueno, cómo se supone que sabría eso? Nunca me lo dijiste." Bulma levantó una ceja, antes de sonreír con conocimiento. "Además. Pensé que sólo era _mi_ hijo?"

Vegeta abrió su boca para responder, antes de cerrarla cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que decir. Abrió sus ojos y la miró, odiando esa triunfante mirada en sus ojos azules. Ese maldito tono de azul que le había pasado al niño. Oh, cómo odiaba ese color.

El príncipe resopló. "Tienes razón. Qué me importa cuál es el nombre del mocoso? El niño no significa nada para mí," dijo él, antes de desviar la mirada.

Bulma se le acercó, abriendo su boca para presionarlo de por qué había regresado entonces, cuando su olor de repente la sorprendió. Arrugando su nariz con disgusto, se alejó un poco de él.

"Cielos, Vegeta! Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste un baño?" Vegeta mantuvo sus ojos desviados, pero sus mejillas ardieron de repente. Estaba agradecido por la poca luz mientras Bulma se reía de él. "Qué, estás planeando derretir a los androides con ese hedor?"

Él gruñó y la miró. "Para tu _información, _me he bañado regularmente. Simplemente no tenía nada más que usar."

"Bueno, aquí tienes todo un lote de ropa. Y no sólo eso, sino que te hice un nuevo juego de armadura con un nuevo uniforme de batalla," le dijo Bulma con un frunce. "A _propósito, _Vegeta, dijiste dos días y no apareciste, idiota."

"Bueno, estoy aquí ahora, así que dónde está?" demandó Vegeta enojado.

"Ha, con _esa_ actitud, podría dejarte ir luciendo y oliendo a basura a la pelea con los androides," le dijo ella con un toque en el pecho. "Ahora ve a tomar un baño y luego encuéntrame abajo, entonces te los daré. No vas a usar esa nueva armadura oliendo así de mal."

"Mujer estúpida, _no _me des órdenes," gruñó Vegeta, quitando su mano. Lo último que quería de ella era su contacto.

"Ugh, entonces bien," espetó Bulma. "Ve a pelear así con los androides. Probablemente todos caigan muertos una vez que estés ahí de lo mal que apestarás para entonces. Si cambias de opinión, estaré abajo, su alteza."

Vegeta gruñó por lo bajo en su garganta mientras ella se daba la vuelta y se alejaba. Qué mujer completamente insufrible. Una vez que estuvo fuera de vista, levantó su brazo y se olió. No olía _así _de mal… murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo, se alejó de la pared y se dirigió hacia su antigua habitación.

Veinte minutos después, Vegeta descendía por las escaleras, usando sólo un par de sus antiguos shorts con una toalla blanca alrededor de sus hombros. Tenía que admitir, estas duchas eran mucho más convenientes que bañarse en un río como lo había estado haciendo. Una vez que llegó abajo, hizo un rastreo de ki para Bulma, frunciendo cuando la sintió abajo en los laboratorios. Levantó un extremo de su toalla y secó su cara, yendo a sentarse en el sofá en la sala para esperar por ella cuando pasó la chimenea.

Se detuvo y giró para mirar, su curiosidad sacó lo mejor de él. Soltó su toalla, mirando las fotos que estaban ahí. Había unas de Bulma cuando era más joven, pero las había visto antes. Lo que captó su ojo fue el resto de ellas, todas fotos de Trunks. Vegeta miró cada foto, viendo lo más pequeño que había sido su hijo, y lo mucho que ya había crecido y cambiado en su ausencia.

Bulma ladeó un poco su cabeza mientras observaba curiosa a Vegeta. Estaba mirando intensamente una foto en la chimenea de la sala y estaba ignorándola o no había notado que ahora estaba ahí. Sonrió un poco ante lo que estaba mirando.

"Hicimos un lindo bebé, verdad?" bromeó ella. Él frunció cuando la escuchó, pero no desvió la mirada. Bulma caminó hacia él, deteniéndose a su lado. No dijo nada, sus ojos escaneaban las fotos. La heredera lo observaba, y quiso señalar que su interés estaba más allá de alguien a quien supuestamente no le importaba, pero optó por un acercamiento diferente. Señalando la primera foto, comenzó a explicar. "Esta fue cuando tenía dos semanas. Esos fueron días difíciles. Apenas si dormía, sólo lloraba y lloraba. El niño tiene un buen par de _pulmones_."

"Hn." Vegeta miró la foto en cuestión, sus ojos ilegibles mientras recordaba la fuerza que Trunks había mostrado. "El mocoso va a ser poderoso."

"Bueno, por supuesto que lo es," dijo Bulma, como si eso fuera obvio. "Es tu hijo, después de todo."

Ante eso, Vegeta finalmente desvió la mirada, de las fotos y de Bulma. Tranquilamente reunió sus pensamientos por un momento.

"No me quedaré, mujer."

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Después de que todo esté dicho y hecho con los androides. No me quedaré en este planeta."

"Oh," dijo Bulma desilusionada. "Sí, recuerdo que lo mencionaste. Pero seriamente Vegeta, a dónde irás? Dónde vivirás?"

Vegeta parpadeó sorprendido; eso no era lo que había esperado que preguntara. Frunció, buscando una respuesta, pero no había pensado más allá. En verdad, podría sobrevivir casi en cualquier lado. Aunque definitivamente estaría en sus intereses mantener un perfil bajo. Mientras nadie en este maldito planeta parecía entender la verdadera extensión de su violento pasado, aún tenía muchos enemigos atravesando otras galaxias. Si sabían que estaba vivo, entonces trataría con la misma mierda del reino de Freezer: preguntándose todos los días si alguien atentaría contra su vida. Aunque ahora era lo poderoso suficiente para sobrevivir a cualquier cosa que pudieran tirarle, ese estilo de vida lo fatigaría rápidamente.

Pero parecía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

"No lo sé," respondió él sinceramente, encogiéndose despreocupado. "En cualquier lugar menos aquí, supongo."

"Sabes, siempre podrías quedarte aquí si cambias de opinión. Este también es tu hogar."

Vegeta inmediatamente se giró para mirarla, tratando de no mostrar su shock ante lo que había dicho. Hogar? La palabra había perdido todo significado para él. Lo más cercano que había tenido a un "hogar" eran los tanques de regeneración que habían prevalecido en las bases de Freezer. Era el único lugar donde estaba libre de su horrible existencia y de los constantes horrores y traumas que tenía que enfrentar a diario. Y aun entonces, tenía que resistir duras golpizas para ganarse tal "recompensa."

Él le gruñó, "Este no es mi hogar, mujer. Mi hogar, mi verdadero hogar, fue destruido cuando era un niño pequeño."

"Lo sé," dijo Bulma gentilmente, sabiendo que este era un tema delicado. "Pero tienes que entender que puedes tener un nuevo hogar aquí. Mi mamá te ama, mi papá te acepta, y más importantemente, tu hijo está aquí. Si quieres quedarte, podrías. También sería grandioso para Trunks-"

"Suficiente. Dónde está mi armadura?" Gruñó Vegeta, cortándola. Sólo quería irse, esta mujer y su mocoso no eran su asunto, y estaba determinado a no ser más absorbido por ellos.

Bulma suspiró, reconociendo esa mirada en sus ojos. Se estiró y le alcanzó la cápsula. Vegeta se la arrebató de su mano, antes de girarse y darle la espalda.

"No creo escucharte dar las gracias," dijo Bulma sarcástica.

"Porque no lo hice."

Vegeta ignoró su irritado gruñido, dándole clic a la cápsula antes de tirarla al piso. Gruñó con aprobación cuando vio la nueva armadura. Retirando la toalla de sus hombros, la lanzó en el sofá. Bulma parpadeó sorprendida cuando se quitó los shorts ahí donde estaba, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Por sentado, lo había visto desnudo en más de una ocasión, pero eso había sido tiempo atrás. El rostro de Bulma se sonrojó inconscientemente y desvió la mirada mientras el Saiyajin miraba lo que había hecho, completamente indiferente al hecho de que ella todavía estuviera ahí. En su mente, había visto todo lo que había para ver.

Bulma le dio un rápido vistazo mientras levantaba su nueva armadura y la examinaba. La golpeó varias veces, su esfuerzo mínimo pero aun con suficiente fuerza para romper piedra. La armadura aún siguió intacta después, así que la golpeó un poco más duro.

"Hn. Es más fuerte que antes," comentó.

"Um, sí."

Vegeta miró a Bulma por el rabillo de su ojo ante su tono. Levantó una ceja cuando la vio mirando al techo con ávido interés. Miró hacia arriba, siguiendo su línea de visión, buscando ver lo que estaba mirando, pero no había nada para ver.

El príncipe frunció, preguntándose qué pasaba con ella. Tal vez había estado acompañada demasiado tiempo por ese tonto cara cortada.

"Bueno, al menos finalmente hiciste algo útil por aquí, mujer," gruñó mientras comenzaba a ponerse su uniforme.

"Oh por favor. En verdad debería recibir una medalla por tratar _contigo_ de forma constante," espetó Bulma, dándole otra mirada mientras se subía sus pantalones azules.

"Qué hay de Kakarotto? Tratas con él de forma constante también?" preguntó Vegeta, pescando información de cuán lejos había avanzado el otro Saiyajin de sangre pura.

"No. Sólo he tenido que lidiar con Yamcha."

El frunce de Vegeta se profundizó ante la mención de ese idiota. Levantó su nueva armadura y la pasó por su cabeza. Parte de él tenía leve curiosidad de qué, si algo, había pasado entre esos dos durante su ausencia. Pero por el otro, una parte más racional sepultó esas ideas tan tontas.

Honestamente, no le importaba.

"Bueno, entonces," dijo Vegeta finalmente, su tono más áspero que antes mientras se colocaba sus nuevos guantes blancos. "Asegúrate de decirle a ese debilucho que no se aparezca. Yo derrotaré a los androides sin ayuda."

"Muy lleno de ti?" bromeó Bulma girándose finalmente para encararlo, su vestuario completo.

Vegeta sonrió, arrogancia irradiaba de él. "Esos androides no serán problema. Los destruiré sin derramar una gota de sudor."

"Bueno, todos los demás van a estar ahí, así que van a tener que trabajar juntos."

"Bah. Yo trabajo solo," dijo Vegeta con un indiferente movimiento de su mano. Se giró para irse cuando su cálida mano e repente tomó su brazo. Inmediatamente se paralizó ante su contacto.

"Vegeta, espera," dijo Bulma, y su sonrisa desapareció ante su tono. El príncipe la miró, ojos fruncidos con sospecha y su cuerpo tenso.

Aquí estaba. La petición para que se quedara, o para que fuera el padre de su mocoso, o algún otro disparate. Había estado esperándolo, y ahora solo esperaría. Estudió sus ojos azules mientras se acercaba a él. Por supuesto, ahora con ella así de cerca, su sangre comenzó a acelerarse.

Vegeta inhaló un profundo respiro para recuperar el control de su cuerpo, antes de gruñir, "Ahora qué demonios quieres, mujer?"

"Ten cuidado allá, sí?" le dijo Bulma, estudiando sus oscuros ojos tan intensamente mientras él estudiaba los suyos. Vegeta levantó una ceja curioso, y ella continuó, "En serio, no quiero que te pase nada. Sé que dijiste que no te importa y todo eso, pero, bueno, yo…"

Su voz titubeó. Era su destino morir en esta batalla, y mientras ella creyera que su entrenamiento valdría la pena y él esta vez evitara ese destino, aún existía ese riesgo. La idea tocó su corazón en formas equivocadas. Mordió su labio inferior, luchando por encontrar las palabras, pero en verdad no necesitó decir algo más.

Él lo vio todo por la forma en que estaba mirándolo. Vegeta quedó mudo momentáneamente ante la emoción que dirigía hacia él. Miles de batallas en las que había estado, todas violentas y en muchas cercano de morir, y ahora había encontrado a alguien en el universo que le importaba si regresaba o no con vida.

Era más de lo que pensó tener.

Tragó y se obligó a recuperar sus sentidos.

"Tu preocupación es completamente absurda," gruñó Vegeta finalmente, frunciéndole. "Soy un Súper Saiyajin. Tengo poder más allá de todo lo que tu limitado cerebro humano puede imaginar. Nada puede detenerme, mucho menos esas débiles tostadoras."

Bulma esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. "Sólo ten cuidado, es todo lo que te pido, egomaníaco. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado."

"Mujer tonta."

"Saiyajin orgulloso."

Vegeta parpadeó ante el conocido intercambio. La miró por unos momentos, sus ojos fruncidos con intensa concentración. Finalmente, desvió la mirada y asintió conciliador. Bulma sonrió y soltó su brazo.

"Sólo recuerda que no regresaré una vez que todo esto termine," le recordó él, girándose y dándole la espalda.

"Sí, pero también recuerda, que puedes si quieres."

Dudó por un segundo, antes de volver su cabeza un poco y responder. "Confía en mí, no lo haré, y no hay nada en esta bola de lodo que me hiciera cambiar de opinión. Ahora dile a ese debilucho cara cortada que le digo no aparecerse. Ese tonto solo se interpondría en mi camino," gruñó él.

Bulma suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza, pero Vegeta ya se había ido antes de que pudiera pensar en qué decir. Miró tras él por un tiempo, antes de mirar las fotos de Trunks en el manto. Cada foto le proporcionaba a Vegeta una razón para quedarse. Pero él no quería verlo de esa manera, y no supo qué decir o hacer. Había visto a Trunks de cerca, y aun no se sacudió. Si ver a su hijo no había cambiado su decisión, concluyó tristemente que era probable que nada lo hiciera.

Como el destino lo dictara, no podría haber estado más equivocada.

**-.- Fin -.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Para todos los que leyeron esto, un enorme gracias. Estoy muy halagada de que se quedaran conmigo y que a tantos de ustedes pareciera gustarles esta historia, especialmente porque siento que en la mitad de la historia estaba tratando de acostumbrarme a escribir de Bulma y Vegeta. De cualquier forma, espero no decepcionar con el final.**

**La secuela post-Cell está lista – está en esta cuenta y se llama "Cambio de Corazón." Visítenla si gustan. **

**Gracias de nuevo!**

**Nota de Inu: **Hola a todos! Espero se encuentren muy bien y cuidándose mucho por estos días de cuarentena. Bueno, me alegra haber podido compartirles esta linda historia. Tenía la traducción hecha desde finales del año pasado hasta que decidí comenzar a publicarla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no traducía algo de esta encantadora pareja de DBZ pero luego de ver DBS me picó de nuevo el bichito de VB, jejejeje. Siempre es triste despedir una historia cuando te ha atrapado tanto pero lo bueno es que esto no termina aquí. Tenemos una secuela de la que ya tengo muy adelantada su traducción así que espero no demorar mucho en compartirla con ustedes. Mil disculpas si se me llegó a escapar algún error en los textos, a veces y por más que lees algo, no falta que se te pase alguno pues no somos perfectos, jejeje. Muchísimas gracias por leer, por el interés y por dejarme sus lindos mensajes y Reviews. Es una gran motivación para seguir con esta labor de entretenimiento.

Espero les haya gustado hasta el momento y se preparen para seguir leyendo. Lo que se viene será mucho más intenso y hot. No me adelanto más y espero sigan pendientes porque muy pronto llegará: CAMBIO DE CORAZÓN.

Hasta pronto!


End file.
